Una serie de eventos desafortunados
by EggDupont
Summary: Hermione se sigue encontrando con Draco Malfoy. ¿Será que de estos encuentros fortuitos saldrá algo más que desastre? Escrita por Geeky-DMHG-Fan.
1. Un mal comienzo

**Nota: **Harry Potter no me pertenece. Y la historia tampoco, Geeky-DMHG-Fan es la autora, esto es solo una traducción autorizada.

* * *

Una serie de eventos desafortunados

Por Geeky-DMHG-Fan

Evento desafortunado numero uno:

**Un mal comienzo**

* * *

"Y como lo indica el gráfico, la población de peces Ramora en el Océano Índico ha disminuido considerablemente en los últimos diez años. Usando nuestros medios de repoblación en la Shrake como modelo, esperamos incrementar el número de Ramoras en un sesenta por ciento en la próxima década. Ahora, esta tabla de aquí muestra…"

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Hermione nunca se había considerado a sí misma una persona musical, pero el ruido incesante del reloj de cuco era inspirador. El ritmo del tiempo mientras pasaba recuperaba su pensamiento dominante, adaptándolo a su simple compás.

Estás. Retrasada. Estás. Retrasada.

Y. Aburrida.

Si se podía creer en los pequeños chirridos del objeto dorado que salía cada pocos minutos del reloj, eran más de las siete. Pero saber que eran más de las siete y tener el tiempo exacto eran dos cosas diferentes. Y dado la naturaleza exigente y exacta de Hermione, su estado estaba lejos de encontrarse satisfecho. Por desgracia, no podía ver la hora exacta. El reloj estaba en la pared detrás de ella.

Pero el no saber el tiempo era el menor de sus problemas. Desde que se había unido al Ministerio unas semanas atrás, su vida había estado llena de estrés, ansiedad y plazos. Y como eran más de las siete, se encontraba retrasada para su tarea más importante.

Era el turno de Hermione de cuidar a Teddy Tonks por el fin de semana, ya que su abuela (y la única persona que lo cuidaba) Andrómeda iba a estar fuera de la ciudad. Y la fecha había coincidido justamente con el tercer aniversario de la muerte de su esposo, y la salida había sido planeada con meses de anticipación. Hermione no había contado con tener que asistir a la reunión acerca de los hábitos de apareamiento de los peces mágicos de agua salada, la cual había sido anunciada la semana pasada. Ni había anticipado que Andrómeda sería incapaz de encontrar una niñera esa primera noche.

Como no había encontrado niñera, Andrómeda estaba esperando a que ella llegara. Dadas las circunstancias de dicha salida, Hermione se sentía más culpable con cada minuto que pasaba. Y mientras sentía el tiempo pasar, se hundía más y más en su asiento.

Y por más que trataba, no podía concentrarse en la presentación. Lo aburrido del tema, sumado al gran grano que el presentador tenía entre las cejas hacia de la fácil tarea una labor hercúlea. Y ella no era Hércules.

Dejando caer la barbilla sobre su mano, casi emite un gemido al sentir un pequeño bulto formándose en su piel. ¿En serio? Tenía veinte años. La empleada más joven en su departamento. Defensora del Reino Mágico. La bruja más inteligente de la Era Moderna. Seguro que eso le valía una piel sin granos.

Pasó los dedos sobre su piel una vez más, deseando haberse imaginado el doloroso bulto. Nop. Ella no era Hércules, definitivamente. Los semidioses nunca tienen granos.

"¿Alguna pregunta?"

Hermione echó un vistazo alrededor de la mesa, retando silenciosamente a cualquiera a prolongar la reunión. Cuando nadie alzó la mano, recogió los papeles lo más rápido posible, y salió de la habitación. La reunión se había realizado en el séptimo piso; su oficina estaba en el cuarto piso. Y el ascensor estaba dañado.

Navegando por los pasillos y escaleras vacías del Ministerio de Magia; llegó a su oficina con las piernas doloridas y sin aliento.

Abriendo su portafolio, tiró el manojo de papeles; cerrándolo rápidamente. Salió de la oficina, corriendo otra vez, hasta el punto de aparición más cercano. Desafortunadamente, este se encontraba en la planta baja, afuera del edificio y los ascensores seguían sin funcionar. Mientras Hermione llegaba a su objetivo, se le ocurrió que podía haberse ido por la Red Flu hasta la casa de Andrómeda. Ya era demasiado tarde.

Llegando finalmente al lugar desde donde podía aparecerse, se concentró en aparecer justamente frente a la cerca de la casa de Andrómeda.

Menos de un segundo más tarde, estaba _ahí._

_Ahí: _donde llovían perros y gatos, y ella no tenía paraguas. _Ahí: _donde los charcos llegaban más arriba de los tobillos y donde el barro cubría sus zapatos nuevos. _Ahí: _donde no podría cambiarse en su pijama limpia y calentita, ya que la había dejado en su bolsa de noche con todo lo demás que había empacado.

Cerrando la puerta con un menos que satisfactorio 'bang', Hermione comenzó a correr, ignorando los chapoteos que hacían sus pies dentro de los zapatos. Después de estar tres minutos tocando la puerta sin obtener respuesta y mojándose aun mas, Hermione decidió darse por vencida, colocando su portafolio en el piso. Ignorando el pequeño retortijón de estomago, sacó la varita murmurando un silencioso Alohomora. Para su gran sorpresa, la puerta se abrió sin hacer ni un ruido.

No podía haber sido tan fácil. No con todas las barreras que tenía Andrómeda.

Algo no estaba bien.

Empujando la puerta suavemente, Hermione caminó hacia la entrada. Toda la casa estaba a oscuras, y ella alzó su varita, dispuesta a sorprender a cualquier ladrón que se estuviera escondiendo en las sombras. Estaba a punto de entrar a la sala, cuando un sonido detuvo sus movimientos.

Antes de que pudiera voltearse, el daño ya estaba hecho.

"¡Petrificus Totalus!"

Paralizada por el hechizo y por el miedo, Hermione solo pudo quedarse ahí parada, esperando el próximo movimiento de su atacante.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero mira lo que el indiscriminado kneazle nos trajo."

_Malfoy._

Todo el terror que había sentido se transformó rápidamente en enojo.

La mirada de suficiencia que tenia, sin mencionar su ropa seca, la hizo desear golpearlo. Pero no podía hacer nada, no podía reaccionar ni siquiera cuando el utilizó su varita para alzar uno de sus mojados y flojos rizos, inspeccionándolos. Y mientras él la miraba, ella solo podía pensar en lo injusta que era la vida al darle a un imbécil como Malfoy una piel tan limpia. Seguro que ni un grano le había salido en toda su vida.

Él dio un paso hacia atrás, cruzando los brazos y mirándola de arriba abajo. Una familiar sonrisa arrogante cruzó sus labios, y ella se preguntó que la podría haber causado. Y después dejó de preguntarse el por qué al recordar que estaba usando una camisa blanca, la cual, gracias a la lluvia, estaba bastante mojada y transparente.

Merlín Misericordioso, ¿es que este día podría ir peor?

"Y pensar que Pansy dijo que estabas bonita."

Las manos de Hermione picaban por el deseo de golpearle el rostro. O la garganta. En ese momento no podía poner objeciones.

Él estaba a punto de tomar otro paso hacia ella, cuando un pequeño llanto salió del segundo piso de la casa.

"_Finite_," dijo Malfoy, para después subir las escaleras, con Hermione pisándole los talones.

Malfoy se detuvo abruptamente frente a la cuna de Teddy, y Hermione accidentalmente tropezó con él. Perdiendo el equilibrio, sus manos se aferraron a cada lado de la cuna, meneándola. Si los quejidos de Teddy comunicaban algo, era que eso no le había gustado.

"Ve por dónde vas, Granger," siseó Malfoy.

Hermione lo ignoró y en cambio volteó a ver a su bebe favorito.

El niño no tenía ni dos años, y ya se parecía bastante a su madre. Con ojos oscuros, cabello oscuro y una cara en forma de corazón, era la viva imagen de Tonks. Era incluso un metamorfomago, como ella. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, olvidando temporalmente a la molestia ubicada cerca de su hombro derecho.

En el momento en que Teddy los vio, paró de llorar. Poniéndose de pie sobre sus piernas regordetas, el niño trató de alcanzar a Malfoy, riéndose y balbuceando.

Sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos, Hermione apartó a Malfoy y tomó al bebe en brazos.

"¿Cómo esta mi osito Teddy?" lo arrulló Hermione, tratando que dejara de retorcerse y gemir. Pero era insistente. El niño seguía tratando de alcanzar a Malfoy.

"Esto debe de ser una broma," murmuró ella por lo bajo.

"Dámelo Granger, antes que llore otra vez," ordenó Malfoy. Y sin esperar una respuesta, tomó al joven Lupin de las manos de Hermione. Y con solo eso, ya el niño era todo solecitos y arcoíris.

¿Es que acaso Hermione había entrado a Universo Paralelo? ¿Dónde los buenos eran castigados con ropas mojadas y reuniones sobre el apareamiento de los peces mientras que los imbéciles arrogantes como Malfoy eran adorados por los niños y tenían una piel tan tersa y suave como la crema?

¿Dónde estaba la justicia?

Hermione sentía como ya se le estaba formando una migraña. O tal vez era un resfriado. Con la suerte que tenía, podría muy bien estar en el camino de contraer neumonía.

Con su mano apretando fuertemente la varita, Hermione solo pudo decir "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Malfoy?"

Draco frunció el ceño, sin gustarle obviamente la manera en que Teddy jugaba con su cabello.

"Podría preguntarte lo mismo. Por lo que yo sé, el allanamiento de morada es un crimen."

"Estoy aquí para cuidar a Teddy."

"¿Oh, es que mi tía no te dijo? Soy tu reemplazo."

Oh. Eso no era algo que Andrómeda haría. Normalmente, ella mantenía a Hermione al día sobre cualquier cambio de planes.

"Ella nunca me dijo eso," dijo Hermione.

"Oh. Si es verdad. Yo tenía que decirte. Disculpa. Ya sabes como la vida es de complicada. Seguramente se me olvido."

Hermione dejó salir un bufido muy poco digno, sonriendo internamente ante la mirada de disgusto que tenía el pálido hombre frente a ella. "¿Ocupado? ¿Haciendo que, exactamente? ¿Recopilando el interés sobre la fortuna de tu familia? ¿O esperando a que tus elfos domésticos cumplieran todos tus caprichos?"

"¿Es que estoy detectando algo de envidia?"

"Difícilmente. Yo no cambiaria lugares contigo ni por todos los galeones del mundo."

"Lo dudo. Pero otra vez, no puedo pretender entender todo lo que pasa por esa retorcida cabecita tuya."

"¿Retorcida? Por favor. Si algui-"

Hermione se detuvo. Esto no tenía sentido. Tenía casi veinte años. Ella era mucho mejor que esto; mucho mejor que Draco Malfoy.

Él se inclinó, su ceja izquierda arqueada condescendientemente. "¿Si?"

En lugar de discutir con Malfoy, lo ignoraría. Desde la comodidad de su cálida y muy seca casa. "No importa. Teddy no necesita dos niñeras. Así que yo-"

"Justamente lo que estaba pensando." Y sin previo aviso, Malfoy empujo a Teddy a sus brazos, haciendo que se le cayera la varita. Y luego salió de la habitación. Hermione lo siguió sin decir nada, empezando a hablar solo cuando él se paró en frente de la chimenea. "¿Qué piensas que haces?"

"Me voy a casa." Hizo una demostración al mirar a su reloj, empujando la manga de su chaqueta para que solo él y nadie más pudieran ver lo cara que era la pieza. O lo bien definidos que estaban los músculos de su brazo. De verdad que era un ególatra. "Creo que ya los elfos domésticos deben de tener la cena preparada. No me gustaría estar en sus zapatos si no es así. Te haré saber cómo va todo."

"No seas ridículo. Tú no te vas."

Después de que Malfoy agarrara un puñado de polvos flu, se volteó a ver a Hermione. "¿Cuándo alguna vez me has conocido por ser ridículo?"

"Dijiste que ibas a cuidar a Teddy esta noche."

"Y lo hice. Por los cuarenta y cinco minutos que no estuviste. Ya cumplí mi parte del trato."

"No por mucho."

Malfoy inclinó la cabeza, para luego quitar unos cuantos cabellos que habían caído sobre sus ojos. "Si no supiera tanto, podría jurar que no quieres estar aquí… ¿Alguna cita?"

"No tengo una cita. Es sol-"

"Claro que no. ¿En que estaba pensando?"

Ella no rodaría los ojos.

Tal vez si utilizaba otra táctica. Tal vez una que envolviera a su masivo ego. "Al parecer le gustas Teddy."

"No te sorprendas. Si me dieran a escoger entre ser cargado entre tú y yo, me elegiría a mi también."

Primer Strike.

¿Tal vez un llamado familiar?

"¿No quieres conocer a tu primo?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo conozco?"

"Por favor. Visito a Andrómeda tres veces al mes, y nunca te he visto."

"¿En serio esperas que me aparezca cuando tu estas por aquí? ¿Quién está siendo ridícula ahora?"

Segundo Strike.

¿Y si le rogaba?

"Mira, Malfoy, tuve un muy mal día. Tengo frio, estoy cansada y tengo hambre, de verdad apreciaría que fueras un ser humano por primera vez en tu vida y cuidaras a Teddy esta noche. Como le prometiste a Andrómeda que lo harías."

Malfoy se encogió de hombros. "No puedo ayudarte. Estas sola."

"Malfoy…por favor."

"Lo siento, Granger. Tengo planes."

Tercer Strike.

Como ya estaba ponchada, Hermione decidió que estaba suficiente lo de ser buena.

"¿Cómo puedes tener planes? Si le dijiste a Andrómeda que lo cuidarías."

"¿Por qué crees que no te dije que vendría?"

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta, y para su vergüenza y disgusto sus ojos se comenzaron a humedecer. De todos los arrogantes, presumidos, ton-

"Cierra la boca, Granger." El colocó un dedo debajo de la barbilla de Hermione para luego cerrar su boca con gentileza. Ella estaba muy sorprendida como para moverse.

"Tal vez si tienes suerte, me aparezca mañana," dijo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, poco dispuesta a que el baboso ese entrara en contacto con ella. "Quítame tus malditas manos de encima."

"Lenguaje, Hermione. No quiero que corrompas a mi primo. Y ya que hablamos de eso, es posible que quieras realizar un hechizo secador. Puedo ver a través de tu camisa."

Y luego lanzó el manojo de polvos flu, proclamando 'Mansión Malfoy' y luego desapareció.

Sin importar que tuviese casi veinte años, Hermione golpeó el suelo con el pie. "¡Estúpido Malfoy!"

Teddy, que desde que Malfoy lo había cargado se había estado comportando como un ángel, simplemente le sonrió, como si ella hubiera estado jugando con él.

"Esto no es gracioso, osito Teddy. Tu primo es un hombre malo, muy malo."

Pero Teddy simplemente se echó a reír. Y como si todo el horror no fuese suficiente, el cabello del bebe comenzó a pasar de un tono oscuro a uno rubio pálido tipo Malfoy.

Y mirando al rubio bebe, Hermione dejó salir un suspiro.

"Dulce Merlín, mátame."


	2. Habitación de reptiles

Una serie de eventos desafortunados

Por Geeky-DMHG-Fan

Evento desafortunado numero dos:

**Habitación de reptiles**

**Nota: **Harry Potter no me pertenece.

_Al siguiente día:_

Con un gemido, Hermione se volteó por lo que ya era probablemente la quincuagésima vez desde que se había acostado a dormir en el sofá de la sala.

"Estúpido sofá," murmuró ella a su almohada, haciendo una mueca al sentir algo líquido hacer contacto con su mejilla. Sin abrir los ojos, se pasó la mano por la mejilla para así quitar la baba.

"Buenos días, Granger."

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par, y ella se paró de un salto en el sofá. Después de frotarse los ojos para así ahuyentar el sueño, los frunció hacia el visitante más inoportuno.

"Ya veo que dormiste bien." Él le ofreció una taza de café. Como si eso pudiera compensar el susto que le había dado ayer y esta mañana.

"Siempre te imaginé como un pajarito mañanero. Supongo que estaba equivocado." La sonrisa de Malfoy era tan brillante como el sol de la mañana, pero igualmente detestable para Hermione que había pasado la noche con un sofá incómodo y un Teddy mal humorado. Hermione le arrebató la taza de café para luego pararse, dispuesta a alejarse lo más posible de él.

Cuando la sabana cayó y sus piernas se sintieron frías de repente, Hermione recordó que se había quitado los pantalones de trabajo antes de irse a la cama. Y como estaba atrasada con la ropa sucia, usaba los últimos pares de ropa interior limpia que tenía. Había sido parte de un conjunto, un regalo de Ginny, y estaba decorado con cierto tema relacionado a un deporte.

Hermione gritó, su mano tensándose en la taza de café. "¡Malfoy, voltéate!"

Un caballero hubiese escuchado. Draco Malfoy colocó unos dedos en su barbilla, contemplando la escena profundamente. "Pensé que odiabas el Quidditch."

"¡Deja de mirarme!"

Levantando las manos en señal de rendición, Malfoy se volteó. "Actúas como si nunca hubiese visto una snitch dorada en mi vida."

"No cuando jugabas con Harry," gruñó ella.

El la miró por encima del hombro, la estúpida sonrisa arrogante marcada en su rostro. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Malfoy, si volteas otra vez te hechizaré hasta la Antártica, así que deja de mirar."

Una vez de asegurarse que no hubiera ningún tipo de superficies reflectantes y de que Malfoy no tuviera más oportunidad de verla, Hermione se escabulló hasta el sofá. Agarrando la manta más cercana, se la coloco en la cintura como si fuera una toalla.

Después se volteó hacia él, dándole en el pecho con su dedo. "No te había visto en más de un año, y ahora te apareces para arruinar mi día no solo una vez, si no dos veces. Espero que tengas una buena excusa para estar aquí."

Draco le empujó la mano hacia un lado. "Te dije que vendría en la mañana. Alguien tenía que asegurarse que no mataras o mutilaras a mi primo."

"¿Tu primo?" dijo ella incrédula. "Hace dos años ni siquiera habrías aceptado que compartían la misma sangre."

"¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy un hombre cambiado."

Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad, pero eso no quería decir que Hermione iba a creer que el la había tomado. "Claro Malfoy, y yo soy un snorkack de cuerno arrugado."

El se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, sea lo que seas, ¿podría sugerirte que te vistas?"

"No, no puedes. Como estaba tratando de decirte ayer antes de que me abandonaras, deje mi bolso en el trabajo. No tengo ropa con que cambiarme, gracias a ti."

Sin alterarse por sus rudas palabras, Malfoy se sentó en el sofá. "Bien. Esperare hasta que traigas tu bolso."

Sopesando los pros y los contras, Hermione decidió tomar su oferta. Tomando sus pantalones que estaban en el suelo, se fue al baño, se los puso y se fue a través de la red flu al trabajo.

El bolso la estaba esperando justamente donde ella lo había dejado ayer, detrás de su escritorio. Lo recogió y caminó hasta la entrada de la red flu, parando para poder mirarse en el espejo.

Se veía horrible. El maquillaje se le había corrido, dejando círculos oscuros por debajo de sus ojos, los cuales estaban rojos e hinchado por la falta de sueño. Su cabello parecía el resultado de haber metido el dedo en un tomacorriente. Afortunadamente, era solo Malfoy el que la estaba esperando en la casa. Le podía importar menos lo que el pensara.

Arrastrándose con las manos y las rodillas, maniobró meter el bolso en la chimenea para aparecer en la casa de Andrómeda. Con solo un movimiento de cabeza hacia la sala, Hermione pudo notar que Malfoy no estaba solo. Teddy estaba ahí, moviéndose de arriba abajo en la rodilla de Pansy Parkinson, mientras Blaise Zabini y Gregory Goyle los miraban divertidos, bebiendo té.

Una habitación llena de Slytherins. Perfecto.

Hermione se echó hacia atrás, tratando de escuchar la conversación sin que los otros se dieran cuenta.

"Me sorprende que ninguno de ustedes esté como loco," dijo Blaise. "Siempre pensé que no les gustaban los niños, ni ustedes a ellos."

"Obviamente pensaste mal. Lance piensa que yo sería una estupenda madre," dijo Pansy.

"¿Lance? ¿Ese hombre de cuarenta y cuatro años con el que has estado saliendo esta última semana?" preguntó Malfoy.

"Muy gracioso, Draco. Tiene veintinueve y ya han pasado dos meses," dijo ella.

¿Pansy estaba saliendo con Lancelot Kiely del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos? Eso explicaba porque Hermione la veía tan seguido por el Ministerio.

Pansy volvió sus oscuros y casi negros ojos hacia Draco. "Hablando de personas a las cuales no les gustan los niños, ¿Por qué estás aquí, Draco?"

"Mi madre está determinada en ser respetable otra vez, ¿y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que conociendo a Andrómeda y a Teddy? Y como ella lo hace, yo también tengo que hacerlo."

La indignación que Hermione sintió por Andrómeda y Teddy al parecer la sentía ella y solo ella nada más. Aparentemente las otras personas que se encontraban en la sala eran mercenarios a sangre fría.

"¿Nos vamos a quedar todo el día aquí, entonces?" preguntó Pansy, algo irritada.

"No, solamente estoy esperando que la niñera regrese."

Goyle se inclinó hacia adelante, casi derramando su té. "¿Es bonita?"

"Es Granger," dijo Malfoy, con voz plana.

"¿Y?" dijo Goyle.

Antes de que Malfoy pudiera responder, Pansy dijo, "Te dije que se puso bonita, ¿puedes creerlo?"

Tanto Blaise como Gregory se encogieron de hombros. "Nunca fue tan fea para empezar," dijo Blaise.

"Si, yo solo decía que era repugnante solo porque a Malfoy parecía caerle tan mal," dijo Goyle.

"Debes estar bromeando. Sus dientes y su cabello eran horribles ¿verdad, Draco?" preguntó Pansy.

Malfoy estaba bebiendo su te y no pudo contestar. Pero si mostró una mueca ante las risas de Blaise y Goyle.

"Malfoy ha estado enamorado de ella desde que puedo recordar," dijo Blaise.

Hermione fijó la vista en el pálido Slytherin quien parecía haber tragado una pepita Bertie Bott con sabor a vomito en vez de su té.

"No lo niegues. Siempre has tenido una fijación por ella. Desde que te golpeó en la cara, he estado contando los días para su boda. Hasta ahora han sido, 2.184 días, quitando y contando algunos."

"En serio, Blaise. ¿Qué Draco se case con Granger? Sé que estamos viviendo en," ella alzó las manos para formar comillas, "tiempos nuevos e ilustrados," para luego bajarlas, "pero los padres de Draco nunca permitirían que se casara con una de su tipo."

"Estoy seguro que a sus padres no les importará que él se case con ella siempre y cuando puedan volver a ser tan prestigiosos como antes. Imagínate la buena prensa que recibirían si Draco Malofy, el príncipe sangre pura, saliera con Hermione Granger, la magnífica hija de muggles. La gente se volvería loca."

Hermione tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para ahogar la risa. Como si ella saldría con Draco Malfoy, el imbécil sangre pura. Preferiría que la encerraran en un closet con Cormac McLaggen.

"Además, Pansy ¿has conocido otras personas que consideren a todos los demás por debajo de ellos?" dijo Blaise. "Es una pareja creada en el cielo mágico."

"Supongo," reconoció Pansy. "Aunque sea ya es lo suficientemente bonita como para sacar en público," dijo. "Aunque está un poco flacucha. Debes engordarla, Draco."

"¿Y qué piensas acerca de sus evaluaciones sobre nuestra futura relación, querida Hermione?"

La cabeza de Malfoy se volvió hacia ella, sus cejas levantadas en fingido interés.

Esa serpiente. Sabía que ella estaba ahí desde el principio.

Hermione salió de la chimenea con toda la dignidad que le quedaba, que no era mucha. Ella usaba un pantalón arrugado y con todo el maquillaje corrido. Ellos, por otra parte, estaban impecablemente vestidos con la última moda, pero aunque tratara, Goyle seguía pareciendo un cavernícola.

"¿Qué paso?" preguntó Pansy, obviamente sorprendida. Inclinándose hacia Malfoy ella explicó, "Cuando la vi se veía mucho mejor, lo juro."

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Hermione pasó entre ellos, ignorando las risas que había causado entre los Slyhtherins.

Encerrándose en el baño, ella abrió el grifo, se quitó la ropa y entró a la ducha. Sabiendo que Malfoy y su grupo estaban esperando por ella se tomó más tiempo del necesario lavando y enjuagando su cabello. Ya había pasado una hora cuando ella terminó de vestirse, peinarse y maquillarse. Esperó quince minutos más.

Al volver a entrar en la sala, el grupo estaba pasándose a Teddy y riéndose mientras el niño se transformaba para parecerse a la persona que lo sostenía. Para el momento, Teddy estaba siendo sostenido por Malfoy otra vez (con los brazos estirados, observó Hermione con el ceño fruncido), con el cabello mas rubio que nunca.

"¡Ya paren!" los regañó Hermione, colocando las manos sobre el niño. "El no es ningún truco de magia creado para que se diviertan."

Malfoy no lo dejó ir. "Relájate, Granger. Como puedes ver, se encuentra perfectamente bien. Y feliz."

Hermione miró a Teddy. Era verdad. El niño estaba riendo y sonriendo. Pero era Malfoy; así que no podía dejar esto (o a Teddy) ir. Los dos enemigos mortales se encontraban ahí; las cuatro manos agarrando al sonriente niño.

"Oh, miren," chilló Pansy. "¿Ustedes creen que así serán sus hijos? ¡Es adorable!"

Hermione miró al niño, lista para contradecir a Pansy. El cabello de Teddy seguía siendo rubio, pero ahora era rizado. Y sus ojos eran de un castaño claro, casi dorados. Sus ojos. Aunque para ella la idea de tener un hijo con Malfoy era algo repulsivo, tenía que admitir que Pansy tenía razón. Teddy se veía adorable.

Aparentemente, a Malfoy la idea de producir herederos con ella también le era repulsiva. Dejando a Teddy ir, dijo, "No se parece en nada a un hijo mío. Sus ojos no tienen el color adecuado. Los míos son grises, no son…"

Hermione apretó los dientes, esperando por la inevitable palabra "escondida*" en contra de su estatus de sangre. Ella podía ver la palabra 'sucio' formándose en su boca, pero Malfoy pareció pensarlo mejor. En vez de eso, el escupió la palabra 'color miel'.

"¿Miel?" se echó a reír Blaise. "Que…dulce."

Antes de que Hermione o Draco pudieran responder, Goyle gruñó, "Vamonos. Ya nos perdimos el desayuno y estamos cerca de perder el almuerzo. Si no como ahora, Malfoy no vivirá lo suficiente como para hacer niños con Granger."

Luego saltó hacia la chimenea, para vociferar el nombre de lo que Hermione suponía era el restaurante donde almorzarían, y luego desaparecer.

Blaise se volvió hacia Hermione. "¿Qué sutil, verdad?" El alargó su mano, la cual Hermione vio sospechosamente antes de que el la retirara. "Fue bueno verte Granger. No seas una…extraña."

Hermione rodó los ojos ante el pobre intento de humor de Zabini y casi maldice cuando vio a Malfoy haciendo lo mismo.

Después de que Zabini se fuera, Pansy fue la siguiente. "De verdad, Granger, tu nuevo peinado es algo bueno. No dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario."

Afortunadamente para Parkinson, Hermione estaba sosteniendo a Teddy.

Ahora Draco era el único que quedaba. Hermione se volvió, dispuesta a salir de la sala.

Antes de que pudiera tomar otro paso, el dijo, "Deberías venir con nosotros."

"Claro. Simplemente dejaré a Teddy aquí." Merlín, si que era idiota.

"Tal vez para la próxima," dijo, obviamente sin decirlo en serio.

"Si…claro."

"Y Granger, tal vez quieras revisar su pañal. Sentí un olor raro, pero no sabía si venía de el o de Goyle."

Hermione fingió una voz y una sonrisa contenta. "Que amable de tu parte el dejarme todo el desastre para limpiarlo. ¡Considerado como siempre!"

Malfoy miró su traje, quitándose una pelusa imaginaria. "No fue nada." Luego la miró. "Y Pansy tiene razón. Con tu cabello así, casi pareces decente."

"Gracias Malfoy. Viniendo de ti significa…absolutamente nada."

El parecía a punto de irse, pero un brillo apareció después en sus ojos. Y luego caminó hacia a ella, y para su gran sorpresa, le tomó la mano que tenía libre para rozar sus labios contra los nudillos. "Ha sido un placer, querida Hermione." Y luego desapareció.

"¡No me llames así!" le gritó ella a la chimenea vacía, antes de desparramarse en el sofá.

Tan pronto como ella se sentó, Teddy se arrastró del asiento y tambaleó hasta la chimenea para ver donde su compañero de juegos favoritos se había ido.

Mirando al rubio, ojos castaños y sonriente bebé, Hermione meneó la cabeza. "No Osito Teddy. Te prohíbo que te guste. El es una verdadera serpiente."

"¡Epiente!**" gritó el niño, contento.

"Trata de decir esta palabra Teddy. León. Le on."

"¡Epiente, epiente, epiente!"

Hermione se tiró en el sofá mas incomodo del mundo. "¿Para que lo intento?"

"¡EPIENTE!"

* * *

_N/T: * bien la palabra "escondida" a la que se hace referencia es al color marrón. Verán en ingles "sangre sucia" es "mudblood". Mud es tierra o charco, lo que sea, y se usa como expresión de color, por decir marrón. Y en Harry Potter se utiliza para hacer referencia al estatus de sangre de Hermione. _

_** En el texto original aparece "snake" que es serpiente. En ingles es una palabra sencilla que puede decir un niño de uno o dos años pero en español, serpiente es muy largo. Consulté con la autora y me dejó cambiarlo a "epiente" algo más sencillo que es verosímil lo diga un niño de la edad de Teddy. Pura trivialidad :)_

_Bien, disculpen por tardarme tanto en actualizar. Es que ahorita es que salí de vacaciones y estaba muy ocupada. En fin, aquí esta. Trataré de adelantar todo lo que pueda en vacaciones. ¡Y gracias por dejar reviews y marcar alertas y favoritos! Me aseguraré de que la autora lo reciba todo. ¡Y ya saben dejen su opinión con un review!_


	3. La gran ventana

Una serie de eventos desafortunados

Por Geeky-DMHG-Fan

* * *

Evento desafortunado numero tres:

**La gran ventana **

**Nota: **Harry Potter no me pertenece.

"No puedo creerlo," dijo Ron Weasley, dejando salir un silbido por lo bajo mientras observaba boquiabierto el vidrio de la caja incorporada en donde se encontraban. "A ti te toca asistir a juegos de Quiddicth como parte de tu trabajo y ni siquiera sabes apreciarlo."

"He ahí el porqué te traje a ti y a Harry," contestó Hermione, sin impresionarse por la vista de los Falmouth Falcons y los Puddlemere United calentando en el campo. "Y no es que no me gusta el Quidditch, simplemente no estoy enamorada del juego como ustedes."

"Admítelo, tienes miedo de que alguien se caiga de su escoba, te caiga en la cabeza y te haga ver estúpida," dijo Ron.

"Bueno, al menos tienes un vidrio que te separa del campo," dijo Harry, golpeando sus nudillos contra la gran ventana. "No necesitas preocuparte por una bludger perdida o que algún jugador de golpee."

"Todavía no entiendo todo el escándalo. Ni que se tratara del Mundial," dijo Hermione.

Ron meneó la cabeza; su voz llena de incredulidad. "Falmouth y Puddlemere han ganado los últimos cinco de los ocho títulos de liga entre ellos, y son los únicos equipos sin derrota durante la temporada. El resultado de este partido determinará quién gana este año." Ron suspiró, claramente decepcionado por la falta de interés de Hermione. "Creo que no te das cuenta lo difícil que es conseguir entradas para un juego así. George ha estado tratando por meses."

"¿Y tú no eres un fan de los Cannons? Tal vez le tendría que haber dado las entradas a George." Hermione se volvió hacia su amigo pelirrojo, sonriendo mientras este lanzaba un farfullo de indignación.

"¡Claro que no! Yo me gané estos de manera justa."

"Yo te los _di,_" dijo Hermione.

"Como te corresponde. He sido tu amigo por años ¿y qué ha hecho George por ti? Además, me los debes por no salir conmigo."

"Que sutil, Ron. Que sutil," intervino Harry, colocando su frente sobre su mano en fingida vergüenza.

"Aw, ella sabe que estoy bromeando."

Afortunadamente, así era. Ron no sentía resentimiento por la decisión de Hermione de no tener nada más después del beso que compartieron durante la Batalla Final. Las cosas habían estado un poco difíciles entre ellos durante los primeros dos meses hasta que Ron comenzó a salir otra vez con su novia Lavender Brown.

Un asistente se acercó al grupo, preguntándoles si querían algo de tomar.

Harry y Hermione pidieron una cerveza de mantequilla, mientras Ron pidió un Whisky de Fuego.

Cuando el asistente se marchó, Hermione se volvió hacia él. "Espero que no me avergüences emborrachándote."

"Si, madre."

"Hablo en serio, Ron. Yo tengo que trabajar con esta gente."

"Simplemente tengo curiosidad pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver el Quiddicth con las Criaturas Mágicas?"

"Es una de esas cosas tontas sobre conexiones. Supuestamente, hay gente de negocios importante aquí y mi jefe quiere que los conozca. Pueden ser donantes potenciales," dijo Hermione.

"Interesante," dijeron Ron y Harry al unísono, claramente sin hablar en serio. No los culpaba. Esta era probablemente la peor parte de su trabajo y ella pensaba que era completamente innecesaria.

El asistente volvió con sus bebidas, se las dio y se marchó.

Como no había visto a los chicos en un buen tiempo, Hermione pensaba ponerse al día en el poco tiempo que faltaba para el juego. Una vez comenzado, ya los chicos estarían perdidos. "Entonces Ron, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Lavender?"

"Bien, supongo."

"¿Supones?" dijo Harry, "No me digas que piensas terminar con ella otra vez."

Ron simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Todavía no lo decido, pero Lavender entiende que soy muy joven como para estar atado. Un chico como yo necesita una cadena larga."

"Entonces, básicamente, ¿estás tratando de decir que eres un perro?" dijo Hermione, sonriendo aún mas ante la manera de Harry de ocultar la risa tosiendo.

"Exactamente. Espera. ¿Qué? ¡No!" Ron frunció el ceño. "Es por eso que las cosas no podrían haber funcionado entre nosotros. Al menos Lavender me entiende."

"Estoy bromeando, Ron. Tu y Lavender son perfectos el uno para el otro, y si vuelves a romper con ella, yo misma te mataré."

"Suficiente de mi vida amorosa." Ron gruñó antes de alegrarse. "Hablemos de la de Harry."

"Ehh…" dijo Harry.

"Has estado saliendo con Ginny por dos años, ¿algún plan de casarte con ella?" dijo Hermione.

"No tienes porque contestar eso, amigo," le dijo Ron.

Harry carraspeó para luego tomar otro trago de su cerveza de mantequilla. "Nos estamos tomando las cosas con calma. Me refiero, yo estoy en mi segundo año como Auror y ella acaba de ser aceptada en las Harpies. Ya veremos cómo funciona la relación a distancia y de ahí continuaremos. Supongo."

Ella estaba a punto de preguntar otra cosa cuando Ron dijo, "Dios Hermione, ¿Por qué el interrogatorio?"

"Tengo curiosidad, eso es todo."

"¿Y qué tal tu? ¿Algún plan para conseguir tu primer novio?" dijo Ron, en voz un tanto alta.

"Ron," siseó Hermione, con los ojos abiertos en alarma. "Baja la voz."

"¿Qué? Nadie nos está escuchando."

Hermione le dio un rápido vistazo al lugar, que se estaba empezando a llenar mientras el juego parecía a punto de comenzar. Afortunadamente, Ron parecía tener razón.

"No, no tengo planes de comenzar a salir. No me gusta nadie, y aunque así fuera y esa persona también sintiera lo mismo, no tengo tiempo para tener una relación que de verdad funcione."

Ron transformó su cara en una mueca de leve disgusto. "Lo haces sonar como si fuera tarea."

"Es algo bueno que a ella siempre le haya gustado la tarea," dijo Harry, sin duda tratando de aplacar una posible pelea.

Ignorando a Harry, Hermione dijo, "No es tarea, Ron. Es trabajo duro. Si no lo hago bien, no lo hago. Entonces hasta que no esté en una etapa de mi vida en la cual le pueda dedicar tiempo a una relación que valga la pena, prefiero quedarme soltera."

"Eso es una alivio," dijo Harry, con los ojos encendidos de malicia. "En el Ministerio corre un rumor que tu y Malfoy serán pareja muy pronto."

Ron se echó a reír, mientras Hermione escupía el trago de cerveza de mantequilla que había estado a punto de tragar. "¿Qué? ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?" demandó ella.

"¿Qué importa? Ni que fuera verdad," dijo Harry.

"Me _importa._ Quiero saber," dijo ella.

"Vamos, Hermione. Nadie que te conozca va a creer eso."

"Harry James Potter, dime en este instante."

"No lo sé, un tipo en el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos."

Hermione jadeó. "¡Pansy!"

"¿Ah?" pregunto Ron en clarificación.

"Pansy está saliendo con Lancelot Kiely."

"¿Y?"

"Lancelot trabaja en ese departamento. Ella le tuvo que haber dicho, y el a otra persona y así."

"¿Y por que ella diría que hay algo entre ustedes dos?" preguntó Harry.

"Está loca, por supuesto," dijo Hermione.

"Si no has visto a Malfoy en un año," dijo Ron.

"De hecho, me encontré con los dos en la casa de Andrómeda hace dos semanas cuando fui a cuidar a Teddy. También estaban Blaise y Goyle."

"¿Y qué hacían ellos ahí?"

"Larga historia. Básicamente, estaba cuidando a Teddy por el fin de semana, a pesar de que Andrómeda le había dicho a Malfoy que me cubriera el primer día. Hubo una confusión- por culpa de Malfoy por supuesto- y el se fue cuando yo llegué. Al día siguiente, se apareció con el resto de su grupo antes de irse a almorzar."

"¿Entonces Malfoy sigue saliendo con la misma gente de Hogwarts?" dijo Harry.

"No me lo puedo imaginar haciendo nuevos amigos. Los Malfoys son casi unos parias ahora," dijo Hermione.

"Y sin considerar que es un completo imbécil. ¿Quién querría ser su amigo?" preguntó Ron.

"Teddy," dijo Hermione sin pensar.

Sus dos amigos la vieron completamente sorprendidos. "Cada vez que está con Malfoy, su cabello se tiñe de rubio," explicó Hermione. "No estoy bromeando. Esta enamorado de Malfoy."

"Igual que su niñera," dijo Ron. "¿Para cuándo es la boda?"

"Qué tal si para nunca," dijo ella.

"Oh Hermione ¿Dónde está tu sentido del romance?" dijo Harry, pretendiendo ver al vacío con una expresión soñadora en su rostro. "Enemigos jurados cuyas diferencias se desvanecen ante el fuego de su amor que todo los consume." Harry volteó a verla, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "¿No es la fantasía de toda chica la de domar al chico malo?"

"Tal vez la fantasía de toda chica _estúpida,_" dijo Hermione. "Además el es muy cobarde como para ser realmente malo."

"Entonces si no es tan malo, es que es un poquito bueno. Suena como si ya lo está defendiendo, Harry," dijo Ron. Luego comenzó a hacer sonidos de besitos. Si no estuviera en un acto de trabajo, Hermione lo habría golpeado. Repetidamente. "¡Oh, crezcan de una vez!"

"Oh, Draco," dijo Ron en una voz aguda. "Déjame tener tus bebés rubios y slytherins."

"Ni en un millón de años, Weasley."

Los tres se voltearon a ver con horror a un muy divertido Malfoy.

Cuando la sorpresa pasó, Hermione miró a sus amigos. Harry estaba temblando por el esfuerzo de no reírse mientras Ron estaba rojo como un tomate.

"Bueno, sabemos que tienes trabajo que hacer, Hermione. Ron y yo vamos a prepararnos para ver el juego. Fue bueno verte, Malfoy. Saludos." Entonces Harry llevó a un mudo Ron hacia el bar.

"Espero no haber interrumpido nada," dijo Malfoy.

"De hecho si lo hiciste."

"¿Todavía molesta por lo de la ultima vez? Eso fue hace dos semanas. No es bueno cargar con resentimiento Hermione."

"No me llames así."

"¿Por qué? Es tu nombre ¿no es así?"

"Si, pero…" No se sentía bien. Apellidos implicaban distancia. Distancia de Malfoy era algo familiar, y a Hermione no le gustaban los cambios.

"Si te hace sentir mejor, me puedes llamar Draco."

"Prefiero Malfoy."

"Como quieras."

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, observando cómo los jugadores se colocaban en fila para comenzar el juego. Después de unos minutos incómodos, Hermione no lo pudo soportar. "¿Y qué haces aquí de todos modos?"

"Mientras mi padre está en arresto domiciliario, represento a las Industrias Malfoy en actos públicos."

"Oh." De verdad, ¿con que otra cosa se podía responder a eso? El usual 'lo siento' no aplicaba. Lucius Malfoy se merecía algo peor.

"También tenía la esperanza de darle otro vistazo a la Snitch Dorada."

"Bueno eso será algo difícil, ya que-" Hermione se detuvo mitad de la oración, con el ceño fruncido mientras el tiro de sus palabras daba en el blanco. ¡Estúpidas bragas de Quidditch! Se aseguraría de quemarlas al llegar a casa.

"Mira, Malfoy, no se a que quieras jugar, pero no estoy interesada. Mi ropa interior no es objeto de discusión, ni ahora ni-"

Desde el rabillo del ojo, Hermione vio volar algo hacia la ventana. Por reflejo, ella levantó los brazos para cubrir su cabeza. Ella dejó salir un pequeño grito de terror mientras una Bludger golpeaba el vidrio.

Cuando el vidrio no se rompió ella volteó, esperando que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.

Todo el mundo parecía estar viéndola a ella y a Malfoy, quien estaba mojado de pies a cabeza de cerveza de mantequilla.

"¿Y decías que _yo _era el cobarde?" remarcó Malfoy, quitándose el liquido del rostro.

¿El había escuchado eso? Hermione trató de no ruborizarse. Era verdad, después de todo.

El sacó su varita y ella automáticamente sacó la suya. Ya estaba apuntada hacia Malfoy cuando ella se dio cuenta que la estaba usando para secarse a sí mismo.

"Guarda eso, o te veras más ridícula de lo que ya te ves. ¿De verdad creías que esa bludger podía haber roto el vidrio? Aquí esta una noticia. Es mágicamente impenetrable." Malfoy golpeó el vidrio varias veces con su varita para demostrarlo.

Pero no era que ese pequeño golpe de varita se podía comparar con la fuerza de una bludger asesina hacia su dirección. Pero Hermione no estaba en condiciones de objetar. Guardó rápidamente la varita en su bolsillo, sintiéndose un poco estúpida. "Lo siento. Es la primera vez que estoy en un lugar así."

"Obviamente."

Ya seco, Malfoy guardó su varita. "Necesito un trago. ¿Quieres otro?"

Ella asintió, sin estar segura que era lo que él le había preguntado.

Cuando regresó, le dio un trago de Whisky de Fuego.

"Estaba tomando cerveza de mantequilla."

"¿Y?"

Ya que le había derramado el trago encima, ella decidió que era justo mantenerse callada. Bebiendo un sorbo del líquido, Hermione comenzó a toser, esforzándose por tragarlo. Sabía horrible y le quemaba todo el camino hacia su esófago.

Cuando Malfoy comenzó a reírse de ella, Hermione comenzó a beber el trago, mirándolo sobre encima de este.

"De nada," dijo él.

Los dos quedaron en silencio, pero Hermione sentía que era el turno de el de comenzar la conversación, así que no dijo nada.

"¿Quién quieres que gane?" le preguntó el.

"No me importa, la verdad," dijo. "¿Y tú?"

"Aposté a que ganaban los Puddlemere."

"¿Eres fan?"

"De los Falmouth, si."

Hermione frunció el ceño, confundida. "¿Entonces como puedes apostar en contra de ellos?"

"Simple. Puddlemere tiene un equipo más fuerte este año."

"Si, pero no son _tu _equipo."

"No importa."

Silencio. Otra vez.

Lamentablemente, era su turno. "¿Has visto a Teddy últimamente?"

"Mi madre y yo lo visitamos la semana pasada."

"¿Y como está?"

"No sé. No me dijo."

Sin pensarlo, Hermione dejó salir una pequeña risita por el chiste, pero rápidamente trato de esconderla por detrás de su vaso de Whisky de Fuego. Bebiendo otra vez, se dio cuenta que estaba vacío.

"¿Te gustaría otro?"

"¿Claro?"

Hermione se obligó a si misma a ver el juego, en vez de la espalda de Malfoy. No sabía como manejar su casi decente buen comportamiento, pero ella no iba a alterar ese delicado equilibrio. No cuando le iba a pedir que donara dinero para el Ministerio.

El volvió, dándole otro trago. "Gracias," dijo ella. Solo esperó un segundo para entrar en materia. "Sé que esto no tiene que nada que ver pero, ¿no has considerado en donar dinero para el Ministerio?"

"No."

"¿Lo harías?"

"Depende."

"¿De qué?"

"¿Qué hay para mí?"

¿Qué hay para él? ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? "La satisfacción de saber qué hiciste algo bueno."

"No estoy interesado. Lo siento."

Hermione se tuvo que morder la lengua. Por supuesto que no entendía la satisfacción de hacer algo bueno. El era egoísta. Codicioso. Mercenario. Tacaño. Y muy, muy malo.

"Me sorprendes, Hermione. Para alguien que se enorgullece de ser bueno en todo, tus técnicas de ventas son horribles."

"Es para una buena causa. Ni que estuviera tratando de venderte la Nimbus 200."

"Nimbus 2001."

"Lo que sea. El punto es, que hacer algo bueno no debería ser tratado como una campaña."

"Entonces no vas a conseguir nada de dinero. Ve a tu alrededor, Hermione. Estas rodeada por gente de negocios. Incluso si estuvieran interesados en hacer algo bueno, necesitan justificarlo ante sus inversores y ante sus juntas directivas. No mencionaste nada de cancelaciones de impuestos, ni de si las empresas recibirían algún tipo de reconocimiento, ni de las asociaciones que podrían existir entre el Ministerio y sus compañías. Ni siquiera sé que vas a hacer con el dinero una vez que lo tengas."

"Bueno, yo trabajo en el departamento de criaturas mágicas, y una de las cosas en las que estamos trabajando actualmente es en la protección de hábitats que están en peligro de ser destruidos."

"No sirve. Muy aburrido. ¿Alguno de los animales es bonito?"

Muy molesta para apreciar que Malfoy había usado la palabra bonito, Hermione dijo, "No entiendo qué tiene eso que ver."

"Solo responde la pregunta."

"¿Estas tratando de insinuar que solo porque algunas criaturas no son tan lindas como otras, no merecen nuestra atención y cuidado?"

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco y se fue.

Bueno, eso había sido abrupto. Y un poco grosero. Antes de que ella pudiera pensar algo mas acerca del tema, el se acercó con una mujer brillantemente vestida colgada en su brazo. Hermione pensó que la mujer era llamativa y ostentosa. ¿Acaso era realmente necesario llevar un anillo en cada dedo?

"Hermione, me gustaría presentarte a la Sra. Gemma Aurum. Está a cargo del gremio de joyería en Inglaterra."

La señora tendió su mano y Hermione se preguntó si esperaba que la besase. Ella la estrechó en su lugar, con un poco de torpeza. "Gusto en conocerla Sra. Aurum."

"El placer es mío te lo aseguro. Por favor, llámame Gemma."

Malfoy parecía esperar a que dijera algo, pero Hermione no tenía idea acerca de exactamente lo que era. Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y dejando salir un suspiro exasperado, se volvió a Gemma.

"Hermione me estaba hablando de su trabajo con el cangrejo de fuego. ¿Sabía que están en peligro de extinguirse?"

"Si, aunque no es de extrañarse. Una vez vi uno en un viaje a Fiji hace algunos años. Sus caparazones son espectaculares. Escuché que se utilizan para decorar hermosos calderos."

Hermione sintió como le subía el enojo, y estaba a punto de decirle lo que pensaba a esa bruja materialista cuando la mano de Malfoy le agarró suavemente el codo.

"Una farsa, lo sé," dijo Malfoy bajando su cabeza en un momento de silencio. "Tal vez, Gemma, nos puedas ayudar con este asunto. Una persona de tu posición demanda mucha atención."

Hermione observó como la señora se tragaba la basura que decía Malfoy como una cabra. O como un mapache. "Oh, que amable de tu parte. Pero no sé cómo podría lograr eso."

"Podría diseñar broches y pendientes que se parezcan al caparazón del cangrejo de fuego, y una parte de lo que se obtenga puede ir al Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas. Sé que me mi madre estaría interesada en comprar uno de ellos."

La mujer frunció los labios, para luego estallar en risas. "Pero Draco, que idea tan maravillosa. Estoy segura que puedo vender uno de esos… ¿Sabes con quien podría hablar? Con James Vola. Escuché que tiene un punto débil por todos esos animalitos. Como sea, me tengo que ir."

"Hermione se comunicará con usted después del juego, para poder solidificar su acuerdo," dijo Malfoy.

"Esplendido. Espero hablar de nuevo contigo, querida. Y Draco, por favor dile a tu madre que le mando saludos."

"Por supuesto."

Y con eso la señora se fue.

Draco se volvió hacia Hermione. "¿Sabes quién es James Vola?"

Aun atónita por lo que había sucedido, ella solo pudo negar.

"¿Recuérdame porque te dejaron graduarte de Hogwarts? La próxima vez que vengas a este tipo de eventos, debes saber que gente va a estar y en que trabajan. De esa forma, puedes tener mejores ideas de ventas. James Vola trabaja con la industria de los viajes. Probablemente puedas venderle una idea de viajes para conocer a las especies en peligro. Y ese hombre de allá-"

Hermione volteó.

"No voltees."

Hermione volteó hacia Malfoy otra vez, castigada.

"Ese es Felix Delectman. Es dueño de una cadena de juguetes en toda Europa. Si una de tus criatura es del tipo 'lindo y mimoso', puede crear una línea de juguetes con ellos."

Por los siguientes treinta minutos Malfoy le señaló a varias personas importantes y varias ideas para que ella los convenciera de donar dinero. Y después de todo, fue una experiencia bastante buena. Cuando terminó, Hermione no puedo evitar sonreír, rebosante de entusiasmo con todas las posibilidades que tenía.

Sintiéndose esperanzada, Hermione dijo, "Entonces, ¿puedo esperar tu donación para la causa del cangrejo de fuego?"

Malfoy la miró como le hubiesen sugerido raparse la cabeza. "¿Para esas miserables criaturas? No lo creo. Nada que pueda disparar fuego de su trasero necesita mi ayuda o mi dinero. Nada personal, es solo una cuestión de principios."

Sí que lo había subestimado. Los vellos del cuello de Hermione se erizaron. Era tan típico de él. "No sabía que tuvieras ninguno."

Ignorándola, Malfoy despotricó un poco más. "De verdad Hermione, podrías preguntarme también si quiero abrazar a un Hipogrifo. O liberar a mis elfos domésticos."

Y esa era la razón por la cual a ella no le gustaba Draco Malfoy. No había cambiado ni un poquito. Hermione se sentí agradecida por el recordatorio.

"Bueno ha sido…interesante. Creo que me tengo que ir. Ron y Harry se deben estar preguntando donde estoy."

"Lo dudo. Han estado sentados todo el tiempo en ese sofá prestándole atención nada mas que al juego."

"Adiós, Malfoy."

El asintió con la cabeza. "Hermione."

Con los puños cerrados a cada lado de su cuerpo, ella camino hacia el sofá donde estaban sus amigos. "¿Dónde estaban? ¡No puedo creer que me dejaran sola con el por casi una hora!"

Ni siquiera viéndola por un momento, concentrado en el juego, Harry dijo, "Pensamos en ir a rescatarte pero no creímos que lo necesitaras."

"Si, al parecer Malfoy pudo con el ataque de la bludger el solo," añadió Ron.

"Tal vez deberíamos invitarlo hasta acá," dijo Harry.

Sus intentos de incomodarla no le hicieron nada. Con los efectos del Whisky de Fuego que comenzaban a arrancar, a Hermione no le importaban sus bromas. "Lo que sea," dijo ella sentándose entre los dos. "¿Quién está ganando?"

"Puddlemere esta aplastando a Falmouth."

Hermione miró a Malfoy, para encontrarlo a él mirándola a ella. El alzó el vaso en manera de saludo para luego volver al juego.

"¿De qué hablaban tu y Malfoy?" preguntó Harry, todavía engrosado con la acción del juego.

"¿Futuros planes de boda?" dijo Ron.

Hermione lanzó para atrás el resto de su Whisky de Fuego.

"Solo negocios."

* * *

_N/T: Uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Gracias a Tina por revisarlo. ¡Y ya saben dejen su opinión con un review! :)_


	4. El aserradero lúgubre

Una serie de eventos desafortunados

Por Geeky-DMHG-Fan

Evento desafortunado número cuatro:

**El aserradero lúgubre **

**Nota**: Harry Potter no me pertenece

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos del Ministerio, tratando de equilibrar sus archivos y una taza de café que se encontraba encima de su portafolio. Considerando que ese día estaba usando unos tacones que eran dos pulgadas más altos que sus usuales sandalias, se sentía complacida.

Sin embargo, su satisfacción se vio empañada por las miradas raras y los susurros que la acompañaron hasta su oficina. No era nada nuevo, nada que ella no pudiera manejar. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta con su cadera, cuando se dio cuenta de una de las noticias de El Profeta que estaba al pie de su puerta.

"¿Qué?"

Hermione dejó caer el portafolio, desparramando todos los papeles por el suelo y logrando que la taza de café le cayera en la camisa. Tomando el papel del piso, entró a su oficina, tirando la puerta detrás de ella.

Sus ojos escanearon otra vez la pagina, paralizados por el horror.

**El deshonrado Príncipe Sangre Pura y la Princesa de Potter hacen magia juntos.**

**Una exclusiva de nuestra escritora invitada Rita Skeeter**

Con un golpe fuerte, Hermione colapsó sobre la puerta de su oficina muy ocupada con el artículo como para preocuparse por la mancha de café en su camisa. Había una fotografía de ella inclinándose hacia Malfoy mientras este le daba un trago de Whisky de Fuego. Sus dedos se tocaban, y ella no hacía más nada que reírle como una tonta enamorada. Pero incluso esa no era tan mala como la otra fotografía. Malfoy se encontraba pasándole los dedos por el brazo y ella no hacía otra cosa que reírse.

Y solamente se ponía peor.

"Por más que los dos trataron de esconder su relación prohibida, fue evidente para todos los asistentes que la Señorita Granger estuvo un poco cariñosa con el Señor Malfoy, quien el profeta sabe con cierta certeza, es su primer novio."

Y

"Incluso los amigos de la Señorita Granger parecen aprobar la relación. El Trío Dorado fue escuchado discutiendo las posibilidades de un futuro matrimonio, y en un punto de la conversación, fue escuchado claramente, "Draco déjame tener tus bebés rubios y slytherins." A pesar de que no podemos confirmar quien fue el que dijo esto, dado que tanto Ron Weasley como Harry Potter están comprometidos en relaciones con Lavender Brown y Ginny Weasley respectivamente, parece razonable concluir que es Hermione Granger la que quiere añadir nuevas adiciones a esta histórica casa."

Y

"Mientras Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy no pudieron ser contactados para expresar su opinión, probablemente ellos vean con buenos ojos esta relación. Según el sondeo del Diario El Profeta, su índice de aprobación es de un treinta y siete por ciento, contra el resultado de veintiún porciento de la semana pasada. Y mientras la familia Malfoy trata de recuperar el estatus que tenían antes de la guerra de Voldemort, la relación clandestina de su hijo con Hermione Granger no podía haber llegado en un momento más oportuno. Si los resultados del sondeo son confiables, la unión Granger-Malfoy puede ayudar a esta familia a olvidar sus errores pasados. Ver página tres para ver el articulo relacionado con los posibles planes de boda de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy."

"¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" gimió Hermione hundiéndose en el piso.

"Y yo que pensaba que estarías feliz porque ya no tendríamos que esconder nuestro _amore._"

Hermione saltó, con el corazón casi saliéndosele del pecho. Bajando el papel, ella se giró hacia el intruso, quien estaba sentado en _su _silla y con los pies encima de _su _escritorio.

"¿Cómo entraste?" jadeó ella, todavía esperando que su corazón se normalizara.

"La puerta estaba abierta. Caminé."

"¿La puerta estaba abierta?" Ella nunca dejaba la puerta abierta.

"Bueno, no tenía seguro, pero no hablemos de trivialidades."

Ella tampoco dejaba la puerta sin seguro. ¡Esa serpiente había entrado sin permiso!

Sacando su varita, Hermione caminó hacia él, apuntándolo en la garganta. Ya no había ni un Ron ni un Harry para salvarlo ahora. Pero a diferencia del incidente de Buckbeak en tercer año, donde Malfoy temblaba de miedo, esta vez el chico ni reaccionó. Simplemente volteó la varita hacia un lado, viéndola con una calma exasperante.

"¿De verdad, Hermione? Viví bajo el mismo techo con Voldemort. Por más que pretendas ser una harpía, sé que no está en ti el herir a un elfo domestico, y mucho menos a tu primer novio."

Esto era ya rayar en lo ridículo. Por supuesto, ella había pensando encontrarse con Malfoy en algún punto de su vida, después de todo la Gran Bretaña mágica era grande, pero no tan grande. Pero cuatro veces en dos semanas. "¿Me estas acosando?"

"Buenos días para ti también."

Empujando los pies de Malfoy hacia el piso, ella comenzó a limpiar la superficie de su escritorio con las manos. "¿Alguien te vio entrar?" dijo, tratando de bajar la voz.

"Relájate. Ya no tiene sentido esconderse." El menó su copia del Diario El Profeta en el aire. "El secreto ya se sabe."

Hermione le quitó el papel a Malfoy, golpeando en el brazo. "¡Esto no es gracioso! Ahora, quítate de mi silla."

Malfoy no se movía, a si que ella decidió jalarlo por el brazo, pero solo consiguió caer en su regazo. Ella trato de moverse, pero él no la dejaba ir. "Te das cuenta que solo hago esto porque sé que te molesta. Si pararas, y tal vez pidieras las cosas con amabilidad, te dejaría ir."

Antes de que pudiera responder, escuchó una serie de golpes a su puerta. "¿Granger, estas ahí? ¿Y que es este desastre a tu puerta?" La voz era grave, como si el hombre tuviera un sapo en la garganta. Sonaba como…

Malfoy parecía a punto de hablar, así que Hermione presionó una mano sobre su boca, mientras que la otra la utilizó para colocarse un dedo en los labios. Esa era una señal mundialmente aceptada para el "Cállate, idiota," pero al parecer a Malfoy no le había llegado el memo.

"Adelante," dijo él.

Finalmente Malfoy la dejó ir. Por la manera en que Hermione se levantó de su regazo, uno podría haber jurado que estaba sentada sobre brasas calientes.

Un hombre redondo y bajito, con una gran barba roja se contoneó hasta su oficina, sosteniendo su propia copia del Diario El Profeta. Wayne Scholes, jefe de su departamento, a.k.a El peor jefe del mundo y la ruina de su existencia. Claro, después del idiota sentado en su silla. "Granger, que es esta tontería acerca-Oye, ¿pero qué es esto? No te pago para fraternizar con tu novio."

"Claro que no, Señor Scholes." Draco se levantó y caminó hacia su jefe, extendiendo su brazo para un apretón de manos, el cual Hermione notó no fue devuelto. "Estaba aquí para hablar de negocios."

Scholes se aclaró la garganta, colocándose el periódico debajo del brazo. "Supongo que debo agradecerle la cantidad de donaciones que nuestro departamento ha recibido."

Malfoy abrió la boca para contestar, pero fue interrumpido por el señor Scholes que se estaba aclarando la garganta de manera ruidosa. "Hmmmm. Hmmmergh." Sonaba como una rana. Hermione trató de no vomitar cuando finalmente el hombre logró despejar la flema de su garganta y botarla en la papelera. Malfoy, ella notó, no parecía estar afectado. No había duda que el crecer con Crabbe y Goyle le había quitado la sensibilidad.

"Me temo que no puedo tomar crédito en eso, señor. Por más que Rita Skeeter piense que yo fui el responsable, fue Hermione la que convenció a los inversionistas a donar para su digna causa."

"Y supongo que esperas algún reconocimiento financiero por ello, ¿no, Granger?"

Bueno de hecho, si lo quería. Ella se lo había ganado, por casi matarse trabajando desde que la había contratado. Pero no le podía decir eso a su jefe.

Y resulta que el hombre ni siquiera esperaba una respuesta.

"Muy bien, muy bien. Supongo que puedes cambiarte a la oficina de Bob ya que hablamos de ello. El decidió tomar el trabajo en la División de las Bestias justo esta mañana. Te tendremos en su oficina ya pasada la tarde."

Y sin más nada que decir, su jefe salió de la oficina.

"No tienes que agradecerme," dijo Malfoy. "Aunque entendería si lo hicieras."

Hermione comenzó a caminar por la oficina, revolviéndose las manos, sin darse cuenta que Malfoy había reclamado su silla otra vez.

"¿Qué te agradezca? ¿Qué te agradezca? ¿Por qué haría eso? Mis compañeros de trabajo me detestan. Ahora me van a despreciar," gimió Hermione.

Malfoy reclinó la cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla, mirando el techo. "¿Es que caso nunca paras?"

"¿No lo entiendes Malfoy? He estado aquí por tres meses y ya me están promoviendo. Todo el mundo piensa que conseguí el trabajo por ser amiga de Harry Potter. Y ahora van a pensar que fui promovida por ser tu novia."

"¿A quién le importa lo que ellos piensen?" Un mechón de cabello cayó sobre sus ojos y él simplemente se lo quitó. Su actitud despreocupada estaba comenzando a irritarla. Ella estaba en medio de una crisis, y él ni siquiera se podía esforzar en entender por qué estaba molesta.

La ira, el enojo y el cansancio eran una combinación letal.

"A mí me importa," se lamentó. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y rápidamente las retiró.

"Para alguien que se considera a sí misma la bruja más brillante de su generación, puedes ser algo tonta. Si no te das cuenta, en lo que se refiere al mundo mágico, soy una persona no grata. La única razón por la cual pude conseguir que esa señora Aurum hablara contigo ayer es porque es una vieja amiga de mi madre. Y nadie piensa que conseguiste el puesto por ser amiga de Harry Potter. En todo caso, podría ser al revés. Potter es muy estúpido como para poder salir de una chistera él solo."

Hermione se sentó en medio del piso, con los ojos todavía húmedos. Ella quería dejar de llorar, de verdad que sí. Nada de esto tendría que haber pasado. Ni el café en su camisa, ni el desastre en su puerta. Ni las mentiras impresas en ese estúpido periódico, o un jefe el cual no le prestaba atención o respetaba su trabajo, promoviéndola solo porque no quería tratar mal a la amiga de Harry Potter. Ni colegas que susurraran a su espalda y la ignoraban por su edad. Y de seguro no a un Draco Malfoy viendo como ella perdía su mente. Merlín, esto era tan humillante.

Desde que había entrado al Ministerio, había trabajado duro, con proyecto tras proyecto para probar que no pretendía utilizar la fama de Harry, que ella de verdad pertenecía ahí a pesar de su edad. Literalmente no había tenido descanso desde la Guerra. De luto por todos aquellos que habían muerto, tratando de encontrar a sus padres, haciéndole frente a toda la situación con Ron y tratándose de graduar de Hogwarts. Y ahora, una semana antes de su visita mensual, ya se estaba derrumbando. Hasta sus hormonas estaban conspirando en contra de ella. Sabía que esta crisis iba a venir. ¡Pero se suponía que iba a pasar en la comodidad de su apartamento, no en frente de Malfoy! Era demasiado. Hermione se acostó en el suelo, dispuesta a tragarse todas sus lágrimas.

"Maldita sea, ¿Cuál es tu problema?" Malfoy caminó hacia ella, y Hermione se echó a llorar más fuerte. "Vas a tener que levantarte. Me niego a sentarme en el piso," dijo él.

"Déjame sola," gimió ella. "Solo," suspiro desgarrador, "Vete," sollozo lamentable, "De aquí," lamento de banshee.

Para su sorpresa, se fue.

Bien. No lo necesitaba ahí de todos modos.

Poniéndose en posición fetal, Hermione pegó una mejilla de los azulejos de su oficina. En algún momento se levantaría, se dijo así misma.

Todavía estaba lamentándose de lo injusta y dura que era su vida, cuando Malfoy entró unos segundos más tarde, con el portafolio y todos los papeles que ella había tirado en las manos. Hermione observó como el pasaba por encima de ella cuidadosamente, dándole a ella la oportunidad de ojear sus zapatos de piel de dragón. Después colocó todas sus cosas en la mesa, se sentó en su silla y comenzó a garabatear frenéticamente sobre un pergamino.

Después de unos minutos sin parar de escribir, el interés de Hermione ya se había despertado. Todavía lloriqueando se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia el, curiosa de ver que estaba escribiendo. Desde su posición por encima del hombro derecho de Draco, ella pudo ver que la carta iba dirigida al editor del Diario El Profeta, y Malfoy parecía a punto de terminarla.

"Toma," él le facilitó un pañuelo, sin verla. "No puedo permitir que arruines mi carta con tus lagrimas. Y ya que estamos en eso, quítate esa mancha de café. Se ve horrible."

Ella tomó el pañuelo, pero no se movió.

Draco hizo girar la silla, mirándola fríamente. "La mayoría de las personas consideran que mirar sobre el hombro de alguien mas es algo de mala educación."

Bueno, al menos no le estaba restregando su ataque de locura en la cara. Ella acogió con agrado el regreso de viejas hostilidades. "¿Y qué harás al respecto?"

Draco sacó su varita y ella dio un paso hacia atrás, casi cayéndose. Ultima vez que usaba tacones para verse mayor.

El la agarró por la muñeca, ayudándola a estabilizarse y luego meneó su varita. Ella cerró los ojos, asustada. "_Tergeo_." Luego la presión de su mano ya no estaba. Ella abrió los ojos, y fijó la mirada en sí misma. La mancha de café ya no estaba. Ella levantó las manos hacia su cara. Ya no estaba cubierta de lágrimas.

Malfoy ya estaba trabajando en su carta otra vez. Esta vez cuando ella miró por encima de su hombro, el no objetó.

"Para Barnabus Cuffe:

Aunque estoy consciente de que su periódico ha abandonado desde hace tiempo la búsqueda de la verdad y que la integridad periodística es un término que ya no manejan, la última edición del Diario El Profeta pone en duda su capacidad de dirigir este periódico de una manera en que los otros argumentos ya no tienen validez. Tal vez se esté preguntando que articulo revela su ineptitud total y absoluta como editor. Considerando que todo su periódico está lleno de todos aquellos enemigos de la verdad-prejuicios y mentiras-que la mayoría de los periódicos tratan de evitar, es totalmente comprensible. Déjeme ayudarlo: el artículo de Rita Skeeter referente a Hermione Granger y a mi persona, Draco Malfoy no puede estar más alejado de la verdad.

A pesar de que ambos, la Señorita Granger y yo, asistimos al juego de Quidditch entre los Puddlemere United y los Falmouth Falcons, y a pesar que de que si hablamos el uno con el otro, es el colmo de la estupidez asumir una relación prohibida del encuentro de viejos compañeros. Ambos Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley también estuvieron presentes hablando amablemente el uno con el otro, y aun así no hubo ninguna historia similar. Supongo que ya se puede esperar el artículo sobre su relación secreta.

También debo aclarar que lo de, "Draco déjame tener tus bebes rubios y slytherins," ha sido atribuido erróneamente a la Señorita Granger. Si bien esto fue dicho por uno de los miembros del Trío Dorado, es de hecho Ronald Weasley el que está interesado el producir los herederos de la familia Malfoy, no la Señorita Granger. Supongo que también se puede esperar el artículo sobre su insana obsesión sobre mí.

Podría seguir, pero no tengo ni el tiempo ni las ganas de hacerlo. Y dadas todas estas flagrantes y deliberantes inexactitudes, usted entenderá mi demanda de una retractación de su historia, y una disculpa escrita para la Señorita Granger y para mí en su próxima edición. Y si decide no hacerlo, espere el llamado de mis abogados.

Otro lector insatisfecho,

Draco B. Malfoy."

Cuando terminó de leer la carta, a Hermione le dolían los costados de la risa. "No puedes enviar eso." Ella hizo una pausa para poder tomar aliento. "Ron me mataría. Y luego te mataría a ti."

"¿Qué Weasley me derrote en un duelo? Ya veo que has perdido la cabeza. ¿Dónde está tu lechuza?"

"No, Malfoy. No vas a enviar esto. Esta…está bien." Hermione tomó la carta de sus manos y la puso en la chimenea en donde le lanzó un Incendio.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y volvió a colocar los pies sobre la mesa. "Ni hace cinco minutos lloriqueabas por ser vinculada conmigo en la prensa. Perdóname por no estar convencido."

Hermione se sentó con cansancio en el borde del escritorio. "He tenidos unos muy duros dos…meses. Ahora que ya saqué todo me siento mucho mejor."

Una rubia ceja se alzó en su palida frente.

"¡De verdad que si!"dijo Hermione, haciendo hincapié con un gesto de manos.

"Entonces ya no te molesta que la comunidad mágica piense que tu y yo somos pareja," dijo Malfoy.

"Tienes razón, no me debería importar lo que ellos piensen."

"Exacto. Son todos unos idiotas de todos modos."

"Eso no era a lo que me refería. No me debería importar porque mientras yo sepa la verdad, está todo bien."

"Seis de uno, media docena de otro."

"No es lo mismo, pero estoy muy cansada de pelear contigo."

Con la conversación casi terminada, Hermione esperaba que Malfoy se fuera. Pero después de un minuto de silencio el todavía no se había movido.

"Malfoy ¿te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Supongo que me puedo permitir ayudarte."

Hermione meneó la cabeza, presionando los labios. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Estaba por el vecindario y decidí pasar por aquí."

"¿Qué negocios tienes aquí?"

"¿Puedes creer que le estaba dando dinero a tu departamento?"

"Después de la escena que hiciste ayer cuando te pedí que donaras, voy a decir que no."

"Dije 'no' no 'nunca'," dijo Malfoy. "Si hubieses investigado como te dije, habrías encontrado cosas para tentarme y donar."

"¿Y cuál sería? No, déjame adivinar. La restauración del buen apellido de tu familia."

"Diez puntos para Gryffindor."

"Entonces, ¿Cómo puedo convencerte?" Hermione se inclinó sobre el escritorio. "¿La manufacturación de plumas de tus pavos reales albinos? ¿O podríamos hacer una línea de hurones de peluche? Estoy segura que a Teddy le encantaría uno de esos."

Draco le sonrío desde la silla. "A pesar que de ninguno de esos animales son mágicos, debo admitir que es inteligente. Apuesto a que has estado practicando esos desde ayer."

Hermione se golpeó la sien con los dedos. "Nop. Fue el producto instantáneo de la mente más brillante de nuestro tiempo."

"Muy bien."

"Ok. Ya terminé de adivinar. ¿Para qué estas donando dinero?"

"Nunca dije que estaba donando nada. Tengo que pagar una multa, aunque si el Ministerio quisiera disuadirme, deberían cobrar más. Aparentemente una de las fabricas de las Industrias Malfoy está contaminando el Océano Indico, dañando el hábitat de," el sacó una carta y al desdobló, "los peces Ramora." Luego guardó la carta. "Sea lo que sea eso."

Cortesía de la reunión del apareamiento de los peces hace dos semanas, Hermione ya sabía todo acerca de los peces Ramora. Ella estaba a punto de darle una lección cuando él se paró de la silla.

"Bueno, ya he perdido bastante tiempo aquí." Sacando una bolsa de monedas, el lanzó un montón de galeones sobre su mesa. "No me acuerdo a quien le tengo que pagar la multa. Espero que te encargues y termine en buenas manos."

Hermione bufó. "Hazlo tu."

"No puedo. Voy tarde para mi cita con el masajista. De seguro entenderás."

Ya estaba a mitad de camina hacia la puerta cuando se detuvo.

Eso es, regresa, imbécil perezoso. Honestamente, ¿Quién se creía para venir y dejarle a ella todo el trabajo sucio?

"Y, Hermione, si decides cambiar de opinión avísame. Gustoso le escribiría a Cuffe que es la Comadreja el que quiere tener mis hijos."

Y después cerró la puerta.

Hermione menó la cabeza, ya sin tratar de esconder la sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba a punto de enviar el dinero a la correcta división cuando su mente conjuró otro producto espontáneo. Juntando las monedas, las puso en una bolsita, y luego convocó a dos lechuzas del Ministerio. La primera la mandó por el pasillo con el dinero para la División de Seres. El segundo voló a la Mansión Malfoy.

Adjuntado a la pata de la lechuza estaba un botón encantado para cantar las alabanzas de Draco Malfoy-amigo y benefactor de los Elfos Domésticos del mundo.

* * *

_Gracias por leer. Y dejen un review para que expresen su opinión :D Ah y Feliz año 2011 para todos!_


	5. Una academia muy austera, Primera Parte

Una serie de eventos desafortunados

Por Geeky-DMHG-Fan

Evento desafortunado número cinco:

**Una academia muy austera, Primera parte**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Era un hermoso sábado. El sol brillaba, el cielo estaba azul y no había ni una nube en el. Hermione estaba casi convencida de que no había nada malo en el mundo.

Estaba acostada encima de una gran cobija, con los brazos cruzados por debajo de la cabeza. Estaba acompañada por Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley y Harry Potter los cuales también se encontraban en diferentes estados de relajación.

Habían escogido un lugar lejos del castillo, casi a la entrada del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Un año y medio después de la Batalla Final, el terreno y el castillo todavía tenían las marcas de ese fatídico día. El daño ya no podría desaparecer totalmente. Era muy profundo. Pero en lugar de tener heridas abiertas, el terreno parecía solo cicatrizado. El tiempo había traído alguna cura y seguiría uniendo lo que una vez estuvo roto.

El conocimiento era agridulce.

En el fondo, el sonido de los estudiantes jugando Quiddicth casi no llegaba a sus oídos. Por abajo del camino y más allá de la reja, la gente de Hogsmade bullía acerca de su pueblo. Hermione cerró sus ojos, dejando que el sol penetrara en su piel mientras escuchaba la conversación de los muchachos.

"De hecho, estoy pensando en convertirme en Auror. Tal vez dentro de uno o dos años. Me gusta trabajar con George," dijo Ron.

"¿Y por qué no me preguntas como es?" preguntó Harry.

"Por que me gustaría escuchar lo que piensa Neville…escuchar lo que es ser un Auror desde el otro lado."

"No hay mucho que decir. Me mantiene ocupado. No fue malo ni nada. Solo que…he visto demasiada violencia en mi vida. Además," añadió Neville rápidamente, "Me gusta trabajar con la Profesora Sprout."

"¿Cuándo ella se retire piensas ocupar su puesto?" dijo Harry.

"Tal vez. Es por eso, más o menos, que estoy haciendo esta pasantía. Ya veremos cómo va. ¿Y qué tal tu Hermione? ¿Algún plan para enseñar aquí? McGonagall dice que siempre habrá un lugar para ti."

"Lo sé, y es tan tentador." Hermione dejó salir un suspiro. "Pero creo que puedo hacer algo bueno en el Ministerio."

"Si no te llevan a una muerte temprana," dijo Harry.

"No me lo recuerdes. Es fin de semana. Creo que me he ganado el derecho a no hablar de trabajo," dijo Hermione.

"Bien, porque hay algo que le quiero preguntar a Neville," dijo Ron. Aunque ella no podía ver la cara de Ron, por el tono de su voz, Hermione sabía que estaba reventando de malicia.

"¿Ah?" preguntó la inocente voz de Neville.

"¿Qué eso que escuché sobre ti y Hannah Abbot?"

Hermione abrió los ojos y le echó un vistazo a Neville.

"Na-nada," replicó el.

Ron fingió una serie de tosidos que sonaron bastante como 'Hufflepuff.'

"Solo somos amigos," dijo Neville, un poco alto.

Harry y Ron compartieron una mirada. "Amigos…claro."

Neville se aclaró la garganta, jalando un poco el borde de su camisa. "Entonces, eh, Hermione vi en el periódico que tu y Malfoy están saliendo."

Y pensar que estaba a punto de defender a ese amante de Hufflepuffs de Harry y de Ron.

"Buen intento, Neville, pero sabes que no hay nada entre Malfoy y yo," dijo ella.

"Si, todo fue por Ron," dijo Harry.

Neville parecía confundido mientras Harry Hermione se destornillaban de la risa.

Ron no parecía divertido. "Ja. Ja. Ja. Muy gracioso. No puedo creer que incluyeran lo de los bebés Slytherins en el artículo."

"¿Fuiste _tú _el que dijo eso?" preguntó Neville, claramente sorprendido.

"Me estaba burlando de Hermione," dijo Ron, arrancando un pedazo de pasto. "Ellos lo tomaron fuera de contexto."

"¿Y en qué tipo de contexto _quieres _tener los bebés rubios y Slytherin de Malfoy?" preguntó Neville.

Ron le tiró el pedazo de pasto como respuesta.

Después de tener su risa bajo control, Hermione dijo, "No hay necesidad de ponerse a la defensiva. Fui yo la que tuvo que sufrir tu episodio de incontinencia verbal."

"Gracias a Merlín por eso," dijo Ron por lo bajo. Afortunadamente para él, Hermione estaba de buen humor.

Con una sonrisa en la cara, ella le aconsejó, "Tal vez la próxima vez que quieras expresar tu deseo de tener los bebés de Malfoy, lo pensarás dos veces."

"Hablando de sufrimiento," dijo Harry, volviéndose hacia a ella. "No te ves tan molesta. Considerando tu odio hacia Skeeter y Malfoy, me sorprende que tu cerebro no haya explotado."

"Créeme, ya tuve mi crisis." Hermione gimió tan solo al pensarlo. "Y en frente de Malfoy."

"¿Te volviste a encontrar con él?" preguntó Harry, sentándose.

La atmosfera había cambiado de repente, poniendo a Hermione en alerta. "Me visitó en la oficina un día después del partido de Quiddicth," admitió ella, un tanto vacilante.

Ahora fue Ron el que se sentó. "No me gusta la idea de que el te esté visitando," dijo.

"Fue solo una vez, además de que fue hace como un mes. _Ustedes dos_ ya estaban planeando nuestra boda."

"¡Estábamos bromeando! Ahora que se que está interesado en ti, no te quiero cerca de él," le ordenó Ron.

"Bueno, esa decisión no es tuya," dijo ella, algo molesta. Mucho para su buen humor.

"¿Entonces lo _quieres_ cerca de ti?" preguntó Ron, anonadado.

Hermione se cubrió el rostro con las manos, tomándose unos segundos para calmarse. Cuando estuvo segura de que no gritaría, se las arregló para decir. "No estoy, y repito NO estoy interesada en Draco Malfoy. Pero ustedes no tienen derecho a decidir con quién debo salir."

Harry finalmente decidió intervenir. "Creo que lo que Ron está tratando de decir," se detuvo para volverse a su pelirrojo amigo, "y de una mala manera debo añadir, es que es algo raro que te encuentres con Malfoy a cada momento."

Ron resopló. "Raro no es la palabra que yo usaría. Diabólico, más o menos."

Harry continuó. "Y lo siento Hermione, pero estoy de acuerdo con él. Es bastante fácil creer que Malfoy te está usando para…tu sabes, para mejorar el nombre de su familia."

"Entonces que trate mejor, porque cada vez que lo veo se comporta como un sapo asqueroso," dijo Hermione.

"Eso no fue lo que se vio en el partido de Quidditch."

"Harry, tu sabes cómo las fotografías mágicas pueden ser hechizadas para presentar imágenes falsas," dijo ella.

"No estoy hablando de lo que apareció en el Diario el Profeta. Estábamos ahí ¿recuerdas? Malfoy no actuaba como un sapo asqueroso en ese momento."

"Claro que si."

"¿Acaso los sapos asquerosos-"

"¿Podríamos por favor dejar de referirnos a los sapos como asquerosos?" interrumpió Neville.

"Ah, lo siento amigo," dijo Harry antes de volver con Hermione. "Le botaste la bebida encima a Malfoy y él en vez de molestarse, te consiguió otra. Y cuando se te acabó te consiguió otra más. Te ayudó a encontrar a alguien de donara para tu departamento. Y cuando estabas a punto de explotar con la señora de las joyas, te agarró por el brazo para calmarte."

Hermione se sentó y observó a Harry con la boca abierta. Ella pensaba que había estado viendo el juego. Cerrando la boca, ella peleó. "Eso no significa nada."

"Naturalmente. Yo estoy equivocado y tú tienes razón. Solo por curiosidad ¿Qué pasó en tu oficina?"

Hermione se retorció las manos en su regazo. Incluso ahora, admitir su debilidad, en frente de sus amigos, era algo que ella no quería hacer.

"Muy bien Hermione. Veamos si puedo hacer esto más fácil para ti. ¿El se burló de ti por llorar?" preguntó Harry.

"¡Sí! Me dio un pañuelo y me dijo que parara para así no arruinar su carta."

"¿Qué carta?" preguntó Harry.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron, pero ella trató de ocultarlo. "No era nada. Una cosa tonta en la que él estaba trabajando."

"Hermione…que carta," dijo Harry.

"Espero que no fuera poesía de amor," se quejó Ron.

"¡Claro que no! Era una carta a Barnabas Cuffe," dijo Hermione, esperando que nadie supiera quién era.

"¿El editor de el Diario el Profeta?"

Gracias, Neville.

Ron la miró alarmado. "¿Qué hacía Malfoy escribiéndole una carta?"

"Tu viste la historia. Era un montón de mentiras. Si él no la hubiera escrito, lo habría hecho yo misma. Pero no te preocupes, Ron. No la enviamos. Tu secreto está a salvo," dijo Hermione.

Harry alzó las cejas. Como si fuera un gran sabio, en vez del chico que donaba su capa de invisibilidad para asustar a Ron. "Entonces, te da un pañuelo para que te seques los ojos y defiende tu honor de Rita Skeeter. Si todo un villano."

"Cuando lo dices así si suena bien, pero tú no estabas ahí," protestó Hermione.

Tampoco lo habían visto recoger su portafolio y acomodar su camisa. O hacerla reír.

"Entonces, ¿básicamente estas diciendo que no fue un sapo en su totalidad?" preguntó Harry.

"No exactamente," dijo Hermione. Pero bajito para así no tener que oír su propia respuesta.

OK, tal vez Malfoy no fuera tan malo como antes, pero eso no cambiaba la situación.

"Te lo estoy diciendo Hermione, Malfoy representa malas noticias. Antes que te des cuenta comenzarás a sentir pena por él. Y entonces." Ron hizo una demostración dramática de una cabeza de serpiente con sus dedos, para luego atacar a un desprevenido Neville.

"Auch," dijo el herbologista, frotándose el brazo. "¿Por qué fue eso?"

"Solo estaba probando mi punto con un poco de…retórica visual," dijo Ron.

"De todos modos…estamos hablando de Malfoy," dijo Hermione. "Él nunca se rebajaría al salir con una nacida de muggles, aunque eso le haga recuperar su reputación. E incluso si lo hiciera, hay muchas otras brujas nacidas de muggles."

"Pero ninguna de ellas eres tú," dijo Harry.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Hermione.

Ron contestó, "Tu eres Hermione Granger. Aunque fueras la bruja más fea y fastidiosa del

mundo-"

"Que no lo eres," interrumpió Harry, con Neville sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza.

Ron continuó, "_Hermione Granger _es la nacida de muggles mas famosa. _Hermione Granger _es la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación. _Hermione Granger _es una heroína de guerra. No otra nacida de muggles puede decir eso. Solo…" El pausó, señalando a sus amigos.

"Hermione Granger," dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Bueno, tenían un punto. Pero igual…

"¿No lo entienden? Nada de eso importa. _Hermione Granger-" _ella paró para burlarse formando comillas, "no va a salir con Draco Malfoy."

Buscando algo de apoyo, ella volteó a ver a Neville. El lazó las manos. "No me voy a meter en esto."

Hermione se cruzó de brazos. "¡Apuesto a que todos tus niños con Hannah serán Hufflepuffs!"

Neville se sonrojó de un rojo brillante mientras los chicos se reían.

"Tal vez deberíamos cambiar de tema," dijo Harry. "¿Cuándo vendrá Andrómeda con Teddy?"

"Creo que al mediodía. Está almorzando con alguien en Hogsmade," dijo Hermione.

Harry miró su reloj. "Debería haber llegado hace treinta minutos."

"Así es ella; nunca aparece a tiempo," dijo Ron.

"Eh, chicos," dijo Neville. "No me gustaría echar a perder la paz, ¿pero ese no es Malfoy?"

El Trío Dorado volteó la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Por supuestos, Malfoy venía hacia ellos, de mano con Teddy Lupin.

Neville se levantó. "Acabo de recordar que tengo una reunión con la profesora Sprout."

"¿Un sábado?" dijo Hermione sin creerle. "En serio, Neville. No deberías tenerle miedo."

"No me asusta. Es solo que no me quiero quedar para escucharlo parlotear sobre todo y nada. ¿Alguien quiere venir conmigo?"

"Creo que iré contigo," dijo Ron, levantándose rápidamente. "Harry, Hermione ¿se vienen?"

Harry meneó la cabeza. "Los veo mas tarde."

"No hay necesidad de ser tan grosero," siseó Hermione. "Además, trae a Teddy con el."

"No me importa si viene con un rebaño de Veelas, yo me marcho," dijo Ron y con eso, él y Neville comenzaron a regresarse al castillo.

"Gracias por quedarte, Harry," dijo Hermione.

"Todavía estoy de acuerdo con Ron," replicó el.

Unos momentos más tarde, Malfoy y Teddy (con el cabello rubio, naturalmente) se detuvieron frente a ellos. "Hermione. Potter."

"Malfoy," dijeron.

Harry se agachó para recoger al niño. "Hola, Teddy."

"No haría eso si fuera tu," le advirtió Malfoy. "Ha estado de mal humor toda la mañana. Podríamos haber llegado antes pero lloraba cada vez que trataba de cargarlo."

Como para probar que Malfoy tenía razón, Teddy dejó salir un chillido. Harry se vio obligado a bajar al niño.

"Pensé que era Andrómeda la que lo traería," dijo Hermione.

"Me mandó a hacerlo. Está con mi madre en Las Tres Escobas," dijo él.

La manera en que Harry la veía a ella y a Malfoy estaba empezando a incomodarla. Tratando de entablar una conversación, ella dijo, "Harry va cuidar a Teddy este fin de semana."

"Ya veo. ¿Lo cuidas a menudo?" preguntó Malfoy.

"Si, de hecho. Es mi ahijado. Sabes que es algo gracioso que aparecieras Malfoy. Estábamos hablando de ti."

"¡Harry!" dijo Hermione, en un fuerte susurro.

Pero eso no lo detuvo. "Has pasado mucho tiempo con Hermione últimamente."

Draco alzó una ceja. "No se te escapa nada, ¿verdad?"

Harry dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante. "¿Qué te traes entre manos, Malfoy?"

Esto no estaba pasando. Ella no lo iba a permitir. Empujando a Harry hacia un lado, ella le habló a Malfoy por encima del hombro, "Discúlpanos por un momento."

"Tomate tu tiempo," replicó el.

Cuando estuvieron los suficientemente lejos como para que Malfoy no los oyera, Hermione dijo, "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

"Dejándole saber que lo vigilo."

"Mira, no necesito que estés especulando acerca de esto como Ron. _No _me gusta Malfoy. Y si por alguna razón me convierto en una persona diferente, pierdo la cabeza y comienzo a tener sentimientos por él, dejaré que me lances el Avada Kedavra tu mismo."

"¿No te importa que lo invite a jugar Quidditch?"

"¿Estas escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo?"

"Tal vez."

"¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso tu y Ron quieren intimidarlo para que me deje sola? ¿O de verdad quieren jugar con él?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Creo que ambos. Como Ginny ya no está, el otro equipo necesita un buscador. Y estoy seguro de que hay gente que lo quiere ver bastante cerca de una bludger."

Hermione meneó la cabeza. "Haz lo que quieras. No te voy a decir con quien puedes salir o no, viendo como yo me enojé con Ron por la misma razón."

"Bien. Le mandaré una lechuza una vez que haya hablando con los demás jugadores." Harry comenzó a caminar hacia Malfoy, seguido por Hermione, con la cabeza baja por la derrota.

"Lo siento." Harry levantó a Teddy otra vez, agarrando la manta. "Deberíamos irnos," dijo, viéndose un poco incomodo con el niño llorando en sus brazos.

"De hecho, necesito hablar con él. Nos vemos luego ¿bien?" dijo Hermione.

"Te estaré esperando," dijo Harry, viendo a su antiguo compañero Slytherin. "Malfoy."

Y con eso comenzó partir, tratando de no dejar caer ni a Teddy ni a la manta.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de la vista, Malfoy se volvió hacia ella. "Eso fue agradable."

"Si tu lo dices."

"Sé que te mueres por hablar conmigo, pero ¿podemos tener esta conversación de camino a Hogsmade?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Te están esperando?"

"De hecho, Andrómeda y mi madre quieren verte."

"Oh."

"No necesitas decir que si."

Tan rápido como pudo, Hermione sospesó los pros y los contras de la situación.

Pro: Andrómeda

Contra: Narcissa

Pro: Uh…

Contra: Malfoy

Estaba a punto de decir que no, cuando Malfoy dijo, "Claro, entendería que no quisieras venir. Mi madre puede ser muy intimidante. Casi todas las brujas le tienen miedo."

¿Ella asustada de Narcissa? Por favor. "Supongo que puedo ir por un ratito ."

Los dos comenzaron a caminar la corta distancia hacia Hogsmade. No había muchas personas en el camino, pero las que estaban los veían con la boca abierta. Hermione trató de no darse cuenta.

"Me alegra que vinieras. Me han estado molestando contigo todo el día," dijo Malfoy.

"¿Por qué estás siendo tan bueno conmigo?" preguntó ella.

Si Malfoy se sorprendió por el cambio de tema, ella no lo notó. "¿Prefieres que sea malo?" preguntó el, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. "Porque estoy más que dispuesto a obedecer, tratándose de ti."

"No, pero tengo el presentimiento de que tienes un motivo especial para actuar así. Y quisiera que me lo dijeras."

"¿Quieres que te diga qué es?"

Hermione alzó la barbilla, determinada a no dejarse engañar por sus juegos astutos o dejar que el la hiciera sentir mal o decaída por esta necesaria conversación. "Sí, quiero."

"Tal vez me pongo de buen humor cuando estoy contigo."

"No es posible," dijo ella, afirmando su punto con un meneo de cabeza.

"Por favor, dime porque me equivoco."

Ignorando el tono de burla presente en su voz, ella observó los hechos. "Tú eres Malfoy. Yo soy Granger. Que estés de buen humor cuando te encuentras conmigo no tiene lógica."

"¡Por Merlín, creo que tienes razón! Debo estar loco al creer que podría disfrutar la compañía de una bruja inteligente, graciosa y bonita."

"Ves, a eso me refiero. Tú no crees que yo sea alguna de esas cosas. Y no soy graciosa." Era verdad.

"Por supuesto. ¿Cómo pude creer que era mejor que tú? ¿Cómo puede _alguien_ pensar que sabe más que tú?"

"¿Es realmente necesario el uso del sarcasmo?"

"Mis disculpas," dijo él, bajando la cabeza de manera galante. Cuando se enderezó dijo, "¿Por qué no me dices lo que tú piensas que causa que me comporte así, ya que al parecer ya sacaste tus propias conclusiones?"

En ese punto, ya los dos estaban en frente de Las Tres Escobas, ninguno listo para entrar.

"Creo que sabes que al estar conmigo tu imagen pública mejora, y que tratas de contentarme para que así yo acepte tener una relación falsa contigo."

"Me he encontrado contigo un total de cinco veces, de las cuales solo una fue en público. Pero debo reconocer lo brillante que es tu teoría."

"¿Entonces por que tu madre quiere verme? Tú leíste los periódicos. Tu familia ganaría mucho si de verdad estuviéramos en una relación."

"Mi familia no son los que tendrían que fingir estar enamorado de una…de ti. Estoy seguro de que sus beneficios no superarían mis sufrimientos."

Por favor. Los beneficios aplastarían los sufrimientos. Después de todo, "Soy Hermione Granger."

El simplemente se la quedó mirando, pero la esquina de su boca estaba un poco torcida.

"Y como tú misma lo dijiste, un Malfoy no puede disfrutar a una Granger."

"No uses mis palabras en mi contra. Y sigo teniendo razón cuando digo eso. Pero te estás mintiendo a ti mismo si piensas que salir conmigo es peor que ser el líder de los círculos sociales mágicos más altos."

¿Por qué estaba sonriendo? Ella lo estaba venciendo con la claridad y la verdad que el obviamente no comprendía. Debería estar lívido, indignado, molesto.

Pero ¿y si una sonrisa era todo lo que quedaba en su arsenal? Ella no había pensado en eso. Pobre Malfoy. Era medio patético.

Estaba a punto de decírselo cuando él habló, "Muy bien. Digamos que salir contigo no sería una tortura en grandes proporciones. ¿De verdad pensarías en hacerlo?"

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Salir conmigo."

Antes de que Hermione pudiera contestar, Andrómeda salió de la posada.

"¡Hola, querida! Ya veo que Draco logró convencerte. Ya tenemos una mesa lista."

"Pero yo-" ella trató de contestar, pero Malfoy la agarró del brazo.

"Vamos, Hermione. No debemos dejarlas esperando."

.

_N/T: Y aquí esta :) La próxima parte estará publicada pronto espero. La autora me ha pedido que le traduzca los reviews, así que si leyeron la historia o el capitulo y les gustó dejen su comentario o crítica constructiva, porque estoy segura que la autora está interesada en leerlos. Gracias por leer anyway :D _


	6. Una academia muy austera, Segunda Parte

Una serie de eventos desafortunados

Por Geeky-DMHG-Fan

Evento desafortunado número cinco:

**Una academia muy austera, Parte Dos**

A pesar del buen tiempo que hacía afuera, Las Tres Escobas estaba algo húmedo. La gente del pueblo y los viejos estudiantes visitando el pueblo parecían haber llenado el lugar.

Con algo de temor, Hermione siguió a Andrómeda y a Malfoy. Finalmente vio a Narcissa, sentada en una esquina alejada. La bruja parecía estar fuera de lugar y consciente del hecho.

Mientras se acercaban a la mesa, Narcissa se levantó. Su semblante disgustado se derritió, mostrando una gran sonrisa. Era algo raro ver a Narcissa de esta manera. Sin su habitual mirada de desprecio Hermione tenía que admitir que era muy hermosa.

"Bueno Draco ¿no me vas a presentar?"

Hermione decidió que era muy educada al no mencionar que ya se habían conocido en Madame Malkin's. ¿Y acaso no se habían encontrado en otro lugar? Oh, sí. ¡Cuando había sido torturada en la Mansión Malfoy! Claro, eso ya estaba en el pasado, y Narcissa y su familia habían cambiado de bandos al final, pero aún así Hermione sentía todavía algo de resentimiento en contra de la mujer.

"Claro que si madre. Hermione, esta es mi madre Narcissa. Mamá, esta es Hermione."

"Es un placer conocerla, señorita Granger." Narcissa extendió la mano, y ella la tomó de mala gana. El tacto de la mujer era tan suave como una pluma. Hermione aflojo la mano, sintiéndose como un gorila.

"Gracias, Señora Malfoy," dijo.

"Por favor, llámame Narcissa." Hermione asintió con la cabeza pero sin darle permiso para llamarla por su nombre de pila.

Narcissa miró fijamente a su hijo, quien acerco entonces un silla para a Hermione. Él solo se sentó cuando las tres brujas ya lo habían hecho.

"Espero no les moleste, hemos estado esperando por un rato, así que me tomé la libertad de ordenar por ustedes. Aunque no sé por qué Andrómeda eligió este lugar, no hay mucho donde escoger," dijo Narcissa.

"Mi hermana parece estar un poco olvidadiza hoy. Ya te había explicado que Harry estaba visitando a su amigo Neville, que trabaja en Hogwarts. Y me pidió que le trajera a Teddy."

"Nos podríamos haber encontrado en otro sitio después. Hay un nuevo restaurante en el Callejón Diagon que he estado queriendo conocer," dijo Narcissa.

"¿Y perdernos la oportunidad de visitar la guarida que usabas en tus tiempos de Hogwarts?" replicó Andrómeda.

Narcissa se examinó las uñas. "De verdad, Andrómeda, no tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas."

"Claro que no," dijo Andrómeda.

"Madre ¿a qué se refiere?" preguntó Malfoy. Por la manera en que se inclinaba sobre la mesa, Hermione pudo darse cuenta que estaba un poco más que interesado.

Narcissa simplemente se quedó callada, frunciendo la boca remilgadamente.

Malfoy se volvió hacia Andrómeda buscando respuestas, y ella estaba más que dispuesta a dárselas. "Tu madre parece olvidar que tuvo su primera cita aquí."

"¿Papá te trajo aquí?" preguntó Malfoy, con la sorpresa plasmada en todo su rostro.

Qué familia tan snob. Claro que Las Tres Escobas no era precisamente un sitio donde se servía la mejor comida, pero Hermione pensaba que era cálido y hogareño.

"Eso fue antes de tu padre," dijo Narcissa, frunciéndole el ceño a su hermana.

Hermione se dio cuenta de cómo Andrómeda sonreía, sin decir nada.

Las cejas de Malfoy se habían disparado hacia la mitad de su frente. "¿Saliste con alguien más antes de papá?"

"Nadie digno de mencionar, querido. Ni siquiera puedo recordar su nombre. Además yo tampoco fui la primera bruja con la que salió tu padre."

Malfoy estaba en shock, algo que Hermione encontraba bastante divertido. Dado que todo el tiempo se veía tranquilo e imperturbable. Ya era tiempo de que lo viera retorcerse un poco.

Andrómeda tamborileaba los dedos contra su barbilla. "Cissy, ¿estás segura que no viniste después? Recuerdo verte a ti y a Lucius bastante seguido por estos lados. Si no me equivoco, tenían un lugar reservado solo para ustedes. Por ahí." Andrómeda apuntaba hacia un armario de escobas cercano.

"¿Papá te traía acá para besuquearte?" dijo Malfoy con voz aguda, su cara una mezcla de diversión y repulsión. La misma Hermione trataba de no reírse. Por alguna razón no se podía imaginar a personas como Lucius y Narcissa en un armario, y menos besándose adentro.

"Oh, miren. ¡Ya llegó la comida!" dijo Narcissa, con un gorjeo.

El mesero sirvió las comidas y las bebidas frente a ellos, terminando así la interesante conversación. Hermione se sintió otra vez fuera de lugar y espero a que todos comenzaran a comer antes de levantar el tenedor.

Estaba a la mitad de masticar un gran pedazo de asado cuando Andrómeda se volvió hacia ellos. "Que suerte que te hayas unido a Harry para visitar a Neville. No estoy segura de hubiéramos logrado convencer a Draco de que viniera de otra manera. Generalmente no puede venir tan lejos."

Bueno, eso solucionaba un misterio. Obviamente Tonks había heredado su habilidad para formar problemas de su madre.

Hermione podía sentir la mirada expectante de Narcissa sobre ella y no pudo evitar ruborizarse. ¿Por qué Malfoy no decía nada? ¿Desmentir todas esas suposiciones? Bueno ella creía saber sabía porque, pero esperaba aunque fuera alguna reacción. Después de todo, lo estaban dejando como un estudiante enamorado, eso de alguna manera debía de golpear su ego.

Y aparentemente Andrómeda no había terminado. "Tal vez los deje a los dos cuidando a Teddy."

Hermione pateó a Malfoy por debajo de la mesa pero este solo le sonrió.

"¡Que idea tan maravillosa!" exclamó Narcissa. "Sabes Hermione, Teddy adora a Draco. Creo que se da cuenta de lo buen padre que sería."

Malfoy todavía no hablaba, pero al menos ella ya no era la única ruborizándose. Bien, él debía sufrir con ella. Y para asegurarse que la acompañaba en su miseria, lo pateó de nuevo.

Después de hacer eso, Hermione procedió a tomar su frasco de cerveza de mantequilla. Estaba tomando un sorbo cuando sintió como algo se movía de arriba abajo por su pierna. El cálido líquido se atoró en su garganta y ella comenzó a toser. Violentamente.

"¿Estás bien, querida?" Narcissa la observó con aire preocupado. Pero ella no pudo saber si era real o no, ya que estaba muy ocupada tratando de no estremecerse mientras Malfoy le acariciaba gentilmente la espalda. Con la garganta seca, Hermione era incapaz de defenderse contra tal ataque. Si no fuera porque estaba a punto de morir, y por qué el lugar estaba lleno de testigos ella lo habría hechizado por andar jugando piececitos con ella. Y de seguro él lo sabía, porque se veía extraordinariamente satisfecho.

Bien jugado, Malfoy. Muy bien jugado.

Cuando Hermione pudo controlar la tos, logró murmurar, "Estoy bien. Solo se fue por el camino equivocado."

"Deberías tomar con más cuidado, Hermione. Detestaría que eso pasara de nuevo." Malfoy tomó su mano de manera gentil. Con Andrómeda y Narcissa viéndolos como un par de halcones, Hermione solo pudo apretarle la mano, esperando causarle algún tipo de dolor. Pero el imbécil solo le acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar, sin señal de estar afectado. Después de un segundo o dos, él finalmente la soltó.

Había marcado su punto. No más patadas. Hermione miró su comida de manera hosca.

Mientras continuaban comiendo se dio cuenta de que ni Malfoy ni ella hablaban mucho. Las conversaciones eran dominadas por las otras dos brujas, quienes parecían querer llenar los espacios vacios. Estaba bien. Hermione estaba muy ocupada mirando su comida e ignorando la manera en que Malfoy la veía, como para participar.

Cuando ya estaban terminando de comer, Malfoy preguntó, "¿Alguien quiere postre?"

Narcissa negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. "¿Estás seguro Draco? Escogí algunos de tus dulces favoritos en Honeydukes antes de venir para acá." Ella sacó una bolsa y se la dio a Malfoy quien una vez más, se ruborizaba.

Hermione se tuvo que morder la mejilla para no reírse. "Entonces M-Draco, dime qué prefieres: ¿ranas de chocolate o varitas de regaliz?"

Draco abrió la boca para hablar, pero Narcissa lo interrumpió. "Ninguno. Draco adora las meigas fritas desde que era un niño. No te puedes imaginar lo molestos que nos poníamos su padre y yo, con el flotando por toda la casa, teníamos que ir persiguiéndolo por miedo a que se golpeara con una pared o un candelabro. Uno hubiera pensado que después de aprender a volar en escoba los habría olvidado. Pero no, él no dejaba a sus meigas fritas por nada del mundo."

"Madre, no creo que Hermione esté interesada en saber sobre mi infancia."

"No al contrario, lo encuentro fascinante. Cuéntame mas Narcissa, por favor."

Justo en ese momento uno de los meseros pasó y Malfoy lo llamó. "La cuenta, por favor." Con un chasqueo de dedos del mesero, Malfoy tuvo la cuenta en sus manos. Levantándose de la silla, el colocó la cantidad de dinero correspondiente en la mesa. "¿Señoras?" dijo, expectante.

Tan típico de él. Arruinar las cosas cuando ella ya estaba comenzando a divertirse.

Narcissa caminó hacia Malfoy, quien le ofreció el brazo y comenzó a dirigirla hacia la salida. Hermione estaba a punto de seguirlos cuando Andrómeda dijo, "Los veremos en unos segundos. Tengo que polvorearme la nariz."

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron, dejando a Hermione con Andrómeda quien obviamente no _tenía_ que polvorearse nada.

"Entonces, ¿Qué piensas de él?" preguntó Andrómeda.

"¿De quién?"

"No puedes engañarme Hermione. Crié a Nymphadora. No eres como ella."

Bien. "Es tolerable."

"Él es muy guapo, ¿no crees?"

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "Para alguien que le guste su tipo, si."

Andrómeda la vio, escéptica. "Si, supongo que alto, esbelto y hermoso es un tipo algo común."

¿Por qué la estaba empujando hacia Malfoy? Ella habría esperando algo así de Narcissa, pero no de Andrómeda.

Parecía que la bruja le estaba leyendo la mente. "Sabes, a mí tampoco me gustaba Ted cuando lo conocí por primera vez. Te podría sorprender lo que pasa a veces cuando le das una segunda oportunidad a una persona."

"¿Es por eso que pasas tanto tiempo con Narcissa?" Hermione lo dijo en voz tan baja que casi no se escuchó entre el estruendo de Las Tres Escobas. Nunca había querido decirlo, pero siempre se había preguntado cómo y porque Andrómeda había acogido a Narcissa de vuelta. Lo malo fue que había escogido un momento en que la atmosfera era propicia para una conversación así. De verdad que era una atmosfera para una conversación para una charla corazón-a-corazón como esta. Hermione vio a Andrómeda a través de sus pestañas, tratando de no encogerse.

Andrómeda se puso seria de repente, pero sus ojos todavía eran amables. "Sé que ella es una snob, y que puede ser muy superficial pero…" Andrómeda pausó, tragando. "Creo que el casi perder a su hijo y a su esposo le hizo ver lo importante que es la familia. Mas importante que el estatus, la política o el dinero. Ahora nos entendemos la una a la otra, y ha sido un gran apoyo estos últimos años. Además, es mi hermanita, y quiero lo mejor para ella."

Al ver a Andrómeda al borde de las lágrimas, casi hizo llorar a Hermione. Ella tomó la mano de la bruja, apretándola tranquilizadoramente. Andrómeda pestañeó, enderezando los hombros. Sin duda su educación aristocrática se estaba mostrando. Que mal que Hermione no tenía un botón de apagado.

Volviendo a la conversación, Andrómeda dijo, "Y por Draco, no digo que tengas que salir con él, al menos no todavía, pero creo que necesita algunos amigos de su edad."

"Ya los tiene. Lo he visto saliendo con Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle y Blaise Zabini."

Andrómeda arrugó la nariz, adoptando lo que Hermione consideraba una mueca característica de Narcissa. Al parecer, era un rasgo familiar de los Black. "Permíteme aclarar. Draco necesita una buena influencia en su vida, y no conozco a otra chica que tenga los pies sobre la tierra como tú. Draco me recuerda a Narcissa. Para comenzar, él es muy devoto y leal hacia su familia. La materia prima está ahí para trabajar, y eres lo suficientemente honesta y tenaz como para acabar con todo su orgullo y egoísmo."

"No lo sé," dijo Hermione. Por más que quería ayudar a Andrómeda, ya tenía suficientes responsabilidades en su vida. Y el cuidar a Malfoy no era algo que ella necesitaba añadir a la lista.

"Draco es un muchacho brillante. Muy brillante para Pansy o Goyle, eso dalo por seguro. Necesita ser desafiado, y aprender a querer a otras personas aparte de su madre y de su padre. Ya va por ese camino con Teddy y conmigo, pero como te dije, necesita a alguien de su edad. Además, creo que le gustas."

¡Claro que no! Tal vez ya no fuera el bastardo que solía ser, pero Malfoy todavía era un manipulador. Por desgracia, Hermione no podía decir eso. A Andrómeda de verdad le gustaba Draco, y Hermione no tenía el corazón como para quitarle eso. Y si Andrómeda le pudo dar a Narcissa otra oportunidad…

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no tenía un botón de apagado?

En vez de contradecirla, Hermione bajó su mirada hasta el suelo. "Está bien," le concedió ella. "Tratare de ser su amiga."

"Estoy segura que no te decepcionarás."

Ajá. Ya veremos.

"Ya deberíamos irnos. Narcissa se pone de mal humor cuando tiene que esperar," dijo Andrómeda. "A sido así desde bebé."

Cuando las dos salieron de Las Tres Escobas, encontraron a Narcissa acomodando a su hijo. Él estaba parado mientras ella le arreglaba el cuello de la túnica y le decía que tenía que cortarse el cabello. Cuando las vio, se aclaró la garganta.

"Oh, ahí están," dijo Narcissa, bajando las manos. "Espero que la hayan pasado bien polvoreándose la nariz."

Era obvio que Narcissa no había creído lo del polveo de nariz. Tal vez Hermione la había subestimado. Recordó de repente como la más hermosa de los Malfoy había engañado a Voldemort, haciéndole creer que Harry estaba muerto, y Hermione se encontró a si misma ofreciéndole a regañadientes un respeto tardío.

"Estuvo bien," dijo Andrómeda. Y con esto, Narcissa les dio a todos a su alrededor una gran sonrisa. Era ridículo ver lo hermosa que podía ser, a pesar de que Hermione suponía que no debía sorprenderse. Después de todo, cada miembro de la familia Black que ella había conocido había sido muy apuesto. Incluso Bellatrix con su rostro acabado por Azkaban y por su propia locura, se había visto mucho mejor que muchas de las mujeres que Hermione conocía.

"Tenemos que hacer esto otra vez," dijo Narcissa. "Preferiblemente en un lugar mejor."

Hermione no estaba segura, pero podría haber jurado que Andrómeda había rodado los ojos.

Volviéndose a su hermana, Narcissa dijo, "Debo irme. Lucius me está esperando."

"Dile que le mando saludos," replicó Andrómeda.

Narcissa asintió con la cabeza. "¿Draco?"

"Te veo dentro de poco, tengo que acompañar a Hermione a Hogwarts."

Todos se despidieron, y luego las otras dos brujas se fueron.

Tan pronto como se fueron, Malfoy y ella comenzaron a caminar hacia Hogwarts. No habían dado ni un paso, cuando él dijo, "Nunca respondiste mi pregunta."

"No Malfoy, no voy a salir contigo."

"¿A pesar de que no te importa la opinión pública?"

"Nop."

"¿A pesar de que disfrutas pasar el tiempo conmigo?"

"Yo no disfru-" Hermione se detuvo y comenzó de nuevo. "No."

"¿A pesar de que técnicamente ya estuviste en una cita conmigo y conociste a mi madre?"

"Eso no fue una cita; eso fue una reunión entre…" Oh Merlín, lo iba a decir. "Amigos. La respuesta sigue siendo no."

Draco pausó, pareciendo considerar algo. "Hermione, ¿por qué trabajas para el Ministerio?"

Bueno, eso vino de la nada. "Quiero hacer algo bueno, supongo." Bueno eso era algo subestimado, pero Hermione se negaba a abrirle su corazón, su alma y sus sueños a alguien que casi siempre se reía de ellos.

"Eso es lo que pensé. Ahora corrígeme si me equivoco, pero… ¿qué mejor manera de hacer algo bueno que darle a la gente la esperanza de que en este mundo post-Voldemort dos antiguos enemigos de guerra pueden unirse a pesar de las diferencias? Y que ellos pueden incluso, me atrevo a decirlo, ¿enamorarse?"

"¡Absolutamente, no! Me niego a que las personas construyan sus esperanzas en algo que es falso. La esperanza funciona porque hay alguna verdad detrás de ella. No voy a engañar a la gente solo para que tú y tu familia se puedan ver mejor." Incluso después de respirar, todavía podía sentir el vapor saliendo de sus oídos.

Malfoy simplemente se encogió de hombros, sin verse afectado por su furor. Incluso, sonreía de manera arrogante. "Solo preguntaba."

Hermione golpeó el piso con los pies, y a continuación volvió a hacerlo por dejar que él le afectara. Tomando un profundo y aclarador respiro, ella logró calmarse. "Muy bien, Malfoy. Ahora es mi turno de hacer las preguntas. Y ten en cuenta que esto no cambia nada."

"Me parece justo."

"Honestamente, ¿por qué pensaste que yo estaría de acuerdo con esto? Me insultas constantemente, me tratas como si fuera algo malo, oh no, como algo sucio y, ¿aún así esperas que te ayude?"

"No te he llamado así en años."

"Bien. ¿Por qué piensas que quisiera ayudar a la familia que permitió que yo fuera torturada?"

Para su crédito, él se estremeció un poco. "Esperaba que no recordaras eso."

Hermione levantó su cabeza hacia el cielo, los ojos casi saliéndose de su cráneo. "Por Merlín, Malfoy. Todavía tengo pesadillas por eso. ¿De verdad pensaste que lo olvidaría?"

"No."

Hermione estaba a punto de contradecirlo, cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba tratando de burlarse de ella o molestarla. Ella no sabía cómo responder. Los dos siguieron caminando, sin mirarse.

Las hojas seguían cayendo, los pájaros seguían cantando y el sol no había dejado de brillar, pero Hermione solo le prestaba atención a la incomodidad que había surgido entre Draco y ella.

"Por cierto, lo siento. Por los insultos y la tortura y…por ser un gran idiota."

Hermione se sintió de repente muy cansada. Malfoy finalmente se había disculpado con ella, y milagro de milagros, lo decía en serio. No era como si sus palabras pudieran mejorar el pasado. Las palabras no podían quitar eso. Sin embargo, lo que si hacían era desinflar su ira y con ella, su energía. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se había aferrado a ese hecho, de lo mucho que se había apoyado en eso cuando tenía que lidiar con él. Hermione no quería nada más que tomar una agradable y larga siesta. Por desgracia, la conversación no había terminado.

En un tono más moderado, ella dijo, "Nunca funcionaría. Lo único que hacemos es pelear."

"También lo haces con Weasley. Y con Potter."

"Es diferente. A ellos de verdad les gusto."

Malfoy se encogió de hombros. "No es como si no me gustaras."

Era una mejoría, considerando como parecía detestar a todo mundo.

"Y no es como si te estuviera proponiendo matrimonio. Solo serían unas cuantas citas."

Hermione se detuvo, viéndolo seriamente. "No te entiendo."

"¿Y por qué será?"

"No tienes ningún problema en manipular a la gente para tu propio beneficio."

Malfoy se encogió de hombros. "Por eso caí en Slytherin. Y no sería el único beneficiado. Te divertirías. El público se reiría. Ya sabemos lo bueno que sería para mi familia. Y nadie saldría herido, lo que tendría que aplacar todas tus sensibilidades de Gryffindor."

"No es suficiente. Estaríamos peleando constantemente; ni sería creíble."

"¿Nunca has escuchado acerca de las relaciones amor-odio?"

Hermione sopló una frambuesa, haciendo que Malfoy la viera raro. "Eso pasa en los libros y las películas, no en la vida real. Nos mataríamos en un día."

"Hasta la fecha he sido capaz de suprimir mis tendencias homicidas. Creo que podría manejarlo."

Hermione suspiró, exasperada. "¿Es que no lo entiendes? Yo no soy como tú. Simplemente no puedo enterrar mis emociones así. Yo no crecí con algo como los matrimonios arreglados. No estoy acostumbrada a ver gente suprimiendo sus sentimientos por un contrato pre arreglado."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que soy así?"

"Tus padres." Obviamente.

Malfoy pareció erizarse ante tal insinuación, por lo que no dijo nada por un tiempo. Cuando por fin habló su voz era callada, peligrosa. "Cuidado, Hermione." Eso la asustó un poco. Pero entonces las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, las palabras habladas con su típico tono. "Su matrimonio no fue arreglado, no por nacimiento, ni nada. Mi papá escogió casarse con mi mamá y ella lo escogió a él."

"Oh…Bueno, perdón por asumir."

Malfoy continuó, ignorando su disculpa. "¿Alguna otra pregunta?"

Hermione parpadeó, tratando de recuperarse del latigazo emocional de Malfoy. "Um, si." Y había pensado que el insulto hacia el matrimonio de sus padres había sido vergonzoso. Recordando la conversación con Andrómeda, Hermione dijo, "De hecho, no es una pregunta, pero estaba pensando, de que a pesar de que no quiero tener una relación falsa contigo, no me opongo a que tengamos una verdadera relación."

¿De verdad había dicho eso?

Hermione cerró los ojos. La bruja más inteligente de su generación con una capacidad de conversación como la de un troll de montaña. "Déjame intentarlo otra vez…No me gustas, y no quiero salir contigo. Pero tal vez haya mentido antes al decir que…no disfruto pasar tiempo contigo."

Ella abrió los ojos, para ver como lo estaba tomando Malfoy. "No me sorprende. Continúa."

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado. "Tal vez estar contigo no sea una completa tortura…cuando no estás intencionalmente tratando de volverme loca."

"Se honesta, Hermione. ¿Te sentirías a gusto si yo no actuara como un imbécil?"

Lo estaba haciendo otra vez. Cansándola. "No lo sé," dijo ella, irritada. "No te he visto actuar de manera diferente."

Malfoy se echó a reír. "Ahí está la respuesta. No. No lo harías."

"No creo que estés en una posi-"

Sin previo aviso, Malfoy levantó la mano hacia su cabello. Con miedo de que él la golpeara, ella se agachó. Como una loca. No es de extrañar que él la mirara como si le hubiese brotado otra cabeza. En el ombligo.

"¿Estás bien, Hermione?"

Ella se levantó, determinada a no verse estúpida. "Si."

Él levantó la mano otra vez. Su cuello se puso tieso, el rostro se le congeló, pero ella se negó a moverse. Sus ojos, sin embargo, siguieron la trayectoria de la mano. "¿Qué haces?"

"Tienes algo en el cabello. Parece un trébol. Probablemente de cuando estuviste en el pasto."

Se estaba tardando mucho en quitar la pequeña cosita verde.

Finalmente retiró la mano, torciendo el trébol entre sus largos dedos. "Ah."

"¿Qué?" dijo ella, sin estar segura de si quería saber.

"Tiene cuatro hojas." Malfoy sonrió y luego tiró la cosita verde al suelo. "¿Qué me decías?"

Hermione no se acordaba.

"Algo de sentirte cómoda a mi alrededor cuando soy bueno contigo," trató el. Ella todavía no decía nada. "Bueno, cuando lo pienses, estoy seguro que me lo dejaras saber," dijo él.

Era como si alguien le hubiera echado un _Silencio_.

Malfoy meneó la cabeza, riendo suavemente. "Admítelo, Hermione. A ti te gusta que te moleste. De esa manera no te sientes culpable cuando me dices cosas hirientes."

"Eso no es verdad."

"Eso no es así."

"Claro que si."

"¿Esperas que crea que solamente peleas conmigo, para que yo me sienta cómoda? ¿Te estás escuchando?" Ella comenzó a reír, pero de repente se puso la mano en la boca al ver lo que estaba haciendo. "Eso es basura."

"Digo lo que veo."

Ya estaban a las puertas del castillo, aunque se pararon a los lados, para no llamar la atención de ningún estudiante. Si Hermione no hubiese pedido, no podría haber llegado en mejor momento. Ya había tenido suficiente. Se tenía que ir. "Entonces, ¿quieres ser mi amigo o no?"

"Supongo que eso podría funcionar."

Ella podía ver los engranes dando vueltas en su cabeza, sin duda tratando de pensar cómo sacar lo mejor de la situación. Ya era tiempo de poner algunas reglas.

"Antes de llegar demasiado lejos con tus macabras maquinaciones, hay algunas condiciones que tienes que aceptar."

Malfoy se recostó contra la pared. "¿Todas tus amistades tienen condiciones?"

"No, pero nunca he sido amiga de alguien como tú."

"Vaya, gracias."

"No es un cumplido."

"Suena como uno para mí. Como sea, ¿Tus condiciones?"

"Bien. Debes mantener tus tendencias Slytherin controladas. Esto se supone que es un intento de amistad genuino, no estás usándome para verte mejor. Si siento que es eso lo que estás haciendo, se termina."

"No puedo evitar que el Diario El Profeta nos vea saliendo."

"Eso no es a lo que me refiero. Sé que la gente va a asumir que estamos juntos simplemente si nos ven saliendo. Claro que creo que la gente va a saltar a falsas conclusiones y ser estúpida en general. Pero no quiero que les des una razón para pensar que hay algo entre nosotros. Ningún comentario vago a la prensa. Ni fotos ambiguas conmigo. Y nada de molestar a Ron y a Harry con insinuaciones de cosas que no están sucediendo."

"No lo sé. Es una tarea difícil."

"Tómalo o déjalo."

"Para una amiga, si que eres demandante."

"Bien. Vamos a salir el próximo sábado. ¿Cómo a las dos?"

"A las tres."

Siempre tan difícil. "Muy bien, a las tres."

"Consultare con mi asistente para ver si estoy disponible y luego te mando una lechuza."

¿Por qué se había metido en todo este rollo de la amistad?

Oh sí. Andrómeda. Todo era por Andrómeda.

OK, ya era hora de irse. "Bueno, por más divertido que fuera, estoy segura que los chicos se preguntarán que hiciste conmigo. Si no aparezco rápido, son capaces de venirte a buscar con horcas," dijo Hermione.

"¿Qué?"

"Referencia muggle. Olvídalo."

Ella se volvió hacia la entrada del castillo.

"Sabes Hermione, hay algo que todavía no has considerado."

¿Qué era muy irritante? No, lo tenía.

¿Qué era un Slytherin y por lo tanto era manipulador y un baboso? Ya, eso lo sabía.

¿Qué trataba de molestarla y de reírse de ello como si fuera un gran chiste? Revisado.

¿Qué estaba volviéndola loca al llamarla todo el tiempo Hermione? Una gran X.

No, ya había cubierto todas las bases.

Pero para complacerlo… "Muy bien, Malfoy. ¿Qué me perdí?"

"No estás viendo la posibilidad de que tal vez sea yo el que te hace creer que quiero pasar tiempo contigo para verme bien, porque si supieras que me gustas de verdad, te volverías loca y no me dejarías acercarme a ti."

Él tenía una mirada. Ella no podía describirla, pero de repente tenía el estómago en la garganta. ¡No! Él no podía estar hablando en serio.

Luego la mirada ya no estaba, y ahora tenía esa sonrisa estúpida típica de él. "Deberías ver tu cara. Pareciera que acabas de besar un escreguto de cola explosiva."

Hermione exhaló, dispuesta a golpearlo. "Malfoy, si t-" Él le atrapó la mano antes de que ella pudiera golpearlo.

"Si vamos a ser amigos es Draco. Considéralo como una de _mis_ condiciones."

Hermione soltó su brazo. "Como sea. Me tengo que ir."

Empujándolo, ella entró al castillo. La puerta estaba casi cerrada cuando lo escuchó decir, "Te veo la próxima semana, Hermione."

Cuando la puerta se cerró finalmente, se inclinó sobre ella, y se golpeó la parte posterior de su cabeza contra la gran madera.

¿En que se había metido?

* * *

_N/T: Disculpen por la tardanza. Espero que no sea así todo el tiempo. Gracias Lola P. Malfoy por betear el capítulo. Y a todo los que leen, dejan reviews, dejan alertas y favoritos y recomiendan la historia. ¡Tratare de actualizar más rápido por ustedes!_


	7. El ascensor artificioso

Una serie de eventos desafortunados

Por Geeky-DMHG-Fan

Evento desafortunado número seis:

**El ascensor artificioso **

Hermione navegaba por los pasillos del Ministerio, de vuelta a su oficina. Con la nariz pegada en unos archivos, ignoraba todas las caras amargas susurros de sus colegas. Había estado bien al predecir todas las reacciones de celos por su promoción y por su nueva oficina.

Le gustaba pensar que era lo suficientemente agradable. Nadie más en el Ministerio parecía tener algún problema con ella, solo la gente de su departamento. No que a ella le importara. Era lo suficientemente madura como para preocuparse por las políticas de la oficina. Después de todo, trabajaba igual de duro, o más, que muchos de ellos. Si ellos ya la detestaban sin siquiera darle una oportunidad, entonces no quería ser su amiga. Sin embargo, por más que se repitiera eso una y otra vez, no le gustaba ser excluida. Era como repetir el inicio de Hogwarts otra vez.

Al menos, su oficina era linda. Acelerando el paso, se dirigió directo a su santuario. De hecho, era bastante espacioso y gracias a un hechizo reciente, se alternaban los aromas a pergamino nuevo, lluvia, galletas recién horneadas y chocolate caliente. Volteando en la esquina, ya podía verlo, brillando como un faro de luz al final de un túnel que eran los pasillos del Ministerio

Solo veinte metros más.

Dieciséis.

Trece.

Die-

"¡Señorita Granger!"

Adiós, lugar feliz. Hola, oficina de Philip Stodge, el hombre más lento de Inglaterra y jefe de contabilidad del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

Como ya había pasado la oficina de Stodge, Hermione retrocedió, mirando por el marco de la puerta. Quizás solo quería pasarle un mensaje corto. Por favor, que fuera corto.

"¿Si, Philip?"

"Señorita Granger, estoy seguro que estará complacida al oír que…" El se detuvo, aparentemente buscando algo.

Ya sin poder evitar entrar a su oficina, Hermione se arrastró hasta la puerta.

"¡Ajá, aquí esta!" El hombre, que estaba medio calvo, miraba a través de sus gafas verdes, que ahora se encontraban colgando precariamente en su larga y delgada nariz. En sus manos sostenía un documento de cinco páginas, que por la manera en que parpadeaba al verlo, estaba claro no entendía.

Hermione murió internamente. Sólo un poquito. Esto se iba a demorar.

Determinada a no repiquetear con la punta del pie, se inclinó sobre el duro escritorio, esperando.

"Muy bien, veamos… Al parecer Draco Malfoy de Industrias Malfoy le debe a nuestro departamento…"

Se llevo un dedo a la boca, humedeciéndolo antes de pasar la página.

"…Cien galeones de multa por una actividad en la costa de la India…"

Hermione esperó mientras Stodge continuaba con su ritual de pasar la página. ¡De veras! Era como vadear a través de melaza.

"…la cual ha sido aumentada a doscientos galeones ya que la fecha de pago ya pasó…"

Hermione sonrió, recordando la generosa "donación" de Malfoy para los elfos domésticos. Normalmente, se habría sentido culpable, pero no era como si a él le faltara dinero. El Ministerio le había dejado a la familia Malfoy conservar su fortuna. De hecho, lo único que habían logrado era poner a Lucius bajo arresto domiciliario por tres años, y la prohibición de usar magia durante ese tiempo.

Stodge era lento, pero no había pensado que eso afectaría sus facultades mentales. Estaba pensando en reconsiderarlo. Tratando de que la impaciencia no se mostrara en su voz, dijo, "Solamente mándele una lechuza a Malfoy y dígale que venga a pagar su multa. Tan sencillo como eso," dijo Hermione.

"Si me dejara hablar señorita Granger, habría llegado a ese punto. Ya le he enviado varias lechuzas al Señor Malfoy. Varias veces. Si quiere, déjeme mostrarle la correspondencia."

"No gracias, Phillip. Eso no será necesario. Por favor, solamente resúmelas con tus propias palabras."

Ya se veía preparado para buscar las cartas, pero afortunadamente no decidió hacerlo y leerlas una por una. "Pues resulta que el Señor Malfoy se rehúsa a venir al Ministerio. Él afirma que ya ha pagado las multas y desea hablar con un representante de nuestro departamento sobre el manejo de las mismas."

"¿No es Felicia la encargada de las recolecciones?"

"Si, y eso le informe al Señor Malfoy, pero él insiste que solo se reunirá con usted. En persona. En las Industrias Malfoy."

"¡Debe estar bromeando!"

"Esto no es ninguna broma. Lo siento, Señorita Granger." Su boca se torció en una sonrisa forzada.

Él no lo sentía. Para nada ¡Ese sádico perezoso!

"Generalmente, no nos ajustamos a este tipo de demandas, pero tengo órdenes directas del Señor Scholes."Stodge se inclinó sobre el escritorio, con un guiño de complicidad. Y al parecer, creyó que ella no se había percatado del gesto, el cual volvió a repetir. "Debido a su…entendimiento con el Señor Malfoy, Scholes piensa que tal vez lo persuada de pagar."

Maldita

Sea

¿Todavía seguían hablando de Malfoy y de ella?

Hermione era una profesional. Ella no iba a explotar en la oficina de Stodge, ni iba a seguir con los chismes de oficinas que la achicharrarían.

Colocando una sonrisa en su rostro, Hermione dijo, "Gracias Phillip. Veré lo que puedo hacer."

"Que tenga un buen día, Señorita Granger."

"Usted también." Meneando los dedos, Hermione salió calmadamente de la oficina para caminar los diez metros restantes sin mayor incidencia.

Cerrando la puerta gentilmente detrás de ella, Hermione inhaló el olor de las tormentas de verano y las duchas de primavera, absorbiendo su efecto tranquilizante. Ahora sentada en su escritorio, sacó su pluma favorita y la alineó con la parte superior del pergamino que había conjurado. Presionando las palmas de sus manos a cada lado de sus materiales, contó hasta sesenta antes de escribir la carta.

"Malfoy,

¡Huroncito revoltoso! ¡Ven al Ministerio y paga tus malditas multas!

Con poca cortesía,

Granger."

Ahhh. Mucho mejor.

Después de colocar la carta en la pata de la lechuza, la envió.

Hermione se reclinó sobre el asiento y colocó los pies sobre el escritorio, respirando el olor de las galletas de pasas de su madre. Sabía que él le respondería, mientras tanto iba a tomar una siesta.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando un sonido en su ventana la despertó.

Levantándose, abrió la ventana y esperó que la lechuza pasase. Quitando la misiva de su pata y dándole una chuchería, la lechuza se fue por donde había venido.

Desenrollando el pergamino, leyó la respuesta de Malfoy.

"Señorita Granger,

He sido instruida para informarle que actualmente el Señor Malfoy no está recibiendo ninguna lechuza. Si desea hablar con él, debe dirigirse a su oficina en las Industrias Malfoy. Él estará ahí por la próxima hora.

Respetuosamente suya,

Sharon Vernus

Secretaria de Draco B. Malfoy."

Hermione no había esperado nada diferente. Sabía que todo terminaría con ella yendo a la oficina de Malfoy; solo había escrito la carta para poder descargar todas sus frustraciones. Parecía que Malfoy era algo maravilloso para liberar el estrés. Aunque, claro, él parecía ser siempre el causante de dicho estrés (ya fuera con o sin intención), pero no era ni aquí ni allá. Por ahora, le había dado una excusa para escapar del ministerio.

La sede de las Industrias Malfoy estaba localizada en el centro de Londres, escondido mágicamente de los muggles que pasaran por ahí. Estaría muy lleno de gente como para aparecerse y no creía que existiera una conexión por la red flu. Eso lo decidía. Caminaría las dos millas necesarias para llegar allá.

Agarrando su bufanda, Hermione dejó la oficina, tomando las escaleras hasta el Atrio que la llevaría a Londres. El frío del otoño estaba haciendo presencia así que se colocó la bufanda roja y dorada al salir. El viento era más fresco que cortante, haciéndole arder las mejillas, las cuales sabía, se tornarían rojas. Pasando el Palacio de Buckingham y la congregación de turistas, se fue hacia el Carriage Hill y luego hacia el Carriage Drive, deteniéndose solo al borde del famoso lago de Hyde Park, La Serpentine.

¿Coincidencia? Quién sabe.

Hermione levantó la vista hacia un antiguo edificio el cual parecía brillar de la nada. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta. Ni los turistas ni los londinenses que pasaban por ahí. Ni siquiera los pájaros volando encima de éste. ¿Cuántas veces habría pasado de niña tirando piedras y pedazos de pan al agua, justo al lado de este enorme edificio?

El edificio era mucho más antiguo que el lago, el cual Hermione sabía que había sido construido en los años 1700. La entrada del edificio estaba justo al borde, pareciendo mas solida mientras ella se acercaba. Aparentemente estaba bajos los mismos hechizos que el Número Doce de Grimmauld Place, y si no se equivocaba, bajos muchos otros.

Como todo lo que le pertenecía a Malfoy, el edificio era ostentoso. Y sin embargo, era bello a su manera. El diseño era de estilo Gótico. Las gárgolas se alineaban en la azotea, e iban y venían, batiendo sus alas de vez en cuando o haciéndole muecas a los transeúntes. Atrapó a una viéndola y le hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano; desapareció sin más, colocándose lejos del edificio, fuera de vista. Estatuas de los ya fallecidos Malfoy estaban talladas en la pared, viéndola con desprecio mientras se acercaba. la molestaron con las palabras despectivas sobre su "baja" cuna, pero ella no iba a dignificar eso con una respuesta. Bueno, si les sacó la lengua, pero solo por un momento nada más.

Sin más preámbulos, llamó a la puerta. Una vez más, nadie parecía darse cuenta que ella estaba sobre el agua, golpeando lo que probablemente parecía aire. Tal vez le preguntaría a Malfoy sobre los hechizos que ocultaban el lugar.

La puerta se abrió con un crujido, y ella entró. La puerta se cerró tras ella. Si el exterior parecía antiguo, el interior parecía terminado hace solo un día. Una bruja muy guapa y alta la saludó, luciendo despampanante en unas túnicas verdes muy brillantes (y ajustadas). Su cabello negro y brillante estaba colocado en una cola muy elegante que hacía resaltar sus pómulos y sus ojos color esmeralda. De pie junto a ella, Hermione se sentía bajita, plana y sin gracia. Inconscientemente, comenzó a tratar de acomodarse el cabello.

"Hola, soy Sharon," dijo la bruja.

Nada más Malfoy podía contratar a una supermodelo como su secretaria.

"¿Usted es la señorita Granger, supongo?"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

"Por favor, sígame."

Entraron a un ascensor, mirando a la puerta. El equivalente de la música de ascensor mágico zumbaba en el aire. Hermione trató de concentrase en eso, en vez de concentrase en el reducido espacio. No le gustaban mucho los ascensores, lo que era una lástima porque estos eran los principales medios de transporte en el Ministerio. Cuando no estaban dañados, claro.

En la planta superior, la puerta se abrió y Sharon entró a la oficina de Malfoy.

"Draco, la Señorita Granger está aquí."

Él no levantó la vista, si no que siguió escribiendo en un pedazo de pergamino.

Hermione miró a la bruja, quien obviamente estaba mirándolo de reojo. Se volvió, rodando los ojos. ¿Qué les pasaba a todas esas chicas que perdían la cabeza por él? Obvio, no era feo, pero tampoco era un buen tipo.

"Gracias, Sharon. Eso es todo." Malfoy se deshizo de su secretaria con un movimiento de mano, sin mirarla aún. Estaba concentrado en alguien más, alguien bajito, plano y sin gracia.

"Hola, Hermione. ¿A qué se debe esta visita?"

"Creo que ya lo sabes."

Sharon pasó a lado de Hermione, con un silencioso "Umju" y una dura mirada antes de desparecer por la puerta del ascensor.

Lo que sea.

Hermione extendió la palma de su mano. "Dame el dinero," dijo ella.

"Y yo pensando que había sacado a la caza fortunas. Supongo que no." Malfoy señalo el borde de su escritorio, donde ella pudo ver cuatro pilas de galeones limpiamente ordenadas. "Aquí tienes."

"¿Me arrástraste hasta aquí para esto? ¿Nada de arrodíllarte y suplicar? ¿O decir que Slytherin es la mejor casa y Gryffindor es la peor? ¿O hacer que me burle de Ron y Harry?"

"¿Te gustaría hacer todas esas cosas?"

Hermione agarró las monedas, colocándolas en un monedero. "Ya es muy tarde. Debiste de decir algo antes."

"Espero que esta vez caigan en las manos correctas. No más de esas tontas donaciones al fondo de los elfos."

Esta vez ella no iba a caer en la trampa. "Eso es muy predecible. Pensaré en otra cosa. Más tarde, cuando menos te lo esperes."

"Parece que finalmente te estoy influenciando. ¿Qué pensaran Potter y Weasley?"

"No necesito el permiso de ustedes para causar problemas. De hecho, yo misma he hecho alguna que otra travesura. Y por mi cuenta, si quieres saber."

"Lo siento, Hermione, pero salir en la noche para usar la biblioteca no cuenta."

"Cree lo que quieras. Solo me lo haces más fácil al subestimarme."

Quitándose la bufanda del cuello, ella se sentó en la silla que había frente al escritorio, viendo como él se inclinaba hacia atrás y juntaba los dedos. "¿Mal día en el trabajo?" le preguntó.

¿Cómo lo supo?

"Lo de siempre. Necesitaba un descanso. De otra manera, no me habría llegado hasta acá."

"Yo sé."

"¿Entonces cual era el punto del capricho 'Solo hablaré con Granger'?"

"Solo quería verte."

"Ja ja. No, en serio."

"¿No es eso lo que hacen los amigos? ¿Salir?"

"Si," dijo ella lentamente, como si hablara con un niño. "Pero no durante las horas de trabajo. Además, vamos a salir este fin de semana."

"Lo sé, pero mi día ha estado un poco aburrido. Necesitaba el entretenimiento."

Hermione se levantó. "Bueno, ahora que tengo el dinero, debería irme. Ya he estado ausente por más de una hora y tengo caminar de vuelta."

"Te das cuenta que hay una buena conexión flu entre el Ministerio y mi oficina," dijo, y un poco condescendiente en su opinión.

Bueno, ¿y Cómo se suponía que iba a saber si él no le decía?

"No, no me di cuenta que hay una buena conexión flu entre el Ministerio y tu oficina." Su rostro se sentía tenso, y su nariz se arrugaba por la irritación al momento de escupir las palabras.

"Hermione, no hagas eso. Arruina tu cara. Y por la conexión, solo tenías que preguntar."

"No importa. Prefiero caminar. Y me voy antes de que esto se descontrole. Te veo el Sábado."

Draco se levantó de su silla. "¿Dónde?"

"No lo sé." Hermione miró al frente, asegurándose de que la bufanda se encontrara en su pecho. "He querido visitar el Museo Británico y ver las esculturas del Partenón. ¿Ahí, tal vez?"

"No, nada de lugares Muggles."

Ella había olvidado que Malfoy tenía que dar pasos pequeños.

"Bien. Tú escoges."

"Tu apartamento."

"No lo sé…" Lo más probable es que todo el lugar se quemara al momento entrar él.

"A cambio, yo amablemente te acompañaré a tu museo la próxima vez que nos veamos."

Él la estaba manipulando, haciéndola creer que el interactuar con Muggles era un gran avance y un crecimiento inmenso. Y lo sería, incluso si fuera en contra de su voluntad y sus creencias. ¿Y qué tan malo sería tener Malfoy en su apartamento? Ella se aseguraría de que Ron o Harry estuvieran ahí, o pasaran un momento, para asegurarse de que no se hechizaran el uno al otro.

"Bien, pero ya me tengo que ir." Hermione se acercó más al ascensor.

Agarrando su abrigo, Malfoy dijo, "Te acompaño. Ya es hora de que me vaya, de todos modos."

"Son las tres de la tarde."

"Una de las ventajas de ser el jefe."

Si esa, y tener secretarias que lucen como Sharon.

Una vez que la puerta del ascensor se había cerrado detrás de ellos, ella miró al frente mientras que él la miraba a ella. Bien, que mirara. Ella alzó la barbilla, sin sentir vergüenza por su cara enrojecida y su cabello azotado por el viento. Al menos no pasaba horas con cremas y pociones, tratando de perfeccionar su cabello y su piel. Tonto engreído.

Fijando la mirada en esa cosa que mostraba en que piso estaban (no sabía cómo se llamaba) ella comenzó a relajarse mientras se acercaban a la planta baja.

Y de repente, el ascensor se detuvo.

No en el primer piso, si no entre los pisos tres y cuatro, si era que se podía confiar en la cosa esa (¿Cómo era que se llamaba?).

Con el pánico inundando su pecho, Hermione se volvió hacia Malfoy.

"¿Qué hiciste?"

* * *

_N/T: Gracias a Lola P. Malfoy por hacer de beta para este capítulo. Aprovecho para avisarles que junto a Lola y Holly90 estaré trabajando en la traducción de un fic muy famoso llamado "We learned the sea". Holly será la encargada de publicar asi que esten pendientes (:_


	8. El ascensor artificioso, Segunda Parte

Una serie de eventos desafortunados

Por Geeky-DMHG-Fan

Evento desafortunado número seis:

**El ascensor artificioso, Parte dos**

Malfoy alzó una pálida ceja, dándole a Hermione una mirada de incredulidad. "¿Qué que _hice_? ¿Por qué cada vez que pasa algo tiene que ser mi culpa?"

"Porque así es. Este tipo de cosas no me pasan a menos que este contigo. Ahora dime. Qué. Hiciste."

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos, y por un segundo Hermione se preguntó si había asumido muy rápido. Tal vez él no había hecho nada y todo había sido una casualidad.

Malfoy se dio la vuelta, mirándose las uñas detenidamente. "Tal vez haya insultado un trol el otro día."

¡Ja! ¡Ella lo sabía! Claro que era el culpable. No debió dudar de si misma.

Sin embargo, seguía siendo una respuesta rara.

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?" preguntó ella.

"Porque ellos controlan los ascensores."

"¿No funcionan con magia?"

"Podría jurar que dije que eran controlados por trols. ¿O es que me lo imagine?"

Hermione no estaba de humor como para el sarcasmo de Malfoy. Con el dedo apuntado a su cara, gruñó, "¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que están a cargo de los ascensores?"

"Bueno, verás Hermione, cuando este edificio fue construido en los años 1200 mi tátara-tátara-tátara-tátara-tátara-tátara-tata-"

Hermione le dio en pecho, apretando los dientes. "Termina de una vez."

"¿Ya mencioné lo encantadora que te vez cuando estas molesta? Hay una venita que aparece entre tus cejas, justo aquí." Él extendió el dedo para mostrarle, pero Hermione lo retiró de un manotazo antes de que pudiera tocarla.

Malfoy suspiró, meneando la cabeza con decepción, "A veces me pregunto porque me junto contigo."

"¡Solo termina la historia!"

"Está bien, pero solo porque soy un buen amigo."

Hermione apretó las manos en un puño, mirándolo. Luego abrió la boca, para soltar un río de insultos.

"Tú, fas-"

Malfoy la interrumpió con un movimiento de mano. "¿Me vas a dejar contarte la historia, si o no?"

Ella cerró la boca, apretando los labios tan fuerte, que estos se tornaron blancos.

"Eso es lo que pensé. Ahora, cuando Maximilian Malfoy tuvo este edificio, importó cinco trols de Escandinavia para que operaran los ascensores, y siempre ha sido una tradición."

Señalando el suelo con su dedo, el comenzó a girarlo mientras hablaba. "Ellos empujan una cosa que gira, como una rueda de piedra con cuerdas a los lados."

"Es un cabestrante," interrumpió Hermione, ignorando la mirada enojada de Malfoy.

"Bueno este _cabestrante _está unido a los cables del ascensor. Si lo giras con el sentido de las agujas del reloj, sube, y si lo giras en contra, bajas. Hay tres, y todos son manejados por un troll diferente. Si estuviéramos en la oficina, podrías velo. Tengo una ventana a través de uno de mis retratos."

Él estaba tratando de jugar con ella, estaba segura. Alzando la barbilla, exigió, "¿Cómo es que no vi ni uno, entonces?"

"No estaba activado. ¿Por qué iba yo a querer pasar mi día viendo esas bestias horribles? Ya tengo suficiente al verlas cada vez que camino por el edificio."

"¿Y por que los trols tienen que encargarse de eso cuando existen hechizos que pueden hacer lo mismo?"

"Porque nada dice opulencia tanto como unos ascensores manejados por trols."

"Bueno, y si se la pasan vagando por el edificio, pude haber visto uno, y no lo vi."

"Claro que no. Tú has estado en los únicos dos pisos en los que no se les permite ser vistos. El vestíbulo principal y mi oficina están fuera de los límites. No quiero que mis clientes o inversores potenciales se asusten con tan horribles caras," Malfoy se estremeció, "Y ya sabes cómo me siento acerca de las cosas feas."

"Que Merlín lo prohíba, y tu rostro nunca quede desfigurado. Dudo que seas capaz de soportar no acicalarte frente a un espejo."

Malfoy se inclinó sobre el costado del ascensor, sonriendo. "Pero Hermione, si mis oídos no me engañan, ¿acabas de decir que soy guapo?"

El estómago de Hermione se hundió, ¿Lo había dicho, no? No importaba el hecho de que ella prefería morir antes de admitirlo. Las palabras ya habían salido de su boca. Ya estaban registradas. Ya no podía retractarse, y Malfoy ya no la dejaría en paz.

Hermione sintió sus mejillas arder, pero se negó a mirar a otro lado. Tratando de no parecer perturbada, se encogió de hombros. "Ni que fuera un gran secreto. Cualquier persona con ojos llegaría a la misma conclusión."

"Es verdad, pero no estaba consciente de que te dabas cuenta de esas cosas."

"Oh, cállate. Si tu ego se infla mas, ya no habrá más espacio para mí en este ascensor."

Ignorando el desprecio hacia su persona, Malfoy dijo, "Ya puedo ver los titulares del Diario El Profeta…" El movió la mano en el aire, como mostrando una marquesina brillante, "Draco Malfoy ayuda a Hermione Granger a darse cuenta de que es una mujer."

Hermione se echó a reír, pero no porque pensaba que era gracioso. "¿De verdad piensas que he pasado toda mi vida sin darme cuenta de que las personas del sexo opuesto pueden ser atractivas? Wow, de verdad eres…increíble. No he conocido a alguien tan presumido."

"¿Y de verdad pensabas que existía alguien más? Después de todo, solo existe uno como yo. Deberías estar agradecida, imagínate entonces que hubieras nacido en América, o fueras uno o dos años más joven, nunca nos habríamos conocido, y tus sensibilidades femeninas jamás se habrían despertado."

"Yo si me he dado cuenta de un montón de chicos."

"¿De verdad? ¿Quién más?"

"No. Mi vida amorosa no se discute."

"¿Qué vida _amorosa_?"

Por alguna razón, eso dolió. Eso logró explotar la burbuja que Hermione pensó, la podía proteger de Malfoy.

De repente el ascensor parecía más pequeño, y la realidad se vino abajo. Estaba atrapada con Malfoy en un ascensor. Malfoy, la única persona que sin ella decirle, podía olfatear todas sus inseguridades. Las mismas inseguridades que esperaba enterrar, con todos sus logros, y con lógica y buen sentido. Y ahora que había encontrado la última, ella estaba segura de que la molestaría y torturaría hasta sangrar, como lo había hecho antes.

Se sentía tan expuesta. Sin protección, y todos sus insultos volvieron para golpearla.

Que si nadie la merecía, que si Sangre sucia indigna. Poco atractiva, dentona, pelo alborotado ratón de biblioteca. Impopular. Desagradable...e incapaz de ser amada.

No había escape. La boca de Hermione se abrió de par en par, pero ella no sabía que decir. Casi ni podía respirar.

Al menos, él no parecía no haberse dado cuenta.

"Ah sí, se me olvidaba tu enamoramiento de colegiala con la Comadreja. ¿Qué paso con él, de todos modos? ¿Lo espantaste?"

"Claro que no. Él-"

Ella se detuvo. ¿Por qué le decía esas cosas a Malfoy? Seguro las usaría en su contra después.

"Vamos. Pensé que los amigos se compartían las cosas."

Ella se volteó, rehusándose a que se diera cuenta como sus ojos eran inundados por lágrimas. "Sí, bueno, los amigos tampoco tratan de herirse mutuamente."

Ella se quedó ahí, con los hombros encorvados, esperando sus burlas. Pero no pasó nada. El ascensor quedó en silencio, solo roto por su respiración irregular.

Finalmente, habló. Casi ni podía escucharlo. "No te gusta todavía, ¿verdad?"

"¡No!"

Hermione comenzó a caminar por el ascensor, tratando de alejarse de él. Pero no había suficiente espacio. ¡Oh Merlín, no había espacio! Se quitó de la bufanda, ya que sentía como si la estuviese asfixiando.

"¿Entonces porque estás tan molesta?"

"¡No estoy molesta!"

"¿Por qué no me miras entonces?"

"Porque tal vez no quiero. ¡Tal vez estoy cansada y me duele la cabeza y estoy de mal humor y tengo colegas que me odian y no los soporto y le tengo miedo a los ascensores y en cualquier momento este artilugio de la muerte puede caer al piso y la última persona con la que hablaré va a ser un hombre que va insultando a la gente que no cumple con sus estándares, lo que equivale a todas las personas de este planeta!" Hermione se colocó las manos sobre la boca. Las palabras habían escapado, y ahora las que no lo había hecho casi le quemaban de adentro hacia afuera.

Pero al parecer a Malfoy no le importaba eso. "¿Él te lastimó, Hermione?"

"No."

¿Por qué no soltaba el tema?

"Me puedes decir si te hizo algo. No importa lo que sea, incluso el cortarte con un pergamino. Solo dime, y lo golpearé hasta hacerlo pulpa."

Mientras cualquier otro tipo de persona (una loca) podría haber visto el celo de Malfoy como amabilidad y preocupación, ella sabía mejor. Siempre había tratado de buscar algo para desprestigiar a Ron. Como en el colegio.

"Él no me hizo nada," dijo, defendiendo a su amigo.

Las cosas parecían haberse calmado, pero después ella sintió el cable del ascensor moverse cuando Malfoy estampó su puño contra la pared. "¿Es gay, verdad? ¡Lo sabía! Espera a que le diga a Zabini y a Goyle. Les haré el día con eso." Pero el triunfo de Malfoy duró muy poco. Hermione vio como se estremecía y con una voz ahogada decía, "¿Él de verdad quiere a mis bebes, no es así?"

"¡Ron no es gay, imbécil!" Hermione se sentó, cerrando los ojos y descansando la cabeza contra la pared. "Ahora solo...déjame en paz."

Él se sentó a su lado, sus rodillas tocándose. Otra vez invadiendo su espacio personal. ¿Por qué no podía dejarla en paz?

"Entonces si Weasley no te hizo nada…"

"Para, por favor," le suplicó ella.

"¿Entonces…fui yo?"

No podía contestar eso.

Se removió a su lado, y ella podía sentir su mirada, incluso con los ojos cerrados. Deseó poder ocultarse.

"Por Dios, Hermione. Digo cosas estúpidas todo el tiempo y nunca habías reaccionado así. Incluso en Hogwarts, eran Weasley y Potter los que se molestaban. Tú siempre tenías el buen sentido de ignorarme."

Ella abrió los ojos, fijándolos en el suelo. "Eso no es verdad. Tus palabras significaban mucho para mí. Tal vez no lo mostrara, pero cuando te burlaste porque yo no tenía amigos, dolió. Cuando me llamaste sangre sucia, dolió. Cuando te burlaste de mi pelo alborotado y de mis dientes de castor, dolió." Hermione respiró profundamente. "Y cuando dijiste que había espantado a Ron, dolió."

"No sé lo que haya pasado entre tú y Weasley, pero las otras cosas…Merlín, Hermione, nada de esas cosas eran ciertas. Esas eran solamente las palabras de un niño miedoso, mimado y estúpido. No deberías dejar que te afecten. Eres muy inteligente para eso."

Hermione se limpió la lágrima que estaba a punto de salir. "¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa eso? Solo porque soy inteligente no quiere decir que no me afectan las cosas feas que dicen. Como si fuera un…robot. Yo también tengo sentimientos, ¿sabes? No soy solamente un cerebro."

"Claro que no."

"Yo también tengo corazón," dijo, tratando de no sollozar, pero sin conseguirlo. Se escuchaba patético en sus oídos y ya esperaba que Malfoy se burlara.

"Lo sé."

Sorprendida, preguntó, "¿En serio?"

"Si."

Hermione se volvió a verlo finalmente, buscando algún rastro de sarcasmo. La única cosa que encontró fue a él con un pañuelo en la mano.

Lo tomó, y luego se alejó, frotándose los ojos y la nariz. "Gracias."

"¿Ya te sientes bien, entonces?"

Hermione se analizó, tratando de buscar la respuesta a su pregunta. Sabía que esas eran el tipo de heridas que tendían a quedarse en la oscuridad, pudriendo y comiendo todo el interior de la persona. No se curaría con un solo arrebato violento, pero como toda herida expuesta al aire y a la luz, estaba más cerca de curarse Eso tendría que ser suficiente por ahora.

"Si, eso creo."

Enrolló el pañuelo entre sus manos, pero luego recordó que no era suyo. Buscando entre sus ropas, saco la varita, lista para limpiarlo.

"Quédatelo. Tengo muchos otros."

"Gracias. Yo solo…lo añadiré a la colección."

"Tal vez te regale un paquete para Navidad. Así cuando te haga llorar, estarás preparada."

Por primera vez, su humor retorcido estaba dirigido a sí mismo. Por años, ella había querido ver a un Malfoy humilde, y ahora que lo había hecho sentir culpable, solo quería hacerlo sentir mejor. Era algo perverso.

"Estoy segura de que ninguno de nosotros quiere que esto pase otra vez." Al menos ella no quería. Llorar frente a Malfoy no estaba en su lista de cosas favoritas. Ya que pasara una vez, pero dos veces, era algo increíble.

"¿Ya sacaste todo de tu pecho?" le preguntó, mirándola.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien, porque ahora me siento como un imbécil."

Hermione le dio un golpecito con su pie, dándole una pequeña sonrisa. "Bueno, es que lo eres."

Malfoy colocó una mano sobre su corazón, inclinando la cabeza. "Me hieres. ¿No acabas de decir que las palabras significan algo?"

Hermione le dio otro golpecito. "Como si algo pudiera penetrar ese exterior de reptil."

"Bueno, si las palabras pueden penetrar a un troll, de seguro pueden asesinar a un dragón."

Había olvidado el incidente del trol, que indirectamente era el causante de estar atrapada con Malfoy.

"¿Y qué palabras son tan poderosas como para herir a un troll?"

"De verdad, Hermione, ¿esperas que me acuerde de eso? Y aunque me acordara, no estaba gruñendo y apuntando como un mono. Estoy seguro que ese trol ni siquiera me entendió."

"Solo porque no entendemos su lenguaje no quiere decir que es algo simple. Después de todo, sobre el agua, las sirenas suenan como lechuzas chirriando, pero debajo de estas, se comunican como nosotros."

"Estoy seguro que eso es muy profundo, pero estamos hablando de un trol, Hermione. Y uno muy feo."

"¿Tienes que seguir diciéndole feo?"

"Lo siento, ¿eso fue algo insensible? Déjame tratar otra vez. Era un trol artísticamente desafiante. El trol más artísticamente desafiante que he visto en mi vida. ¿Mejor?"

"No. Pero aun quiero que pienses que fue lo que dijiste para hacerlo enojar. Tal vez nos ayude a salir de aquí más rápido."

"Claro, lo que sea."

Hermione estaba sorprendida al verlo cerrar sus ojos, tratando de recordar. Era raro verlo así, con la guardia baja. Si ella quería, podía golpearlo en la cara y él no tendría ni tiempo de protegerse. Pero nunca haría algo así. Al menos no que ya estaban fuera de Hogwarts.

Malfoy dejó de salir una risita, abriendo los ojos. "Me acabo de acordar. Lo llame un borracho, pie plano, que tenía la cara como el trasero de una Mantícora y olía como estiércol de Hipógrifo. Deberías haber estado ahí. Estaba inspirado. Las palabras salieron de mi boca como poesía."

Hermione menó la cabeza. "Todavía no superas lo de Buckbeak, ¿verdad?"

"Ese pájaro sarnoso casi me come la mano. Probablemente quedaré traumatizado de por vida."

"Créeme, estabas ya tocado antes de lo de Buckbeak."

"Y tú eres tan confortante como un duende. ¿Dónde está tu compasión?"

"Con el trol. Ahora, ¿le dijiste algo más?"

"No. Decir otra cosa sería exagerar."

Como si su autodenominado insulto poético no había sido algo exagerado y recargado. "¿Y que hizo el troll para merecer tu censura?"

"Casi me pisa el pie."

"¿Casi?"

"Si."

Malfoy era probablemente, el bebé más grande que había conocido.

"¿Y cómo era?"

"¿Y qué importa?"

"Tengo curiosidad."

"No se… ¿feo?"

Hermione trató de no reírse. Después todo, no estaría haciendo nada al animarlo. "Ya habíamos establecido eso."

"Troll de montaña. Troll de río. Troll de bosque. No lo sé. Todos se ven igual."

"De hecho, no son lo _mismo, _y se ofenden cuando las personas los confunden. El trol de montaña es conocido por te-"

Malfoy levantó las manos. "No me interesa oír los fascinantes detalles sobre verrugas peludas, furúnculo encunados, y extraños y palmeados pies, separados, una forma fea de la otra. Sea lo que sea, esta despedido. ¿Atraparme a mí, su jefe, en un ascensor? ¿A dónde se está yendo el mundo? Sin duda tu propaganda de la igualdad de bestias se le subió a la cabeza."

"¡Pero tú lo insultaste! ¡No puedes despedirlo por eso!"

"Obsérvame. Apenas salga de aquí, lo despido."

"Creo que estás tomando una decisión errónea. Si te disculparas con él, estoy segura de que nos dejaría ir. Podrías gritarlo."

"¿Para qué haría yo eso?"

"Tal vez haga eco por el eje y él lo escuche. Vale la pena intentar."

"No, ¿para qué me tendría yo que disculpar? Yo tengo la razón y él no." Malfoy se levantó, alzando el rostro y la barbilla, gritándole al techo del ascensor. "Si alguien tiene que estar gritando disculpas, es esa monstruosidad descerebrada. Y como si lo fuera a entender, estu-"

Hermione saltó y colocó una mano en la boca de Malfoy. "¡Cállate!" Miró el techo del ascensor, cosa que no tenía sentido, ya que no poseía visión de rayos X. "¡Podría estar escuchando!"

Malfoy se la quedó viendo, pero no dijo nada. Ninguno se movió por unos segundos, pero luego ella pudo sentir sus labios formando palabras contra su palma. Quitándola, se limpió la mano contra sus ropas y dijo, "Bueno, al menos tenemos que averiguar quién fue. ¿Qué trols están trabajando ahorita?"

"Merlín, ¿podrías dejar el tema?"

"No."

"Bien. Era un troll de río. Y ya que significa tanto para ti…" El levantó la varita perezosamente, haciendo que apareciera el directorio de las Industrias Malfoy. Sacudiendo rápidamente las páginas donde estaban los rostros de sus empleados, Malfoy finalmente se detuvo en una criatura peluda, de piel morada y cuernos.

Hermione se echó a reír.

Si era un trol de río, pero Malfoy se había equivocado en un pequeño detalle.

"No es de extrañar que el troll esté tan molesto. El él es un ella."

Malfoy frunció la nariz en señal de disgusto.

"Sabes," dijo Hermione, "los trols femeninos son supuestamente más listos y agraciados que su contraparte masculina." Ella volteó la cabeza, examinando la foto. Luego la volteó hacia al otro lado tratando de encontrar el ángulo adecuado. No parecía existir.

"No es tan fea, para ser un troll," dijo, esperanzadamente.

"Si hay que clasificarla, es fea."

"¿Cómo es que nadie se da cuenta que no estamos? ¿O que hay un ascensor atorado?"

"Yo me voy a casa por la red flu, y Sharon seguramente asumió que te fuiste conmigo. Y por el ascensor, hay otros dos trabajando. Además, no es la primera vez que un trol decide tomar un rehén. Espera, y casi siempre se soluciona solo."

"Eso es estúpido."

"Bueno, yo no esperaba ser el rehén del ascensor. Y generalmente esto es divertido…solo que no cuando me pasa a mí."

"Entonces, básicamente, ¿tenemos que esperar para salir?"

"Si."

Hermione se sentó en el piso otra vez, gimiendo. "¿Podrías disculparte, por favor?"

"No."

"¿Podrías al menos no despedirla?"

Malfoy todavía estaba parado, viéndola como si se hubiera vuelto loca. "¿Y por qué haría eso?"

"Por la satisfacción de saber que me haría feliz."

"¿Si prometo que lo pensaré, dejarías de hablar de ella? Me enfermo con tan solo ver su foto." Y con otra floritura de su varita, el trol favorito de Malfoy desapareció. Se volvió a sentar a su lado, invadiendo su espacio. Esta vez a ella no le importó.

Tratando de cambiar el tema y de recuperar el trabajo de otra compañera del género femenino, Hermione dejó el tema del trol. "¿Crees que vamos a salir de aquí en algún momento?"

"Claro."

"¿Pero cuándo?"

"Solo tenemos que esperar que otra criatura de género indefinido, venga a reemplazarla de su turno."

"¿Y cuándo será eso?"

Malfoy se subió la manga de su túnica, echándole un vistazo a su reloj. "Supongo que dentro de dos horas."

"Estoy empezando a tener hambre." Y tenía que orinar, pero todavía no eran tan buenos amigos como para hablar del estado de su vejiga.

"Yo también."

"¿Qué? ¿No tienes Meigas Freitas en el bolsillo?"

"Y si los tuviera, no te diría nada, ¿no crees?"

"¿Pero tenía entendido que los amigos compartían las cosas?"

"Es verdad. ¿Por qué es que tú y Weasley no están juntos?"

Debía de haber sabido. "Eso es algo diferente, y lo sabes."

"¿Cómo?"

"Compartir secretos y compartir dulces no es lo mismo."

"No son solamente dulces, Hermione. Son Meigas Fritas."

Hermione se quedó viendo a Malfoy, considerando. Ya se había echado a llorar en frente a él, en su oficina. Había desnudado su corazón y su alma frente a él en este ascensor. ¿Dolería si le decía lo de Ron? No era como si a ella le gustara Ron. El asunto era más bien el pensar si alguna vez la persona que a ella le gustaba podría devolver ese sentimiento. Pero Malfoy no había pedido saber eso.

"Bien, pero solo si prometes no burlarte de mí."

Malfoy levantó su varita. "Por mi honor como Slytherin."

Hermione soltó un bufido.

"Voy a fingir que no oí eso," dijo Malfoy, cruzando las piernas. "Ahora escupe."

"No fue nada la verdad. Solo dos personas dándose cuenta que no eran adecuadas la una para la otra."

"¿Eso es todo?"

"Bueno, hay otros detalles. Yo quería volver a Hogwarts y él no. Yo podía vernos saliendo solo después de graduarnos; él no. Yo necesitaba concentrarme en mis estudios; él no. Y finalmente, seguí adelante."

"¿Y él no?"

"No, de hecho, él lo supero más rápido. Comenzó a salir con Lavender Brown cuatro meses después de que yo regresara a Hogwarts. Y no lo culpo. No estábamos juntos, me pasaba todo el tiempo en el colegio, mientras ella estaba ahí, queriendo tener una relación con él. Ella fue capaz de darle todas las cosas que yo no podía. Ron es el tipo de hombre que quiere que una chica lo adore. Le da confianza, y lo hace ser mejor. Me gustaba, pero yo nunca podría mostrarlo de la manera en que Lavender lo hizo, y creo que eso era lo que Ron necesitaba."

"Ya veo. ¿Y tú estabas bien con eso?"

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que dolió. Me sentí rechazada, y me comencé a preguntar qué era lo que tenía de malo que él no podía esperar. Eventualmente me di cuenta de que no quería estar con él, solo quería ser querida. Pero esa no es una buena razón para estar en una relación, y me ayudó a aceptar que Ron y yo estamos mejor como amigos. Habían muchas diferencias entre nosotros como para que funcionara."

"Pensaba que los opuestos se atraían."

"Sí y no. El es lo opuesto a mí, pero de manera equivocada. Quiero a alguien que sea motivado; alguien al cual pueda respetar como mi igual intelectual. No me malinterpretes, yo quiero a Ron, pero él no me inspira sentimientos muy profundos, ¿sabes? No me inspira en nada, la verdad. Siempre tenía que empujarlo para que sobresaliera, y no debería ser así. Quiero ser una novia, no su madre."

Hermione apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, considerando el tema un poco más. "Me refiero, se que fue valiente y todo, y al le importaban las cosas que me importaban a mí, como lo de los elfos por ejemplo, pero a la hora de la verdad, no podía hablar de verdad con él sobre ellos. Trataba de entender, pero no podía, y eso me frustraba porque él estaba tratando de complacerme en vez de estar interesado de esas cosas por iniciativa propia. No sé. Tal vez soy muy demandante. La mayoría de las chicas estarían complacidas con que sus novios se interesaran por sus cosas. ¿Crees que hay algo malo en mí?"

Malfoy se echó a reír. "¿Por no gustarte Weasley? Por favor. Diría que ese es un signo de salud mental. Ahora, si te hubieras quedado con él, ahí empezaría a preocuparme."

"No quiero que tengas una mala idea de él. No es que sea estúpido, solo que no se interesa en aprender sobre las cosas que me interesan y eso me vuelve loca. Él es todo impulsos y sentimientos, es lo que funciona para él. Funciona muy bien, pero no lo entiendo. Es valiente y amable y gracioso y bueno, y algún día será un gran esposo, como para alguien como Lavender, pero necesito más que eso. Sabes, como una chispa."

"¿Una chispa? Pero si ustedes pelean todo el tiempo."

"Pero pelear con Ron es como pelear con un hermanito. Él nunca podía derrotarme, y la mayoría del tiempo, se rendía porque creía que eso era lo que yo quería. Sé que todo el mundo piensa que me gusta tener la razón, pero no me importaría si algún chico me desafía, y me venciera en mi propio juego."

Los ojos grises de Malfoy se entrecerraron, viéndola de manera sospechosa. "¿Quieres ser dominada?" Era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Hermione sintió sus mejillas arder. Era una afirmación perfectamente inocente, pero saliendo de la boca de un hombre sonaba…mal, incluso si él no lo decía de esa manera. Pero el no contestar mostraría que su mente había malinterpretado su afirmación, y eso sería aún más vergonzoso. Con toda la confianza que pudo transmitir a su voz dijo, "Tal vez."

"Bueno, no hay que preguntarse porque dejaste a Weasley. Él es tan dominante como un Soplido Pigmeo."

Hermione suspiró. "Lo sé. Quiero a alguien que me empuje en cada paso que doy, no alguien que me abrace y me desee buena suerte. Quiero fuego. Ron es como una manta cálida. Reconfortante. Me había gustado desde tercer año, y siempre esperé que fuera así. Pero cuando llegó el momento, me di cuenta de que no era lo que quería. Lo respeto, pero no de la manera que me gustaría respetar al hombre con el que voy a compartir mi vida."

"Suena como si quieres algo salido de _Encuentros Encantados _por Fifi LaFolle."

¿Malfoy sabía de novela de romances para brujas? Hermione se echó a reír. "¿Tú lees esa basura?"

"Claro que no. Mi mamá lo hace. Pero volviendo al punto, ¿Por qué estas buscando algo en la vida real, si dices que solo existe en libros?"

"Mentí. Estoy segura que existe, lo que pasa es que aún no lo he encontrado. Y hasta que lo haga, me quedo soltera. Nada hago con perder mi tiempo."

"¿Y qué es lo que estás buscando?"

"Si te disculparas con el tr-"

"No," dijo, firmemente.

"Entonces no te digo."

"No importa. Yo mismo lo puedo adivinar."

"¿Oh, en serio? Tú de seguro tienes tanta habilidad para adivinar como Trelawney la tiene para predecir el futuro."

"¿No fue esa la que predijo que Potter sería El Elegido?"

"Tuvo suerte; esa no cuenta. Todavía sigue siendo una loca."

"Estoy de acuerdo; pero yo no soy Trelawney."

Eso era algo subestimado. No podía pensar en dos personas más diferentes, pero eso no quería decir que se equivocaba.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Hermione echó la cabeza contra el ascensor. "Urgh. Me quiero ir a casa."

"¿No estás disfrutando mi compañía?"

"Preferiría que no fuera en un ascensor suspendido doce metros sobre seguridad."

"Incluso si el trol nos dejara caer, hay hechizos para asegurarse de que no caeremos y nos estrellaremos contra el piso. Solo siéntate y escucha esta música horrible." Luego Malfoy cerró los ojos, he hizo eso mismo.

Había olvidado la música lenta que hacía eco en la cabina. Eso junto con su día agotador y emocional, era suficiente para dormirla.

"¿Y qué haces aquí de todos modos?" preguntó ella, tratando de no dormirse.

Malfoy abrió los ojos. Luego se sentó recto y la miró, "¿Para qué quieres saber?"

"Porque no sé lo que se hace aquí. Obviamente te da mucho dinero."

"¿Interesada en renunciar a tu trabajo en el Ministerio para trabajar aquí? Si quieres despido a Sharon y trabajas como mi secretaria."

"Si yo trabajara aquí, tu serías mi secretario, no al revés."

"Teniendo en cuenta que no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que hace esta compañía, dudo que eso vaya a pasar."

"¿Oh, acaso Draco se siente amenazado?"

"Muy poco. De hecho, creo que responderé tu pregunta ahora mismo. ¿Crees que puedas quedarte callada?"

Hermione hizo la acción de cerrar los labios, encadenando su boca y lanzando la llave.

Malfoy continuó. "Si hubiera sabido que eso era lo que se necesitaba para mantenerte callada…Bueno, las Industrias Malfoy han cambiado con el pasar de los años. Cuando Maximilian Malfoy comenzó con el negocio, hizo dinero a partir de Muggles tontos que pensaban que la alquimia era real. Unos cuantos hechizos de transfiguración y los tenía comprando cualquier tipo de cosas ridículas que ellos pensaban eran necesarios para convertir el metal común en oro y plata. También les vendía pociones diciendo que estaban hechas con la piedra filosofal. Ellos pensaban que estaban bebiendo el elixir de la vida, cuando en verdad era Pociones pimentónicas diluidas."

Hermione frunció el ceño. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando Malfoy señaló su boca. Rodando los ojos, abrió sus labios y los desencadenó. "¿No te molesta? Se aprovechó de esa gente inocente y enferma. ¿No es un poco hipócrita? Eran muggles después de todo."

"¿Qué puedo hacer? Eso está en el pasado. Además, esas pociones pimentónicas extendieron sus vidas, ya que la esperanza de vida muggle era tan corta en esos tiempos."

Hermione meneó la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, pero Malfoy continuó. "Una vez que había conseguido suficiente dinero, mudo la familia a Inglaterra y comenzó a construir este lugar. No era muy grande para ese tiempo, pero entonces el negocio se disparó durante la Plaga Negra. Para aquellos que estaban dispuestos a pagar el precio, los Malfoy vendieron hechizos para curar la enfermedad. También estaban creando artefactos de magia oscura por un lado y vendiéndolos a magos inescrupulosos, y se convirtió en la mayor fuente de ingresos del siglo. Pero por supuesto, con el paso del tiempo la gente se hizo menos…tolerable, y por eso tuvo que ser empujado por detrás de la escena. Durante los últimos dos siglos hemos estado involucrados en la protección del hogar. Sobre todo hechizos y dispositivos para evitar que los muggles descubran los hogares. Si bien estos todavía son legales y necesarios para evitar que los muggles se den cuenta de la actividad mágica, pensamos que con la muerte de Voldemort, deberíamos tratar con la manufacturación de otras cosas."

"Esa fue probablemente una buena idea."

"De hecho, hemos venido adquiriendo pequeñas empresas e importando la producción de sus objetos mágicos en otros países, donde la mano de obra es mucho más barata. Desde ayer, soy dueño de la Compañía Nimbus de Escobas de Carrera. Déjame saber si estás interesada en aprender a volar. Podría darte un muy buen descuento por la escoba más moderna."

Hermione ignoró la oferta. "Espero que tengas buenos métodos de negocios y no te estés aprovechando de tus trabajadores."

"Créeme que con el Ministerio respirando sobre nuestras nucas, no podría tomar un paso en falso si quisiera."

Hermione se le quedó viendo.

"Nunca dije que quería hacerlo, así que no me mires así."

"Bien, porque si lo haces, el Ministerio no va a ser el único respirando en tu nuca."

"¿Lo prometes?"

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par antes de darle un golpecito en el brazo. "No seas asqueroso."

"¿Nadie te ha dicho que no tienes sentido del humor?"

"Si, muchas veces," dijo Hermione, moviendo su cuello en un intento de aflojarlo. "¿Qué hora es?"

Cuando le informó que solo había pasado media hora desde la última vez que había visto su reloj, ella tuvo que tragarse un gemido.

"Recuérdame nunca entrar a uno de tus ascensores."

"La próxima vez, te mandaré por la red flu. Pero alguien quería caminar de regreso al trabajo, por si no te acuerdas."

"Lo recuerdo, pero no me voy a disculpar. Vamos a hacer algo antes de que pierda la cabeza. ¿Qué tal un juego de veinte preguntas?"

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Es algo que las personas juegan cuando están tratando de conocerse mejor. Nos alternamos al hacer preguntas, hasta que hayamos alcanzado las-"

"Déjame adivinar. Veinte preguntas," dijo Malfoy.

Hermione apuntó a su nariz. "Exactamente. Yo comienzo. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?"

"Azul."

"Ahora es tu turno," le recordó.

Malfoy sonrió. "Muy bien. ¿Quién fue tu primer beso?"

"¡No me puedes preguntar eso!"

"¿Está eso en el Manual de Reglas de Veinte Preguntas? Porque no lo habías mencionado."

"No," farfulló Hermione. "Pero yo te pregunté cuál es tu color favorito; me deberías preguntar algo que esté al mismo nivel. No puedes hacer preguntas tan…invasivas."

"No es mi culpa que hayas mal gastado una de tus preguntas. Ahora juega por las reglas y responde la pregunta."

"No."

"Hermione, está bien si nunca has sido besada. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse." Esas podrían haber sido las palabras que salieron de su boca, pero el brillo maléfico en sus ojos lo contradecía. ¿Qué pensaba que era? ¿Un bubotubérculo cortado?

"Claro que he sido besada, y fue por Viktor Krum."

"¿Cuándo?"

"No. Es mi turno." Hermione buscó en su cerebro por algo igual de vergonzoso y lo consiguió. "¿Estuviste o estás celoso de Harry?"

"Técnicamente esas son dos preguntas, y las voy a contar en tu contra, a pesar de que solo responderé una. Si. Ahora, ¿cuándo unieron los labios tu y Krum?"

"Cuarto año. Al final del semestre de primavera. ¿Por qué estás celoso de Harry?"

"Asumes que todavía estoy celoso de él," señaló Malfoy. "Tenía lo que quería."

"¿Y qué era eso?"

"Así no funciona el juego."

"Si respondes la pregunta, contaría. No importa el orden," dijo, esperando que contestara la pregunta.

"Lamentablemente para ti, preferiría que contestaras mi pregunta. ¿Te gustó tu besito con Krum?"

Hermione se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sus orejas ardiendo.

"Debió de ser muy bueno o muy malo," observó Malfoy, con voz divertida.

"Fue malo. Muy, muy, muy malo. El metió la lengua en mi boca y yo comencé a toser. No sabía qué hacer. Fue tan vergonzoso."

"No me sorprende. Lo único que puede hacer Krum es volar en escoba."

"Es un poco grosero de tu parte. Él es un gran chico; lo que pasa es que necesita practica."

"¿Y tú le diste eso?"

Hermione casi responde la pregunta, pero se acordó de repente que era su turno. "Buen intento, pero no tengo que contestar eso." Ahora pensando que iba a preguntar, ella decidió que tenía que buscar una pregunta que lo humillara. Harry no parecía estar funcionando.

"¿Alguna vez has…tu sabes," Hermione alzó las cejas, tratando de comunicar la palabra sin decirla, "con Pansy?"

Malfoy cruzó las manos sobre su regazo, una sonrisa exasperante en sus labios. "Tendrás que ser más específica. Conozco a Pansy desde que éramos niños, y naturalmente, han existido muchos tipos de relación entre nosotros. Claro, si no especificas a qué tipo de relación te refieres, no podré contestar la pregunta."

"Sabes a lo que me refiero."

"Solo dilo, y contestaré la pregunta."

Hermione meneó la cabeza violentamente. "Preguntaré otra cosa."

"No, Hermione, no he tenido sexo con Pansy Parkinson. Ahora, volviendo a Krum, ¿lo volviste a besar?"

"¿Cuál es tu fascinación conmigo y Viktor Krum besándonos?"

"Porque obviamente es algo vergonzoso para ti, y estoy contando eso como una pregunta, a pesar de que lo hiciste fuera de turno. Ahora contesta la mía."

"¡No! Fue una sola vez. Gracias a Merlín," añadió en voz baja.

"¿Has besado al alguien más aparte de Krum?" preguntó Malfoy.

"Primero, él me besó a mí, y segundó, sí. Ahora es mi turno ¿con cuántas brujas has…tu sabes?"

"Primero dime con cuantos chicos te has besado. No quiero que pienses que soy un fácil."

"Contando a Krum, tres. Pero solo fue mutuo con uno solo, así que los otros no cuentan. Tienes que contestar las preguntas honestamente. De lo contrario no tiene sentido."

"Pareces estar fascinada con lo jugoso, lo que es irónico, ya que no puedes _llamarlo _por _su _nombre y solo has besado a tres chicos."

"¡Tú eres el que sigue preguntando a quien besé!"

"No sabía que considerabas las dos cosas iguales."

"¡Claro que no!" dijo Hermione, escandalizada. "Ahora responde mi pregunta."

Malfoy comenzó a contar con los dedos, y los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par cuando el número pasó de cinco, luego diez, luego quince y seguía.

Finalmente Malfoy parecía ir más despacio. "Y contando a la bruja de ayer, eso nos da un gran total de…cero."

"¿Qué? ¿En serio?"

"Estoy contando esas preguntas también. Cero, y si, es en serio. No te sorprendas."

"Supongo que asumí porque…" Bueno, no tenía una buena razón, pero él se veía tan popular.

"Me he dado cuenta que lo haces muy a menudo."

Hermione le dio una mirada fulminante. "Como sea, solo pregunta."

"¿Quiénes fueron los otros dos?"

"Cormac McLaggen y Ron. ¿Quién fue tu primer beso?"

"Pansy. Error que no volveré a repetir. Ahora dime, ¿fue tu beso con Weasley _mágico_?" Malfoy enfatizó la última palabra, burlándose de ella.

"Al menos fue mejor que Krum y McLaggen. ¿Cuántas brujas has besado?"

"Cinco. ¿Cuentas veces con Weasley?"

"Uh, dos."

Malfoy se echó a reír. "¡Dos! No me importa lo que digas, es gay. Solo te besó dos veces cuando pu-" Malfoy se detuvo de repente. "Será mejor que preguntes algo antes de que pierda la cabeza de tanto reír."

"¿Quiénes fueron las otras cuatro?"

"Daphne _y _Astoria Greengrass," hizo una pausa, sonriendo, "una de las brujas de Beauxbatons, no puedo recordar su nombre, y…Millicent Bulstrode."

Malfoy pareció escupir el último nombre y Hermione se echó a reír. Casi no podía oír a Malfoy diciendo que Millicent y él habían sido obligados por culpa de un muérdago encantado.

"Claro, lo que digas. Apuesto a que fue tu favorito." Se limpió los ojos, y luego frunció la nariz. "No puedo creer que hayas besado a unas hermanas."

"Eso no es nada. Una vez Blaise se besuqueó con las dos Patil. Y tampoco apruebo tu lista." Malfoy, siendo el snob que era, olfateó el aire. "Al menos mis opciones demuestran que tengo algo de buen gusto."

"¡Solo escogí besar a una persona de mi lista!"

"Besarlo no demuestra buen gusto. Justo lo contrario de hecho. Por curiosidad ¿Quién comenzó el mágico momento entre tú y Weasley?"

Ella no debería contestarle, pero tenía que seguir jugando. Mortificada, susurró, "Fui yo."

"Me lo imaginaba. El Soplido Pigmeo no lo tiene en él. Apuesto a que también comenzaste el segundo."

Ella asintió con la cabeza, gimiendo.

"Como amigo tuyo, creo que es justo señalar que das información muy fácilmente. La última ni siquiera era una pregunta. Además, desearía que supieras que vas por doce preguntas y yo solo he preguntado ocho. Es tu turno."

"¿Qué?"

"Que vas por doce preguntas, ahora trece, y que yo voy por ocho. Tú turno."

Hermione recordó los últimos minutos de su conversación, y él tenía razón. "Eres un tramposo," gritó, sin creer como era que no se había dado cuenta de lo que él hacía.

"Vamos, vamos. Ni siquiera tenía que decirte, pero lo hice. Y tú eras la que quería jugar esto en primer lugar, y todavía tengo que romper una de tus reglas."

"Bueno, tal vez no quiero seguir jugando."

"Por mi está bien. Ya encontré todo lo que quería saber."

Hermione resopló, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "Ya me estaba cansando de jugar, de todos modos."

Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio, aunque Hermione fue la primera en romperlo. Fue sin intención, ya que no pudo evitar bostezar.

"¿Tienes sueño?"

"Un poco."

Malfoy vio su reloj otra vez. "Tenemos otra hora probablemente. Bien podrías tomar una siesta."

"¿No me harás nada mientras duermo, verdad?"

Malfoy le dirigió una mirada exasperada, la cual terminó en una expresión traviesa. "No. Ahora duerme. Te despierto cuando nos estemos moviendo."

Sin más estímulos, ella cerró los ojos.

Cuando los abrió dos horas más tarde, su cabeza descansaba sobre el hombro de Malfoy.

"Levántate, Hermione. Es hora de irnos."

Se frotó los ojos, mirándolo con gesto cansado. "¿Ah?"

Él movió su cabeza gentilmente, y luego se levantó. Tomando su mano, la arrastró hasta levantarla. "El ascensor comenzó a moverse," le informó.

Eso la trajo de vuelta. "Ya era hora." Se estiró moviendo los brazos en el aire. Los músculos de su espalda y piernas se estiraron placenteramente. Cuando había finalizado, las puertas del ascensor comenzaron a moverse.

Malfoy se volvió hacia ella, asintiendo la cabeza en el ahora vacío lobby de su edificio. Debían de haber sobrepasado los horarios de trabajo. "¿Todavía tienes hambre?"

Se estaba muriendo de hambre, literalmente. "Si."

"Está ese nuevo restaurante que mi madre mencionó en el callejón Diagon. ¿Vienes?"

"Está bien, pero tú pagas, ya que fue tú culpa el habernos quedado encerrados."

"De hecho, fue culpa del trol."

Hermione siguió a Malfoy fuera del ascensor, muy feliz ante la perspectiva de comida y un baño para decirle que estaba equivocado.

* * *

_N/T: Disculpen la tardanza. Como siempre gracias a Lola P. Malfoy por revisar el capi. Y a ustedes por leer (: _


	9. La Villa Vil

Una serie de eventos desafortunados

Por Geeky-DMHG-Fan

Evento desafortunado número siete:

**La Villa Vil, Primera parte**

Dos meses más tarde:

Era ya mitad de Diciembre, y si Hermione hubiera olvidado que Navidad se acercaba, la decoración festiva del Callejón Diagon se lo habría recordado. Hadas revoloteaban en los tejados de las tiendas, bajando de vez en cuando para entretener a los peatones. El aire y las calles estaban llenas de burbujas que no explotaban de color escarlata, verdes, doradas y plateadas, que los niños (y algún caprichoso adulto) pateaban mientras pasaban. En las puertas colgaban carámbanos de plata y los escaparates estaban iluminados con velas eternas. Era como una escena sacada de una tarjeta de Navidad.

Pero por supuesto que Hermione no había olvidado que su festividad favorita se acercaba, a pesar de que se sentía más como una primavera tardía que como un invierno. El Callejón Diagon había sido encantado para estar en unos agradables setenta y dos grados, y la nieve que sacudía de su saco se sentía seca y cálida. Se quedó parada a las afueras del recién abierto Salón de Helados Florean Fortescue, golpeando la punta de su pie al ritmo de un villancico Navideño mientras esperaba a que Malfoy apareciera para comprar sus regalos. Levantando la cabeza, sacó la lengua para recibir un copo de nieve.

"¿Divirtiéndote?"

Hermione cerró la boca y sonrió. "¡Mis vacaciones de dos semanas comenzaron hoy y casi es Navidad! ¿Cómo _no_ podría estar divirtiéndome?"

Malfoy abrió la puerta para ella y la condujo hasta estar dentro de la tienda. Se encontraron con un mar de sonidos. Personas hablaban, reían y comían sus dulces. Pero claro, cuando la vieron a ella y a Malfoy, las brujas y hechiceros bajaron la voz, con la intención de que el tema de conversación no fuese escuchado. Como si ella no pudiera adivinar que era lo que hablaban.

En los tres meses desde de que aquel primer artículo los había declarado pareja, Hermione había aparecido en el Diario El Profeta más veces que en los años después de la guerra. Considerando que ella había sido parte del Trío Dorado, eso era decir mucho. Algo muy estúpido en su opinión. Porque la gente se interesaba más en su inexistente relación que en sus logros después de la guerra era algo que no podía entender. Por mucho que Hermione se había acostumbrado a historias escandalosas, aún las seguía encontrando ridículas.

Mientras esperaban en la cola, Malfoy se volvió hacia ella. "¿Algún plan para las vacaciones?"

"No, me quedaré en casa y me relajaré esta vez. Tengo tantas películas con las que necesito ponerme al día. Tendrás que venir y verlas conmigo."

"Eso será un problema, porque he resuelto no ver más de tus películas muggles otra vez."

"Te vi sonriendo durante Orgullo y Prejuicio." Hermione le dio un empujoncito en el hombro, sonriendo. "No trates de negarlo."

"No lo niego. Sonreí. Al final. Porque había terminado."

Ella sabía que mentía, pero no importaba. Navidad se acercaba. Tenía otras cosas que discutir con él de todos modos. "De hecho si tengo algo planeado."

"¿Si?"

"En la noche de víspera de Navidad iré con mi familia para el festival de Nueve Lecciones y Villancicos del King's College. Es como una tradición Granger que teníamos antes de que me fuera a Hogwarts. Con la guerra terminada y las cosas ya calmadas, esperamos comenzarla otra vez." Hermione se volvió, mirando el menú sobre sus cabezas a pesar de que ya sabía lo que iba a ordenar. Nunca cambiaba. "Deberías venir."

Malfoy no respondió, y Hermione lo vio de reojo. Una de sus manos se encontraba en su cuello, rozándolo. Estaba incómodo, aunque ella ya había lidiado con eso. Al final siempre cedía.

Lo miró, arqueando las cejas en expectación. "¿En cualquier momento? Casi nos toca ordenar."

Malfoy dejó caer su brazo, frunciéndo el ceño. "Si, ya me di cuenta, gracias. Desafortunadamente, voy a tener que negarme. Sabes cómo me siento sobre esos llamados viajes muggles."

"_Sé_ que es un hecho que te gusta ir a algunos lugares muggles. Te prometo que este será uno de esos lugares. La música es tan hermosa, que incluso un snob como tú la consideraría mágica."

"Tus habilidades diplomáticas son horribles."

"¿Es eso un sí?"

"Tus padres no van a querer que un extraño se les una."

"Eres un extraño solo porque te niegas a venir conmigo cuando voy de visita. Y a ellos no les importará, porque eres mi amigo. Ahora deja de dar excusas y di que vendrás."

"Amigo, sí. Familia, no. Es una tradición _familiar. _Solo sería un intruso."

"Ya pregunté y ellos dijeron que estaría bien que te nos unieras. Ron y Harry también vendrán."

Malfoy se echó a reír. "¿Y ese es tu incentivo? ¿Weasley y Potter? Está decidió entonces. No iré."

Ya era su turno de ordenar. Hermione pidió su usual tinita de mermelada de fresa, mientras Malfoy pidió dos porciones del especial de navidad, pimienta incorporada. Después de pagar (de manera separada, como Hermione siempre insistía), caminaron hasta una mesa vacía.

Todavía ofendida con Malfoy por rechazar su invitación, Hermione dijo con un poco de malicia, "Asumo que tendrás algún plan también. ¿Tus padres darán otro baile de Navidad?"

Malfoy hizo una pausa, con la lengua a mitad de camino. Después de retractarse, respondió igual de cortante, "No se puede tener un baile si nadie va a ir, así que para responder tu pregunta, no, mis padres no harán un baile."

Oh.

Ella no había pensado en eso. A pesar de que el rating de aprobación de los Malfoy había subido (si es que el Diario El Profeta podía ser confiable), las personas todavía estarían recelosas de ser amigables con ellos. Una cosa era mostrar apoyo en una encuesta anónima, y otra cosa era dejarlos entrar en el círculo social otra vez. Hermione no sabía si Malfoy estaba molesto por eso, pero por si acaso trataría de ser optimista, como había sido ella la que había traído el tema.

Con una voz llena de esperanza, dijo, "Estoy segura de que eso no es verdad. Algunas familias sangre pura de seguro irían. Como los Parkinson y los Goyle."

Malfoy estaba otra vez a punto de comer su helado. Pausando otra vez, dijo, "Otra razón para _no _hacer un baile. ¿Ahora puedo comer mi helado antes de que se derrita?"

"Bien."

"Gracias."

Y mientras lo miraba comer, Hermione se hundió algo enfurruñada en su silla. No podía leer su mente, pero si que conocía la suya. Estaba enojada con Malfoy por ser tan malhumorado, pero más que todo estaba molesta consigo misma por traer a colación un tema que debía ser delicado. Siguieron comiendo en silencio.

Ya que había sido su culpa, se suponía que debía hacerlo sentir mejor. Ya había terminado con su tinita y como el también estaba a punto de terminar, dijo, "Vamos a Sortilegios Weasley. Ron me estaba hablando de sus nuevos productos, y suenan graciosísimos. Tal vez te deje probar uno en mí."

Malfoy frunció la nariz. "Paso."

¿Por qué era siempre tan difícil de complacer? Hermione alzó las manos en exasperación. "¿Es porque Ron estará ahí? Sinceramente, no puedo entender porque te desagrada. Si juegas Quidditch con él algunas veces."

"Para jugar Quidditch no es necesario que te gusten las personas con las que participas." Malfoy sonrió de manera arrogante. "De hecho, algunas veces es mejor que no te gusten."

Bueno, al menos parecía estar de mejor humor. Poniéndose de pie, Hermione arrastró a Malfoy hasta levantarlo. "Acompáñame a la Tienda de mascotas. Me puedes ayudar a escoger un nuevo amiguito para Crookshanks."

"¿Y cómo esta esa _adorable_ bola de pelo?" preguntó Malfoy, abriendo la puerta de la tienda de helados.

Hermione soltó un bufido mientras pasaba. El odio de Malfoy hacia su gato/kneazle híbrido era bien conocido. Considerando que Crookshanks lo trataba de manera abominable cada vez que iba a su apartamento, ella casi ni lo culpaba. Casi. Malfoy podría haber tratado de comportarse de manera más amigable.

"No has pasado por el apartamento últimamente. Te extraña," dijo Hermione, riéndose.

"Más bien extraña sacar trozos de mi pierna con sus garras."

"Eso también."

"Bueno, voy a pasar para atormentarlo un poco. Las cosas han estado algo difíciles en el trabajo últimamente. Hemos estado negociando con los fabricantes de las Ranas de Chocolate."

"¿Y cómo va eso?" preguntó Hermione, con curiosidad.

Malfoy sonrió, viéndose muy satisfecho consigo mismo. "Llegamos a un acuerdo hoy. Feliz Navidad para mí."

"Felicitaciones. Tal vez deberías conseguirte una mascota también. Escuché que vendían Cangrejos de Fuego."

"Por muy tentador que parezca, me conformaré con un Whisky de Fuego." Malfoy abrió la puerta de la tienda de mascotas. "Después de ti."

Hermione se detuvo a la entrada de la tienda, un arcoíris de colores y ruidos asaltando sus sentidos. Sapos croando, los caparazones de los cangrejos de fuego brillando, cuervos graznando, y mucho mas. Era el sueño de cualquier amante de mascotas y Hermione estaba radiante. Solo el codazo de Malfoy en su espalda la sacó de su ensueño.

Caminando junto a ella, se acercó a la sección más cercana a la derecha: las ratas. "Yo digo que te compres una de estas," dijo Malfoy.

Agarrando su mano, ella lo arrastró hasta la parte de atrás. "Vamos a ver los gatos. Incluso te dejaré opinar."

"Lo acabo de hacer. Cómprale una rata."

"Le voy a comprar a Crookshanks un amigo, no una comida."

Ahora en parte de atrás, Hermione se inclinó sobre la bandeja de vidrio que contenían los gatitos, todos maullando por atención. Mirando a todas esas cositas adorables colocadas en tan pequeño espacio, el estómago de Hermione dio un tirón. "Son todos tan lindos. No creo que pueda escoger."

"Esto no es séptimo año de pociones. Solo elige uno." Malfoy apuntó a uno en la esquina. "Ahí."

Como había cuatro gatos retozando en la esquina que él había señalado, Hermione no tenía ni idea a cual se refería.

Malfoy se inclinó aún más sobre la caja de vidrio. "Ese-"

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, un gatito blanco con una media luna verde en la frente le saltó a Malfoy en los hombros, acariciando su cuello.

Malfoy se congeló. "Quítamelo. AHORA," dijo, urgentemente.

"Aww, creo que acabas de encontrar un nuevo amigo." Hermione siguió riendo mientras el gatito procedía a lamerle la oreja.

"Hermione. ¡Hermione! Esto no es gracioso. ¡Quítamelo!"

"Es solo un gatito ¡Deja de ser un _gatito_ tan…asustado!" Hermione se echó a reír una vez más, pero cuando las manos de Malfoy de dirigieron a la peluda criatura, ella finalmente intervino.

"Ven aquí, pequeñito," lo arrulló, sacando al amiguito de Malfoy de sus hombros.

Hermione acarició al gatito, que ronroneaba contento en sus brazos. "Creo que me llevaré este. Será divertido adivinar que odias más: ser odiado o amado por mis gatos."

Dirigiéndose al mostrador, señalaba varias cosas en el camino para que Malfoy las tomara. Cuando ya habían llegado al mostrador, sus brazos estaban llenos de cosas para mascotas y (sorpresa, sorpresa) el se estaba quejando, pero Hermione no lo escuchaba. Después de pagar y hablar con el dueño de la tienda de sus nuevas adquisiciones, ella encogió todo, a excepción de su nuevo gato y se lo metió en su túnica. El gatito se quedó en sus brazos. Saliendo de la tienda, ellos siguieron caminando por el Callejón, mirando algunas tiendas nuevas y discutiendo los posibles nombres para su gato.

"No entiendo que tiene de malo Gitten*. Rima con kitten, y como apodos puedes usar gitty, gitsy, e incluso git. Es el nombre perfecto," dijo Malfoy.

"No lo voy a llamar Gitten. Ni siquiera es una verdadera palabra," dijo Hermione, mientras tocaba su nariz con la del gato no llamado Gitten.

"¿Y Crookshanks si lo es? Me gustaría verte eligiendo uno mejor."

Hermione pensó por un segundo mientras veía los ojos verdes del felino. En un flash, la respuesta le llegó. "¡Widdershins!

"¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese?"

"Uno perfecto. Significa ir en sentido opuesto a las agujas del reloj o moverse en una dirección opuesta a la habitual. Uso el segundo significado, ya que debe ser un widdershins por irse primero contigo que conmigo. Y como apodo, usaré widdy kitty."

Estaban a punto de entrar a Flourish y Botts cuando una tienda en frente llamó su atención. El cartel "Libros de Segunda Mano de Bagshot" cerniéndose sobre ella en todo su esplendor hogareño. Hermione tenía que entrar.

Abriéndose paso entre la multitud, abrió la puerta, provocando un ligero tintineo de campanas. Unos pocos magos y brujas se paseaban por ahí, pero nadie levantó la mirada de sus libros.

Cuando Malfoy se le unió un segundo más tarde, empujó a Widdershins en sus brazos. "Sostenlo mientras reviso. No estoy segura de que pueda entrar con él."

Antes de que pudiera protestar, Hermione se marchó. Si había algo que ella amaba más que un libro, era uno viejo. Hermione pasaba sus dedos por los lomos de los libros mientras se dirigía a la parte trasera, sorprendida por todos los años de conocimientos que se concentraban en el lugar. Después de unos minutos revisando algunos títulos, escogió un tomo de criaturas mágicas y míticas de Grecia.

Caminando por el pasillo, leyó sobre Sirenas y Esfinges, pero la distrajo una conmoción en la entrada de la tienda. Corriendo, le preocupó que su nueva mascota hubiera hecho algo malo.

"¿Tu? ¿Qué haces _tú _aquí? ¿No leíste el letrero? No se permiten Mortífagos."

Hermione miró hacia donde la bruja, y probablemente la dueña estaba señalando. No había letrero.

Sus ojos se fijaron en Malfoy, esperando para ver su reacción. Él solo se quedó ahí, con los ojos entornados y Widdershins en sus brazos, que le gruñía y siseaba a la mujer.

"Ahora te doy cinco segun-"

Métanse con sus amigos. Ya le mostraría a esa grosera.

Colocando el libro a un lado, Hermione dio un paso al frente, con la barbilla alzada. Y con el tono más frío que pudo, dijo, "Disculpe, ¿Cuál parece ser el problema?"

De pie frente a frente, Hermione examinó a su oponente. Era una mujer alta. No tan alta como Malfoy, pero le llevaba a Hermione unos cinco centímetros de estatura y unos cincuenta kilos de peso. Sus cabellos plateados estaban recogidos en un moño severo, y unos anteojos de marco negro rodeaban sus ojos azul pálido.

Por un segundo, la mujer se quedó viendo a Hermione, con la boca abierta y la papada temblando. Por más que tratara de detenerlo, los insultos seguían fluyendo en la cabeza de Hermione, volviéndose más y más desagradables con cada segundo. Ella sabía que si liberaba su ira, haría algo estúpido. Comomedida de precaución, le arrebató a Widdershins a Malfoy, llenando sus brazos con el gatito para así no alcanzar su varita.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" preguntó otra vez, su voz todavía dura y tensa. "Señora…"

La señora cerró la boca. Parecía que iba a dejar las cosas así, pero luego volvió a hablar, "No le diré mi nombre a alguien como ustedes. Y no pasa nada, a excepción de este Mortífago en mi tienda. Le estaba informando que se tenía que ir. Pero ya que estoy en eso, hay otra cosa que me gustaría decir. Vergüenza te debería dar Hermione Granger." Mirando con desagrado a Malfoy, se burló, "Él es una desgracia para los brujos. De todas las personas, tú deberías saber mejor que nadie, deberías saber lo terrible que es este hombre. Y aún así aquí estás, retozando con esta escoria. Bueno, no en mi tienda."

Hermione dio un paso hacia adelante, pero la mano de Malfoy detuvo cualquier otro movimiento.

"Vámonos, Hermione. Ella no vale la pena."

Hermione ni siquiera lo vio, lo único que podía hacer era mirar a la bruja que tenía enfrente, que justamente tenía una etiqueta con su nombre. Uriel. Bueno, esta Uriel Bagshot iba a escuchar.

"¿Quién se cree que es para hablarnos así? Usted ni siquiera lo conoce, y aún así no tiene problemas en sacar sus propias conclusiones, las cuales son ignorantes e injustas. A diferencia de usted, yo lo conozco. Y usted no está ni para mirarle las botas, hipócrita," escupió.

"Hermione," dijo Malfoy, en voz baja y en tono de advertencia. Sus dedos apretaron su codo, pero ella se apartó.

Burlándose de lo antes dicho por la bruja, Hermione continuó, "Y ya que _estoy _en eso, hay otra cosa que me _gustaría _decir. No necesito su permiso ni aprobación para hacer algo. Si quiero salir con él, lo haré, y no hay nada que usted o los demás puedan hacer al respecto. Así que preocúpese de sus propios asuntos, vieja bruja metiche." Temblando de ira, finalmente dio la vuelta y agarró la mano de Malfoy, entrelazando los dedos de forma deliberada mientras le sonreía maliciosamente a una sorprendida Uriel. "Ven, Draco, vamos a casa."

Y con eso, ella se apareció a su apartamento.

Tan pronto como aparecieron en la cocina, ella soltó la mano de Malfoy y colocó a Widdershins en el suelo. El gatito se fue hacia Malfoy, que se había instalado en una de las sillas frente a la mesa. Ahora Widdershins ronroneaba y se frotaba contra las piernas de Malfoy, pero Hermione estaba muy molesta como para darse cuenta. Caminando, retorciéndose las manos, comenzó a hablar en voz alta y chillona, "¡Puedes creer el nervio de esa, esa, esa…Ohh! No hay un insulto que pueda utilizar en una conversación civilizada."

Todavía molesta, se fue a la cocina, abriendo y cerrando gabinetes en busca de quien sabe que. "Voy a escribir una carta al Ministerio. O tal vez me reúna con Kinsgley. Sí, creo que eso es lo que voy a hacer. Ella no puede echarte por estar simplemente en la entrada sosteniendo un gato."

Malfoy todavía no había dicho nada, y ella todavía no se había dado cuenta.

"O tal vez comenzaré una protesta. Les diré a todos mis amigos que dejen de comprar ahí y que compren sus libros en otra parte. O mejor, por qué no compras la tienda a escondidas, y te aseguras de que no pueda entrar. Colocaremos un letrero. No se permiten Arpías Dentonas." Hermione se echó a reír ante la idea. "De hecho me gusta esa, ¿Qué te parece?"

Ahora que estaba lista para su opinión, se dio cuenta que no había respondido. Se volteó hacia Malfoy, solo para verlo contemplando a Widdershins. El gatito se estaba pelando con Crookshans, que había entrado en algún momento mientras Hermione despotricaba, dándole en su aplastada cara con sus patitas.

"Bueno, ¿no vas a decir nada?" preguntó Hermione.

Finalmente, él la miró, era la imagen de la serenidad. "No, y tú tampoco vas a hacerlo."

Hermione farfulló. "¿A qué te refieres? Por supuesto que voy a decir algo. Esa bruja no tenía el derecho de decirte esas cosas."

"No fue nada."

"No, claro que fue algo. Ella debió de disculparse por las cosas que dijo."

"Te puedo decir que no lo va a hacer. Como dije, no fue nada. He escuchado cosas peores."

"¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?"

"No importa."

"Claro que importa. Es una cosa que no les gustes por tu pasado, pero culparte por cosas que no has hecho es algo horrible e injusto."

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco. "Bienvenida a la vida real, Hermione. Mientras más rápido lo aceptes, más rápido lo superarás."

"Bueno, no lo acepto. Y tú tampoco deberías de hacerlo."

Malfoy se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. "Por mas conmovedora que sea tu cruzada por mí, no deberías haber hecho eso."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Bueno, primero tu cabello es un desastre." Él lo tocó con pereza. "Está esponjado y lanzando chispas."

"¡No lo toques!" Hermione golpeó su mano y trató de alisar su cabello. "Hace eso algunas veces. Ya se irá."

Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa torcida. "Deberías haber visto la manera en que los ojos de la bruja se abrieron cuando interviniste. Seguro pensó que la ibas a derribar con un rayo."

"Si hubiera tenido ese poder, lo habría hecho."

"Mi querida, imprudente e ingenua Hermione. No puedes ir peleando todas la injusticias del mundo. Lo que me lleva al segundo punto. El Diario El Profeta estará sobre ti mañana."

"No me importa. No hice nada malo."

"Llamaste a esa señora una vieja, hipócrita y entrometida."

Hermione bufó, indignada. "Bueno, es que lo es."

Malfoy meneó la cabeza, a pesar de que no se veía contento. "Está bien que mi reputación sufra. Me lo he ganado. Pero la tuya no."

"Si todavía fueras un Mortífago, hubiera estado ahí con ella, sacándote yo misma. Pero no lo eres, y es injusto que te traten como uno. La guerra terminó hace casi dos años. Se lo que se siente ser insultado por cosas de las cuales no tienes control, y no me voy a sentar y ver cómo le pasa a otra persona. Si mi reputación tiene que sufrir por eso, que así sea."

"Pero olvidas que si tuve control de mis actos. Nadie me obligó a ser un Mortífago."

"Bueno, sí, pero también tratabas de proteger a tus padres. Y ya no eres un Mortífago."

Él la estudió por un segundo, antes de que una pequeña sonrisa arrogante curvara sus labios. "El daño a tu reputación no me hace bien. Ellos pensarán que te he corrompido. Se supone que me estás influenciando para bien."

"¿Eso es todo lo que te importa? ¿Reputaciones?" Alzó la mano para golpearle el brazo, pero él la agarró. Por un segundo, su rostro estaba serio otra vez, pero luego se iluminó con una sonrisa. Era contagiosa.

"Son solo palabras, Hermione. Al menos no estaba tratando de golpearme."

"Nunca son _solo _palabras. Y tú lo sabes." Hermione dejó caer su mano y suspiró. Nunca podía permanecer enojada con él. Era algo molesto.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros. "Permíteme repetir. Son solo palabras de Bagshot. Las de ella no importan mucho."

Hermione caminó hacia una de las sillas y se hundió en esta. Ahora que estaba en casa, lejos de la situación, se dio cuenta de que probablemente había actuado de manera exagerada. La bruja Uriel se merecía todo lo que le había dicho, pero Malfoy tenía razón. Las palabras y la opinión de Bagshot ni se comparaban con una montaña de frijoles. Hermione no debería de haber dejado que la bruja la molestara.

"Tal vez si exageré un poco. ¿De verdad crees que aparecerá en los periódicos de mañana?" preguntó ella.

Él no contesto, simplemente alzó una ceja, dándole su típica mirada de 'estás loca'.

"Supongo que tendré que añadirla a la colección," dijo Hermione con una sonrisa débil, señalando a su refrigerador. Estaba cubierto con recortes de ella y Malfoy sacados del Diario El Profeta y Corazón de Bruja. Incluso les habían colocado un ridículo apodo a su relación: Dramione.

La colección había comenzado un Viernes en la noche, cuando Hermione había regresado del trabajo de mal humor. Malfoy se había acercado y había sacado el periódico de ese día, y con su cinismo y sarcasmo característico, leyó el artículo, añadiendo comentarios sarcásticos mientras lo hacía. Al final, Hermione estaba llorando de la risa.

Cada vez que necesitaba algo para levantarle el ánimo o una risita decente, ella iba hacia el refrigerador y leía los artículos con su rostro y su voz en la mente. O algunas veces, lo llamaba y hacía que los leyera para un efecto completo.

**El D****eshonrado Príncipe Sangre Pura y la Prince****sa de Potter Hacen Magia Juntos**

Estaba acompañado por:

**Conoce a la familia: Dramione Almuerza en las Tres Escobas con la futura Suegra**

**Travesura Realizada: Visitas Dramione disfrazadas como trabajo**

**Trols o Amor a Diez Metros: Dramione en Ascensor por más de Tres Horas**

**Mala Sangre Enterrada: Potter y Weasley se Hacen Amigos del Chico de Granger**

**Pareja Quidditch: Amor Dramione en el Campo de Juego**

Y había muchos más.

Cada titular estaba ridículamente fuera de contexto y por lo tanto muy graciosos. Leyéndolos otra vez, ella casi tenía ganas de ver los periódicos de mañana.

Su buen humor regresó lo suficiente, Hermione se volvió hacia Malfoy. "Tengo una idea."

Malfoy retrocedió un paso. "Debería irme."

"Por supuesto que no. Nuestras compras navideñas fueron interrumpidas, y todavía tengo regalos que comprar. Tu vienes conmigo."

"¿A dónde?"

Ignorando su pregunta, Hermione lo contempló, evaluándolo. "Necesitas ropa más cálida." Convocando dos bufandas de su armario, le colocó una alrededor de su cuello y la ató con fuerza.

Malfoy miró el trozo de tela con disgusto, y abrió la boca, listo para dar a conocer su descontento. Pero ella ya estaba moviendo su varita, transfigurando su túnica en un jean y un sweater negro. Complementaba la bufanda de Gryffindor muy bien. No era de preguntarse porque Malfoy estaba sin palabras.

"Deberías usar escarlata y dorado más seguido. Te queda bien," dijo ella, con una sonrisa irónica. Luego se acomodó su propia bufanda, transfiguró su propia ropa, y comenzó a tirar de él hasta la chimenea. La tarea era algo difícil con él arrastrando los pies.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó nuevamente.

"Vamos de compras." Era verdad, pero estaba omitiendo algunos detalles.

Antes de que pudiera ir muy lejos, lanzó un puñado de polvos flu y gritó la dirección. Al ver que él estaba tratando de huir, agarró uno de los extremos de la bufanda y lo arrastró con ella hasta la chimenea.

Después de una pequeña escaramuza, se las arregló para empujar a Malfoy fuera de la chimenea al llegar a su destino. Podía notar que estaba molesto, pero sabía que no iba a decir ni una palabra. No en frente de _ellos_.

Hermione se volvió, sonriéndoles alegremente a las personas cuya casa acababan de invadir. La pareja había estado sentada frente al sofá, leyendo, pero se pusieron de pie tan pronto ella y Malfoy aparecieron.

"Hermione," dijo la mujer, "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Mamá, Papá, me gustaría que conocieran a mi amigo Draco Malfoy."

*Juego de palabras. Verán, Gitten suena mucho a Kitten (como se menciona en la historia); que significa gatito, de ahí que Draco diga que es una opción de nombre. Cuando dice "que incluso puede usar 'git' como sobrenombre" se refiere a que git significa imbécil, tonto y adjetivos similares.

* * *

_N/T: ¡Bien! Pude actualizar más rápido :) Los títulos de los capítulos son tomados de la serie de Lemony S. "Una serie de eventos desafortunados". En el capítulo original, la autora_ _**Geeky-DMHG-Fan **__pide que el que quiera, de sus teorías sobre la relación de Draco/Hermione, ¿Qué les parece? Como siempre, las gracias a mi beta Lola P. Malfoy por revisar el capi :) ¡Besitos!_


	10. La Villa Vil, Segunda Parte

Una serie de eventos desafortunados

Por Geeky-DMHG-Fan

Evento desafortunado número siete:

**La Villa Vil, Segunda Parte**

* * *

Hermione vio como su madre se apresuraba a saludar a Draco. Como era de esperar, su padre retrocedió un paso, algo fuera del margen. Incluso con Ron y Harry era algo distante. El típico padre sobre protector, algunas veces lograba alborotar los nervios de Hermione. Como si no tuviera el sentido suficiente a la hora de escoger a sus amigos.

Con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro, su madre le tendió la mano a Malfoy. Para sorpresa de Hermione, la tomo si pensarlo ni un segundo. Y en vez del habitual apretón de manos, su madre fue tratada con un galante beso en el dorso de su mano. "Hola, Señora Granger. Encantado de conocerla."

Malfoy si que podía sacar el encanto cuando quería, aunque nunca lo hacía cuando estaba con Hermione. Si él fuera la mitad de amable con ella como ahora, de seguro que no pelearían tanto.

"¡Oh!" rió su madre ante la muestra galantería. "Hola, Draco. Por favor llámame Allison. Es tan bueno conocerte finalmente. Hermione nos ha hablado tanto de ti."

La verdad, ella no había hecho nada parecido. Hermione estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de haber traído a Malfoy. Su madre estaba pasando por aquella fase donde trataba de emparejarla. Y pesar de que Allison había prometido que no haría tal cosa si llevaba a Draco, Hermione estaba comenzando a pensar que había mentido.

Malfoy hizo una mueca, soltando la mano de Allison. "Entonces debería disculparme."

Allison se echó a reír, dándole una palmadita en el brazo. "Tonterías. Si Hermione te perdono, eso es todo lo importa. Ya pasó. Cualquier amigo de Hermione es familia."

Hermione se quedó ahí, con los ojos muy abierto. ¿Estaba su madre coqueteando con Malfoy? Ella esperaba que no.

Su padre finalmente intervino, tomando la mano de Malfoy con lo que probablemente era un apretón letal. Hermione trató de no sonreír cuando vio a Malfoy reprimir una mueca de dolor. "Entonces tu eres el chico que sigue apareciendo en el periódico con mi hija. Richard Granger, gusto en conocerte."

Malfoy abrió la boca para contestar, pero Allison se le adelantó, rompiendo su apretón de manos. "Vamos cariño, Hermione te dijo que esas cosas no eran verdad. A menos que ella te haya estado manteniendo en secreto, Draco." Allison le guiñó un ojo, y Malfoy le sonrió, fácilmente.

Oh. Dulce. Circe. Su madre estaba coqueteando con Malfoy. Esto era definitivamente peor que sus padres leyendo esas cosas en el Diario El Profeta. Y ya que hablaba de eso, necesitaba cancelar su suscripción. Tenía sentido después de la Guerra, cuando trataba de ponerlos al días sobre las cosas que pasaban en su vida. Pero ahora era vergonzoso.

Allison llevó a Malfoy hacia el sofá sentándose a su lado. Hermione se les unió, sentándose al lado de Malfoy, mientras su padre se iba a su silla.

"Así que Draco, ¿conoces a algún hombre en la vida de Hermione? Ella nunca menciona a ninguno cuando le preguntamos."

Qué manera de saltar a una conversación totalmente inapropiada y personal con un chico que apenas conoces, madre. Hermione definitivamente necesitaba hablar más tarde con ella sobre eso.

Malfoy observó a Hermione, con un brillo en sus ojos. Esto era malo. Muy malo.

Volviéndose a Allison, el dijo, "Hermione le ha estado escondiendo cosas. Una amiga me informó que tiene a todos los internos detrás de ella en el trabajo."

Hermione le dio un golpecito a Malfoy en el hombro y demandó, "¿Quién dijo eso?"

"Pansy," replicó él.

Bueno eso lo explicaba. "Mamá, eso no es verdad. Pansy está mintiendo."

"¿Y por que ella haría algo así?" preguntó su madre, toda inocencia e ingenuidad.

"Ella me odia," dijo Hermione.

"Hermione es una dramática," dijo Malfoy.

Allison le dio una sonrisa de complicidad. "Ella tiende a hacer eso. Pero es parte de su encanto."

Malfoy asintió, y luego se volvió apara ver a Hermione, ojos grises brillando de maldad, "Y si estás dispuesta a no confiar en Pansy, lo he escuchado de otras personas también. Blaise también pregunta por ti de vez en cuando. Y Gregory también."

Allison meneó la cabeza, un poco exasperada. "Yo le sigo diciendo que necesita buscar un buen joven, pero ella dice que está muy concentrada en el trabajo. Tu papá y yo estamos preocupados, calabacita. No estás tan joven."

"¡Tengo veinte años!" protestó Hermione, mientras su padre decía, "Yo _no _estoy preocupado."

Tanto su madre como Malfoy los ignoraron. Volviéndose hacia Allison, él dijo, "Si no supiera, nunca me habría imaginado que usted tenía la edad suficiente para ser la madre de Hermione."

Por favor. Si su resoplido simultaneo indicaba algo, era que su padre pensaba lo mismo.

La madre de Hermione estaba, por supuesto, encantada por el alago. Tratando de no rodar los ojos, Hermione dijo, "No es como si me estuviera escondiendo mamá. Si yo le gusto a alguien, ciertamente nunca me han dicho nada."

"¿Y por qué lo harían? Si sigues diciendo que no quieres estar en una relación, ellos nunca tendrán el valor de preguntarte para salir. Tienes que darles algo de aliento. Imagínate lo que debes ser para ellos. Has crecido para convertirte en una joven hermosa. Y probablemente seas más inteligente que ellos, y una heroína de guerra con mucho éxito. Eso es una combinación temible para cualquier hombre. ¿No es cierto, Draco?"

"Si," estuvo de acuerdo Malfoy. "La mayoría de los hombres están muy intimidados como para acercarse a ella."

No estando acostumbrada a este tipo de conversaciones, Hermione se quedó sin palabras. Acomodándose incomoda en su asiento, se preguntó porque todos la atacaban. Bueno todos, a excepción de su papá, pero si fuera por él, se quedaría soltera para siempre.

"Bueno, ¿y qué quieren que haga? ¿Qué me aparezca a trabajar sudada y que me golpeé la cabeza con una roca?" preguntó Hermione.

Allison miró a Malfoy, con una sonrisa en la cara. "Ves Draco."

"Estoy aquí mamá, puedo oírte."

"¿Pero escuchas?" preguntó Allison.

Ella era perfectamente capaz de seguir instrucciones, muchas gracias. Hermione frunció el ceño ante tal insulto.

"Calabacita, no hagas eso. Arruina tu lindo rostro. Y por lo de los jóvenes, todo lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con ellos. ¿Cómo crees que conocí a tu padre?"

Para su madre era fácil decir eso. Ella podía manejar una conversación y estaba cómoda consigo misma al momento de discutir cosas que estuvieran involucradas con el colegio. Probablemente había ayudado el hecho de siempre había sido bonita, y tenía un cabello manejable y brillante, y una sonrisa bonita. Y a pesar de que Hermione se parecía a ella, había heredado el cabello y los dientes de su padre, y algunas veces su difícil personalidad.

"Mamá, no voy a hablar con hombres que conozco. Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Confundiré las palabras y haré el ridículo. Además, si yo les gusto tanto, ellos deberían estar atrás de mí. No he tenido ni a un hombre visitando mi oficina o sentándose conmigo en el almuerzo. Si estos supuestos admiradores existen (lo que todavía no se sabe), son unos cobardes."

"Y esperemos que las cosas se queden así," murmuró su padre por lo bajo.

"¡No digas eso, Richard! ¡Yo quiero tener nietos!"

"Yo no me preocuparía por eso, Allison. Dudo que quieras a cualquiera de estos tipos como tu yerno. Hermione es muy buena para ellos," dijo Malfoy, tranquilizándola.

Allison le dio un suspiro agradecido, y Hermione vio como los labios de su padre se curvaban. "Que amable de tu parte, Draco. Tu pareces ser un joven muy agradable." Allison vio a su hija deliberadamente. "¿No crees, calabacita?"

"Claro, lo que sea," dijo Hermione.

"Entonces Draco, ¿tú y Pansy están saliendo?" preguntó Allison.

"No. Solo es una vieja amiga de la familia. Si no me equivoco, pronto se comprometerá con una de los colegas de Hermione."

"¿Lancelot? Si que fue rápido," dijo Hermione.

"Cuando Pansy quiere algo, no toma un no como respuesta," dijo Malfoy, algo irónico.

Allison volvió a mirar a su hija, sus cejas arqueadas y telegrafiando algo no tan sutil. "Entonces estás soltero."

"Si. Al manejar la compañía de mi familia no me queda mucho tiempo para salir."

"Pero si tienes tiempo para estar con mi hija," gruñó Richard.

"Richard es un bromista, ¿verdad cariño?" Por más que su madre intentara disimularlo, Hermione vio como le costaba mantener la sonrisa. "¿Te haces cargo de la compañía de tu familia? Eso es algo bastante impresionante para alguien de tu edad. Por mi parte, estoy contenta de que alguien tan responsable tenga el tiempo para estar con Hermione. Como no siempre podemos estar vigilándola, nos tranquiliza saber que está en buenas manos."

¿Acaso Hermione había entrado en un túnel de tiempo? Este era el siglo XXI, no los años medievales, por Merlín. Podía sentirse marchitándose bajo la opresión. Dese que sus padres había regresado de Australia, su madre se había empeñado en conseguirle una cita. Tenía algo de sentido. Después de todo, como su madre le vivía recordando, la Guerra había demostrado con una claridad aterradora, que el mañana no tiene garantía. Pero esto era una locura. ¿Por qué su mamá no le enviaba por unos pollos, una mula y un garrafón de cerveza?

"Pensamos que tal vez saldría con Ron Weasley, pero no paso nada." Hermione podía ver las tuercas funcionando en la mente de su madre. Estaba preparando una trampa y esperando para abalanzarse sobre la respuesta.

Malfoy tosió, y Hermione lo vio luchando para decir algo amable sobre su pelirrojo amigo. "Eso es…lamentable."

Allison se veía confundida, sin duda perpleja porque su "prometido" no había reaccionado con celos. "¿Tú crees?" dijo, "Nosotros estábamos de hecho felices de que nada sucediera."

¿De verdad? Eso era algo nuevo para ella. "¿Y porque nunca dijiste nada?" dijo Hermione.

"No tenía sentido, calabacita. Solo era uno de esos caprichos infantiles que se desvanecen con el tiempo. Decir algo solo lo hace peor, y como tú nunca nos dijiste si estabas interesada en él."

"No te preocupes." Malfoy le palmeó la rodilla a Hermione, dibujando sonrisas en su madre y rayos de muerte de su padre, ninguno de los cuales parecía darse cuenta. "Estoy seguro que ya aparecerá el hombre indicado."

Mirando la mano de Malfoy en la rodilla de su hija, Allison dijo, "Sabes, creo que tienes razón."

Tratando de no atraer la atención de nadie, Hermione pellizcó la pierna de Malfoy. Él no quitó la mano. En vez de eso, se volvió y le sonrió, "¿Si?"

Lo iba a matar. Pero primero tenía que salir de ahí.

"¿Les gustaría algo de comer?" preguntó Allison.

Hermione se puso de pie. Si no se iban ahora, no lo harían nunca. "¡No! Digo, gracias mamá, pero solo pasamos para recoger el auto. Lo voy a llevar al centro comercial para las compras de Navidad."

Nadie se movió de sus respectivos asientos.

"Que bien, calabacita. Draco, Hermione te mencionó que vamos a King's College para Navidad."

Ja. Su madre estaba a punto de recibir un rechazo muy duro. Hermione cruzó los brazos, esperando a que el hechizo de desilusión que Malfoy se había colocado se desvaneciera.

"No, Allison, me temo que no," dijo él.

¿Podía Hermione esperar hasta estar afuera para matarlo? Ya no estaba tan segura.

"Bueno, simplemente debes venir. Tienen el coro más glorioso, y la música es celestial."

"Qué bueno. Me encantaría acompañarlos. Gracias por invitarme."

Allison sonrió. "No, gracias a _ti_. Hermione me dijo que Ron y Harry traerán a sus novias, ahora todo el mundo tendrá una cita."

Esto era repugnante. Entonces eso fue lo que hizo Hermione. Repugnarse. Sin despedirse, comenzó a caminar hacia el garaje.

Ella podía escuchar a Malfoy repartiendo sus adieus a sus padres antes alcanzarla. Desafortunadamente, no estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para escuchar a su madre gritar, "Diviértanse. Y traten de busca un muérdago."

Y como para no ser menos, su padre dijo, "Asegúrense de llegar a casa antes de las nueve."

Hermione abrió la puerta del garaje y se metió en el vehículo. Hacía mucho frío.

Malfoy se quedó afuera, mirándola a través de la ventana. Girando el encendido, ella prendió la calefacción a todo lo que daba y a continuación bajo la ventanilla del asiento del pasajero.

"Entra," le ordenó, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.

Malfoy golpeó los nudillos contra el marco de la puerta. "Si piensas que me voy a montar en esta…cosa-"

"Se llama auto."

"Sea lo que sea, es de construcción cuestionable, y si piensas que me voy a montar en una caja con ruedas, estás loca."

Hermione no estaba de humor para bebé Malfoy. Ella solo quería salir de ahí antes de que su padre y su madre decidieran unírseles.

"Hay bolsas de aire, cinturones de seguridad y…defensas. Estarás bien. ¡Ahora entra!"

Malfoy frunció los labios en descontento. "Aire y un trozo de material. Que reconfortante."

Hermione dejó caer la cabeza contra en volante, accidentalmente dándole a la bocina y asustando a Malfoy, que se sorprendió con una sacudida. Mirándole su cara horrorizada, ella casi se echa a reír.

"Si quieres te colocare unos hechizos estabilizadores. Te garantizo que esto es más seguro que cualquier escoba. Al menos, si chocamos, hay un tipo de protección externa. Y siempre podemos aparecernos si pasa algo."

Malfoy cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Por favor. Solo confía en mí, ¿OK?"

Abriendo la puerta, él se deslizó sobre el asiento del pasajero. "Las cosas que hago por ti," murmuró.

"Si, si, lo sé. Te pido el mundo y estar conmigo es una tortura. Ahora colócate el cinturón. El centro comercial cierra en una hora así que tenemos que apurarnos."

En vez de abrochárselo, Malfoy comenzó a soplar bocanadas de aire, al parecer encantado con la forma en la condensación rizaba y desaparecía. Probablemente pensara que era algún tipo de dragón. Exasperada, Hermione se inclinó sobre él, agarrando el cinturón de seguridad.

La hebilla se le escapó de los dedos cuando su aliento le hizo cosquillas en la mejilla y en la oreja. "Deja de hacer eso," lo miró ella. Naturalmente, no lo hizo, pero al menos logró colocar la hebilla en su lugar.

"¿Qué tienes? ¿Ocho años?" se quejó, mientras miraba el espejo retrovisor, saliendo hacia la entrada cuidadosamente.

"Tal vez si en tu _carro _no hiciera tanto frío, yo no estaría tan distraído." Él alzó las manos, alejando el aire sub ártico que salía por los respiraderos y que le estaban arruinando el cabello. "¿Acaso quieres que me dé un resfriado?"

"El aire se calentará una vez que el motor lo haga," dijo sin rodeos, acordándose de subir la ventana de Malfoy.

"Mucho tiempo." Él sacó su varita, calentando el lugar al instante. "Y ahora me puedo quitar esta cosa." Se sacó la bufanda, y luego comenzó a rascarse el cuello. "Creo que me dio comezón."

Hermione se concentró en la carretera y en llegar al centro comercial completa.

De alguna manera logró reclinar el asiento sin su ayuda, se echó hacia atrás. Colocando los brazos bajo la cabeza, se quedó mirando el techo. "Bueno, eso fue divertido," dijo.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Conocer a tus padres. Si hubiera sabido lo encantadores que son, habría venido antes."

"Sí, claro."

Por el rabillo del ojo, ella lo vio voltear la cabeza a un lado. No estaba segura, pero parecía como si la estuviera observando.

"Y me gustó especialmente tu madre," dijo.

"Y tú le gustaste a ella," añadió Hermione, con algo de sarcasmo.

"No me sorprende. Se ve que es muy inteligente."

"Lo es." Cuando no estaba tratando de emparejarla con Malfoy. "Mi padre y mi madre lo son."

"Deberías escucharla."

Hermione se echó a reír. "Mira quién habla. Siempre andas quejándote por como tu madre te molesta con eso de sentar cabeza, pero aún así nunca te he visto teniendo una cita."

"Prefiero trabajar detrás de escena."

Impresionada, Hermione volteó a verlo. "¿Estás teniendo citas?"

"¡Hermione!" dijo Malfoy, sentándose bruscamente en la silla. "¡Los ojos en la carretera!"

Con su atención de nuevo en la calle, ella trató de no sonrojarse mientras el sonreía de manera arrogante. Y le ayudaba el hecho de que el carro se estaba calentando. Ella se agarró la garganta, tratando de aflojar la bufanda.

"No dije que estaba teniendo citas. Solo estoy…viendo mis opciones."

Oh.

A ella no le gustaba como sonaba eso.

Siendo la persona racional que era, ella trató de explicarse porque encontraba ese pensamiento tan perturbador. Con Harry y Ron pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo libre con Ginny y Lavender, supuso que había llegado a depender de Malfoy, a asumir que siempre estaría ahí para ella. Y ya no podría estarlo si estaba con alguien más.

El pecho de Hermione se apretó ante el pensamiento de tener que dejarlo, lo que era una reacción interesante por sí misma. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Podría significar que Malfoy era ahora su amigo más cercano? Sabía que era algo egoísta el querer que él se quedara soltero hasta que ella se consiguiera a alguien, pero no estaba lista para perderlo por otra chica.

Ahora, eso sí era un pensamiento aterrador. Si él tuviera tan siquiera una idea de lo mucho que significaba para ella, Hermione nunca escucharía el fin de eso.

"No te preocupes Hermione." Su sonrisa brillaba en la oscuridad. "Siempre tendré tiempo para ti."

"Eso no es…no me importa si sales con alguien. De hecho, por favor hazlo. Estoy pasando mucho tiempo contigo."

¿Por qué estaba diciendo todo eso? No lo decía en serio.

"No lo dices en serio."

¡AH! ¿Le estaba leyendo la mente? Harry le había dicho que Malfoy sabía Oclumencia, pero tal vez había más. Ella lo creía capaz de ser Legilmente y nunca haberle dicho nada.

"Además, tu madre piensa que no pasamos suficiente tiempo juntos," dijo él.

Hermione gimió. "No me lo recuerdes. Mira si me disculpo por eso, ¿no volverás a mencionar el tema? No tengo ni la menor idea de donde salió eso. Yo le dije que no nos gustábamos de esa forma."

"No hay porque disculparse. Ella no puede evitar el hecho de que soy guapo, responsable, inteligente y simpático. El partido ideal para la hija de cualquier mujer."

"Y también eres bastante chistoso, por cierto. No lo olvides."

"Creo que tu mamá podría tener un punto."

Había un tono raro en su voz que hizo que Hermione agarrara el volante con más fuerza. "¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó ella.

"Deberías tener citas más seguido."

"Tú sabes lo mucho que me mandan a trabajar para el Ministerio. Apenas tengo tiempo para estar contigo, mucho menos para tener citas."

"Pero, ¿Cómo se supone que vayas a conocer a alguien si estás enterrada bajo montañas de trabajo?"

"No necesito salir con hechicero tras hechicero para saber cuál es el correcto para mí. Sé quién soy y qué tipo de hombre funcionaría conmigo."

"No, no lo sabes. Y si lo supieras, saldrías corriendo."

"Te equivocas. Cuando él llegue, lo sabré. Y luego haré algo."

"Esconderte detrás de tu escritorio temblando no cuenta."

"Eso no es lo que haré. No soy una cobarde."

"Si, lo sé, eres Gryffindor. Bla bla bla. Cuando viene a cosas que entiendes, estoy contigo. Pero apuesto a que sabes muy poco acerca de los hombres, y que te aterrorizan."

"Estás equivocado otra vez. A excepción de Ginny, mis amigos más cercanos son hombres, y en todo caso, son ellos los que me tienen miedo." ¡Claro que sí!

Con su atención divida en la carretera y en la persona que tenía al lado, no podía estar segura, pero creyó ver a Malfoy rodar los ojos. "¿Y si alguno de nosotros te invitara a salir? ¿Qué harías entonces?" dijo él.

"Bueno, si Ron y Harry hicieran eso, les gritaría y los hechizaría porque ellos ya tienen novias."

"¿Y si yo lo hiciera?"

"No lo sé. No es algo que piense, ya que tú nunca lo harías. ¿Por qué me estas preguntando todo esto?"

Sería mucho esperar que él respondiera sus preguntas. Siempre era tan evasivo. Tal vez debería aprender Legilimencia. Así nunca tendría que hablar con él. Solo bastaría con mirarlo a los ojos para obtener todas las respuestas que quería.

"¿Te das cuentas que ni a mí ni a ninguno de tus amigos nos ves como hombres, no?" dijo.

"Eso es absurdo. A diferencia de ti, yo si puedo ver la diferencia entre un hombre y una mujer."

"Hermione, piénsalo. Lo que no entiendes, lo que ignoras lo reclasificas o lo cambias hasta que se convierta en algo que te resulta familiar y puedas lidiar con ello. Básicamente me has neutralizado, para que así pueda entrar en una de tus manejables y agradables categorías. Debería estar indignado." Él dijo esto gentilmente, como si esa información pudiera herirla. Y podría haber sido así, si no fuera tan categóricamente falsa.

"Me gustaba Ron, recuerdas. ¿Cómo explicas eso?"

"¿Y qué hiciste cuando al parecer también le gustabas? Huiste a Hogwarts y lo mantuviste a distancia."

"No huí a Hogwarts. Quería continuar con mi educación. Y te dije que Ron y yo no hubiéramos funcionado."

"Y tienes razón, pero también eres una cobarde. Acéptalo Hermione, tienes miedo de salir, que usas el trabajo o la escuela o cualquier causa que estés defendiendo esa semana como excusa para mantenerte cerrada."

"Estás tan equivocado, que no tiene sentido discutir contigo sobre esto," dijo Hermione.

Antes de que él pudiera contestar, Hermione prendió la radio. Y como hacía cada año, su madre había puesto la estación local que solo colocaba música festiva durante el mes de Diciembre. Rudolph el reno de la nariz roja estaba terminando.

En su periferia, Malfoy hundió la mano derecha en su pelo, halando los rubios cabellos. Ella lo había frustrado. Bien.

Su voz todavía era tranquila cuando dijo, "No hay nada de qué avergonzarse. De hecho, la mayoría de los chicos encuentran eso encantador, considerando como en los otros aspectos eres tan endemoniadamente intimidante."

Si él no iba a escuchar sus razones, ella tampoco lo escucharía. Girando el mando de la radio de manera viciosa, ella trató de ahogar su voz. Era irónico que Noche de Paz fuera la canción saliendo de los altavoces.

"Mientras más rápido aceptes que tengo razón, mejor te sentirás. Lo prometo."

Ella comenzó a cantar, siguiendo la letra. "…Amor es pura luz, Radiantes rayos del Santo Rostro, Con el amanecer de-"

Malfoy giró el mando con una rápida sacudida, poniéndole fin a su cuento de Navidad. "Tendrás que hablar conmigo en algún momento." Sus palabras sonaban forzadas y cortadas; estaba molesto. ¿Qué razón tenía para estar enfadado con ella? Él era el que la llamaba gallina y una castradora de hombres.

"Mira, sé que es algo que no quieres oír, pero si solo me escucharas, te daría cuenta que tengo razón."

Hermione se volvió hacia a él y lo fulminó con la mirada. Recogiendo su varita, murmuró, "_Silencio_."

En el momento en que realizó el hechizo, lo lamentó. No por el acto en sí; ya que era bastante inofensivo. No, era el peligroso brillo que chispeaba en sus ojos grises. Pero no se retractaría, ya que tenía razón. Tragándose su inquietud, miró las luces rojas del carro frente a ella.

Solo faltaban tres kilómetros.

Un segundo más tarde, lo podía ver por el rabillo del ojo, agitando los brazos violentamente en el aire. Amateur. Le iba a tomar más que eso para que ella dejara de ignorarlo.

Quinientos metros más tarde, Malfoy le tenía la mano agarrada.

Hermione endureció su corazón. A menos que él se disculpara, ella no iba a dejar el tema.

Pero estaba mucho más decidido de lo que ella pensaba.

Todo su brazo comenzó a temblar mientras el agarraba y dejaba su soltar su muñeca, un largo dedo a la vez.

Apretando los dientes, ella se obligó a sí misma a no reaccionar de ninguna manera.

Solo faltaba un kilometro y medio.

Cada uno de esos 1500 metros fueron de pura agonía. Sus nervios estaban en alerta roja, sensibles a cualquier estúpido movimiento que él hacía. Como cuando comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos en el dorso de su mano. O cuando le volteó los dedos para repetir la misma acción en su muñeca. O como cuando alzó la mano para acercarla a su cara.

La fina punta de su nariz se inclinó, trazando las líneas de su palma de manera tan ligera que prácticamente se podía decir que la estaba tocando. Sus exhalaciones se regaron por su piel, enviando escalofríos por toda su espina dorsal.

El corazón de Hermione estaba acelerado. Ella pensaba que todo se trataba de ganar su atención, pero era más que eso. Estaba tratando de ganar la discusión anterior. Sabía que podía jugar sucio, pero esto era bajo, incluso para él.

Malfoy flexionó sus dedos con los de ella, abriendo su mano completamente. Su palma estaba tan cerca de su boca, que el aliento seguía siendo cálido cuando alcanzaba su piel.

¡No se atrevería!

Sus labios presionados contra su palma le indicaban, que, de hecho, si se había atrevido.

El aire se quedó atrapado en su garganta, y por un segundo no podía respirar. Era como fuego encendiéndose en sus pulmones. Quitando su mano, Hermione la sostuvo contra su pecho como si estuviera rota.

Tan pronto como estacionó el carro y lo apagó, ella sacó la llave del encendido y trató de quitarse el cinturón de seguridad. La traicionera hebilla no se movía. Después de menearla, estaba a punto de hechizarla, pero al final salió. Saliendo fuera del carro, ella vio a Malfoy, que estaba casualmente apoyado en el techo. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" le dijo, casi gritando.

Malfoy señaló su garganta, la cual estaba cubierta por la bufanda una vez más.

Echando un vistazo para ver si había alguien cerca, Hermione susurró, "Finite."

Caminando a través de los carros hacia ella, el dijo, "Solo probando mi punto."

"Eso no prueba nada. Se necesitan dos manos para poder manejar, y me estabas distrayendo. Está nevando, las calles están congeladas, y necesitaba toda mi atención en la carretera. Y mira, aquí estoy. Todavía no he huido. Todavía no he enterrado mi nariz en unos archivos. A pesar de que tienes algo de razón en lo de castradora. Estoy muy tentada a cástrate si vuelves a hacer algo como eso. Y no creas que no lo haré. Aprendí un hechizo en la clase de defensa personal, y es irreversible. Así que si quieres tener bebés Malfoy, lo mejor será que te agarres las manos."

"Está bien. Admito que estaba equivocado. Eres perfectamente capaz de manejar avances del sexo opuesto." Él le tendió la mano, con el encanto y la gracia de un príncipe. No era justo. Después de toda su fanfarronería y gritería, ni siquiera se le había movido ni un cabello. Y eso no era lo peor.

Él tenía razón. Estaba asustada.

"¿Tregua?" dijo, sonriéndole con benevolencia.

"De verdad no debería perdonarte," dijo ella, raspando su zapatilla contra el asfalto.

"Soy insoportable, lo sé. ¿Te importa si dejamos lo de los insulto para allá adentro? Se me están congelando los pies."

Sin ni siquiera un 'vámonos' él tomó su mano y comenzó a arrastrarla por el estacionamiento hasta la entrada del centro comercial.

Juntos caminaron por las puertas. Hermione estaba luchando con las ganas de retorcerse. No era como si nunca se hubieran agarrado de manos. Ella lo había hecho temprano en la mañana, pero nunca por tanto tiempo. La acción platónica ya no se vería tan platónica.

Ya habían entrado al patio de comidas, el cual, como el Callejón Diagon, estaba decorado de acuerdo a la temporada. Justo en frente había un gran espacio, una grande y abierta expansión en el medio del centro comercial. Draco se detuvo en seco de repente, causando que Hermione se golpeara con su espalda.

"¿Qué es eso?"

Viendo por encima de su hombro, ella puedo percibir una larga fila de personas, todas esperando a ver a Santa Claus. El feliz impostor estaba sentado en un gran trono, rodeado de adolescentes vestidos como elfos. La baldosa que estaba alrededor estaba cubierta por una gran alfombra roja, y toda la zona estaba decorada con bastones de caramelo, renos y brillantes árboles de Navidad. A un lado había una habitación diseñada para parecer una casa de jengibre. Los niños entraban y salían de ella, con fotos tomadas por sus cariñosos padres.

Hermione había de hecho, ido al centro comercial con la intención de enseñarle a Malfoy esta tradición muggle en particular, pero se había olvidado de ella hasta ahora. Agradecida por la distracción, ella empujó a Malfoy hacia allá.

"Esta es la villa de Santa Claus, y tu le vas a decir que quieres para Navidad."

"¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?"

"Considéralo como mi regalo de Navidad."

Llegaron al final de la fila, y cuando Hermione le preguntó a uno de los elfos cercanos cuando tiempo tenían, fue informada de que tenían otros treinta minutos.

"Tengo hombre. Conseguiré algo para comer los dos." Sacando su mando de la él, dijo, "Ya regreso."

Una vez que estaba fuera de vista, ella disminuyó su andar, con el tiempo deambulando hasta una tienda de pretzels mientras trataba de ordenar sus sentimientos. Decidió que si Malfoy seguía comportándose de manera extraña, ella simplemente le diría que tenía razón y que no apreciaba que él la hiciera incomoda solo para probar algo. Una vez fuera, ya todo volvería a la normalidad. Comprando dos pretzels, ella regresó a la Villa de Santa, con buena voluntad para enfrentarse a un hombre completamente cambiado.

Cuando regresó, Malfoy estaba hablando con dos mujeres en la fila. Una era rubia, la otra morena, y las dos parecían de su edad, con un año menos o más. También estaban definitivamente coqueteando con su amigo. Y él estaba hablando con ellas, lo que era una sorpresa. Los únicos muggles con los que lo había visto conversar a gusto habían sido sus padres y eso había pasado hoy.

A ella no le gustó. Eran el tipo de chicas por las cuales Ron se babearía, el tipo de chicas que usan minifaldas en invierno. Y unos sweaters con un escote en V profundo, y bufandas mínimas, y un par de botas de piel de oveja que compensaban la falta de ropa en sus piernas. ¿Qué pasaba con los chicos que no podían ver más allá de eso? Una vez más, tendría que ir al rescate, como lo había hecho tantas veces por Ron y Harry.

Ella había pensado que Malfoy sabía mejor.

Caminando hacia el grupo, fue bajo la barricada de cuerdas, pretzels en mano.

Se esperó a que Malfoy se volteara y se diera cuenta que estaba ahí, pero él parecía absorto en su conversación con las dos…chicas. Y mientras escuchaba, ella no podía entender porque.

La rubia se inclinaba hacia a Malfoy, hablando animadamente. "Si, como le estaba diciendo a Krissy, Luxe es el lugar para ir de discoteca. Siempre tienen los mejores DJs, y el bar es maravilloso. Una gran opción."

Krissy, la morena, rió y echó el cabello sobre el hombro. "Vamos a ir más tarde de hecho. Deberías venir a verlo con nosotras."

"Lo pensaré si no tengo otros planes," contestó Malfoy.

La rubia se inclinó, colocando una mano en el brazo de él. "Olvida tus planes. Vamos Draco. Solo se vive una vez."

Después de haber escuchado suficiente, Hermione se aclaró la garganta. Malfoy se volteó. Finalmente. "Hey, Hermione."

Ella le tendió un pretzel, y él lo tomó. "Gracias. Acabo de conocer a estad dos chicas en la fila." Indicando a la morena, el dijo, "Hermione, estas son Krissy y-"

"Yo soy Michelle," dijo la rubia, dándole la mano.

"Gusto en conocerlas," dijo Hermione, agitando los perfectos y cuidados dedos de Michelle.

"¿Entonces tu y Draco están saliendo?" preguntó Krissy.

Malfoy se echó a reír, "¿Qué? ¿Yo y Hermione? No. Solo somos amigos."

Eso pareció calmar a las facilitas. "Oh, bueno, ella puede venir si quiere."

"Lo siento, no podemos," dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa forzada en su cara. "Tenemos planes."

"Bueno, si cambias de parecer…" Krissu sacó un bolígrafo de su cartera y agarró la mano de Malfoy. "Aquí está mi número de celular."

Como si Malfoy supiera cómo manejar un celular. Incapaz de mantener una actitud amistosa, Hermione se fue a la parte delantera de la fila y tomó un gran pedazo de su pretzel, para así no decir nada estúpido.

Afortunadamente, Malfoy había terminado su conversación con Krissy y Michelle, así que ella no tenía que escuchar más discusiones sobre las mejores discotecas, con su buena música y bastante alcohol barato para chicas igualmente baratas.

"¿Entonces qué planes tenemos después de esto?" preguntó él.

¿Ah? Claro. Planes. Ella no había pensado en eso. Afortunadamente, todavía estaba trabajando en ese gran pedazo de pretzel, así que eso le dio un segundo para conjurar una respuesta. Tragando su pedazo, dijo, "Una película."

"¿Cuál?"

Um…

"Escogeremos una cuando estemos en mi apartamento."

"¿Estás segura de que no quieres ir a esta discoteca? Se escucha divertido."

"No soy el tipo de chicas que sale de discoteca, pero si quieres ir, ve." A ella no le importaba. Nope. En lo más mínimo.

Malfoy sacudió la parte superior de su cabeza, lo cual él sabía que ella odiaba que hiciera. "Yo solo voy si tu vas."

¡Tomen eso, Krissy y Michelle! ¡No todos los chicos son unos completos idiotas! Hermione estaba tan feliz de descubrir eso, que casi abraza a Malfoy.

Comiendo su pretzel de manera alegre, el tiempo pareció volar. Muy pronto ya estaban al frente de la fila. Un Elfo los llevó hasta Santa y Malfoy vio a Hermione de manera expectante.

De seguro no vio al millón de personas que habían tenido por delante. "Se supone que te vas sentar en su regazo y decirle lo que quieres por Navidad."

Al darse cuenta de que Malfoy no iba a hacer tal cosa, ella lo empujó hasta allá.

"Vamos, hijo. Que no muerdo," el hombre habló en tono alegre, perfectamente acorde con un Santa Claus de centro comercial.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que él todavía no se movía, Hermione tomó la iniciativa de sentarse en las rodillas de Santa Claus. Malfoy se quedó a su lado, agarrándole la mano con fuerza.

"Entonces, pequeña dama, ¿es su novio mudo?" preguntó Santa, sonriéndole amablemente.

"No, solo es un poco difícil, y no es mi novio."

"Bueno, entonces ya puedo adivinar que pedirá él para Navidad." Santa miró a Malfoy, le guiñó el ojo. "Si eres bueno, tal vez lance algún muérdago. Jo jo jo."

Malfoy le apretó la mano aún más fuerte. Tal vez esta no fuera tan buena idea. "¿Podríamos tomar una foto, por favor?" le preguntó ella al elfo con una cámara.

"Muy bien, a la cuenta de tres digan whisky. 1. 2. 3."

"Whisky," dijo Hermione. Sola.

"Ahora ustedes dos sean buenos. Chicos travieso no reciben nada para Navidad."

"Trataremos," dijo Hermione sin pensar, caminando hacia el elfo. Él le dio la Polaroid, a cambio de sus cinco libras.

Mientras caminaban, Hermione meneaba la foto, esperando que la imagen apareciera.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Malfoy.

"¿Santa?"

"No, se quien se suponía que era él. Estoy hablando de aquel que te dio la foto."

"Eso era un elfo."

Malfoy se volvió para mirarla y se echó a reír. "Si los muggles supieran lo feo que son los elfos, dudo que los incluyeran en sus festividades Navideñas. ¿Y qué hay con esos zapatos puntiagudos?"

La imagen finalmente apareció. Todo estaba perfecto a excepción, "¿Por qué no estás sonriendo?" preguntó Hermione.

"No tenía razón para hacerlo."

Hermione lo golpeó con la foto, sonriendo. "Si que eres. Tienes suerte de que no regresemos a tomarnos otra."

Malfoy le arrebató la foto y la examinó. "No sé de qué te quejas. Me veo perfectamente bien."

"A excepción de que no estás sonriendo."

"Yo no sonrió en las fotos. Tu sabes eso."

Hermione trató de agarrar la foto una vez más, pero él la sostuvo al nivel de su espalda, para que ella no la tomara.

"Bueno, deberías," dijo ella, todavía tratando de alcanzar la foto, "Todo el mundo se ve mejor sonriendo."

Malfoy bufó, mirando la foto una vez más. "Por favor. Yo creo que me veo distinguido. Supongo que solo tendremos que preguntarle a tu madre que opina."

"¡_No_ le vamos a mostrar eso a mi mamá!" Solo la animaría, y su madre no necesitaba eso.

"Claro que sí. Estoy seguro de que le encantará." Metiendo la imagen en su bolsillo trasero, él preguntó, "¿Para donde ahora?"

"El centro comercial cerrará en cinco minutos. Deberíamos volver. Y no le mostrarás eso."

"Solo si me dejas elegir la película esta noche, tenemos trato."

"Bien, pero nada de películas de horror. Odio esas." No importaba que ella hubiera vistos monstruos mas temibles de lo que las películas pudiera representar. Odiaba toda la sangre y las tripas, y cada vez que veía una película así, ella siempre terminaba con la cara hundida en su hombro y sus dedos agarrando los de él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Eso no forma parte del trato. Ahora ven. Tengo ganas de ver una de vampiros esta noche."

"¿Buffy la caza vampiros?" preguntó ella, con esperanza.

"No. El problema con este tipo de películas es que son muy irreales. Capaz y tienen vampiros que brillan. Estoy pensando en algo como Blade. Creo que van a sacar una secuela."

"Pensé que no ibas a ver más películas muggle."

"No voy a ver más de _tus _películas muggle. De verdad, Hermione, estoy comenzando a pensar de que no escuchas nada de lo que te digo."

Con un gemido, Hermione siguió a Malfoy en lo que seguramente sería una noche llena de gritos y de esconder el rostro tras sus manos.


	11. Hospital Hostil

Una serie de eventos desafortunados

Por Geeky-DMHG-Fan

Evento desafortunado número ocho:

**Hospital Hostil**

* * *

Hermione miró a través de la mesa, sonriéndole al mago rubio y guapo. "Entonces, Harry me dijo que acabas de comenzar a trabajar como Auror. ¿Cómo te va?"

Su cita, Spencer Lawson, le sonrió también, sus ojos azules brillando cuando se inclinó para adelante. Él era un par de años mayor que ella, con las pestañas mas adorables que había visto. ¡Y él era el que la había invitado a salir! No que Hermione estuviera buscando algo, pero todavía no podía creer su suerte. Nadie tan bien parecido había mostrado nunca interés por ella.

"He estado entrenando estos últimos tres años, así que es genial estar fuera del campo, ¿sabes? La primera misión fue emocionante y me confirmó que estoy en el trabajo correcto. Por un tiempo estuve cuestionando mi elección, así que fue bueno tener esa seguridad."

Si, seguro fue bueno. Ella ciertamente no lo había encontrado en el trabajo. Merlín, odiaba su trabajo. Jefe incompetente, colegas groseros, trabajando en la ingrata oscuridad sin ningún resultado significativo. Debía renunciar, de verdad, pero eso sería admitir un fracaso. No estaba lista para eso. Todavía. Además, no tenía otra cosa en la que trabajar, y no podía comenzar a buscar trabajo. Gracias a su trabajo, por supuesto.

Spencer debió de haber notado que estaba molesta, porque volvió a sonreír, como si comprendiera. "Pero odiaría pasar nuestro tiempo juntos hablando de trabajo. Dime cuáles son tus intereses."

Sus ojos se clavaron en ella con una intensidad que daba un poco de miedo. Agarró su copa de agua, sosteniendo el frío vidrio contra su húmeda mano. "Oh bueno…me gusta leer, y pasar tiempo con mis amigos. Tengo dos gatos, veo las típicas películas muggle…y es todo, me temo. Soy algo aburrida, en realidad."

"Yo no llamaría aburrida a una chica que ayudó a derrotar a Voldemort."

Hermione tomó un sorbo de agua, tratando de no sonrojarse. "Gracias."

"Espero que esto no te asuste, pero solo quiero decir lo aliviado que estoy de que hayas aceptado mi invitación a cenar. De verdad no puedo decir por cuánto tiempo he estado reuniendo el coraje para invitarte."

Eso era bastante halagador, y también difícil de creer. Pero ella quería creerlo, la hacía sentir…bien. "¿Y qué te hizo arriesgarte al final?"

"De hecho, fue Harry. Yo me había contenido porque pensaba que estabas saliendo con Draco Malfoy." La cara de Spencer se arrugó un poco, como si acabara de oler un trol.

"¿Y por qué pensarías eso?"

"Siempre está en los periódicos. Solo asumí que-"

"No deberías. Un consejo, cualquier cosa escrita por Rita Skeeter está llena de mentiras."

Spencer sonrió. "Eso dijo Harry. Entonces, ¿tú y Malfoy son más que enemigos? ¿Amigos?"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. "Sé que la mayoría de las personas piensan que él es un poco…difícil, pero es un gran chico una vez que lo conoces."

Spencer no se veía convencido. "He escuchado que es una bestia para los negocios. Las Industrias Malfoy se han hecho cargo de al menos cinco compañías importantes desde que él está a cargo, y ha aumentado sus ganancias en un veinte por ciento. Aunque parece algo un poco sospechoso, si sabes lo que me refiero."

No, de hecho, no sabía. "No me sorprendería. Malfoy estuvo entre los cinco primeros de su clase. Es muy brillante y persuasivo, y sabe cómo lidiar con ese tipo de cosas. Estoy segura de que los inversionistas se dan cuenta de eso."

Spencer se encogió de hombros. "De todos modos, Harry me dijo que no estaban saliendo, y supe que si los otros chicos se enteraban ya no tendría ninguna oportunidad. Así que me acerque a ti ese día en tu oficina, y bueno, ya sabes lo demás. Si no te importa que pregunte, ¿Por qué dijiste que sí?"

Porque su madre no dejaba de molestarla para que saliera, y Hermione pensaba que esta cita la calmaría. Claro, su madre la había estado molestando para que saliera con Malfoy, pero Hermione estaba segura de que su madre encontraría a Spencer como un buen sustituto. Sin embargo, no podía decirle eso.

"Me pareciste un buen chico." Lo que era verdad. Y también era muy guapo, lo que no le había molestado para nada.

"Bueno, espero no hacer nada que cambie eso." Spencer volvió a bajar la mirada hacia la mesa, meneando la cabeza con incredulidad. "Todavía no puedo creer que hayas dicho que sí."

Hermione sonrió otra vez, sin saber cómo responder. Ya había tocado el tema antes. Dos veces. "…Así que, ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?"

"Duelo, carrera de escobas, Quidditch y sus variaciones como swivenhodge, aingingein, quodpot, creaothceann. Ya sabes, lo usual."

"Espera, ¿ese último no está prohibido?"

Spencer sonrió, mostrando una hilera dedientes perfectos y relucientes. "Soy un poco de lo que los muggles llamarían un adicto a la adrenalina."

"Pero tantas personas han muerto jugando eso. Quiero decir, estás volando tratando de atrapar rocas caídas y bludgers en un caldero. ¿No te da miedo salir herido? ¿O con un golpe en la cabeza?"

"Pensaba que una chica como tú entendería lo atractivo del peligro."

De hecho, ella prefería quedarse sana y salva en su casa en compañía de un buen libro. No había entrado al mundo mágico pensando en meterse en una guerra contra Voldemort. Solo había pasado. Volvería a pasar por eso, solo si tenía que hacerlo. Pero solo si tenía que hacerlo.

"No quiero que tengas una idea equivocada de mi. Yo soy algo aburrida." Hermione rió, algo avergonzada. "Creo que la mayoría de las personas se sorprenderían al saber que tengo miedo de volar."

Spencer se inclinó sobre la mesa, tocándole la mano y haciendo que las alarmas sonaran. "Bueno, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo." Afortunadamente, se echó hacia atrás, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Tenía unos brazos muy agradables, sin duda como resultado de sus muchas horas en el campo de Quidditch. Hermione trató de que eso no afectara su opinión sobre él.

"Pero escuché que montaste en un Thestral al final de tu quinto año. He visto una de esas cosas. Dan mucho más miedo que una escoba, eso es seguro."

"No fue una experiencia placentera, pero no teníamos otra opción. No es algo que planeo repetir."

"Tal vez se trata de que no has volado con el instructor correcto. Yo te podría dar una lección, si quieres."

"No sé."

"Te prometo que no te dejaría ir por nada del mundo. Estarías a salvo."

Oh Dios. Era lindo, encantador, y por alguna razón estaba interesado en ella. Hermione no pudo evitarlo. Se echó a reír.

Spencer alzó una ceja, una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro, "¿Pasa algo?"

"No es nada. Es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a…"

"¿Un chico mostrando interés por ti?"

Hermione escondió su rostro detrás de su mano. "Si." Ahora entendía porque Lavender y Parvati se veían tan cabeza huecas. Si Hermione hubiera recibido este tipo de interés en el colegio, no estaba segura de que hubiese podido graduarse como la primera de la clase. La atención se le estaba yendo directo a la cabeza, pero afortunadamente se daba cuenta de eso. Esto era solo una distracción del terrible día que tuvo en el trabajo. Nada más.

Tomando la copa de agua, Hermione tomó algunos tragos del líquido, esperando que sus mejillas dejaran de arder. Ahora un poco más compuesta dijo, "Lo siento, ¿de que estábamos hablando?"

"De darte clases de vuelo."

"Si. Gracias por la oferta, pero preferiría quedarme en el suelo."

"Si cambias de parecer, me lo dejarás saber ¿bien?"

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando una gran lechuza marrón entró, dejando una carta sobre su plato. Era la lechuza de Harry, una hermosa sucesora de la difunta Hedwig.

"Hola, Lucy," dijo Hermione, dándole una nuez de su ensalada. Sin tomar la comida, Lucy empujó la carta hacia Hermione con su pico.

"Debe ser importante," dijo Spencer.

Con temor instalándose en su estómago, abrió la carta mientras Lucy se iba volando.

_Hospital. Emergencia. Por favor ven inmediatamente._

Hermione se puso de pie, golpeando accidentalmente su silla. "Lo siento, pero tengo que ir a St. Mungo."

"¿Pasa algo? ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?"

"No estoy segura." Hermione podía sentir el nudo creciendo en su estómago. Sabía que había un juego de Quiddicth hoy. Todo tipo de horribles escenarios aparecieron en su cabeza.

"Hermione, te ves pálida. Al menos déjame llevarte hasta allá."

Sin poder hablar, solo asintió con la cabeza.

Tomándola por el codo, Spencer la sacó del restaurante hasta el punto de aparición más cercano. Aparecieron segundos más tarde en un callejón cerca del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. Sintiéndose enferma, la aparición no mejoró su condición y agradeció que Spencer estuviera allí. Muda, lo siguió y miró como él hablaba con el portero maniquí, logrando entrar.

Hermione vio desconcertada la imagen que tenía en frente. La sala de espera de San Mungo también servía como sala de emergencia, y estaba lleno de brujas y magos, desbordado literalmente. La mayoría estaban sentados o caminando por ahí, esperando su turno, pero de vez en cuando alguien entraba con una herida grave. Obviamente, eso no ayudó a los nervios de Hermione.

Sin querer ver más nada, caminó rápidamente hacia la bruja recepcionista.

"Disculpe."

La señora al parecer no la escuchó. No era de extrañar, con el ruido en la habitación. Ella trató otra vez, asegurándose de que fuera escuchada. "¡Disculpe!"

Sin mirarla, la bruja recepcionista le dio un pergamino y una pluma. "Por favor siéntese y llene este formulario."

"No entiende, yo no estoy en-"

"Señora, por favor llene el formulario."

Sin humor como para estar perdiendo el tiempo, Hermione golpeó el mostrador con un puño. Eso llamó la atención de la bruja. Por fin recibiendo atención, Hermione dijo, "Estoy buscando a mi amigo. Su nombre e-"

"¿Hermione?"

Se dio la vuelta al escuchar esa voz, el peso que se había colocado en sus hombros desapareciendo. Harry estaba en el lobby, todavía usando su ropa de juego y sosteniendo dos escobas. Sin pensar, Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos. "Oh, gracias a Merlín que estás bien. Pensé…" Bueno no importaba lo que había pensado. ¡Harry estaba bien y eso era todo lo que importaba!

Harry miró a Spencer, asintiendo con la cabeza, y luego la vio a ella. "De hecho, Hermione, es Malfoy."

¿Qué?

Hermione se balanceaba sobre sus pies, sus ojos ligeramente fuera de foco. Harry se acercó a ella, estabilizándola con sus manos. "¿Hermione?"

Sentía que iba a vomitar. "¿Qué pasó?" preguntó, su voz temblando.

Harry miró hacia otro lado, y Hermione estaba a punto de echarse a llorar cuando una voz, probablemente amplificada mágicamente, se filtró sobre el ruido de la sala de espera. "¡Potter! ¿Dónde estás y porque siento como si mi cabeza hubiera sido puesta en una prensa?"

Merlín, nunca se había sentido tan aliviada de escuchar esa voz quejona. Hermione se fue corriendo por el pasillo a toda velocidad, siguiendo la corriente de maldiciones que decía Malfoy.

Mientras se acercaba, se dio cuenta que estaba en un cuarto en la planta baja, el cual estaba designado para Accidentes causados por Artefactos. Se tuvo que haber caído de su escoba.

Aliviada pero todavía agitada, redujo su paso, lo que le permitió a Harry y a Spencer alcanzarla. "Hermione, espera," dijo Harry, colocando una mano en su hombro.

Ella volteó a verlo, sus ojos brillando de furia. Debía escribir mejores mensajes. "¿Qué?"

Harry levantó las manos, tratando de mostrar que no haría nada malo. No se lo estaba creyendo.

"Nada," murmuró Harry, las manos ahora en su cabello, ojos verdes mirando al suelo. "Solo quería advertirte. Se ve peor de lo que es. Así que, uhm, no te molestes mucho, ¿bien?"

Con las manos en la cintura, Hermione demandó, "¿Qué pasó?"

"Ambos estábamos buscando la snitch, pero uno de los jugadores pensó que sería gracioso eh…darle a Malfoy un empujoncito y eh, Malfoy se golpeó con uno de los postes."

La quijada de Hermione se abrió completamente. "¿Quién haría algo así?"

Harry abrió la boca, pero la voz de Malfoy se volvió a escuchar, "¿Qué demonios piensan que hacen? ¡Me golpeé el hombro, no las piernas! Aléjate de ellas, o te juro que te patearé en los dientes."

"Tendrás que hablar más alto. No te escucho," dijo Hermione.

Harry dejó de cubrirse la boca y lo intentó otra vez. "Saymisinigin."

Las manos de Hermione se curvaron en un puño. "¿Seamus?" Debía de haberlo sabido. Él era un peleonero y ciertamente no había amor entre él y Malfoy. "¿Dónde está? Lo mataré."

Harry dejó salir un suspiro exasperado. "Por eso era que no quería decirte, Hermione. No es gran cosa. Pregúntale a Spencer, cosas así pasan todo el tiempo en el campo."

Hermione se volvió a ver a Spencer, esperando su respuesta. Éste asintió con la cabeza alzando los hombros a manera de disculpa. "Es verdad."

¡Hermione odiaba el Quidditch! ¡Y todos los estúpidos chicos (y chicas) que lo jugaban!

"¿Qué tan malo es?" preguntó ella.

"Ahora recuerda, se ve peor de lo que es…"

"¡Harry!"

"Se dislocó un hombro, se fracturó algunos dedos, tiene un ojo morado y un labio roto. Y tal vez algunas costillas lastimadas."

"¿Qué le hizo Seamus? ¿Lo golpeó con su escoba?"

"Ya te dije lo que pasó."

Hermione colocó su cabeza entre sus manos. "Ustedes son tan…barbáricos. Es desagradable."

"No te sientas mal por Malfoy. Él se aseguró de romperle la nariz a Seamus después. Además, Malfoy lo venía pidiendo todo el día. Todo lo que hacía era gritar, criticar, e insultar a todo el mundo, además de chocarlos con su escoba a propósito. Si Seamus no lo hubiera despellejado, probablemente yo lo habría hecho."

Malfoy era bastante competitivo y no era precisamente el chico más simpático en el campo de juego, pero eso sonaba algo extremo, incluso para él. Usualmente solo decía groserías, lo máximo. "¿Y porqué estaba tan molesto?" preguntó Hermione.

Las cejas de Harry se alzaron más allá de la montura de sus anteojos, para nada entretenido. Incluso la miraba como si fuera su culpa. "¿Por qué no le preguntas tú?"

"Bien. Vamos."

Hermione caminó hacia la habitación, pero se detuvo ante otro ácido comentario salido de los labios de Malfoy. "No me importa cuántos años de entrenamiento has tenido. Eres el peor sanador que he conocido, y si vuelves a colocarme un dedo encima, me encargaré personalmente de que lo único que limpie de ahora en adelante sean los platos sucios del Caldero Chorreante."

Harry cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "Estás loca si piensan que volveré a entrar ahí."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Entre el campo de juego y el hospital, he pasado las ultimas cuatros horas con Malfoy." Harry le entregó una de las escobas. "Es tu turno."

Hermione lo golpeó en el hombro. Duro. "¿Así que por eso decías que esto era una emergencia? Pensé que te habían herido seriamente o algo…peor." Bajando la voz y volteándose para que Spencer no pudiera entender, le siseó, "Y sabías que estaba en una cita."

"¿Y cómo va eso, por cierto?"

"Ese no es problema tuyo."

"En ese caso," Harry se volvió a ver a Spencer con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Diviértanse. Y denle mis saludos a Malfoy." Y con eso se desapareció.

Estúpidos privilegios de Auror. Él sabía que ella no podía seguirlo.

Volviéndose a su cita, Hermione sonrió a manera de disculpa, "Debería entrar y revisar a Malfoy."

"Iré contigo."

"No creo que esa se una buena idea," dijo ella.

Y como para probar que tenía razón, Malfoy se escuchó otra vez. "¿Qué crees que haces? Aleja eso de mí. ¡No voy a beber ese condenado brebaje! No voy a-" Los gritos de Malfoy se volvieron confusos para luego detenerse, seguidos por un montón de obscenidades que harían sonrojar a Peeves.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Spencer, acercándose a ella. "Suena bastante molesto."

Hermione lo miró, algo confundida. Luego entendió. "¿Crees que podría lastimarme?"

"Por lo que dijo Harry, no me suena algo tan descabellado."

Hermione abrió la boca para informarle a Spencer que estaba equivocado, cuando dos medimagos aparecieron corriendo a su lado, entrando a la habitación de Malfoy.

"Potter, ven aquí y llévate a estos incompetentes idiotas en custodia."

Ya era tiempo de entrar. Asomándose por el marco de la puerta, Hermione dijo, "¿Hola?"

Malfoy parecía estar peleando con los dos medimagos, mientras el sanador se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación. En el momento en que Malfoy la vio, dejó de pelear y le sonrió. Hermione contuvo el aliento.

Se veía terrible. El lado derecho de su rostro era todo un gran morado. El resto estaba escondido debajo de sus ropas de Quidditch, pero si se veían como el desastre de su rostro, no quería verlos.

Mientras caminaba a su cama, los medimagos se dispersaron, con miradas de gratitud en sus rostros.

"No te esperaba aquí," dijo Malfoy, sonriéndole de manera extraña.

"¿Por qué pensarías eso?" preguntó ella, dejando su escoba cerca de la ventana.

La sonrisa de Malfoy era muy larga. De hecho, parecía un poco loco. "No importa. Solo me alegro de que vinieras." El pareció sorprenderse por sus propias palabras y meneó la cabeza. Luego miró por encima del hombro de la joven y su buen humor pareció evaporarse. "¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó.

"Spencer Lawson. Soy su-"

"Él es mi colega," dijo Hermione. "Spencer trabaja en el Ministerio. Como Auror. Con Harry."

Spencer caminó hacia la camilla de Malfoy, con su mano extendida. "Un placer conocerte, Malfoy. He escuchado mucho sobre ti."

Malfoy miró la mano de Spencer, pero no se movió. "Deberás disculparme. No puedo estrecharte la mano. Ordenes del sanador."

Considerando como Malfoy había estado alejando a los tres medimagos y maldiciendo las habilidades de su sanador hace solo segundos, Hermione dudaba que Spencer le creyera. Ella no lo hacía.

La sonrisa de Spencer era algo forzada. "No te preocupes, _compañero."_

Un incómodo silencio se estableció, y Hermione se quedó mirando a los dos magos. Los dos se observaban como si fueran a quitarse una Quaffle. Viéndolos a los dos, se dio cuenta de que se parecían mucho.

Malfoy finalmente rompió el silencio. "Me disculpo por arrastrar a Hermione de su cita."

La cabeza de Hermione se levantó. ¡Él sabía! ¿Pero cómo? Ella se había asegurado de no decirle lo de Spencer. De seguro Harry le había dicho. Oh, ya la iba a escuchar.

Malfoy continuó, "No sabía que Harry le había informado de mis heridas. Si hubiera sabido que iba a venir, le habría dicho que no viniera."

"No necesitas disculparte. Estoy seguro de que habrán muchas citas más," dijo Spencer.

De repente, la confianza de Spencer no parecía tan encantadora. Era algo arrogante de hecho. Ella no había accedido a una segunda cita, y mucho menos a 'muchas más'.

"Spencer, voy a estar aquí por un tiempo…deberías regresar a casa. Odiaría molestarte más."

"Pasar el tiempo contigo no me molesta. Solo dilo, y me quedaré," dijo.

"Está bien." Hermione se volteó para que Malfoy no viera su cara. "Fue muy agradable cenar contigo."

"Deberíamos hacerlo otra vez," dijo él, sonriéndo sobre su mano antes de besar sus dedos. "Te mando una lechuza mas tarde. Y no te olvides de esas lecciones de vuelo."

De ninguna manera iba a volar con él, pero no podía decirle frente a Malfoy. Solo avergonzaría a Spencer. Así que no dijo nada, "Bien. Adiós."

Tan pronto como Spencer había salido de la habitación, Malfoy dijo. "Tú odias volar."

"Lo sé. De hecho no voy a ir. Solo no quería decírselo en persona."

Malfoy se echó a reír, su ceño fruncido desapareciendo. "Siempre la valiente Gryffindor."

"Estaba siendo _amable_."

"Entonces no lo vas a ver más," preguntó él, limpiando alguna pelusita de su jersey.

"Probablemente no. Al menos no en algo fuera del trabajo. Spencer es muy bueno y todo, pero de verdad no tengo tiempo para citas. No debería de haber dicho que sí en primer lugar. Y no me vengas con eso de que soy una esclava de mi trabajo. Ya tuve suficiente con mi madre."

Malfoy miró hacia la ventana. "No escucharás nada de mí."

Con su amigo ya calmado, Hermione fue a hablar con el Sanador, quien se encontraba en una esquina alejada de la habitación, hablando con el medimago restante.

"Hola. ¿Cómo están?" preguntó Hermione amablemente.

Una pequeña mujer en túnicas color lima le sonrió cansadamente. Tenía un montoncito de cabello negro rizado que dominaba sus delicadas facciones, a excepción de sus ojos, que eran del color purpura más brillante que Hermione hubiera visto. "Ah, señorita Granger, un placer conocerla. Hubiera deseado que fuera en mejores circunstancias."

Hermione rió algo inquieta. "Lo siento, pero no se sus nombres."

La mujer le dijo que la llamara Violet, mientras que el medimago, un chico bajo y robusto con cabello rojo brillante y ojos azules, le informó que su nombre era Al. Diminutivo de Aloucious.

"¿Saben por cuánto tiempo tenemos que quedarnos?" preguntó ella.

"Nos encargamos de todo a excepción del morado en su cara, el cual no nos deja tocar," dijo Violet con un suspiro. "Le aconsejo que se quede esta noche. Su cuerpo recibió una paliza, y necesita descansar."

"Tengo curiosidad, ¿qué pociones usaron para tratarlo?" preguntó Hermione.

"¿Interesada en convertirse en Sanador?" preguntó Violet.

"No, pero me fascina la parte de las pociones. De verdad no creo que tenga el estómago y la paciencia para lidiar con todos los magos y brujas heridos."

"No es broma," dijo Al. "Ese Malfoy fue un desafío. No había tenido un paciente tan malo en años."

"A estado un poco…desubicado," ella volteó para ver a Malfoy sonriendo mientras miraba la ventana, "pero al parecer se ha calmado." Afortunadamente.

Violet y Al compartieron una mirada, y el medimago tosió, escondiendo una sonrisa detrás de su mano.

Obviamente, escondían algo. "¿Qué?" preguntó Hermione, queriendo conocer el secreto.

"Bueno, tal vez tenga que ver con la ultima poción que le dimos," dijo Violet, sus ojos violeta brillando de malicia.

Curiosa, Hermione preguntó, "¿Cuál fue?"

Al se inclinó, sacando un frasquito amarillo de su túnica. Habían tres E escritas en el vidrio. "De hecho es un elixir. Diseñada para inducir euforia."

Las cejas de Hermione se unieron en confusión. "¿Un Silencio no hubiese sido suficiente como para callarlo?"

"Si, pero no tan divertido," dijo Al.

Violet se veía un poco culpable añadiendo, "Además de que el Silencio no tiene ningún efecto analgésico y anestésico, para así lidiar con el dolor. El Elixir de Euforia de Eustace es usado de la misma manera en que los médicos muggle el óxido de nitrógeno."

El gas de la risa.

Que interesante.

"¿Y tiene efecto secundarios?" preguntó Hermione.

"Varía dependiendo del mago, pero algunas veces hay canto y algo de golpes en la nariz," contestó Violet revisando su reloj. "Si te quedas, lo averiguarás en…oh, cinco minutos. Pero creo que no recordará nada después. La mayoría no lo hacen."

Hermione comenzó a reír imaginándose a un Malfoy cantando. Y ya que lo pensaba, nunca lo había escuchado cantar. Ni siquiera cuando "Weasley es nuestro Rey" resonaba a través del campo de juego.

"Bueno, creo que los dejaremos. Llámenos si necesita algo."

"Lo haré. Gracias por su ayuda."

Una vez que Violet y Al cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, Hermione caminó hacia Malfoy, meneando la cabeza en el camino. "Uno de estos días, te vas a matar por culpa de ese ridículo juego."

Malfoy siguió mirando la ventana. Tenía una mirada soñadora, que generalmente ella asociaba con otra rubia de ojos grises, Luna Lovegood. "¿Llorarías?" preguntó él, su tono ligero y despreocupado.

Que pregunta tan horrible. Hermione ni siquiera quería pensar que haría si él moría. Así que no lo hizo. En cambio, se dirigió a la ventana, preguntándose cual era la causa de la felicidad de Malfoy.

No había nada.

Ya podía ver que el elixir estaba haciendo efecto. "¿A qué le sonríes?" le preguntó, gentilmente

"Al sol."

Hermione miró por la ventana una vez más. Era Febrero, y el cielo estaba gris por las nubes. Lo poquito que había de sol se estaba escondiendo en el cielo de Londres mientras la noche se acercaba. No tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba, pero trató de seguirle el juego, asintiendo con la cabeza dijo. "Si, el sol es muy bonito."

"No es bonito," dijo Malfoy. "Es hermoso."

"¿Lo es?" preguntó Hermione. ¿Quien se imaginaría que Malfoy, antiguo Mortífago, se emocionaría por algo tan dulce e inocente como el sol? Si tan solo Harry o Ron estuvieran allí. Tratando de no reírse dijo, "Dime, ¿es lo más hermoso que has visto?"

"Si. Lo más hermoso."

"¿Sabes que de hecho no puedes ver el sol? Te cegaría."

Ella esperaba un discurso de razones técnicas y algo de insolencia, pero Malfoy solo meneó la cabeza, sonriendo. Definitivamente a causa del elixir. "Yo no. Yo puedo verlo."

"¿Y por qué?"

"Porque ella me deja. Pero solo algunas veces. Cuando no se esconde detrás de las nubes."

Eso no tenía sentido, pero gracias a Luna, estaba acostumbrada a conversaciones así. "Qué bueno," dijo Hermione.

Tratando de sentarse, Malfoy cayó a la cama con un gemido, pero todavía estaba sonriendo. "Demonios. Eso dolió."

Hermione corrió a su lado. "¿Qué haces? No trates de sentarte, solo empeorarás tus heridas." Su voz era seca y estridente, pero de verdad, el debería saber.

Él levantó un dedo, colocándolo en los labios de la joven. "Shhh," dijo, calladamente. "Estás alejando el brillo del sol." Por un segundo se quedó viendo su boca, sorprendido, pero luego comenzó a presionar las almohaditas de piel una y otra vez como si fueran algún tipo de primavera.

Sus ojos grises estaban muy abiertos y expresivos, como los de un niño. Era adorable. Hermione reprimió una sonrisa, retirando sus dedos de manera gentil. "Muy bien," murmuró. "¿Qué tengo que hacer para devolver el brillo del sol?"

Malfoy se frotó la cara, pestañeando. "Me siento raro. ¿Por qué me siento raro, Hermione?"

"Es por el elixir que te dieron."

Él asintió repetidamente, el movimiento convirtiéndose menos controlado con cada sacudida de su cabeza. Finalmente cayó a su lado, sonriendo sobre el cuello de Hermione. "Oops."

"En serio, Malfoy. Deberías tener más cuidado. Ese es tu hombro herido."

"No me gusta cuando me dices así," dijo, su voz suave como amonestación. Le recordó a Widdershins después de un plato de leche tibia, flexible y somnoliento. Colocando una mano sobre su cabeza, quitó el cabello que había caído sobre sus ojos. Trató de no temblar mientras sus dedos hacían contacto con la piel magullada.

"Lo siento. Se me salió. No lo volveré a hacer," dijo ella.

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo."

Él le sonrió, palmeando su mano. "Qué bueno, porque mi nombre es Draco." Y luego frunció el ceño, aunque parecía algo perplejo por la infelicidad. "¿Por qué nunca me dices así? Ya te había dicho que lo hicieras antes."

Técnicamente, ella había tratado de no decirle ni Draco _ni _Malfoy desde que habían decidido ser amigos. Nunca se había sentido muy cómoda al llamarlo por su primer nombre, y si seguía llamándolo por su apellido, de seguro él se daría cuenta. Lástima que un Malfoy drogado si parecía notarlo.

"Ahora di mi nombre," dijo él.

"Tal vez mas tarde. Creo que necesitas dormir."

Malfoy se echó a reír. "Vamos. ¡Dilo! Te gustará." Era como si estuvieran jugando, y en cualquier momento ella esperaba verlo aplaudir, como un niño. O como uno de esos monos con unos pequeños platillos.

Cansada de estar parada, se sentó a su lado en la cama.

"Bien…" Pausó, tratando de formar las palabras en su boca. Pocas veces lo llamaba así en su mente, y le preocupaba que sonara raro. "Drai-co."

Él cerró los ojos, apoyando su cabeza sobre la almohada. "Me gusta eso."

De alguna manera sus manos encontraron las de ellas, y las apretó ligeramente. "Creo que deberías decirlo otra vez."

Para alguien que se suponía debía de estar eufórico, tenía una rara manera de demostrarlo. Esperaba verlo riendo por cualquier bromita que hiciera. Pero él no había hecho ninguna broma, y todavía estaba ahí, aparentemente a punto de quedarse dormido. "No sé porque quieres que lo haga, pero está bien." Ni que fuera a recordarlo. "¿Estás cansado Draco? Tal vez debería irme y dejarte dormir."

Sus ojos se abrieron, brillantes y alertas. "No. Quédate. Solo me estoy relajando…tomando sol."

¿En un día nublado y en la habitación de un hospital? Su reacción por el elixir debía de ser alucinaciones.

Hermione se echó a reír. Malfoy estaba drogado.

El palmeó el espacio vació a su lado. "Tú también deberías relajarte. Siempre te ves tan tensa."

Hermione frunció el ceño. Eso no era verdad, pero era inútil discutir con un Malfoy embriagado con elixir. Exhausta por un largo día en el trabajo, una cita que le puso los nervios de punta y el susto del hospital, Hermione entró en la cama. Se sentó con la espalda apoyada en las almohadas y las piernas estrechadas frente a ella, cruzadas a nivel de los tobillos. Quitándose los zapatos, suspiró, moviendo los dedos de los pies.

"Harry me dijo que le habías partido la nariz a Seamus. Eso no estuvo bien," comentó.

Sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar, y unos segundos más tarde, él comenzó a tararear.

"¿Draco?"

"¿Ahm?"

"¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué estabas tan molesto?"

Malfoy meneó sus manos en el aire, como si condujera alguna sinfonía. "No importa. No volverá a pasar. Estoy mejor ahora."

Volteando la cabeza para verlo, se estremeció nuevamente al ver su cara. Levantó la mano y cuidadosamente trazó la línea de su mandíbula, admirando los varios tonos de violeta que componían su morado. "No te ves mejor. ¿Todavía te duele?"

"Para," dijo él, apoyándose en su mano. "Me da cosquillas."

Bueno, eso respondía su pregunta. Si le doliera, de seguro no habría presionado el rostro en su mano. Hermione se apartó, deslizándose por la cama para apoyar la cabeza sobre las almohadas. Pero solo unos segundos. Debía regresar a casa.

Incluso con los ojos cerrados, ella sabía que él la observaba, bloqueando la luz de la habitación de hospital.

"¿Sabes que tienes pecas?" le tocó el puente de la nariz con un dedo, obligándola a abrir los ojos. "Justo aquí."

"Si, lo sé. Estoy familiarizada con mi cara. La he estado viendo en el espejo estos últimos veinte años."

"¿Veinte años? ¿Cómo es que no las había visto antes? ¿Las estabas escondiendo?"

"No, pero quisiera. Se ven raro, y quiero que se vayan."

Malfoy cubrió su nariz con una mano. Estos eran probablemente los pellizcos en la nariz sobre los que la Sanadora había estado hablando. Afortunadamente, no era tan doloroso. Era, sin embargo, algo embarazoso y molesto. Para ambos. Pero claro, él era el que no iba a recordar nada de eso. Ella tendría que vivir con sus pecas por el resto de su vida.

"Vas a tener que mover tu mano, no puedo respirar," dijo ella.

Malfoy libero su nariz inmediatamente, pero luego se inclinó más cerca, inspeccionando las pequeñas manchitas solares en su cara. Quedamente murmuró, "Lo siento, pecas. Siento que Hermione no guste de ustedes, pero no le digan que yo les dije eso. No le gusta cuando la gente piensa mal de ella."

Hermione frunció la nariz.

"Pareces un conejo cuando haces eso," dijo él, tocando la punta de la nariz de Hermione con el dedo índice. "Un conejo con pecas."

"¡Deja de mirar mis pecas!" exclamó, hundiendo la cabeza en su hombro.

"Pero me gustan," dijo él. "Y si las dejas, yo creo que también les gustaría."

Sonaba tan serio, tan formal, que Hermione se echó a reír, agitándose en su costado.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" dijo, sonando un poco confundido y aturdido.

Hermione lo miró. "¡Tú!"

De la nada, Malfoy parecía brillar. "Lo soy, ¿no es verdad?"

Hermione se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Malfoy. Si lo seguía mirando, nunca pararía de reír. "Sabes, eres mucho más simpático cuando estas drogado."

"Y tú eres mucho mas simpática cuando estás feliz. Deberías ser feliz."

"Soy feliz."

"Por ahora."

Confundida, se volteó. "¿No crees que soy feliz?"

"Creo que estoy cansado. Buenas noches." Malfoy cerró los ojos. Le recordaba a un niño tratando de engañar a sus padres para que pensaran que estaba durmiendo cuando no era así. Y tenía el mismo resultado.

Hermione esperó algunos segundos, y por supuesto, Malfoy abrió un ojo para ver si ella lo estaba mirando.

"Te atrapé. Ahora vas a tener que decirme," dijo ella.

"¿Estás segura de que esas son las reglas?"

"Sí, estoy segura. Ahora dime, o haré que las pecas desaparezcan."

Eso pareció funcionar.

"¿No te enojarás conmigo, verdad?" dijo.

"No, no lo haré."

"Bien. Es tu trabajo. No te gusta."

Eso era obvio. Debió prever que eso era lo que él iba a decir. "Sí, bueno, a la mayoría de la gente no le gusta su trabajo."

"A _mí _me gusta mi trabajo."

"No todos pueden ser tan felices como tú. O tener su propia compañía o ser su propio jefe."

"¿No quieres ser tu propio jefe?"

"Eventualmente sí, pero tengo que escalar mi propio camino hasta la cima, como todo el mundo. Bueno, todo el mundo menos tú."

"Yo te puedo hacer jefe."

Hermione se echó a reír. "No, no puedes." Probablemente tenía otros cinco o seis años de trabajo bajo el poder de la perla de su jefe, el Sr. Scholes. Tan solo al pensar que estaría atrapada con él y con la gente de su departamento la próxima década la hacía sentir deprimida.

"Si, si puedo."

"No te preocupes, Draco. Me puedo cuidar sola. Y ni siquiera he estado ahí un año. Estoy segura de que mejorará." Agradecía que Malfoy no estuviera tan pendiente. Ni ella creérselo.

Él colocó un brazo rodeándola, colocándola sobre su pecho y palmeando su cabeza, como si fuera un bebé o una mascota. "Todo estará bien. Yo lo arreglaré. Ahora ve a dormir. Estoy cansado."

Solo por unos minutos, se dijo a sí misma, antes de cerrar los ojos.

Tiempo después, los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a abrirse, una pequeña brisa soplaba ligeramente en la parte posterior de su cuello, sacándola del sueño.

Se sentía cálida, pero no de una manera desagradable. Más bien como si hubiera estado tomando una siesta al aire libre en una manta un día cálido de primavera.

Abriendo más los ojos, se dio cuenta de que no era primavera y de que no estaba en el parque, disfrutando los besos de una estrella benevolente. Todavía era invierno, y el día le había cedido paso a la noche. Había suficiente luz de luna para darse cuenta de que estaba en un hospital con Draco Malfoy durmiendo a su espalda.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, debatiendo si levantarse o no. Se sentía relajada, vaciada de toda la tensión y la ansiedad, y moverse de la cama sería como devolverse al mundo real. Le recordaba a uno de esos fríos días de invierno cuando era niña, acurrucada en su cobertor, llamada por su madre para abandonar su capullo y prepararse para el colegio. Como en ese entonces, no quería irse.

Pero era tarde, esta no era su cama, y no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Además, mañana tenía que ir a trabajar y no tenía un cambio de ropas.

Eso lo decidía.

Volteándose un poco, trató de remover el brazo de Malfoy, el cual descansaba en su estómago. Sus movimientos eran deliberadamente lentos y cuidadosos, no quería despertarlo.

Ya casi había terminado cuando el brazo de Draco se tensó alrededor de su cintura, pegándola más a su pecho. "Deja de moverte y vuelve a dormir," murmuró en su oído. Su voz era baja, un suave murmullo contra su espalda, persuadiéndola para que volviera a la tierra del sueño.

"Tengo que trabajar mañana," dijo.

"¿Un sábado?"

"Si."

"Eso es inhumano. Deberías renunciar."

Hermione bostezó. "Tal vez."

"Y deberías quedarte aquí."

"Cinco minutos más. Luego de verdad que me tengo que ir."

"Ok. Cinco minutos más," dijo él, y ella volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Ya era de día cuando los volvió a abrir.

Alguien le sacudía el hombro. "Hermione, ya es hora de levantarse."

Enterrando su cabeza bajo la almohada, Hermione gimió. "Cinco minutos más mamá, por favor."

Malfoy rió entre dientes. "Vamos, calabacita. Tienes que prepararte para ir al trabajo."

Hermione se volteó en la cama, con la cabeza inclinada en la dirección de la voz que para nada sonaba como la de su madre. Abriendo un ojo, se le quedó viendo. "Solo mi madre me llama calabacita."

"Bueno, ¿pero si no eres un rayito mañanero?" Revolvió su cabello, ganándose un golpe en el pecho. Los efectos del elixir obviamente habían pasado. Era el mismo desconsiderado de siempre.

"¿Eres así de malhumorada todas las mañanas?" dijo él.

"Solo cuando me despierto contigo," dijo Hermione, jadeando al segundo en que se dio cuenta lo que había salido de su boca. Por eso no debía haberse quedado esa noche. De seguro iba a torcer lo que había sido una inocente (y extremadamente relajante) siesta en insinuaciones y burlas descaradas. Gimió, "Sabes que no lo decía de _esa _manera."

"Supongo que debería hacer algo al respecto. No quisiera que _El Profeta_ se enterara que Hermione Granger sale de mi cama de mal humor. De seguro arruinaría mi reputación."

"Cállate. No tienes ninguna reputación, y no deberías decirme ese tipo de cosas."

"Tienes razón, no debería. Apuesto a que tu papá no le gustará." Malfoy salió de la cama, arrastrándola con él. "Vamos. Tengo que conseguir mis papeles de salida, para así poder irnos."

Frotando el sueño de sus ojos, le preguntó, "¿Qué hora es?"

"Siete. ¿A qué hora tienes que estar en el trabajo?"

"A las nueve."

"Te llevaré a desayunar. Mi regalo por haberme cuidado hasta que recuperara mi salud."

Hermione soltó un bufido. "Yo no hice nada de eso. De hecho, deberías disculparte con tu Sanadora y tu Medimago. Te portaste horrible."

"Les enviaré algunas flores con mis condolencias. Ahora vámonos, me muero de hambre."

Hermione miró sus ropas, y luego a él. Como lograba verse tan fresco como una margarita mientras ella parecía algo que Crookshanks hubiera pasado por la puerta del gatito, era algo que no podía entender. No era justo. "No puedo salir así. Me veo terrible."

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Eres tan brillante y resplandeciente como la mañana," dijo, jugando con su cabello, el cual probablemente salía como rayos de su cabeza. Solo paró cuando ella lo golpeó en el estómago. "Ohh. Aunque creo que deberías trabajar en tu disposición. No la llamaría soleada precisamente."

"Ja ja. Muy gracioso. Pasaremos por mi apartamento para así poder cambiarme," dijo Hermione, saliendo por la puerta.

Malfoy agarró su escoba, siguiéndola de cerca. "Está bien, pero si te tardas más de diez minutos, te dejo."

* * *

_N/T: Ay lo siento de verdad, tenía el capítulo listo desde el fin de semana pero no he encontrado tiempo de sentarme en la pc a publicar y revisar. Sé que les debo una nota de autor importante, porque ahí la autora muestra su versión o su teoría sobre lo que sienten Hermione y Draco, pero solo tengo la mitad lista y no quiero demorar más este capi. La colocaré cuando cambie el capítulo anterior por uno ya editado. ¡Por cierto, gracias a mi beta Lola P. Malfoy! Personalmente es uno de mis capis favoritos :) Me voy porque no tengo mucho tiempo, y gracias a todos por leer, un beso. _


	12. Carnaval Carnívoro, Primera Parte

Una serie de eventos desafortunados

Por Geeky-DMHG-Fan

Evento desafortunado número nueve:

**Carnaval Carnívoro, Primera Parte**

* * *

"¡Vamos Hermione, te ves genial!" dijo Ginny, tratando de desalojar a su amiga de su lugar frente al espejo.

"¿Tú crees? No estoy segura," dijo Hermione, viendo su reflejo de manera infeliz. "Me siento tan…descubierta."

"Eso es lo que pasa cuando no usas túnicas que van desde tu cuello hasta los tobillos. Confía en mí, te ves bien."

Poco convencida, Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia su armario. "Tal vez debería usar mis viejas túnicas de vestir. Estas parecen ropa muggle, y no estoy segura de que a sus padres les guste eso."

Ginny rodó sus brillantes ojos azules, agarrando a Hermione por la muñeca y la arrastró lejos de su armario lleno de ropa cómoda y resistente. "Bueno entonces tu les informarás de forma educada que los compraste en Twilfitt y Tatting's antes de que los hechice por ser unos snobs sangre pura."

"Ginny, prometiste portarte bien."

La pelirroja se dejó caer sobre la cama de Hermione, su túnicas verdes ondeando a su alrededor. "¿Y desde cuando te importa lo que piensen los Malfoy?"

"No me importa."

"Bueno entonces deja de usarlos como excusa para esconderte sobre montañas de tela excesiva. De todas maneras, estoy segura de que Narcissa lo aprobará. Tú estás, después de todo, usando el último grito de la moda." Y en voz baja, murmuró. "Y eres su futura nuera también."

"No creas que no oí el último comentario. Solo elegiré ignorarlo."

Ginny suspiró, meneando la cabeza. "Ese es tu problema, Hermione. Ignoras lo obvio como el hecho de que te ves hermosa con ese vestido."

Hermione sabía que se había equivocado al llevar a Ginny a comprar vestidos. La pelirroja estaba acostumbrada a usar ropa atrevida y parecía pensar que todo el mundo debía estar cómodo con vestidos reveladores. Como la había convencido de comprar ese vestido, ella nunca lo sabría.

Hermione se giró lentamente frente al espejo, revisando su túnica desde todos los ángulos. El delicado material terminaba en la parte superior de sus rodillas, flotando delicadamente en pliegues. La tela era negra, y aun así prismática. Cuando Hermione se quedó quieta, la tela parecía tintada como un cielo sin luna ni estrellas, pero si se movía, la luz parecía atraparlo desde todos los ángulos, haciendo lucir el vestido tan reluciente como una gota de aceite o tan iridiscente como un ópalo. Se ceñía en su cintura, donde un tejido intricado y plateado bailaba en elaboradas formas. Hermione estaba derecha, más bien largirucha, y la filigrana de plata le daba, de hecho, el aspecto de tener una figura. Y por supuesto estaban las partes atrevidas, en el pecho y en la espalda. Lo negro del vestido hacia contraste con su piel pálida, algo que era bueno, según Ginny.

La verdad, era una túnica hermosa, pero muy elegante para alguien como Hermione. Ella era todo libros viejos y pergaminos y plumas y suéteres cómodos. Ese vestido parecía haber sido diseñado para alguien más… bueno, para alguien más. Era tan diferente de su usual guardarropa, que estaba segura que los otros invitados notarían la diferencia inmediatamente.

"Todo el mundo va a pensar que me estoy esforzando mucho. Que soy una niñita jugando a vestirse de adulta."

"Solo una mujer maliciosa pensaría eso, y te garantizo que a los hombres no les va a importar. Ciertamente no a aquellos cuya opinión te importa."

"La única opinión que me interesa es la mía." Hermione cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, ocultando su inexistente busto. "Ginny, de verdad creo que debería usar otra cosa. Me siento…ridícula."

"Deberías haber colocado ese hechizo en el vestido para mejorar el busto, como te dije."

"Quiero verme linda, no como una chica fácil."

"Y lo lograste." Ginny se echó a reír. "Si crees que te ves como una chica fácil, deberías ir a bailar con mis compañeras de equipo. A su lado, pareces toda una señora."

Hermione no estaba convencida del todo, pero a Ginny no parecía importarle. Su amiga giró en la cama, su cabeza y su rojo cabello boca abajo al borde del colchón. "Entonces, ¿Qué está pasando entre tú y Malfoy?"

"Nada."

"Pasas más tiempo con él que yo con Harry."

"Tú vives en Gales. Por supuesto que veo más a Malfoy que tu a Harry."

"Ok, vamos a intentarlo de otra manera. Tu le gustas a Malfoy."

Hermione asesinó a Ginny con la mirada a través del espejo. "Claro que no."

Ginny se disparó en la cama, cruzando las piernas bajo su vestido, el cual afortunadamente tenía un hechizo anti-arrugas. "Querida y dulce Hermione, ¿de verdad eres así de densa?"

"Soy la bruja más inteligente de mi generación, para que sepas." Después de que usarán ese adjetivo para describirla en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate un mes atrás, Hermione lo encontró muy útil. Lo usaba a menudo en discusiones que tenía con sus amigos. Ellos, sin embargo, no parecían impresionados.

"Tal vez cuando se trata de pociones y hechizos, pero debes ser la chica más estúpida que conozco en lo que a chicos se refiere."

"Bueno, gracias, Ginny."

"Eso, sin embargo, se llama amor difícil. Ahora, puedo entender que pienses que tu relación es puramente platónica. Simplemente eres muy inocente, insegura e ingenua. Pero no hay manera de que Malfoy esté solo contigo para ser amigos. ¿Qué chico pasa hora tras hora con una chica con la que no tiene ninguna expectativa de salir? ¡Ninguno!"

"Eso es exactamente lo que hacíamos Harry y yo."

"Lo que _hacían. _En la escuela. Pero ahora están ocupados por el trabajo, y apuesto que ya no pasan tanto tiempo juntos."

"Bueno, es porque lo dos estamos muy ocupados."

"Y aún así tu y Malfoy parecen encontrar tiempo para estar juntos."

"Ginny, se lo que parece, pero Malfoy nunca podría gustar de mi."

"¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa? Primero, no está bien, y segundo, ¿Por qué no estás protestando que no te gusta?"

"Está bien, no me gusta Malfoy."

"Muy tarde." Ginny se levantó de la cama y se paró detrás de Hermione en el espejo. Tomando la barbilla de su amiga en sus manos, dijo, "¡Mírate! ¿Por qué Malfoy no querría esto? ¿Por qué a cualquier chico no le gustaría esto?"

Hermione miró su reflejo, sus mejillas aplastadas en las manos de Ginny. "Muchas wazones. No las apladtes. Duele."

"Si no me preocupara alborotarte el cabello, te golpearía en la parte de atrás de la cabeza." Ginny retrocedió un paso, mientras Hermione masajeaba sus todavía adoloridas mejillas.

Ginny paseaba por el cuarto, mientras Hermione la observaba divertida al tiempo que se colocaba su saco. Después de un minuto o algo así, la pelirroja se detuvo frente a su amiga. Para sorpresa de Hermione, parecía estar a punto de llorar. "De verdad, Hermione, me gustaría que te dieras cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres, de que cualquier chico serías más que feliz contigo."

Hermione se echó a reír. "Oh Ginny que dulce eres, pero estas exagerando. Estoy muy bien ahora. No todas podemos tener a los chicos comiendo de la palma de la mano, como tú. Ya acepté que soy una chica ordinaria, aburrida y fiable hace mucho tiempo."

Ginny levantó las manos y gritó. "¿Podrías dejar de ser tan idiota? No eres ordinaria. No eres aburrida. ¡Y Malfoy está enamorado de ti!"

Hermione cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "Vamos a suponer que por un momento me creo toda esta locura, ¿Por qué piensas eso? Ni siquiera me has visto interactuar con Malfoy."

"Harry me dice cosas. Y si Harry ve cosas que tu no, entonces estás mal."

"¿Qué cosas?"

"Cosas como que Malfoy ve películas muggle contigo a pesar de que las odia todas. Como él hecho de que no sale con nadie más a pesar de que podría escoger a cualquier chica que quisiera. Que casi mata a todos en el campo de juego el día en que se enteró que tenías una cita con otro. Que planeó toda esta fiesta para ti. Como que él creó toda esta fundación porque odias tu trabajo y eres muy gallina como para renunciar. ¿Necesito seguir?"

"Esos no son buenos ejemplos. A Malfoy de hecho la gustan las películas de terror-"

"No es verdad. Las odia. Pregúntale a Harr-"

"Él no sale con nadie porque está muy ocupado-"

"Contigo-"

"Malfoy siempre quiere matar a todo mundo cuando juega Quidditch-"

"Tal vez tengas razón ahí, pero-"

"Él no planeó la fiesta para mí. Es para sus padres-"

"¿Desde cuándo a sus padres les interesan las criaturas mágicas? ¡Esta es la misma familia que hacía que sus elfos se quemaran las orejas, y que trató de matar a Buckbeak! ¿Acaso sabes lo difícil que fue arreglar esta fiesta en la Mansión Malfoy? No hay manera de que los Malfoy hayan arreglado esta fiesta por criaturas que no les importan."

"No pudo haber sido tan difícil."

Ginny meneó la cabeza, riendo sin ganas. "¿No lo entiendes, verdad? Malfoy fue a ver a Harry, a _Harry, _y le pidió que hablara con Kinsgley, para que el Ministerio les diera permiso para hacer la fiesta en la Mansión Malfoy. Y luego Malfoy le pagó a Harry y a un grupo de aurores para que revisaran el lugar, no una, ni dos, pero si tres veces para que Kinsgley tratara solo de considerar la idea de hacer una fiesta."

"¿Malfoy hizo todo eso?" Hermione casi se echa a reír. Nunca lo había visto trabajar tanto en su vida. De seguro lo había matado.

Ginny dejó caer sus brazos, incrédula. "¡SI!"

"Bueno, ya sabes cómo es Malfoy. Tiene que ser el mejor en todo y no está contento hasta que todo el mundo lo sepa. Esta es solo una manera de anunciarle al mundo que los Malfoy han regresado. Y él de verdad quiere cambiar la imagen de su familia. ¿Y que mejor manera de hacerlo que establecer una fundación que se centra en mejorar la calidad de vida actual y futura de los nacidos muggles, squibs y otras criaturas sin derechos civiles en la comunidad mágica?"

Mientras Hermione hablaba, Ginny meneaba la cabeza. Tal vez era tiempo cambiar de táctica. De lo contario, pensaba que Ginny podría explotar.

"Está bien, Ginny, lo admito. Me gustaría tener un novio. Mentiría si dijera que no quiero algo como lo que tienen tú y Harry. Lo quiero. Algunas veces lo quiero tanto que me dan ganas de llorar y algunas veces lo hago. Pero seamos realistas. No va a ser Malfoy. Ni siquiera he pensado en el hecho de que me guste, porque él nunca, nunca, nunca sentirá eso por mí, y me gustaría dejar las cosas como están. Sea lo que sea que tenemos, funciona. Él es un gran amigo, y me gusta pasar el tiempo con él. Pero eso es todo y está bien. Solo tengo veinte años. Tal vez no haya conocido el chico ideal para mí, pero todavía queda tiempo. Y si por alguna razón, me quedo soltera por el resto de mi vida, ese no es el fin del mundo. Mira a la Profesora McGonagall; es directora de Hogwarts y ha influenciado tantas vidas. Si pudiera vivir así, sería feliz."

Ginny agarró la muñeca de Hermione. "Me rindo. Vámonos. Ya van a ser las siete, y Harry probablemente estará esperándonos."

Y con eso, se aparecieron hasta las puertas de la Mansión Malfoy.

Harry estaba ahí, esperándolas, viéndose algo incómodo en su túnica de gala. "Ya era tiempo de que aparecieran. Estaba comenzando a pensar que me habían dejado plantado."

Ginny se acercó a él, besándolo suavemente en los labios. "Si decidiera dejarte plantado te habría mandando una lechuza."

"Que amable."

"Cualquier cosa por ti, amor."

Hermione observó como Ginny jugaba con la corbata de Harry y le acomodaba el cabello. Pudo darse cuenta de que su amiga estaba tramando algo. "Harry, ¿puedo preguntarte algo rapidito?"

"Uhm, claro." Él se acomodó la corbata, la cual Ginny había apretado un poquito.

"¿Tú crees que a Malfoy le gusta Hermione?" preguntó la pelirroja sonriéndole dulcemente a Hermione.

"Pensé que te habías rendido." Dijo Hermione, comenzando a molestarse.

"Yo nunca me rindo."

Harry se apartó de Ginny, alzando las manos en señal de rendición. "Me Rehúso a involucrarme en esto. No me importa quién le gusta a Hermione o a Malfoy. Soy neutral."

No era exactamente la defensa que ella había esperado, pero Hermione la tomó de todos modos. "Gracias, Harry. Ahora si pudieras convencer a tu entrometida novia que se ocupe de sus propios asuntos, todo estaría perfecto."

"Como dije, soy neutral." Y luego Harry comenzó a caminar, con las dos chicas detrás de él lanzándose miradas asesinas.

Estaban muy ocupadas lanzándose rayos asesinos la una a la otra, que no se dieron cuenta cuando Harry se detuvo abruptamente frente a la reja. "¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a entrar?"

"Malfoy no dijo." Sacando su varita, la presionó sobre la reja. No funcionó, y aunque no esperaba que lo hiciera. Consideró mandar un mensaje, pero luego se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba pasando por la reja, como si esta fuera humo.

Ginny se echó a reír. "Tienes permiso para entrar a la Mansión Malfoy. Me pregunto cuantas personas tendrán ese permiso."

"Yo que sé," contestó bruscamente Hermione.

"Bueno, no te quedes ahí. Entra y ve por Malfoy."

Justo en ese momento una elfina doméstica apareció, abriendo la reja. Bajando la cabeza hasta el suelo en una inclinación, la morena criatura dijo, "Amo Draco quiere que Lulu les diga que los está esperando en el hall."

"Gracias Lulu," dijo Hermione, gratamente impresionada por la aparición de la elfina. Ella usaba un vestidito, bastante diferente a los harapos que veían usar a los elfos.

Los tres siguieron a Lulu guardando distancia. Harry trataba de no reírse mientras susurraba. "¿Qué está usando en la cabeza?"

"Creo que es sombrero. Me pregunto si Narcissa les dio dinero y los obligó a comprarse ropa en una tienda para niños," dijo Hermione. Eso no parecía algo raro en la Señora Malfoy. De seguro no quería que los elfos se vieran mal, especialmente si iban a recibir invitados en la Mansión.

"Es lindo," dijo Ginny.

Doblando en una esquina, pudieron ver finalmente la casa. Había una gran fuente que dominaba la entrada, estaba adornada con unas hermosas estatuas de color blanco y árboles que estaban iluminados con luces igualmente blancas. Parecía algo sacado de una película de Jane Austen, solo que al observar mejor se veía que las estatuas eran de hecho ninfas caminando y cantando melodías perfectas para una cálida noche de primavera. Y las luces blancas eran de hecho, hadas en constante movimiento, paseando por los árboles y la fuente y el césped, la luz brillante siguiendo su trayectoria. Y por supuestos estaban los pavorreales blancos.

Ginny dejó salir un silbido por lo bajo. "¿Te puedes imaginar viviendo aquí? ¡Es hermoso!"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, sorprendida cada segundo por alguna decoración exquisita y bella.

Y mientras seguían caminando, Hermione no pudo evitar el recordar la última vez que había estado ahí. Y al parecer, lo mismo le pasaba a Harry.

"¿Estás segura de que vas a estar bien?" preguntó él.

"Se ve tan diferente, que parece otro lugar. Malfoy me dijo que había remodelado completamente el interior de la casa, y que habían quemado todo lo que Voldemort había tocado, que era prácticamente todo. Así que sí, estaré bien. ¿Y tú?"

"Si, pero ya había estado aquí antes por el trabajo, ya no me afecta."

Hermione asintió. "Si me hubieras dicho hace un año que vendría a la Mansión Malfoy por cuenta propia para una fiesta, te hubiera llevado a San Mungos para un examen de cabeza. ¿Puedes creer lo mucho que todo ha cambiado? ¿Lo mucho que hemos cambiado?"

"Lo mucho que Malfoy ha cambiado," intervino Ginny. "Hermione, cuando se casen, tienen que invitarnos aquí."

"Ginny, se que crees que es algo gracioso, pero por favor podrías dejar de hacer comentarios. No quiero que la gente piense lo que no es."

"¿Y que será eso que no quieres que piensen?"

Hermione cerró los ojos, esperando que Malfoy no hubiera oído lo que Ginny había estado diciendo. Tratando de no hacer muecas, se volvió, mientras la elfina desaparecía.

"¡Hola Draco!" dijo Ginny, alegremente. "Justamente estábamos discutiendo lo hermoso que se ve este lugar."

"Tendré que pasarle los halagos a mi madre. Ella es la responsable de todo esto."

Hubo una pausa incómoda, que fue rota por Ginny. Naturalmente. "Vamos, Harry. Puedo notar cuando no nos necesitan." Y guiñándole un ojo a Malfoy, arrastró a su novio, que veía a Hermione con cara de disculpa por encima de su hombro, caminado hacia la entrada principal.

¿Por qué Hermione era amiga de alguien como ella?

Malfoy le ofreció su brazo, y ella colocó una mano alrededor de su codo, todavía en shock por la abrupta salida de sus amigos. Él pareció no darse cuenta.

"¿Has considerado mi propuesta?" preguntó.

"¿Qué propuesta?"

"La de dirigir la Fundación Malfoy."

"Te dije que necesitaba más tiempo para pensarlo."

"Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, pero para que lo sepas, ya no podrás quejarte conmigo de tu trabajo."

"Pero tú eres mi amigo. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos."

"Si trabajaras conmigo, podrías quejarte de tu jefe todo lo que quisieras."

"Pero tú serías mi jefe."

"¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? Ni que tuvieras problemas al momento de señalar todos mis defectos. Y tampoco tendrás que caminar mucho para hacerlo, porque tu oficina estaría justo al lado de la mía. Ganarás cuatro veces más que la miseria que te pagan en el Ministerio, y de verdad podrías trabajar en proyectos de tu elección, donde verías resultados instantáneos. Tu jefe te respetaría y podrías despedir a quien se atreva a mirarte mal. Sería algo estúpido el no aceptar."

Tenía razón, pero sonaba muy bueno para ser verdad. Tenía que seguir pensándolo. "Te daré una respuesta en una semana, lo prometo."

"Voy a tomar eso en serio. Y no aceptaré un no como respuesta."

"No puedes amenazarme." En serio, después de casi seis meses de amistad, ella sabía que él no la podía obligar a hacer nada que no quisiera. Y él lo sabía también.

"Di que si y no tendré que hacerlo."

"Ya veremos."

Ya habían alcanzado la puerta principal, y Malfoy la llevó a un hall bien iluminado. Volteándose miró hacia abajo, sonriéndole a su largo abrigo. "Bueno, pero si no te ves elegante. Si aceptas a trabajar conmigo, tendremos que discutir tu guardarropa."

"Gracias, _Draco. _Tú sí que sabes cómo hacer que una chica se sienta especial."

"Vamos, déjame ver que te pusiste."

Hermione apretó su abrigo, abrazándose a sí misma fuertemente. "No."

"Podría realizar un encanto desvanecedor, pero eso sería poco caballeroso." Sus labios se alzaron en una esquina, y ahí estaba ese brillo que Hermione solía asociar con problemas. "Y claro, también está la posibilidad de que tu abrigo no sea lo único que desaparezca."

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron aterrorizados. "¡No te atreverías!"

"¿Crees que no?"

"¡Esta bien!" Ya sonrojada, Hermione comenzó a quitarse el abrigo. Pero antes de que llegara muy lejos, Malfoy estaba a su espalda, terminado de quitárselo.

Cuando ya se lo había quitado, ella se quedó ahí sintiéndose desnuda y él no dijo nada. Incapaz de soportar el silencio, comenzó a hablar. "Sé que no es lo que usualmente llevo. Ginny me convenció de que lo comprara, pero yo sabía que no debía, quería cambiarme, pero ella no me dejaba. Y ya sabes lo fuerte que es, ya que juega Quidditch todo el tiempo. No tenía opción. Se ve inocente, pero de verdad, ella no es más que una abusadora. Me amena-"

Sus manos se deslizaron por sus brazos, haciéndola callar. Él la volteó lentamente, y ella cerró los ojos fuertemente, no queriendo ver la mirada de desaprobación o disgusto que seguramente tenía. "Por favor, no te rías de mi. De verdad que quería cambiarme," dijo con tristeza.

Con los ojos cerrados, no podía estar segura, pero sintió como si su mano divagara por su sien, probablemente hacia su cabello. Sus hombros se hundieron de manera reflexiva, y su mano voló hacia su cabello, de seguro se lo había estropeado de camino a la Mansión.

"Te ves…" su voz sonaba estrangulada, probablemente al tratar de sofocar una carcajada. ¿De verdad estaba así de mal? ¡Iba a matar a Ginny! "Te ves-"

"¡Absolutamente divina, querida!"

Hermione abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de una mujer, encontrándose con la seria mirada de su amigo. Había tal intensidad en su mirada, que ella solo podía asociarla con la que tenía cuando jugaba al Quiddicth o estaba concentrado en su trabajo; parecía completamente fuera de lugar en una fiesta. Captando algo de movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, apartó su mirada de la de Malfoy.

Narcissa se acercó, viéndose absolutamente hermosa en una túnica color verde menta. "Hermione, que visión. Nunca te había visto tan adorable. Y tu figura se ve tan grácil y encantadora. ¡Y tú cabello! Ya veo porque mi hijo se quedó sin palabras." Narcissa miró a Malfoy expectante, sus claras cejas alzadas remilgadamente. "Se ve hermosa, ¿verdad, Draco?"

Malfoy dio un paso hacia atrás, liberando sus brazos. Él asintió con la cabeza como gesto de confirmación. Comparado con los efusivos elogios de su madre, su gesto fue algo desalentador. Hermione se dijo así misma que no debería haber esperado otra cosa, y a pesar de que dolía un poco, ella era fuerte. Sonrió cuando Narcissa le dio el mas ligero de los abrazos.

Andrómeda entró en ese momento, otra hermosa Black uniéndose a los otros dos ya presentes. "Hola, Hermione. Te ves espectacular, ya sabía yo que sería si. Y tu vestido combina con el traje de Draco. ¿Fue planeado?"

Hermione miró a Malfoy. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que usaba, pero por supuesto, estaba usando un traje negro. Su camisa también era negra, al igual que la corbata, pero esta última parecía estar hecha del mismo material que el vestido de Hermione. Se le veía muy bien.

"No. Es solo una coincidencia," dijo Malfoy.

Narcissa se echó a reír, y fue como si sonaran campanas. "La coincidencias no existen. Ustedes se ven perfectos juntos."

Hermione concentró su mirada en Andrómeda y vio que la mujer parecía tan convencida de esto como Narcissa. La Señora Tonks asintió, con una sonrisa reflexiva en sus labios. "Si, perfectos."

Todos se quedaron ahí por unos segundos, sin decir nada. Finalmente Malfoy se aclaró la garganta, y eso pareció poner a Narcissa en acción. "Bueno, deberíamos entrar ya." Su madre retiro la mirada, sus azules ojos ahora nublados. "Debo disculparme por el estado de esta fiesta."

"¿Cómo puede decir eso? Su casa se ve hermosa, como algo salido de un cuento de hadas," dijo Hermione, sin creer como Narcissa podía estar molesta.

Eso no pareció apaciguar a Narcissa, pero dijo, "Eso es muy amable. Aun sin ser verdad."

Andrómeda al parecer se dio cuenta de lo confundida que estaba Hermione. "No te preocupes Hermione, no estás loca. Mi hermana tiene las más grandes expectativas para todas sus fiestas. Lo que la mayoría de la gente catalogaría como ostentoso y opulento, ella lo ve aburrido y sin gracia. Y lo que tu considerarías un éxito, ella lo ve como un fracaso."

"De verdad, Narcissa, es una fiesta hermosa. Nunca he estado en una mejor, y eso que ni siquiera he entrado al salón."

Narcissa agarró la mano de Hermione, apretando sus dedos ligeramente. "Gracias, querida." Malfoy escogió ese momento para darle un beso a su madre en la frente. "Hermione tiene razón, mamá. Te superaste esta vez."

El zafiro en los ojos de Narcissa comenzaron a brillar, sacó un abanico verde pálido, el cual comenzó a usar. Hermione se dio cuenta de que Narcissa estaba a punto de llorar, y su corazón se llenó de afecto por la señora Malfoy. Y mientras Hermione no podía entender porque una fiesta era tan importante para ella, podía ver que la mujer estaba claramente afectada por sus palabras. Era tal el cambio de la mujer arrogante que había conocido en Madame Malkin hacía años.

Y así como así, el show de emociones se había ido. Narcissa cerró su abanico y le sonrió a alguien sobre el hombro de Hermione.

"Ahí estas Lucius, me había estado preguntando dónde te encontrabas."

* * *

N/T: Chicas lo siento, lo que subí hace unos días fue el capítulo de edición de la beta, sin eliminar las correcciones. Ahora es que me di cuenta del error, LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO. Me disculpo con todas aquellas personas que leyeron semejantes incoherencias, después de esperar la actualización, vengo y meto la pata. Disculpen de verdad, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que pensaron al leer el capi así, que pena con ustedes.


	13. Carnaval Carnívoro, Segunda Parte

Una serie de eventos desafortunados

Por Geeky-DMHG-Fan

Evento desafortunado número nueve:

**Carnaval Carnívoro, Segunda Parte**

* * *

"Ahí estas Lucius, me había estado preguntando dónde estabas."

Lucius Malfoy estaba ahí, con las manos detrás de la espalda, la única indicación de que había escuchado a su esposa fue una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. Incluso sin su varita, portaba una figura imponente. Como Draco, iba todo de negro. Su corbata, sin embargo, era de un verde claro, el perfecto accesorio para el vestuario de su esposa y el lazo que mantenía su cabello alejado de su rostro.

A pesar de que Hermione se había visto un par de veces con Narcissa después de convertirse en amiga de Draco, era la primera vez veía a Lucius desde el final de la Guerra. Y antes de la Guerra, todos sus encuentros con él no habían sido del todo placenteros, por decir algo. Para ser francos, habían sido horripilantes. No tenía la menor idea de cómo reaccionar.

Draco dió un paso hacia adelante. "Padre, me gustaría volver a presentarte a Hermione Granger."

Lucius no sonrió, pero sí la reconoció. Le tendió la mano rígidamente, esperando a que ella la tomara. Y lo hizo. Para su desconcierto, su mano no era fría, más bien cálida como la de cualquier ser humano.

"Buenas noches, Señorita Granger. Mi hijo me informa que la aceptación de su oferta de trabajo es uno de los mayores logros de nuestra compañía."

"Oh, bueno, es que todavía no he aceptado…Señor Malfoy."

"Por ahora," dijeron Lucius y Draco al mismo tiempo. Hermione miró a Draco incapaz de contener una sonrisa hasta que vio a Lucius, quien los miraba a los dos. Después de eso sonreír ya no fue un problema.

"Los hemos mantenido aquí por mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué no entran? Nosotros iremos luego," dijo Narcissa, luciendo bastante satisfecha después del encuentro.

Draco tomó a Hermione e inclinó la cabeza hacía sus padres y su tía en señal de disculpa. La acción fue devuelta por su padre. "Señorita Granger. Gracias por acompañarnos esta noche."

Y mientras Draco la guiaba, Hermione solo podía pensar en lo que había pasado. Amabilidad de Lucius Malfoy. ¿A dónde iba a parar este mundo? Hermione miró sobre su hombro, para ver si se lo había imaginado todo. Pero Lucius todavía estaba ahí, recibiendo un pequeño beso en la mejilla de una muy radiante Narcissa.

Draco paró ante las puertas. "¿Estás segura de que quieres entrar?"

"¿Ah?" Ella estaba todavía muy confundida por su encuentro con Lucius como para entender lo que le decía Draco. "¿Por qué no iba a querer hacerlo?"

"Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que fuiste torturada ahí, tal vez no tengas buenos recuerdos de esa habitación."

Oh. Eso.

Bueno, ahora que lo mencionaba, no, ella no quería entrar ahí. Pero esta era una de esas situaciones en las que es mejor escuchar a la razón y no a las quimeras de la mente. Alzando la barbilla y cuadrando los hombros, Hermione respiró profundamente. Se echó a reír despreocupadamente, convenciéndose a sí misma de que no era algo tan importante. "Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, ¿no?"

Malfoy alzó una de sus pálidas cejas. "Te equivocas. Podría paralizarte, atormentarte, volverte loca o hacer que se te mojen los pantalones. Y eso sin mencionar el cro-"

Hermione alzó las manos, "Merlín, si que eres mórbido. Es solo una manera muggle de decir que debo enfrentar mis miedos."

"Te equivocas otra vez. Eso lo dijo un mago oscuro quien, si no me equivoco, terminó su vida en medio de la locura."

Interesante, pero intrascendente.

"Lo que quiero decir es que no puedo vivir con miedo. Vamos a entrar."

"Y lo que _yo _quiero decir es que no tienes que hacerte la valiente conmigo. Si no quieres entrar, solo dilo y nos vamos a otro lugar."

"Si evadiera todas las malas experiencias de mi pasado, nunca me habría convertido en tu amiga."

Malfoy ya tenía la boca abierta, con una rápida respuesta en sus labios, pero sus palabras lo hicieron meditar. "Touché. Pero si te quieres ir, me lo dirás." Era más una orden que una pregunta.

"Está bien. Ahora entremos antes de que se termine la fiesta."

Una vez que Draco abrió las puertas, Hermione se encontró con uno de los salones de baile mas bellos que había visto. A diferencia del cerrado y oscuro espacio en el que había soportado la tortura de Bellatrix, el área era luminosa y acogedora. Las paredes estaban formadas por espejos que llegaban hasta el piso, que a su vez estaban decorados con entallados de oro. Más de un querubín le guiñó el ojo y le lanzó besitos. Los espejos se interrumpían por ventanas en forma de arco en los que se podía ver la parte trasera del terreno de los Malfoy. Incluso desde ahí podía ver un estanque iluminado por la luz de la luna.

Hermione miró hacia arriba y se quedó sin aliento. El techo había cambiado. Ya no era plano, si no que se arqueaba hacia arriba. La araña de luces que Dobby había estrellado contra el suelo, había sido reemplazada por un fresco que recordaba a los maestros del Renacimiento. En su centro había un sol de mediodía, que iluminaba toda la habitación.

"Mi madre se inspiró en nuestro pequeño viaje al Vaticano," le informó Draco, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Hermione ni siquiera sabía que el lugar le había dejado una impresión a Narcissa. Había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo quejándose del calor y de la multitud. Aparentemente había encontrado tiempo para contemplar el arte.

"Es hermoso," suspiró Hermione. Se podía imaginar a sí misma viniendo al salón y acostándose en el suelo, para contemplar el techo por horas.

Y mientras caminaban por el salón, ella pudo reconocer algunos rostros. Casi todos eran sangre pura que, de alguna manera, habían conseguido escapar de Azkaban y no consideraban a los Malfoy traidores por unirse al otro bando. Los Parkinson, los Goyle, la madre de Blaise (Hermione no podía recordar su siempre cambiante apellido) y su última conquista en una esquina, copas de champagne colgando de sus dedos.

Había un montón de gente del Ministerio, e incluso más personas de las Industrias Malfoy (Sharon incluida). Pansy bailaba con su prometido, Lancelot. Harry y Ginny estaban en la pista de baile también, aunque Harry se veía algo menos cómodo que Lancelot. Hermione se echó a reír cuando vio a Seamus, a quién había obligado a disculparse con Draco. Estaba conversando con Padma Patil, quien Hermione sabía, trabajaba en las Industrias Malfoy. Y por supuesto, estaba el obligado reportero, quien la veía a ella y a Draco mientras le dicataba cosas a su vuela pluma. Entre todos, había aproximadamente cincuenta personas. Para Hermione era bastante, pero aún así el salón no se veía lleno.

Justo en ese momento las puertas se abrieron otra vez, dejando entrar a dos nuevos invitados. Hermione se volteó para ver quien había llegado.

"¡Profesora McGonagall!" Hermione recorrió en poco tiempo la distancia entre ellas y se arrojó a los brazos de la bruja. "No sabía que iba a estar aquí."

"Por Merlín, niña. ¿Acaso quieres romperme la espalda?" Hermione se alejó, temiendo haber herido a su profesora favorita. No tenía de que preocuparse. A pesar de que las palabras de Minerva McGonagall no fueron muy amables, tenía una inconfundible sonrisa en el rostro.

Tan pronto se hubieron separado, el cuerpo de Hermione fue levantado por el segundo invitado. Temiendo mostrar hasta el apellido, Hermione se aferró al borde de su vestido.

"Caray Hermione, tenía mucho tiempo sin verte."

"Hagrid, es genial verte, pero ¿podrías bajarme?" dijo Hermione, sus piernas colgando en el aire. "Por favor."

"Lo siento. Algunas veces olvido que ya no eres una niñita."

"Es fácil decirlo cuando mides tres metros," bromeó Draco, estabilizando a Hermione en el momento en que Hagrid la dejo en el suelo.

Todavía sorprendida por su aparición, Hermione dijo, "¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

"El señor Malfoy nos invitó," dijo la bruja.

Hermione miró a Malfoy, quien se encogió de hombros. "Me imaginé que Hagrid estaría interesado en la Fundación, ya que aprecia las criaturas mágicas tanto como tú. Y por la _directora _McGonagall," Draco miró fijamente a Hermione, "ella me informó que quería verte."

"¿Y por que ninguno me dijo que venían?" dijo Hermione.

"¿Acaso importa?" preguntó McGonagall.

"Supongo que no." Pero aún así le hubiese gustado saber.

"Bien, entonces," Draco dio un paso hacia adelante, estrechando la mano de Hagrid. "Gracias por haber venido y por aceptar ser nuestro enlace con los gigantes."

"Es un placer, Señor Malfoy. Y déjeme saber si necesita ayuda con otras criaturas. Es bien sabido que he manejado un hipogrifo o dos en mis días, pero usted sabe todo eso, ¿no?" Hagrid le dio una gran palmadita en el hombro a Draco, casi tirándolo al suelo.

"Si, por supuesto. Tendré la oferta en mente," dijo. Por alguna razón, Hermione lo dudaba.

Draco se volvió hacia la directora, quien lo veía por encima de sus gafas. "Debo decir, señor Malfoy, que ha cambiado. Recuerdo el haberme preocupado por usted bastante en las noches, preguntándome que sería de usted, pero ha superado mis más grandes expectativas. Creo que puedo decir con seguridad que el Profesor Snape estaría muy orgulloso del buen joven en el que se ha convertido."

Hermione observó el rostro de Malfoy ante las palabras de la Profesora McGonagall. Sus ojos seguían siendo grises, y su mandíbula quedó relajada, pero ella vio el estirón de su columna vertebral. Casi ni se había movido, pero para Hermione, daba la impresión de ser una persona que se sentía tan alto como un gigante.

Las palabras de McGonagall de seguro valían más para él que un montón de galeones almacenados en Gringotts. Ella y Draco nunca habían hablado de Snape, pero en ese momento se le ocurrió a Hermione que él pensaba tan bien del profesor de pociones como ella lo hacía de la Directora.

"Me alegra haber disipado sus temores, Directora," dijo Draco, sin mencionar la referencia de la bruja. Algunas veces Draco podía ser tan discreto. No pasaba a menudo, pero Hermione había descubierto desde hace ya tiempo, que mientras más le importaba algo, menos emociones mostraba. Esta debía de ser una de esas veces.

Tan en sintonía estaba Hermione con Draco, como que Hagrid estaba ajeno a la situación. "Veo a Harry, pero ¿dónde está Ron?"

"No pudo venir." Hermione meneó la cabeza. "Él y Lavender terminaron. Otra vez."

"Ya veo," dijo Hagrid, rascándose la cabeza. "Amor joven, supongo. Pero estoy seguro de que volverán. Siempre lo hacen."

"Una manera ridícula de manejar una relación, si me preguntan," dijo McGonagall. "O están juntos o no. No debería ser tan difícil. Solo escoge a una y listo."

"Exactamente," dijo Draco. "Pero es Weasley del que estamos hablando."

Hermione esperaba que la Directora regañara a Draco, pero en vez de eso la mujer sonrió. "Eso es verdad, Señor Malfoy. Ese muchacho siempre hace las cosas de la manera mas difícil."

Pasaron otros minutos hablando. Cuando la conversación comenzó a decaer, Hagrid dijo, "Bueno ha sido divertido el hablar con ustedes. Pero creo que ya es tiempo de saludar a Harry y a Ginny."

"Creo que iré contigo." La mujer se asió del codo de Hagrid. "Señor Malfoy, Señorita Granger. Es siempre muy placentero ver como nuestros estudiantes van por el camino del triunfo."

"Gracias, Directora," replicó Hermione con una sonrisa.

Y mientras los miraba alejarse, le dijo a Draco, "Eso fue agradable. Gracias por invitarlos."

"¿Qué tan agradecida dirías que estás?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Hermione, alejándose de la mirada traviesa de su rostro.

"Si te pidiera que bailáramos, di-"

"No. Yo no bailo."

"Mentirosa. Te vi en el Baile de Navidad." Draco bufó, pero ella se dio cuenta que solo pretendía estar ofendido. "Tal vez Krum dejó tal impresión en ti, que te rehúsas a bailar con otro hombre por el resto de tu vida. Si hubiera sabido, lo habría invitado."

Hermione alzó las cejas, divertida. "Por favor. Simplemente no quiero bailar."

Por supuesto él no la escuchó. Empujándola hasta la pista de baile, dijo, "Necesitamos dar el ejemplo."

"¡Pero si hay otras parejas bailando!"

"Si, pero mira que mal lo hacen. Parecen un montón de yetis peleando por una bola de nieve."

"¡Claro que no!" A pesar de que Goyle parecía darle pie a su argumento. "Le diré a Pansy lo que piensas sobre sus manera de bailar."

Su amenaza obviamente no surtió efecto. Draco simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Piensa en lo egoísta que estás siendo. ¿De verdad le vas a negar al mundo la oportunidad de vernos bailar?"

Hermione no sabía porque se lo estaba poniendo tan difícil, pero imaginaba que escuchar los ridículos argumentos de Draco tenía algo que ver. Y de verdad que le estaba costando el no reír.

"No soy tan buena bailando," dijo ella.

"Pero yo sí. Tengo suficiente talento natural y entrenamiento para poder esconder cualquier torpeza, falta de ritmo o errores que puedas mostrar. En mis brazos, serás tan armoniosa como una ninfa de río, tan gloriosa como un Fénix renacido," Draco meneó sus cejas, bajando su voz para que así solo ella pudiera escucharlo, "y tan sensual y seductora como una Veela."

Ya no pudo aguantarlo. Tuvo que reír. "Bueno pero si eres tan talentoso, ¿para qué me necesitas? Anda y baila tu solo."

"Pero yo no soy como tú, no soy egoísta. Tal talento como el mío debe ser compartido con alguien."

Hermione se paró de puntillas, mirando por encima de la multitud para conseguirle una buena pareja a su amigo. "¡Oh, mira! Ahí está Millicent Bulstrode. Le preguntaré si quiere bailar contigo. Tal vez si tienes suerte, te dará otro beso."

Draco meneó la cabeza firmemente, tomando su mano. "No más excusas. Bailarás conmigo."

"Bien," dijo ella, intencionadamente tratado de sonar como si fuera llevada a la horca. "Pero si me pisas, tomaré represalias."

Su única respuesta fue colocar la mano debajo de su omoplato. Era inocente. Harry y Ron le habían tocado la espalda varias veces, y no había pensado mucho en eso. Pero gracias a su vestido (o la falta de este), los dedos de él estaban en piel desnuda, marcando lo que había sido hasta entonces terreno inexplorado.

"¿No se supone que tu mano debería estar en mi cintura?" preguntó ella.

"No. Esto me proporciona un mejor apoyo. Pero si quieres…" Sus dedos bajaron por la parte abierta de su vestido, instalándose en su cintura con un agarre firme. Al menos había tela ahí, pero la posición parecía mucho más intima. No podía decidir cuál era peor.

Resultó que ninguna. No había algo más difícil que mantener contacto visual con él por más de unos segundos. Quería mirar a cualquier otro lugar. Su hombro, su barbilla, su frente, pero no podía apartar la mirada. De otra manera él se enteraría y se burlaría. Pero seguramente ya había notado lo incómoda que estaba. Su sonrisa traviesa era prueba suficiente.

"Si mi magia va a funcionar, es necesario que te relajes," dijo.

"Estoy relajada."

Draco asintió, burlándose de ella. "Sí, claro."

Después de eso, ninguno de los dos habló. Ella trató de convertirlo en un juego, donde el perdedor era el primero en hablar o mirar a otro lado. Requirió de toda su concentración y determinación. Se concentró en el gris de sus ojos, dándose cuenta por primera vez que estaban rodeados por un anillo azul. Y entre el color gris, había también tonos ámbar e incluso plateados; le recordaba a un cuarzo. Se preguntó si había algún efecto similar en sus ojos. Tendría que verse en el espejo al llegar a casa.

Estaba en el proceso de encontrar otro color, cuando una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento. "¿Importa si interrumpo?"

Era Blaise Zabini.

"Para nada," dijo Draco, renunciando a su control sobre ella. Pero antes de ofrecerle su mando al otro Slytherin, dijo, "¿Al menos que tengas alguna objeción?"

Ella menó la cabeza. "Está bien."

"Bueno Blaise, aquí tienes." Draco le dio la mano de Hermione a Zabini.

"Ya era hora de que la dejaras bailar con alguien más," dijo Blaise.

"Solo hemos estado bailando por una canción," dijo Hermione.

"Serán tres, Granger."

¿En serio? No sintió como si hubiera sido tanto tiempo.

"Justo a tiempo como siempre, Blaise. Mis funciones como anfitrión requieren algo de mezcla y socialización. Los veo después." Y con eso, Draco se marchó.

Hermione había pasado algo de tiempo con Blaise. Debido a su amistad con Draco, era inevitable. También él se había unido a la liga de Quidditch donde jugaban todos los chicos, así que lo veía en los juegos. De todos los amigos de Draco que eran Slytherin, pensaba que él y Theodore Nott eran los menos molestos. De hecho, algunas veces Blaise podía ser gracioso. Pero no eran amigos del alma, tampoco.

"Así que, Granger, ¿Cómo te va?"

"Bien, supongo ¿y a ti?"

"Bien. Pero no los interrumpí para discutir sutilezas sociales contigo."

"Bien. ¿De qué quieres hablar?"

"De negocios."

"¿Estás interesado en trabajar en la Fundación Malfoy?" preguntó ella.

"¿Estás bromeando, no?" Zabini se echó a reír, luego se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no se le había unido. "Oh. No lo estás. Lo siento."

"¿Es una disculpa, Zabini? ¿Estás tratando de suavizarme?"

"¿Funcionaría?"

"Depende de lo que quieras."

"Hay una…apuesta, que he hecho con algunos de mis colegas con respecto a una fusión entre dos partes, de las cuales una eres tú."

"Si tiene con ver con mi posición como cabeza de la fundación, todavía no lo he decidido. Y Draco será el primero en saber, no tú."

"No me importa para quien trabajes. Con quién estés, en cambio…"

"Lo siento Zabini, no voy a salir con alguien para que tú ganes una apuesta."

"No que salgas." Como el idiota dramático que era, pausó para causar efecto. "Que te cases."

"Oh claro, en ese caso sí. Porque el matrimonio es un compromiso menos exigente que el tener citas," dijo Hermione, vertiendo todo el sarcasmo que pudo en sus palabras.

"Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo. Ahora si te casaras con nuestro amigo Draco antes de que termine el año, sería quinientos galeones más rico."

"¿Qué?" Hermione quedó boca abierta. "¡Estás apostando sobre con quien me casaré!"

"No con quien. Eso ya está decidido. Cuando."

"No puedo creerlo. ¿Draco sabe de esto?"

"No, y apreciaría que esta conversación se quedara entre nosotros. Él solo trataría de influenciar los resultados en mi contra."

"¿Qué tipo de persona hace una apuesta sobre algo como esto?"

"Tal vez quieras preguntarle eso a tu amiga Ginevra. Ella fue la que comenzó."

¡Ya era suficiente! Hermione se separó de Blaise para ir a perseguir a Ginny, solo para golpearse con el pecho de uno de los empleados del Ministerio. "Hola, Hermione, Blaise. ¿Podrías concederme este baile?"

Era uno de los amigos y compañero de trabajo de Lancelot, Zachary Prince. Era un buen chico, pero Hermione no estaba de humor como para bailar. Estaba a punto de rechazarlo de manera cordial cuando Zabini dijo, "Por supuesto." Y mientras la entregaba a Zachary, le murmuró en el oído, "Piénsalo, Granger. Incluso te daré un porcentaje de mis ganancias."

De ahí en adelante, fue baile tras baile. Cada vez que trataba de alejarse, era emparejada con alguien más. Y los hombres iban bajando en calidad. Cada pareja era peor que la anterior. El último mago la pisó, la aburrió, y su aliento olía un poco a queso.

Cuando sintió otro golpecito en su hombro, se sobresaltó. ¡No otro más! ¡Sus pies la estaban matando!

"¿Si?" dijo entre dientes, volteándose lentamente.

Oh, era Harry. Con Ginny. Ya no importaba. Estaba salvada. "¡Hola!"

Harry parecía algo sorprendido por su entusiasmo. "Estábamos pensando en, uh, irnos. No estaba seguro si querías venir con nosotros."

"¡Sí!" Cualquier cosa para salir de la pista de baile. "Solo necesito despedirme de Draco. ¿Lo han visto?"

"No puedo decir que sí," dijo Harry.

"Bueno, iré a buscarlo," dijo Hermione.

"Tienes diez minutos," dijo Ginny. "Si no estás en la entrada para ese tiempo, tendremos que asumir que se están besando apasionadamente y que no querían que los esperáramos."

Hermione rodó los ojos. "Como sea. Solo quédense aquí hasta que yo regrese. No tardare mucho. Y luego tú yo vamos a tener una buena y _larga _plática."

Ginny sonrió. "No puedo esperar."

Buscando por el salón de baile, Hermione se dio cuenta que Draco no estaba ahí. Entró en el hall, que estaba vacío a excepción de algunas brujas y magos, de los cuales ninguno era Draco. Girando en el pasillo siguiente, continuó con su búsqueda.

Después de doblar por tres pasillos, se dio cuenta de lo grande que era la Mansión Malfoy. Y que estaba completamente perdida. Estaba a punto de llamar a Lulu, cuando escuchó unas voces. Se acercó a la fuente del sonido, esperando encontrar a alguien que la ayudara a navegar el laberinto que era la Mansión Malfoy.

Deteniéndose fuera de la puerta de donde venía la conversación, echó un vistazo. Las voces pertenecían a los padres de Draco, y al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí. No podía despegar los ojos de la escena que tenía en frente. La curiosidad le ganó a su conciencia, así que comenzó a escuchar a escondidas.

Narcissa miraba a Lucius, con sus ojos azules humedecidos y la nariz algo roja. Su labio inferior temblaba mientras él le colocaba una mano en el cabello. "Cissa," dijo tranquilamente, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente. "Cissa, fue una fiesta adorable. De seguro hubo alguna confusión con el envío. Eso es todo." Por más que su esposo trataba de confortarla, sus palabras parecieron ser su perdición. Narcissa se echó a llorar, escondiendo su rostro en la parte delantera de su túnica. Y como por arte de magia, la bruja desapareció, envuelta en los brazos de Lucius. Él continuó acariciando su cabello, mirando al frente, sus ojos brillando peligrosamente. Sin duda estaba planeando la venganza en contra de aquellos que habían hecho llorar a su esposa.

Era tan…romántico.

Y mientras continuaba observando a Narcissa y a Lucius, sintió un dolor familiar en el pecho. Uno que le decía que sería mucho más feliz si tuviera a alguien en su vida que la ayudara a pelear sus batallas, que la adorara, y que la sostuviera cuando llorara. Había pasado tanto tiempo suavizando ese deseo con trabajo y charlas motivacionales acerca de las maravillas de estar soltera, pero aún así seguía apareciendo, susurrándole que le faltaba algo.

Ella quería el éxito y la influencia de McGonagall, pero mirando a Narcissa, también quería la devoción absoluta del hombre que amaba. Hermione no quería atender a fiestas acompañada por un semi gigante, por más agradable compañía que fuera. Ni tampoco quería llegar a un apartamento vacío.

Su traidor corazón no se detuvo ahí. Le seguía susurrando, llenándola de esperanza no deseada. ¿Por qué no podía tener ambos? Después de todo, su madre estaba felizmente casada y tenía éxito en su profesión. Por desgracia, Allison Granger era el único ejemplo con el que contaba, pero era prueba suficiente de que la felicidad doméstica y profesional no era exclusiva. Claro, no sería fácil. Eran necesarios sacrificios, prioridades que debía cambiar y reevaluar constantemente, pero era posible. Si el hombre podía entender lo suficiente. Y si ella estaba dispuesta a comprometerse también.

Hermione suspiró. ¿Por qué pensaba en cosas así? Incluso si era posible, no era como si tuviera una opción realista actualmente. Solo tenía su carrera, y no podía ser clasificada como exitosa. Por el momento, debía de encargarse de mucho en su vida, y pensar en cosas así solo aumentaría su descontento. No tenía sentido ahondar en algo que actualmente no existía, por más que lo deseara.

¡Todo era culpa de Ginny! Si esa bruja no hubiera abierto la boca, Hermione sabía que no estaría pensando en relaciones

Y mientras Hermione se encontraba ahí, peleando con su corazón y mente, Lucius se volteó a verla. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par, pero se quedó petrificada en el lugar. A pesar de que Lucius no tenía varita, ella esperaba ser convertida en piedra, otra estatua para decorar la entrada y para que los pavorreales pudieran divertirse. Pero nada pasó. Todo lo que dijo fue, "Draco, ¿Por qué no te llevas a la Señorita Granger y le muestras los terrenos?"

¡Draco! Se había olvidado de él. Hermione volteó su rostro para encontrarlo justo detrás de ella, con las manos cerradas en puños.

"Por supuesto, padre." Él la tomó por el brazo, no tan gentilmente, pero ella no se quejó. De alguna manera sabía que él no estaba molesto con ella. O al menos eso era lo que esperaba.

En silencio la guió por los corredores, finalmente abriendo una puerta que la llevó a la parte de atrás de la Mansión. El estar al aire libre era algo bueno, ya que su malhumor la estaba sofocando.

Incapaz de seguir callada, dijo, "De verdad creo que la fiesta fue todo un éxito."

"Considerando que en el salón caben doscientas personas, se podría decir que mi madre esperaba más invitados."

"Cincuenta personas sigue siendo bastante," peleó Hermione.

Él la miró, molesto. Casi nunca la veía así, pero la verdad era que no le importaba mucho.

"No quiero hablar de eso."

Si él quería sufrir en silencio ella no se iba a oponer.

Incrementando la distancia entro ellos, Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia el hermoso estanque que se encontraba a mitad de los terrenos. Lirios flotaban en intricados patrones a través de la superficie, iluminados por un hada descansando. Quitándose los zapatos, metió un dedo, encontrando el agua agradablemente cálida. Perfecta para sus doloridos pies.

Había piedras redondas por el suelo, y las colocó bajo sus pies, enterrando los dedos en la arena. Casi había olvidado que Draco estaba ahí, pero lo escuchó detrás, recogiendo una roca. Colocándose en la orilla, lanzó la piedra a través del estanque. Ella vio la roca saltar cuatro veces y luego desaparecer en el agua.

Volteándose, caminó hacia él, alzando la mano para pedir ayuda. Cuando estuvo devuelta en la grama, envolvió sus dedos con los de él, no dejando que se escapara. Él la miró, todavía perturbado.

"Me puedes decir que es lo que te molesta," dijo.

Por un segundo, Hermione pensó que lo haría, pero luego su mandíbula se tensó y se volteó, mirando el estanque.

"No."

"¿Por qué no?"

"No entenderías."

"Tal vez. Tal vez no. Pero puedo escuchar."

"Hermione, por favor, solo…déjalo."

"De verdad pienso que si solo-"

Él arrancó su mano de la de ella, colocando ambas suyas en los bolsillos. "No soy Potter ni Weasley, no voy a comenzar a llorar en tu hombro como una niñita, así que, ¿podrías callarte? Te dije que no quería hablar, así que deja de ser tan fastidiosa."

Sus palabras dolieron. Había olvidado como él podía utilizarlas como armas, y no había esperado estar en el extremo receptor de una de sus diatribas otra vez.

Hubiera sido tan fácil el alejarse, hablar con él mañana cuando se le hubiera pasado el mal genio, pero ella no quería dejarlo así. Después de todas las veces que él había estado ahí por ella, hubiera sido algo criminal el dejarlo ahí, incluso si él se estaba comportando como un idiota.

Pero seguía molesta con él. Tratando de calmarse, se recordó a sí misma que él no estaba acostumbrado a la compasión ni a la compresión. No lo esperaba, y nunca lo pediría, incluso queriendo hacerlo. La verdad era que, estaba siendo hipócrita. Él la ayudaba todo el tiempo, y casi no se quejaba. Bueno, le iba a demostrar que iba de las dos maneras y que no había nada de qué avergonzarse.

Draco todavía no la miraba, así que se colocó frente a él, observando su enojado rostro. Sus facciones eran orgullosas, labios rizados en desdén y ojos tan duros como una pizarra. Ya veía por que algunas personas lo encontraban intimidante, pero ella lo conocía mejor.

Alzándose, colocó una mano en su mejilla, y él pareció sorprenderse por su acción. Parpadeó en confusión, pero luego su máscara estaba de nuevo en su lugar. Él volteó la cabeza hacia el otro lado, mirando a la distancia.

"Draco, está bien. Sé que no lo decías en serio. Y si te molesta tanto, nunca hablaremos de eso. Nunca."

Todavía no decía nada, y ella sabía que estaba colocando sus paredes. Manteniendo sus emociones encerradas para que así ella no fuera capaz de ver su dolor ni su rabia. No era saludable. Tal vez él no quisiera hablar, pero ella podía mostrarle que le importaba no tan solo con palabras.

Envolviéndole el cuello con sus brazos, ella lo abrazó. Al principio él no le devolvió el abrazo, y temía que la empujara, lo que hubiera sido algo realmente malo porque el estanque estaba justo detrás. Pero luego sus brazos le envolvieron la espalda, presionándola más cerca mientras su cabeza bajaba al nivel de la suya.

Se quedaron así por algún tiempo, sus dedos acariciando su espalda y jugando con su cabello rizado. Ella cerró los ojos, pensando en lo bien que sentía. Y su corazón comenzó a susurrar otra vez, y trató de olvidar que era Draco el que la abrazaba. Pretendió que estaba en los brazos de alguien más, de alguien la quería y la deseaba.

Sus labios se movieron hasta la línea de su cabello. "Lo siento."

Ella tragó, su voz algo ronca. "Está bien."

Sus dedos presionaron su barbilla, elevando sus ojos hasta los de él. "No, no lo esta. No debería haber dicho eso. Yo…" Una brisa gentil sopló a través de ellos, agitando los rizos sobre su rostro, haciéndole cosquillas. Estaba a punto de alejar los irritantes mechones, pero Draco le ganó.

Sus ojos bajaron a su boca, y por un segundo, parecía como si él la fuera a besar. Y por ese aterrador, horriblemente maravilloso segundo, ella casi ni podía respirar, porque quería que lo hiciera.

Hermione parpadeó. Merlín, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Solo porque quería un chico no quería decir que debía transferir sus sentimientos al primero que tuviera en frente. Ese había sido su error con Ron. Pensaba que había aprendido.

Incapaz de mirar a su amigo (su _amigo_, subrayó una vez más), enterró el rostro en su pecho.

"¿Tienes frío?" preguntó. La piel de sus brazos se volvió de gallina, y dado su molesto hábito de darse cuenta de cada detalle acerca de cada cosita, naturalmente él se dio cuenta. Sus manos comenzaron a rozar sus brazos, tratando de calentar lo que ardía. "Tal vez debamos entrar," dijo.

¿Entrar? Su mente estaba tan lenta. Estaba segura de que se le olvidaba algo. ¿Qué era? "¡Oh, no! Me olvidé de Harry y Ginny." Hermione comenzó a alejarse, buscando la entrada.

La detuvieron unas manos en sus hombros. "No te preocupes. Me los encontré antes de verte. Ya se fueron."

Incapaz de mirarlo, ella observó sus pies. "Bueno, me debería ir probablemente. Ya es tarde." Y si se quedaba, de verdad pensaba que podía hacer algo estúpido. Como enamorarse de su amigo.

"Espera…"

¿Le iba a pedir que se quedara? Un enjambre de mariposas despegó en su estómago.

"¿Si?"

Él no dijo nada por unos segundos, y ella esperó con el aliento contenido que hablara. "Te acompañaré a la puerta."

¿Eso era todo? Todos esos nervios para nada. Una vez más, Hermione se regañó a si misma por pensar cosas tan estúpidas.

Asintió, y juntos caminaron a la entrada de la Mansión Malfoy, donde se apareció hasta su apartamento, rápidamente cayendo en la cama con un gemido.

Ginny iba a morir.

* * *

_N/T: Lola P. Malfoy es la maravillosa beta de la historia._


	14. La Pendiente Resbaladiza

Una serie de eventos desafortunados

Por Geeky-DMHG-Fan

Evento desafortunado número diez

**La Pendiente Resbaladiza**

* * *

"Bien. Al menos que alguien tenga algo que añadir…" Hermione le echó un vistazo a la mesa de su selectivo grupo de subordinados. Como no hubo respuesta, sonrió y dijo, "Reunión terminada. Disculpen el alargue. Que tengan un buen fin de semana."

Hermione esperó que todos hubieran salido para recoger sus cosas. Entrando en el ascensor, presionó el botón que la llevaría al último piso, silbando al compás de la lenta música. Un ring melódico le informó que había llegado al último piso. Estaba segura de que Draco se había ido ya, pero de todos modos echó un vistazo por el pasillo. Ya confiada de que no había nadie, se dirigió a su oficina.

Entro a su oficina con una sonrisa en el rostro, casi grita cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba vacía. Con una mano en el pecho, tratando de que el corazón no se le saliera, dijo, "_De verdad_ tienes que dejar de hacer eso." Pero la queja no tenía tanto sentimiento. Estaba de muy buen humor como para pretender lo contrario.

"Bueno, pero si no te ves feliz," observó Draco, colocando su mirada sobre ella. Tratando de ignorar su escrutinio, comenzó a rondar por la oficina, tomando los archivos a los que quería echarles un vistazo ese fin de semana.

"Y tengo que agradecerte por eso," dijo, contenta.

"El turno terminó hace treinta minutos. ¿Qué haces todavía aquí?"

"Solo encargándome de unas cosas que necesito terminar." Ella levantó la mirada de sus papeles unos segundos después. "¿Y qué haces _tú_ todavía aquí? Ya son más de las tres."

"A pesar de lo que pienses Hermione, yo también puedo trabajar duro."

Hermione rodó los ojos. "Sé que puedes, pero tu trabajo duro parece limitarse a un horario estricto de diez a tres."

"¿Qué puedo decir? Se me contagió tu diligencia y perseverancia."

"¿De verdad?"

"No. Solo se me olvido algo en la oficina y vine a recogerlo. Vine para ver si todavía estabas aquí." Draco se sentó en el borde de su escritorio y tomó su pluma paseándola entre sus dedos. "¿Como es que nunca utilizas la pluma que te regalé?"

El regalo de Navidad con la extremadamente larga pluma blanca de pavorreal que le hacía cosquillas en la cara cada vez que trataba de escribir. "No es práctica."

"¿La botaste?"

"Claro que no. Nunca botaría un regalo."

"¿Dónde está entonces?"

Hermione señaló la chimenea que era también su conexión flu. "Pensé que era bonita, así que la puse en el mantel como decoración."

Draco se había movido, agarrando uno de sus pisapapeles, otro de sus regalos de navidad. Él había dicho que representaba su trabajo con las criaturas mágicas, pero ella lo conocía bien. Mientras movía la bola dorada de mano a mano, despertó a la pequeña estatua de su sueño. Comenzó a batir sus alas y a pellizcarle los dedos a Draco con su pequeño pico.

"¿Estás fastidiado?" preguntó.

Dejó el pisapapeles ir, y este voló en pequeños círculos por la habitación antes de volver a su escritorio, tomando la forma de una pequeña bola dorada que se parecía mucho a una snitch. "No. ¿Por qué?"

"Por tu inhabilidad de quedarte quieto por un segundo." Hermione colocó los papeles en su maletín. "Bueno, ya terminé. ¿Querías hacer algo?"

"Me toca cuidar a Teddy esta noche."

"Oh bueno, será mañana entonces."

"No, hoy está bien."

"Pero Teddy…"

"Como pudimos demostrar antes, es posible para él tener dos niñeras al mismo tiempo."

Hermione sonrió, recordando ese horrible día. "Si no recuerdo mal, lo único que se demostró ese día es que si estamos los dos, yo soy la única que hace todo el trabajo."

"Tonterías. Yo hice que dejara de llorar," dijo, tratando de sonar indignado.

"Y me petrificaste, insultaste, y me dejaste sola, empapada y miserable."

Draco se tocó la barbilla, fingiendo seriedad. "Mmm, no puedo decir que recuerdo todo eso a excepción de tu camisa empapada. Esta grabada en mi mente de manera indeleble." Su sonrisa era como la del gato de Cheshire. "Afortunadamente."

Hermione ignoró el pequeño tirón en su estómago, recordándole a ambos, "Me dijiste que parecía algo que un kneazle había arrastrado."

"¿Por qué todo el mundo asume que eso no es un halago?"

"Porque no lo es."

"Déjame aclararlo, entonces. Tu er-"

Hermione alzó las manos, tratando de detener sus palabras, porque no estaba segura de cómo iba a manejar cualquier cosa que él dijera. "Está bien. Deberíamos irnos, de todos modos. Necesito cambiarme primero, pero te veo ahí en quince minutos."

"Nos vemos entonces," dijo Draco, todavía al borde del escritorio, su mirada haciendo arder la espalda de Hermione mientras entraba a la Red Flu.

Tan pronto como colocó su maletín en el suelo, caminó directo al closet, tratando de encontrar algo que ponerse. Nada parecía bueno. Después de diez minutos de probarse y luego quitarse todo tipo de conjuntos, se sentó en la cama con un suspiro.

"¿Qué importa cómo me veo?" preguntó a nadie en particular aunque Widdershins fue lo suficientemente amable para darle un miau.

Levantando el gato en sus brazos, rozó su rostro con el del gatito. Ni siquiera los besitos de su gato podían quitarle la decepción que sentía sobre sí misma en ese momento.

"Lo sé, Widdyshins, lo sé. No me debería importar lo que piense."

Pero si le importaba.

Hermione se dejó caer en el colchón con un gemido. Le había costado, pero finalmente había conseguido que Ginny cancelara esa ridícula apuesta. Por desgracia, ya era demasiado tarde. El daño ya estaba hecho y por más que lo intentara, Hermione no podía repararlo. Ginny había plantado la semilla, que había hecho que Hermione comenzara a cuestionar su postura en las relaciones, y peor, sus sentimientos hacia Draco.

La semilla había echado raíces en lo más profundo de su mente. No, una semilla no. Más como una cizaña bastante insidiosa. Que no se contentaba con crecer, marchitarse y morir. Si no que extendía sus venenosos e irritantes gérmenes, dejando hijitos por cada rincón del grande cerebro de Hermione. No importaba cuantas veces trataba de sacarlos, matarlos con razón y sentido, estas seguían creciendo, girando y distorsionando lo que sentía por Draco.

Y ella lo odiaba.

Cada vez que lo veía, pensamientos para nada amigables cruzaban por su mente. Pero no eran los tipos de pensamientos que solía tener, e los que le insultaba, lo transfiguraba en hurón o lo imaginaba sin cabello. Esos habrían sido muy simples. Si no que eran en los que se daba cuenta cuanto le gustaban sus labios. O la manera en que sus ojos brillaban cada vez que le sonreía. O lo bien formados que estaban sus brazos cuando estos estaban a su alrededor. Cosas vergonzosas como esas.

Ella sabía que solo era un pequeño capricho, un gusto pasajero que se iría eventualmente, pero su estúpido, estúpido corazón no le daba tregua. Alimentaba todas sus fantasías infantiles, insertando a Draco Malfoy en una idea que antes no tenía rostro. Era Draco entrando, quitándole pedazos de pastel de su rostro con besos, mientras ella se veía reluciente en un vestido blanco. Era Draco caminando junto a ella en Grecia, señalando todas las graciosas estatuas y haciéndola reír en su luna de miel. Era Draco jugando con dos pequeños en su regazo, rubios y con el cabello rizado. Sí, porque en los sueños de Hermione, tenían mellizos. Para comenzar. ¿Qué podía decir? En sus sueños, ella era increíblemente fértil y él también.

Siendo una chica, ella sabía como la mente femenina trabajaba. No importaba que supiera que todo esto era una fase, un capricho que pasaría con el tiempo. Ahora se despertaba con la posibilidad de que tal vez le gustara Draco, con todas sus interacciones tomando otro tipo de significado. Cada pequeño comentario o toque de su mano, cosas que antes no significaban nada, repentinamente tenían miles y miles de capas de significado. Y naturalmente, Hermione tenía que analizar cada una de las capas, primero con un cepillo de diente muy fino, luego con un microscopio y por último con un hechizo de ampliación. No solo porque Hermione era muy densa, sino también una masoquista tipo A.

¿Y para qué? Y es que la respuesta no importaba. Ella sabía que de _verdad __él_no le gustaba. Ni a él ella.

La estaba volviendo loca y eso tenía que parar. Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde la fiesta en la Mansión Malfoy, y sabía que su forma de pensar estaba a punto de convertirse en un hábito.

Había sido muy buena consigo misma por mucho tiempo. Esta era una de esas veces en las que debía ser grosera. No podía esperar a que la atracción disminuyera. Era tiempo de matarla. Cortarla de raíz antes de que se convirtiera en algo que pudiera afectarla. Y comenzaría ahora mismo.

Levantándose de la cama, se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado veinticinco minutos desde que había dejado la oficina. Dejando a Widdershins en el suelo se paseó por su armario, sacando lo que estaba en la parte de atrás, encontrando la ropa más aburrida. ¡Eso le mostraría por importarle lo que usaba!

Una vez que se había colocado el jean mas usado que tenía, una camisa vieja de su papa que le quedaba grande y la usaba como pijama, y un par de zapatillas vieja, se apareció en casa de Andrómeda.

Draco ya la estaba esperando afuera, con Teddy en sus brazos. Intentó no retorcerse mientras sus ojos observaban su no tan estelar selección. "Me imaginé que podríamos ir al parque antes de que anochezca," dijo."

"Está bien."

"Hermy," gritó el niño. Extendiendo los brazos, tomó a Teddy, ignorando como sus dedos rozaban con los de Draco.

"Hola, Osito Teddy. ¿Cómo estás?" preguntó.

El niño no respondió, pero como era costumbre, transformó su apariencia. Otra vez, estaba mirando al que bien podría ser uno de sus muchos hijos con Draco.

"Creo que está tratando de decirnos algo," dijo Draco, sonriéndole.

Ella no respondió. Al menos no externamente, a pesar de que su corazón hizo una especie de giro mortal, el cual atribuía a las hormonas y a un reloj biológico que aún no le tocaba dejar de marcar.

Después de un minuto, Teddy comenzó a retorcerse en sus brazos. "Abajo, Hermy, abajo."

"Teddy, todavía nos quedan algunas cuadras. No te puedo bajar. Puedes correr hacia la calle, y ahí hay muchos carros."

"No entiendo porque le explicas. Solo dile que no y ya."

"Tienes dos años Draco, no es un bebé. Estoy segura que entiende algo."

Pero todo lo que Teddy entendía era que Hermione no lo bajaría, y al parecer no le gustaba mucho. Al menos eso fue lo que Hermione asumió por los chillidos en su oído.

"Déjame tratar," dijo Draco.

Hermione le pasó el niño a Draco, pero incluso su habitual encanto sobre Teddy no surtió efecto.

"Al parecer está de mal humor hoy," notó Hermione, algo aturdida por el llanto continúo del niño y por todo en general.

"Andrómeda dijo que no había tomado sus siesta." Draco se estremeció mientras Teddy seguía gritando en su oreja. "Estoy pensando que un _Silencio _podría ser útil en estos momentos."

"¿Qué? ¡No puedes hacerle eso!"

"Eso no te detuvo al momento de usarlo en mi."

Hermione sonrió, recordando ese momento de brillantez. "Eso fue diferente. Estabas fastidioso."

"¿Y él no?"

Hermione lo asesinó con la mirada. "Él no sabe. Y no realizarás ese hechizo en un niño de dos años."

"Relájate. Solo bromeaba. Andrómeda me regañó lo suficiente la última vez."

"¿La última vez?" Hermione lo miró boquiabierto.

Draco, como el idiota que era, solo se encogió de hombros. "Hubiera funcionado a la perfección, pero se me olvidó quitarlo antes de irme." Draco dejó de caminar, "Bien, ya fue suficiente. Teddy, te voy a bajar."

Pero para placar los miedos de Hermione de que Teddy corriera a la calle, ambos pasaron el resto del camino inclinados, cada uno agarrándole una mano al niño, mientras él caminaba torpemente entre ellos. Fue una caminata lenta.

Tan pronto como llegaron al parque, Teddy señaló el tobogán. Para Hermione, parecía una pendiente de metal bastante peligrosa que algo en lo que un niño pequeño pudiera jugar. "¡Arriba!" dijo el niño.

"Teddy, eso es muy grande para ti. Tal vez deberíamos probar con el caballito." Hermione señaló al caballito de mar.

Draco ya tenía al niño en sus manos, caminando hacia el tobogán. "Teddy es muy grande para eso, ¿verdad que sí?" dijo Draco.

Hermione corrió hacia el final del tobogán, viéndolo de manera aprehensiva mientras subía. "Y es muy pequeño para esto. Se va a lastimar."

"Claro que no."

Antes de que pudiera objetar, Teddy en los brazos de su ya bastante mayor primo, salió disparado hacia ella. Cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor, pero cuando los abrió, ellos estaban simplemente sentados al borde del tobogán, Teddy riéndose.

Draco se levantó, con una sonrisa confiada en el rostro, "Ves, no pasó nada."

"¡Más!" gritó Teddy.

Draco le dio a Teddy. "Lo escuchaste, Hermione. Más."

"No me voy a subir ahí."

Cambió de idea cuando Draco se comenzó a reír de ella.

Caminando al tobogán, observó la parte más alta, casi cuatro metros sobre ella. No era algo tan malo, se dijo en el primer escalón.

No voy a morir, se prometió en el segundo escalón.

Esto es divertido, juró en el tercer escalón.

Ya para el séptimo escalón, sus motivaciones mentales ya no eran tan motivadoras. Tampoco se quedaron para sí misma. Observó al hombre que se encontraba debajo sonriendo, "Te odio, Draco Malfoy."

Realmente no debió mirar hacia abajo.

Había leído en libros sobre experiencias cercanas a la muerte. La gente siempre decía que todo se detenía. ¡Eran unos mentirosos! Su mente corría a una milla por minuto. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a bajar? ¿Y si dejaba caer a Teddy? ¿Qué desgraciado ponía un tobogán del tamaño del Monte Everest en un parque para niños?

Estaba al borde del pánico, y la situación no mejoró cuando sintió la mano de Draco en su cintura. "Odio es una palabra muy fuerte," le dijo, enviando calosfríos a lo largo de su espina dorsal. No era algo bueno cuando te encontrabas balanceándote de manera precaria con un niño en los brazos en un pedazo de metal que se alzaba a casi cuatro metros del suelo. "¿Estás segura de que no quieres retractarte?" dijo él, sonriéndole en la mejilla.

"Bastante segura," susurró, tratando de no mirar abajo. Las cosas mejoraron un poco cuando él se presionó contra ella. Se dijo a si misma que era algo más necesario que confortante. Al menos si se caía, lo haría sobre algo suave.

"De la manera en que lo veo, deberías amarme," dijo. "Después de todo, te estoy rescatando."

Esta _no_ era la manera en la que quería ser distraída de su miedo a las alturas. "Quiero bajar," pidió.

"No. Vamos a subir. Solo cinco escalones y ya estarás arriba."

Se quedaron ahí por otro minuto. Ella se rehusaba a ceder.

"Hermione, creo que ya es momento de que comiences a subir."

"¡No!"

"Te cargaré hasta arriba si tengo que hacerlo."

"¿Es eso más seguro?"

"No, probablemente. Así que si no quieres romperte el cuello es mejor que comiences a subir."

Sus amenazas le dieron valor, lo que era algo retorcido cuando se pensaba en ello, pero trató de no hacerlo. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que concentrase, como por ejemplo, no morir.

Les tomó otros tres minutos, pero al final llegaron a la cima. Se sentó en la parte superior de ese verdadero Himalaya, con Teddy en su regazo. Las piernas de Draco estaban al lado de las suyas, sus brazos agarrándolos firmemente.

"¿Lista?" preguntó.

Antes que pudiera responder estaba cayendo, a toda velocidad hacia su muerte. Sintió el viento alborotándole el cabello, y su parte vengativa esperaba que este azotara el rostro de Draco. Un momento más tarde, estaban al final del tobogán, con las piernas colgando del borde.

Sorpresivamente, no estaba muerta.

Colapsando por el momento de tranquilidad, Hermione se echó hacia atrás cayendo en el pecho de Draco, ignorando la manera en que este se agitaba a causa de la risa.

"¿No fue tan malo?" preguntó él un minuto después.

No, y tampoco había sido bueno, pero ella estaba muy feliz por estar viva así que asintió.

"Creo que deberíamos hacerlo otra vez," dijo Draco.

Eso la despertó de su estupor. Saltando del tobogán, Hermione meneó la cabeza. "¡Nunca más!" Y para mantener su solemne juramento, caminó hacia la grama, sentándose con Teddy. Afortunadamente, el niño encontró esto agradable, y se acostó en la hierba junto a ella.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Draco se les uniera, pero no estaba solo. Hermione se levantó, quitando la hierba de sus feos jeans, maldiciéndose internamente por dejarse ver por extraños como una completa vagabunda.

"Que niño tan adorable tienen," observó una señora. Tenía un rostro amigable, delineado por sonrisas y las marcas de la edad, enmarcado por un hermoso cabello gris. Estaba de pie junto a un señor igual de agradable, quien Hermione asumió era su esposo.

Hermione abrió la boca para corregir a la señora, pero Draco se colocó a su lado, poniendo un brazo sobre su hombro. "Gracias, Señora…"

"Llámame Doris. Y este es mi esposo, Cecil."

Draco extendió su brazo libre para darles un apretón de manos. "Mi nombre es Draco, esta es Hermione, y el nombre de nuestro hijo es Teddy."

¿Es que caso el destino estaba conspirando en su contra? Estaba tratando de _no _pensar en Draco de esa manera, y aquí estaban, pretendiendo estar casados.

Hermione miró a Teddy, quien ahora estaba tomando su siesta. Niño afortunado, a ella le hubiera gustado acompañarlo.

"¿Cuántos años tiene?" preguntó Cecil.

"Acaba de cumplir dos." Sin previo aviso, Draco se colocó en su espalda, envolviendo con sus brazos el estómago de Hermione. Sus dedos se movían en pequeños círculos a lo largo de su cintura, provocando senderos de fuego a través del material de su camisa. "Y estamos esperando otro, de hecho."

Hermione dejó salir un jadeo y le golpeó las manos. Estaba a punto de gritarle, cuando recordó a la pareja observándolos.

"Tendrán que perdonar la sorpresa de mi esposa. No era consciente de que yo sabía, y creo que quería sorprenderme." No podía verlo, pero estaba segura de que estaba sonriendo. Y ciertamente sintió como él la besaba en la cabeza.

Solo él podía pensar que el mentirle a extraños era algo divertido.

Cecil se echó a reír. "Doris trató de hacer eso conmigo también, pero siempre me enteraba."

La señora miró a su esposo, sorprendida. "¿Cómo te enterabas?"

"Por tu deseos de comer mantequilla de maní y sándwiches de banana."

Los ojos de Doris se iluminaron al recordar. "Ah, cierto. Pasó con cada uno de nuestros cuatro hijos." Sonriendo, miró a Draco. "¿Y que fue para ti?"

Para el disgusto de Hermione, Draco ya tenía una respuesta.

"Con Hermione no son los deseos de comer, si no para…otras cosas." Dijo Draco sugestivamente. Hermione volteó la cabeza lo suficientemente rápido para verlo guiñándole el ojo a Cecil.

Podía sentir el calor arrastrándose hacia sus mejillas, y extraños o no, lo golpeó en el brazo lo más fuerte que pudo. "Draco, no digas eso," le gruñó.

"No tienes porque estar avergonzada," dijo Doris, amablemente. "Ustedes son jóvenes, sanos y están enamorados. Es de esperar. Recuerdo cuando estábamos recién casados, no podíamos separarnos el uno del otro."

"Todavía no podemos," dijo Cecil guiñándole el ojo a Malfoy.

¡Iuu! Hermione estaba contenta de que Doris y Cecil encontraran la manera de mantener…la llama ardiendo, pero aún así no era una imagen mental muy agradable. ¿Qué había pasado con los buenos viejos tiempos, donde los extraños no hablaban de lo que pasaba en sus habitaciones, pero se dedicaban a hablar del clima y los deportes?

Estaba a punto de comentar lo bonito del día primaveral cuando Draco habló otra vez.

"Estoy seguro de que lo mismo pasará conmigo y Hermione." La abrazó más fuerte. Seguramente sintió que estaba a punto de huir.

"No cuentes con eso," dijo Hermione con los dientes apretados. "Dormirás en el piso."

Hermione captó la mirada astuta que Doris le daba a Cecil. Obviamente no le creían.

"¿Han pensado en que nombre le colocarán al siguiente?" preguntó Doris, tratando de cambiar la conversación.

Hermione meneó la cabeza, pero Draco, siempre de hablador, la contradijo. "Si es una niña Vega, y si es un niño, Orion." Claro que Draco querría colocarle a sus hijos nombres de estrellas. Tendría que haberlo adivinado.

"Esos son unos nombres bastante…interesantes," dijo Doris, mirando a Hermione. "¿Te gustan, querida?"

Bueno, eran decentes. De hecho, eran lindos, pero no eran los que ella había escogido para sus hijos.

"Me gustan los nombres Elizabeth y Daniel," dijo, ganándose la aprobación de Doris.

"Vega Elizabeth y Orion Daniel," dijo Draco.

"Será Elizabeth Vega y Daniel Orion," peleó Hermione.

"Bueno, estoy segura de que se pondrán de acuerdo antes que llegue el bebé," dijo Cecil con una sonrisa. Mirando su reloj, dijo, "Tengo que estar en casa antes de que comience el programa. Fue un placer conocerlos."

"Igualmente," dijo Draco, antes de que Cecil y Doris se marcharan.

Si no estuvieran en un parque muggle, ella lo habría hechizado. Entonces hizo lo mejor que encontró. Lo empujó al suelo y comenzó a golpearlo hasta que no pudo más, todo a causa de lo mucho que se estaba riendo.

"¡Eres tan malo!" le gritó, golpeándolo todavía con fuerza, mientras él se defendía el rostro con los brazos.

"¿Dónde está su sentido de aventura, Señora Malfoy?"

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Qué te hizo decirles eso a unos extraños?"

"¿Qué? ¿Eso? ¿Es que caso nunca has pretendido ser alguien que no eres?"

Bueno, estaba ese incidente con el gato de Millicent Bultstrod, pero eso no calificaba. "Si, pero no por diversión."

"¿Entonces admites que fue divertido?"

"No voy a admitir nada."

"Eso es tan bueno como un sí."

Sus costados dolían de tanto reírse, Hermione se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda, mirando el cielo mientras se quedaba sin aliento. Colores como el naranja, dorado y rojo se plasmaban en el lienzo de cielo y nubes. Era tan hermoso que su corazón dolía al contemplarlo. Y sintió algo más de dolor cuando Draco se acostó a su lado, su brazo al ras del de ella.

"Así que, Elizabeth y Daniel ¿ah? Son bonitos. Un poco sosos, pero agradables."

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, a la defensiva. "Esos son los nombres de los personajes de mis libros favoritos. Si alguna vez tengo hijos, los llamaré así."

"¿_Si _alguna vez tienes hijos? ¿No los quieres?" preguntó, algo sorprendido.

A Hermione no le gustó el giro que estaba tomando la conversación. "Bueno, sí, pero tal vez nunca me case, así que…"

Draco se irguió a su lado, mirándola. Podía verlo por el rabillo del ojo, esbozado por el maravilloso fondo. Y ahí estaba ella, vestida como una vagabunda sobre la grama y pedazos de tierra.

"¿Y por qué no podrías llegar a casarte?"

No, no le gustaba esa conversación para nada.

"No lo sé."

"¿No te gusta la idea del matrimonio?"

Hermione cerró los ojos y recitó su mantra. "No todo el mundo se casa. Quiero hacerlo, pero no hay ninguna garantía que eso suceda."

Ella lo sintió suspirar. "¿Alguna vez has querido algo solo porque sí? ¿No porque sea lo correcto?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Por primera vez me gustaría verte persiguiendo algo que quieres, en vez de esperar mientras la vida te pasa por un lado."

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe para fruncirse. "¡Yo no hago eso!"

"Odiabas tu trabajo, pero no hiciste nada hasta que yo prácticamente tuve que obligarte. Quieres estar en una relación, pero no te permites pensar o considerar a alguien, porque estás muy asustada de que te lastimen y te rechacen. Te sientas en casa con tus dos gatos, leyendo y viendo películas acerca de personas con el tipo de vida que quieres, en vez de vivirla por ti misma. . _Etcetera, etcetera. Ad nauseum. Ad infinitum_."

Hermione se sentía vacilante. Sabía que era aburrida y práctica, y pensaba que lo había aceptado. ¿Por qué le hacía ese tipo de preguntas? ¿Y por que Draco lo decía como si fuera algo malo? ¿No le gustaba como era?

Muy confundida y dolida, Hermione lo criticó. Mejor herir que ser herida. "Mientras que tu dominio del Latín es impresionante, yo he logrado muchas más cosas que las personas de mi edad. ¡Ayudé a derrotar a Voldemort, por Merlín, que es más de lo que tú hiciste! Solo porque te sientes culpable por ser tan cobarde, no significa que puedas venir a descargarla conmigo."

Se odió a sí misma en el momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca.

Él siguió hablando como si no la hubiera escuchado. "Y todos tus logros se hicieron a nombre de otra persona o por una causa. Nunca por ti misma. Es todo muy noble, ¿pero qué pasa con tus sueños?" Podía oír el sarcasmo en sus palabras. Estaba molesto con ella, y sabía que se lo merecía por todas las cosas horribles que le dijo, pero no por esto.

Sintió su labio inferior temblar, pero se detuvo antes de ponerse emotiva. Endureciendo la voz y dibujando toda su rabia y frustración dijo, "¡Claro que quiero cosas así! Quiero muchas cosas, pero no puedo tenerlas todo el tiempo. Yo no crecí obteniendo todo de una bandeja de plata. Tuve que luchar con uñas y dientes, y me he dado cuenta de que a veces no vale la pena. Que es puro egoísmo."

"¿Desde cuándo querer una familia y una relación es algo egoísta?"

"Lo puede ser cuando hay cosas más importante por hacer. Como el reconstruir el mundo mágico, y asegurarse de que todas las criaturas mágicas tengan los mismos derechos. Debería concentrarme en cosas así, no en quién será mi próximo novio."

"¿Te estás escuchando a ti misma, Hermione?" Parecía a punto de estrangularla, pero ella notó como reafirmaba su control. Cuando habló de nuevo, toda la calidez de su voz se había extinguido, siendo reemplazada por un frío inhumano. "La mayoría de las personas se detienen cuando se dan cuenta de que tienen un deseo y están bien con eso. Pero tú no. Tú tienes que sacártelo y convencerte a ti misma de que tus deseos son malos, porque Merlín lo prohíba, finalmente quieres algo que puede ser inconveniente para alguien más. Menosprecias las cosas que los demás quieren, para así poder sentirte bien contigo misma. Y te preguntas porque lo demás piensan que eres fría e insensible."

Bueno, no, no se había estado preguntando eso, pero ahora gracias a él si lo haría. Pero eso no era exactamente la verdad. Ella había aprendido con el tiempo a no importarle lo que los extraños podían decir. Pero Draco no era un extraño y su opinión le importaba.

"¿Por qué estás tan molesto conmigo?" preguntó con voz ronca.

"No estoy molesto contigo."

"Si lo estás."

"Bueno, ¿y qué si lo estoy? ¿Te mataría el admitir que eres humana de vez en cuando?"

"¿De verdad piensas que soy fría e insensible?" Ella escuchó el bamboleo en su propia voz; odiaba lo débil que sonaba. Que insegura él la hacia sentir.

Draco suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello. "No Hermione, no lo pienso."

"Entonces, ¿por qué me dices ese tipo de cosas?"

"Porque soy un idiota egoísta y…quiero que tu también lo seas." Su usual sonrisa perfecta era rara, cargada con el esfuerzo y el dolor que ella sabía había causado. Le atravesó el corazón.

"No eres egoísta," dijo, su voz fuerte con sinceridad y convicción. "Tú creaste mi trabajo perfecto. Esa es la cosa más generosa que alguien ha hecho por mí."

"Te mereces eso…y mucho más."

"No, no me lo merezco."

"Si, si te lo mereces."

Hermione tragó, incapaz de soportar la expresión de su rostro. Era como observar los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Ginny el día antes de la fiesta en la Mansión Malfoy. Pero a él no lo podía descartar tan rápido como a Ginny. No después de pasar las últimas tres semanas agonizando por los sueños sobre una familia y una carrera. Gracias a Draco, ya estaba a medio camino. En el silencio ella escuchaba a su corazón murmurando que tal vez le debía pedir a Draco que le diera la otra mitad.

Trató de mirar para otro lado, para escapar de la intensidad de su gris mirada, pero él no la dejaba. Su mano era insistente, obligándola a verlo, a ver lo que estaba tratando de decir.

"Hermione, está bien que quieras esas cosas para ti."

Ella tragó, asintiendo con la cabeza sin pensar. Todo era tan tentador, mirándolo como la observaba, como si le fuera a dar el mundo. Estaba tan cerca, sus dedos alejando unos rizos de su cara.

"Hermione, dime lo que quieres."

Solo podía ver su rostro.

"Yo…yo quiero-"

Un grito rompió el silencio, y Draco se apartó con un gemido ahogado. "¿Si, Teddy?" dijo, con voz cortante.

Hermione sintió su cerebro confundido, y poco a poco procesó lo que había pasado. Lo que casi había pasado. Y eso la golpeó con bastante fuerza.

¿De verdad había considerado el decirle a Draco que quería hijos y un matrimonio con él? ¿Estaba loca? Ni siquiera estaban saliendo. Y lo más importante, a ella no le gustaba tanto. No de esa manera. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Es que quería arruinar su amistad con Draco de manera permanente?

Hermione se levantó del suelo, agradecida por la interrupción de Teddy. "¿Está bien?"

"_Él _está bien," dijo Draco, sonando algo molesto.

El sol estaba desapareciendo, y todo se estaba poniendo oscuro poco a poco. Ya no tenía sentido quedarse ahí.

Ella se puso de pie, y después de unos momentos Draco la siguió.

"Hermy," dijo un cansado Teddy, tratando de alcanzarla. Levantándolo del suelo, sostuvo el niño cerca mientras caminaban a la casa de Andrómeda en un silencio agonizante. Todo el camino, sintió el estómago en la garganta. Y si acaso él tenía una idea de lo que ella sentía, Hermione pensó que bien podía lanzarse en el suelo y morir de humillación.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, pensó que tal vez podía escaparse de él, pero Draco la siguió al baño. Teddy necesitaba un baño y cepillarse los dientes. Se preparó para hacer esas cosas, pero Draco le quitó el niño.

"Déjamelo a mí."

Ella asintió y se fue, caminado hacia la habitación de Teddy. Sacó sus pijamas y esperó a que volvieran, tratando de no pensar lo que casi había pasado en el parque.

Draco volvió con Teddy envuelto en una toalla. Una vez vestido, lo colocaron en la cama, ambos mirando al niño rubio y con rizos mientras los veía adormilados. Un momento sus ojos eran grises y al otro, dorados.

Era mucho. Jugando a ser padre con Draco. Prácticamente viviendo uno de sus sueños. Si no se iba, bien podía colapsar.

Abrió la boca para hablar, un hábito del cual no podía deshacerse, pero el dedo de Draco ya estaba en sus labios, silenciándola. Su mirada se colocó en Teddy, que ahora dormía tranquilamente.

No necesitaba otra excusa para salir de la oscura habitación, donde la luz de noche de Teddy hacia ver a Draco como un ángel de cabellos dorados, o peor, como un padre devoto y cariñoso.

Entró a la sala de Andrómeda, dividida al momento de sentarse en el sofá o en el sillón reclinable. Él se preguntaría porque se había sentado sola, si siempre se sentaban juntos. Pero ella estaba al borde de perder la cordura.

¿Cordura o el sofá incómodo y Draco?

¿Cordura o Draco?

¡La decisión no debería ser tan difícil!

Al final fue innecesario. Draco se desparramó en el sofá, ocupando todo el espacio.

La cordura, entonces. Hermione se arrastró hasta el sillón, preguntándose en qué momento el estar en su sano juicio había comenzado a perder su atractivo.

"Así que, Hermione, ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer semana de trabajo?" dijo Draco.

"Bien."

"¿Solo bien?"

"Muy bien."

"Eso está…bien."

El silencio parecía extenderse para siempre. Draco finalmente se sentó, haciéndole señas para que se le uniera. No quería levantarse, pero se apartó del sillón y se sentó a su lado. Él echó el brazo por encima del respaldo del sofá y comenzó a jugar con su cabello. Hermione se enderezó al instante.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó él.

"¿Y por qué no lo estaría?"

No era como si él la estuviera tocando como si fuera su novia o algo. ¿Y eso? Ninguno de sus otros amigos (o amigas) eran tan sensibles. Pero probablemente nunca se habían involucrado en una amistad que carecía de contacto humano. Ella conocía a los otros Slytherin. Todos eran unas crías de sangre fría, y no le habría sorprendido si el único contacto verdadero que Draco había tenido era el de su madre. Tal vez por eso siempre la estaba tocando.

¿Y cómo se suponía que iba a decir algo ahora? Esto era normal para ellos, y ella no se había dado cuenta hasta la fiesta en la Mansión Malfoy. Si le pedía que se detuviera, él preguntaría porque, y ¿Qué podía decir? _Porque, Draco, al parecer me gustas, y solo estar cerca de ti se me pone la piel de gallina. Y cuando me tocas y me pides que revele mis deseos más íntimos, solo quiero decir que eres tú, incluso cuando no tengo porque hacerlo._

No, eso no lo solucionaría. Primero, sonaba muy cliché, como si viniera de esas novelas ridículas que Narcissa leía. Hermione debía estar avergonzada tan solo al pensar en esas románticas banalidades. Y segundo, nunca podría decir eso. Poniendo a un lado, que solo era un caprichito, y que si Draco la rechazaba…Ni siquiera quería pensar en eso.

"Pareces tensa," dijo. Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse en su cuello, y cualquiera que fuera su intensión, su efecto fue todo lo contrario. Ese masaje _no _era relajante. Para nada.

"No pudimos terminar la conversación de antes," dijo.

Oh oh.

Esto solo podía terminar mal. Tenía que irse.

"¿No puede esperar? Me tengo que ir." _Mentira. _Estaba tan llena de nervios que de seguro no iba a poder dormir. Probablemente se pasearía horas por el suelo. "Y…tengo muchas cosas que hacer esta noche." _Mentira. _La eficiente máquina que era la Fundación Malfoy aseguraba que se llevara trabajo a la casa solo cuando quería. "Tal vez podamos hablarlo mañana." _Mentira. _Si Hermione pudiera decidir, ellos nunca hablarían de esto otra vez.

_Hermione Granger, eres una mentirosa y una cobarde._

Y mientras continuaba con su castigo mental, Draco se levantó, con la boca torcida en una sonrisa. "No es importante. De hecho, olvida que lo mencioné. Y por lo de salir, estoy ocupado por el resto de la semana."

¿Tenía planes ese fin de semana? Él nunca tenía planes los fines de semana, excepto con ella. "¿Qué tienes que hacer?" preguntó, su estómago hundiéndose como una roca.

"Ir a la oficina. Trabajar con Sharon en unas cosas para la presentación este Lunes."

Hermione comprimió la ola de celos que sintió al oír nombrar a la bruja. Si él quería pasar tiempo con Sharon, que así fuera. Además, ella era su secretaria. Si Draco estaba en la oficina, ella estaría ahí probablemente. Incluso si Sharon no tenía nada en su pequeña cabecita además de querer a Draco para sí misma, no lo podía ayudar en nada de los negocios…Pero eso no era ni aquí ni allá.

"Bien. Bueno, dile a Sharon que le mando saludos." Y que espero que la secuestre un troll en el ascensor.

Draco dio un paso hacia adelante, y luego se detuvo, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos. Él la acompaño hasta la entrada. "Te veo el lunes en el trabajo," dijo, para luego cerrar la puerta con suavidad.

"Adiós," le dijo Hermione, al aire.

Caminó hasta el punto de aparición afuera de la verja, tratando de que no le importara el no recibir su abrazo de despedida.

* * *

_N/T: Lola P. Malfoy es la maravillosa beta de esta traducción_.


	15. The Grim Grotto, Primera Parte

Una serie de eventos desafortunados

Por Geeky-DMHG-Fan

Evento desafortunado número once

**The Grim Grotto (La cueva oscura), Primera Parte**

* * *

Hermione abrió la puerta de su habitación con un golpe. Eso no aliviaba la molestia que hervía bajo la superficie. Se quedó mirando la puerta mientras esta se balanceaba de un lado para otro, sintiéndose algo culpable por su arrebato. Ni siquiera era su puerta. Cerrándola suavemente, se apoyó contra esta, respirando profundamente.

Inhala.

_Solo fue una reunión._

Exhala.

_En realidad fue bastante bien, todas las cosas fueron consideradas._

Inhalación inestable.

_Estúpidas sirenas._

Grito algo fuerte.

Sin más nada que decir, sus técnicas de respiración no ayudaban mucho.

Arrojando el maletín sobre la cama, Hermione caminó hacia el armario sacando un vestido veraniego amplio y ligero. No le dio la misma alegría como cuando lo compró unos días antes.

Dejó que la falda bajara por su cuerpo, dejándola en el suelo donde había caído a sus pies. Trabajando rápidamente con los botones de su camisa, se quitó la chaqueta y el top. Se unieron al montón de ropa cada vez mayor en el piso, junto con unas medias y unos tacones.

De verdad que se había vestido de más para la reunión.

Tomando el vestido y sosteniéndolo sobre su cuerpo, el cual se encontraba solo con ropa interior, caminó hacia el espejo. Bajando el vestido por un segundo, ella analizó su reflejo, pero se dio por vencida.

Deslizando el vestido por su cabeza, ciñó la banda azul alrededor de su cintura. Sintiéndose algo mejor, movió el cuello para liberar algo de tensión. Lo que necesitaba era olvidar que esa reunión había ocurrido. Había otras cosas divertidas por hacer, y no iba a permitir que eso arruinara su disfrute.

Agarrando sus lentes de sol, Hermione caminó descalza a través de su habitación de hotel, dejando a un lado la cortina que la separaba de la vista más impresionante.

El hotel había sido construido en una ladera italiana y entrar al balcón era como entrar en el aire o en otro mundo, pero sin miedo de caer o volar. Reflejaba las olas del mar, el cual brillaba como abulón líquido. Hermione se paró de puntitas, extendiendo sus brazos a los lados.

Hermione había estado muy emocionada al descubrir que su primer viaje de trabajo era a Italia. Se había enterado el lunes después de la noche en el parque con Draco y Teddy. Esa noche había significado algo, y estaba agradecida por ese tan necesario espacio lejos de Draco.

Hasta que se enteró que él también iría.

El proyecto en el que había estado trabajando con Sharon esa semana era una propuesta para una compañía cuyo aposento estaba en la isla Mediterránea de Capri. Siendo el mago considerado que era, Draco pensó que Hermione debía ir con él e incursionar con la población de sirenas que ahí existía. Uno de sus contactos había arreglado una reunión con las criaturas marinas, que raramente interactuaban con el mundo exterior. Era una gran oportunidad, y sería una estúpida si la dejaba ir.

Pero claro, este tipo de sirenas tenían que odiar a las mujeres. Primas cercanas de las Sirenas, esta especie de Capri no tenían voces para volver locos a los hombres de deseo, pero su belleza era legendaria. Como también lo era su coquetería. Mucho más receptivas al sexo opuesto, Hermione necesitaba todo el ingenio y encanto masculino disponible, y como Draco le recordó, nadie poseía esos atributos como él. Ella no tenía la intención de pedirle ayuda, pero él se había ofrecido, y ya que no quería informarle que le irritaba terriblemente la idea de que le gustara alguna de esas hermosas sirenas, tuvo que aceptar.

La reunión había sido temprano en la mañana y, siendo sincera, había estado muy bien. Las sirenas estaban dispuesta a tener discusiones futuras (pero solo si Draco estaba ahí). Era lo que Hermione había esperado, pero pensaba que toda la coquetería entre las sirenas y Draco no era necesaria…junto a otras cosas que esperaba no volver a ver.

Hermione inhaló profundamente, olvidando sus tontos celos e ignorando el hecho de que todavía no sabía cómo lidiar con su enamoramiento con Draco. Cerrando los ojos, disfrutó la manera en la brisa salada le hacía cosquillas en la nariz y agitaba su vestido veraniego. El sol atravesó su ropa, calentando su piel en el camino. Por esa fracción de segundo, todo era perfecto.

"¿Disfrutando?" dijo Draco, desde algún lugar de la habitación.

Al instante la tensión regresó a su cuerpo. Bajando las manos a los lados, Hermione se sentía extrañamente vulnerable, al ser vista en tal estado de relajación (y con una habitación desordenada para comenzar). Ella se rehusó a voltearse, muy avergonzada para encontrarse con la mirada de Draco.

"Creo que nunca he visto algo tan hermoso," dijo.

Ella escuchó sus pasos a través de la habitación, y lo vio mientras se apoyaba en la baranda del balcón, enfrentándola. "Yo tampoco."

Viendo a Draco enmarcado en un fondo verde y azul, el sol brillando adorablemente en su cabeza, Hermione se preguntó si había hablado muy rápido. Sacando los lentes de sol de donde se encontraban en su cuello se los puso, escondiendo sus ojos de una vista deslumbrante.

"Deberías tener más cuidado Draco. Podrías caerte."

Él le sonrió, claramente nada preocupado. "Y si así pasara, estoy seguro de que saltarías a salvarme."

Hermione meneó la cabeza, sabiendo que de ninguna manera se acercaría a la baranda del balcón. "Y yo estoy segura de que no lo haría."

"Entonces supongo que estaría a merced de las sirenas."

Ah, sí, las sirenas. Ya con la reunión acabada, Hermione no deseaba verlas otra vez. O pensar en ellas. Les quedaba solamente un día, y no lo iba a desperdiciar hablando de esas bichas marinas.

"Probablemente serías la comida de sus grindylows," dijo Hermione, probablemente con más rencor que el que debía tener.

"Creo que me iría bien."

Sin duda así pasaría. De seguro que se lo iban a quedar de mascota.

Sin darse cuenta de su envidia, Draco dijo, "Así que, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer por el resto de la tarde?"

"Estaba pensando en leer un poco."

"¿Negocios?"

"No. Por diversión."

"No te arrastré hasta Capri para que pasaras el tiempo leyendo en tu habitación de hotel. Iremos a la playa."

La parte de la isla en la que se alojaban estaba algo aislada, hechizada para que los muggles no entraran. La playa no estaría muy recurrida, y el sonido de las olas chocando contra la costa no sería una distracción. "Supongo que podría funcionar."

"Te veo en el lobby en cinco minutos."

Una vez que Draco se había ido, Hermione agarró su libro de la mesita de noche y lo colocó a un lado. Hurgando en los artículos de su tocador, encontró una botella de bloqueador solar y colocó una buena cantidad en su piel. Por si acaso, también decidió usar un sombrero grande. Deslizándose sobre sus sandalias, agarró su toalla y se fue al lobby.

Draco la estaba esperando, vestido con una camisa y unos shorts para nadar. Bueno, eso era un alivio. Se había temido que podía estar usando un Speedo. Su toalla estaba doblada sobre su brazo.

"Lindo sombrero," dijo Draco, su dedo doblando la parte ancha de este. Habían dos cintas colgando de los lados los cuales él tomó.

"Eso son para que mi sombrero no se vuele," dijo Hermione, a la defensiva.

"Ya veo." Draco tomó el material y lo amarró en un lazo, asegurándolo bajo la barbilla de Hermione. Ofreciéndole su brazo, le dijo, "¿Lista para la playa, Señorita Granger?"

"Tan lista como pueda llegar a estar, supongo."

Ya que el hotel estaba en la playa, llegaron en cuestión de minutos. Desplegando su toalla, Hermione se acostó, usando el libro para bloquear el sol y a Draco.

Por supuesto, que Draco no podía soportar el no ser el centro de atención. Su camisa cayó al suelo, golpeándola en el brazo en el camino y levantando arena.

Y ahora estaba solo a centímetros de ella.

Sin camisa.

No era la gran cosa. Si ella no miraba.

"Lo siento," dijo él.

"Estoy segura de que lo sientes," dijo Hermione, sacudiendo la arena de su toalla, antes de enterrar el rostro aún más en el libro.

Oyó la arena moverse mientras él se acomodaba a su lado, y lo escuchó colocarse blqueador. Sus ojos comenzaron a deslizarse hacia a un lado de la página, donde sabía que Draco estaría haciendo quién sabe que, en cualquier hermosa manera que escogiera hacerlo, pero no podía permitirse una traición. Forzando la mirada en la página, volvió a leer la oración por lo que era ya probablemente la décima vez.

_Cuando dos toros bajan la cabeza y los cuernos y entran en combate, se desgarran entre ellos, bañando sus cuellos y jorobas en sangre, y todos los bosques debajo._

No la imagen más adorable, pero esa era la idea. Y en lo que a ella se refería, mientras más sangre y vísceras, mejor.

Cuando lo escuchó finalmente acostándose en la arena, ella respiró aliviada. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, él preguntó, "¿Te importaría?"

Hermione volvió la cabeza lentamente, temiendo encontrase en la visión que sabía le esperaba. Un Draco sin camisa estaba acostado sobre su estómago, con la cabeza volteada en la dirección opuesta. Su mano, sin embargo, estaba extendida en su dirección, sosteniendo una botella de bloqueador.

Ella pensaba que sabía lo que quería, pero sus intereses estaban mejores al hacerse la estúpida. "¿Qué?"

"¿Qué parece?"

Parecía que él quería que ella le colocara bloqueador en la espalda, eso era lo que parecía. Pero eso sería algo loco. Después de todo, era su jefe. En serio, tenía que presentar una demanda por acoso sexual. Claro, el acoso implicaba un avance no deseado. ¿De verdad el Winzengamot iba a creer que le había colocado el bloqueador obligada? No estaba segura de podía creérselo ella misma.

"¿No puedes colocártelo tú mismo?" preguntó, agarrando su libro con manos sudorosas.

"No alcanzo."

"Tal vez podamos transfigurar algo en una sombrilla de playa."

"Quiero sentir los rayos de sol en mi piel."

"¿Entonces para que el bloqueador solar? Me refiero, es _bloqueador. _El nombre-"

Él hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto. "¿Ves lo pálido que soy, Hermione? Si no lo uso, me quemo. O peor, me pueden salir pecas."

Draco se estremeció a su lado. De seguro no se acordaba del enamoramiento que tenía con las pecas de su nariz a causa del elixir que inducía la euforia.

"Pensé que te gustaban las pecas," murmuró Hermione por lo bajo.

"En ti. No en mi." No se suponía que él escuchara eso, pero su comentario la apaciguó un poco.

Draco se volteó, su brazo izquierdo sobre su pecho. Ella se aseguró que sus ojos quedaran fijos en los de él. Su imaginación ya era lo suficientemente vivida. No necesitaba más apoyo.

"¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de tocarme, Hermione? Ni que estuviera cubierto por serpientes."

¡Si tan solo lo estuviera! Tal vez entonces no se convertiría en una idiota al verlo.

La lengua de Hermione se quedó en el cielo de su boca, haciendo que su respuesta fuera temporalmente imposible. Verán, no es que tuviera miedo de tocarlo. No es como si hubiera algún tipo de shock eléctrico que le detuviera el corazón en el instante en que su mano hiciera contacto con la espalda de Draco. Al menos, eso era lo que ella asumía. Era más lo que pasaría después lo que la asustaba.

Finalmente, Hermione consiguió responder la pregunta, "No tengo miedo."

"Entonces deja de ser tan mojigata y colócame la loción."

"No soy mojigata."

Él no discutió, pero probablemente eso tuvo que ver con el hecho de que Hermione le quitó el bloqueador solar de la mano.

Hermione meneó la botella, diciéndose a sí misma que ese fluido viscoso debía mezclarse bien para que trabajara de manera efectiva. No quería que a Draco le diera melanoma.

Levantó la tapa y miró la botella. No, no estaba listo. Cerrándola, meneó la botella algo más. Necesitaba treinta sacudidas. Por lo menos.

"Es para hoy," dijo Draco, acostado otra vez sobre su estómago.

Dudaba que a él le importara que solo hubiera mezclado el bloqueador veintitrés veces. Abriendo la tapa, bañó su espalda con bloqueador. Al principio solo era un delgada línea que bajaba por la espalda, pero eso resaltaba la manera en sus músculos bajaban desde la mitad de la espalda hasta la cintura.

Merlín, si que tenía una espalda hermosa. De hecho, era muy hermosa. Necesitaba arruinarla para que así no la molestara más.

Tratando de cubrir su espalda lo más posible, hizo una carita feliz, decorándola con corazones y estrellas fugaces. Para cuando ya había terminado, su piel estaba cubierta con los tipos de garabatos que ella colocaba en la esquina de sus cuadernos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Draco.

Hermione dejó caer la botella, asustada. En su feliz distracción casi se había olvidado de que él estaba ahí. "Nada."

"Aunque estoy seguro de que utilizar mi espalda como lienzo para tus obras de artes es algo muy entretenido, apreciaría que simplemente frotaras la loción. Me estoy quemando, y si me pongo rojo, te aseguro que lo vas a pagar."

Hermione frunció los labios, nada impresionada. Sus amenazas no significaban nada para ella.

Pero un Draco quemado de seguro la obligaría a frotarle aloe vera.

Por su propio bien, esto no debía repetirse.

Hermione observó sus manos sobre la espalda de Draco. Estaban temblando, pero afortunadamente él no podía ver. Ella acarició suavemente su espalda, tratando de no tocar su piel, solo la loción. Ahora todos sus dibujitos estaban arruinados.

"Hermione, solo frota la loción."

Podía hacerlo. Después de todo era Hermione Granger. Gryffindor Extraordinaria y miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Se había enfrentado a muchos Mortífagos. Había sobrevivido a las torturas de Bellatrix Lestrange y Cormac McLaggen. De seguro podía soportar el tocar la espalda de Draco. Solo era Draco, ¿no?

¡Sí!

Aún así, no podía doler el pensar que estaba tocando a alguien más.

Frunciendo la cara y cerrando los ojos, se dijo así misma, "Estás tocando la espalda de Goyle, no la de Draco. No se siente bien bajo tus dedos; se siente asquerosa, muy asquerosa. Se siente blanda, no como la espalda de alguien que ha estado jugando Quidditch por años. No se siente suave y perfecta, es peluda y está llena de granos. Sí, es la cosa más horrible que has tocado en tu vida."

Había terminado en cuestión de segundos.

"Ahí está. Listo."

Con su labor hercúlea ya terminada, Hermione se echó otra vez en su toalla y recogió su libro lo más rápido que pudo.

Draco se volteó, dejando caer la cabeza sobre una mano. "¿Necesitas que te coloque bloqueador?"

Hermione meneó la cabeza. "Ya me puse algo en la habitación."

Antes de que él añadiera que no le había colocado en el cuello, Hermione comenzó a leer en voz baja.

"Cuando dos toros bajan la cabeza y los cuernos y entran en combate, se desgarran entre ellos, bañando sus cuellos y jorobas en sangre, y todos los bosques debajo."

"Eso es algo violento comparado con lo que lees usualmente," dijo Draco, con la voz ahogada por la toalla.

"Me pareció apropiado para el viaje."

"¿Acaso esperas desangrar un toro?"

"Claro que no. Es la Eneida de Virgilio. Trata sobre el héroe Eneas que viene a Italia a comenzar lo que sería el Imperio Romano."

"¿Un libro de historia? Eso no suena para nada placentero."

"Es más un mito que historia. Y a mí me gusta bastante la mitología."

Draco abrió uno de sus ojos, entrecerrándolo por el sol. "¿Por qué?"

Hermione lo pensó por un segundo, luego dijo, "Supongo que es porque cuando estaba pequeña, fue la primera cosa que leí que parecía mágica. Quería ser una de esas diosas, que volaban y convertían a sus enemigos en cerdos."

"Y ahora lo eres."

"Sí. A excepción del vuelo. Y lo de los cerdos. Oh, y lo de ser una diosa."

"Si no aprendes a aceptar un halago, con el tiempo la gente dejará de dártelos."

"No me había dado cuenta de que me estabas halagando."

"Nunca lo haces. Afortunadamente para ti, encuentro esa situación divertida."

Hermione le sacó la lengua y volvió a su libro.

"Hermione, lee para mí."

"Pero estoy terminando."

"No importa. Estoy a punto de quedarme dormido de todos modos."

"Entonces porque-"

"Solo lee."

"Bien." Y por supuesto, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando él se quedó dormido.

Después de eso, no pudo leer mucho. Ahora que Draco estaba dormido y no podía verla, sus ojos no se conformaban con leer las aventuras de Eneas en Italia.

Escaneando la parte trasera de su cuerpo, Hermione tuvo que admitir que él era probablemente el hombre más apuesto que había conocido. Admitir eso no fue tan doloroso como pensaba que sería. De hecho, era algo confortante. Era algo normal sentirse atraída por un hombre guapo y soltero. Especialmente cuando no era un idiota. Cualquier otra chica en su situación respondería de la misma manera. En otras palabras, como una tonta.

Tal vez estaba exagerando acerca de sus sentimientos hacia él. ¿De verdad tenía que deshacerse de ellos? Sus esfuerzos no parecía dar resultado, y concentrase en ellos solo parecía agravarlos. Tal vez si solo aceptaba que era un hombre guapo, y que su atracción solo era física, sus sentimientos se desvanecerían con el tiempo.

Y no era como si él le pudiera leer la mente. Estaba segura al admirar con respeto. Y si todo se volvía más profundo que eso, ahí si estaría en problemas. Pero no podía amar a Draco Malfoy, así que no tenía que preocuparse por eso.

Después de haber hecho las paces consigo misma, Hermione fue capaz de volver a leer.

Cuando Draco despertó, ya eran más de las cinco en punto.

Se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda, estirando los brazos. Hermione echó una miradita. Estos pequeños pasos, se dijo así misma, eran necesarios para desensibilizarse de él.

"La Bella Durmiente despierta por fin," dijo.

Draco miró su reloj, para luego frotarse los ojos. "Solo fueron cuarenta y cinco minutos." Se levantó y se estiró algo más. Y ella miró algo más.

"¿Quieres darte un baño?" le preguntó él, mirando hacia el agua.

"Lo siento. No puedo. No traje bañador."

"¿Viniste a Capri sin un traje de baño?"

"Planeaba trabajar, no nadar."

Draco simplemente meneó la cabeza. Y luego corrió hacia las olas.

Bajando su libro, ella lo observó sumergirse. Después de soportar los rayos del solo por casi una hora, tenía que admitir, se veía refrescante.

"Deberías venir," le gritó.

"Tal vez solo meta los pies." Levantándose, caminó hacia allá, dejando que las olas golpearan sus pies. El agua era cálida, pero fría en comparación con su piel recalentada. Se sentía maravilloso. Se movió a través de la playa, avanzando y retrocediendo dependiendo del tamaño de la ola. Una vez que había decidido donde pararse para no mojarse tanto, ella dejó que sus pies se hundieran en la arena, disfrutando la manera en que se deslizaba por estos.

Estaba tan distraída por el agua, que no se dio cuenta cuando Draco desapareció de su vista.

"¿Draco?" lo llamó. Luego lo hizo algo más alto.

Seguramente estaba bromeando, eso era todo. Eso no detuvo que el estómago le cayera a los pies. "Draco, ¿Dónde estás?" gritó, su voz sonando algo desesperada. Corrió hacia el agua, mojando el borde de su vestido.

Y luego su cuerpo fue levantado por los aires y lanzado por encima de un hombro. Draco estaba mojado y ahora también lo estaba su vestido, pero ella no quería pensar en esas cosas. Estaba muy molesta. "¡Idiota!" dijo, dándole puñetazos en la espalda hasta volverla roja. "¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Pensé que te habías ahogado! Y dejar de dar vueltas, me estás mareando."

Él dejó de dar vueltas, pero no la bajó. "¿Ahogarme? Tal vez ser secuestrado por sirenas, pero ahogarme no."

¡Eso era incluso peor!

"Estoy cansada de esas estúpidas sirenas."

"Cuidado. Tal vez puedan escucharte."

"¡Que me escuchen! ¡Las odio!"

"¿Eso es algo que debería decir la encargada de la Fundación Malfoy? Pensé que querías relaciones cordiales con todas las bestias, seres y espíritus."

Relaciones cordiales sí. Pero eso no era lo que las sirenas querían con Draco. Será relaciones maritales.

Ella sabía que él no estaba molesto por su arrebato, pero tenía razón en algo. Probablemente no debería decir esas cosas, pero todavía estaba molesta. "Sí, bueno, ni fui necesaria en esa reunión."

"Pienso que hiciste un buen progreso."

Hermione bufó. "Por favor. Será que _tú_ hiciste un buen progreso."

"¿Acaso detecto algunos celos?"

¡SÍ! Pero probablemente no de la manera en que él pensaba. Gracias a Merlín por eso. Siguiéndole la corriente dijo, "¡No es mi culpa el no haber nacido hombre! Ni siquiera me miraban."

Desde su posición sobre los hombros de Draco, ella lo vio pasar sus pertenencias.

"¡Hey! ¿No piensas bajarme? ¿O recoger nuestras cosas?" preguntó, retorciéndose a medida que se acercaban al hotel.

"No."

"¡Pero mi libro! ¡Draco, bájame!"

Ella habría seguido protestando, pero él había abierto la puerta del lobby del hotel. No queriendo que nadie la reconociera en una situación tan comprometedora, enterró la cara en su espalda. Pensándolo mejor, bajó los bordes de su sombrero para taparse la cara. En esfuerzo para no llamar la atención, Hermione dejó de retorcerse. Pretendió que había muerto de mortificación. No era tan difícil.

En vez de ir directo a las escaleras de sus habitaciones, Draco se detuvo en la recepción. Y ahora quienquiera que estuviera en el escritorio tenía una imagen directa de su trasero. Buena manera de pasar desapercibida.

"Bounasera, signor Malfoy. ¿Disfrutaron la playa usted y la signorina Granger?"

¡El hombre conocía su nombre! Quería gemir, pero recordó rápidamente que los cadáveres no hacen eso.

"Si, es adorable," dijo Draco. "Por desgracia, en mi prisa por llegar al hotel, dejé algunas cosas allá."

El hombre en el escritorio se echó a reír, divertido. "Es entendible. ¿Desea que alguien vaya a recoger sus cosas?"

"Eso era precisamente lo que tenía en mente."

"¿Algo más, signor?"

"No, eso es todo. Grazie, Gianni."

"Prego."

Tan pronto como habían salido de vista, Hermione siseó, "¿De verdad era todo eso necesario?"

"Pensé que no te importaba lo que pensaran los demás."

"Eso es diferente. Las otras veces estábamos actuando normalmente. Esto, bueno, es escandaloso."

Draco se detuvo y la bajó frente la puerta de su habitación. Ella se tambaleó, algo mareada por toda la sangre que había fluido hacia su cerebro. Él no parecía en absoluto nada avergonzado, "Sabemos que es algo inocente," dijo.

Hermione meneó la cabeza, regañándolo ligeramente, "Recuerdo que prometiste al principio qué no harías nada que intencionalmente hiciera pensar a la gente que estábamos juntos." ¡Gente como ella! Toda esa rara pretensión estaba empezando a hacer que le doliera la cabeza. Y el corazón.

"¿Cómo es que el acompañarte a tu habitación pueda dar una impresión equivocada?"

"¿Es así como lo llamas? Me colgaste sobre tu hombro como un hombre de las cavernas."

"Te deposité con seguridad frente a tu puerta y me he encargado de que tus pertenencias te sean enviadas. No he sido otra cosa que un perfecto caballero."

Y como para probar que tenía razón, Draco le tomó la mano, y se inclinó antes de darle un beso en los dedos. "Señorita Granger, disfruté enormemente nuestra excursión a la playa. Dígame si está disponible más tarde esta noche, y que le va a otorgar a este, su humilde servidor, el placer y el honor de acompañarlo en la cena."

Hermione retiró la mano. "Oh, cállate," dijo, tratando de no reírse o preocuparse por lo encantador que se veía cuando se hacía el tonto.

Apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, la voz de Draco volvió a tener un tono menos distinguido y más normal. "¿Quieres salir a cenar? ¿O preferirías ordenar y comer en tu cuarto?"

Mmm. ¿Salir a cenar segura con extraños, o aquí, en el cuarto de hotel viendo la puesta de sol en uno de los lugares más románticos del mundo?

"Deberíamos salir a comer," respondió Hermione.

Draco se levantó perezosamente del marco de la puerta. "Muy bien. Conozco este restaurante en la playa. Creo que te encantará la vista, y podemos ver la puesta de sol desde ahí."

Súper.

"¿Estarás lista en treinta minutos?" preguntó Draco.

Que tal si, ¿nunca?

"No." Su respuesta salió más como un gemido que como una palabra

"Muy bien. Volveré dentro de una hora. Nos vemos entonces," dijo Draco, antes de dirigirse a su cuarto.

* * *

_N/T: Lamento mucho la tardanza del capítulo. Publicaré el próximo muy pronto, lo prometo. Este capi NO está editado, pero cuando ya lo esté, lo cambio. Debo decirles que faltan pocos capítulos :( El fic terminará dentro de poco, pero todavía falta. Que les parece, ayudé a una amiga **Bubbles of Colours** a revisar un one shot llamado ¿Me extrañas? Siempre. Es una traducción, si quieren romance y angst dramione, pásense por ahí. Me gustaría agradecerle a las personas que dejan reviews pero no tienen cuenta: **Martuxx, Alejandriitha, mirak94, Maya, Lichtless, Andrea, Camila, cibel05, Darcy06**. Muchos besos para ellas y gracias por leer :)_


	16. The Grim Grotto, Segunda Parte

Una serie de eventos desafortunados

Por Geeky-DMHG-Fan

Evento desafortunado número once

**The Grim Grotto (La cueva oscura), Segunda Parte**

* * *

Una hora después exactamente, Hermione escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta de la habitación.

Mirándose por última vez en el espejo, se alisó el vestido ya seco y su domado cabello.

Tendría que bastar. Colocándose las sandalias, salió de la habitación.

Draco la miró de arriba abajo, y ella le devolvió el gesto. Usaba un jean y una chemise blanca. Combinaban.

"¿Tienes hambre?" preguntó Draco.

"Me muero de hambre."

Afortunadamente el restaurante no estaba muy lejos del hotel donde se estaban quedando, y llegaron ahí muy rápido. Esperando un establecimiento de comida muy elegante, Hermione se sorprendió cuando Draco la llevó a un lugar pequeño. Se sentaron rápidamente y les fueron dados menús y vino.

Hermione miró con recelo el líquido rojo sangre. ¿Sería realmente sabio beberlo, teniendo en cuenta como últimamente parecía demasiado alegre alrededor de Draco? Empujó la copa y pidió algo de agua.

"¿De verdad vas a beber agua?" preguntó Draco. Su mirada incrédula reflejaba la del mesero.

"¿Qué tiene de malo el agua?" preguntó, aclarándose la garganta.

"Estamos en Italia. Tierra de Baco. Dios del vino…inspirador del éxtasis," Draco le guiñó el ojo y le empujó la copa de vino una vez más. Después de tomar sus órdenes, el mesero se alejó con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

"También el inspirador de la locura," le recordó Hermione antes de tomar un sorbito. El alcohol le quemó la garganta, calentando su interior. Pero sabía que con ella, un poquito era mucho, así que empujó la bebida otra vez, rehusándose a tomar más.

"Sería bueno que tuvieras algo de locura en tu vida," dijo Draco, sonriéndole.

Si Draco supiera que en ese momento la locura era igual a empujarlo en la mesa y besarlo justo a mitad del restaurante, Hermione dudaba que sugiriera cosas como esa.

Sí, un poco de locura sería útil, pero arruinaría su vida. Nop, nada de locura entonces. Necesitaba toda su inteligencia con ella. Y de verdad que tenía _poca_ tolerancia al alcohol.

"Así que, ¿Qué quieres hacer en tu día libre?"

Hermione se inclinó, emocionada de repente. "Sé que está un poco lejos, pero estaba esperando poder ir a Venecia. Nunca he ido. ¿Está bien?"

"Lo que quieras. Después de todo, negociaste de manera satisfactoria con las sirenas de Capri. ¿Cuántas mujeres pueden decir eso?"

Ninguna. Ni siquiera ella. No importaba como lo dijera Draco, la reunión habría sido un desastre sin él. Pero Hermione estaba dispuesta a disfrutar la noche. Eso significaba nada de sirenas y de morderse la lengua.

Hermione aplaudió entusiasmada. "Muchas gracias. No puedo esperar."

Y mientras discutían planes más detallados sobre su viaje a la Ciudad Italiana de las Luces, el mesero regresó con la comida.

"Así que, ¿ya tienes el regalo para la boda de Pansy?" Preguntó Hermione, enrollando la pasta en su tenedor.

Por la mirada en su rostro, se podía apreciar que no lo había hecho. "¿Cuándo es?" preguntó.

"El próximo fin de semana."

Draco rodó los ojos. "No entiendo su apuro por casarse. Solo han estado comprometidos por un mes. Ese no es tiempo suficiente para comprarle un regalo. O planificar una boda."

"Ella envió los lugares donde están registrados con la invitación. No es tan difícil de entender."

"No dije que fuera difícil; solo que es fastidioso. Supongo que tendré que decirle a Sharon que compre el regalo más caro cuando vuelva el Lunes."

Ugh. Sharon. Hermione tenía otra persona que añadir a su lista de "Gente que no existe."

"Así que… ¿vas a ir con alguien a la boda?"

Draco se encogió de hombros. "No he pensado en eso. ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas una cita?"

Por supuesto que la pregunta la sorprendió, y por supuesto que él tenía que preguntar cuando ella estaba tratando de comer un camarón enorme. Estaba muy ocupada tratando de no ahogarse para responder. Agarrando el líquido más cercano, Hermione se bebió el resto del vino.

Draco la miró, alarmado. "¿Estás bien?" Acercando su silla a la de ella, le masajeó la espalda con delicadeza.

Todavía estaba tosiendo, pero pudo decir un débil, "Sí." Su rostro se sentía sonrojado, debido al alcohol y a la humillación.

"Bien. ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos a la boda de Pansy?"

Hermione se aclaró la garganta, todavía con algo de dificultad para tragar. Y respirar. Draco todavía le daba palmaditas en la espalda. "Seguro, ¿por qué no?"

Él se inclinó, sonriendo. "Eso es un alivio. Ahora que Weasley está soltero, no quiero que tenga ninguna idea sobre mí."

"Oh. Se me había olvidado lo de Ron." Él y Lavender habían terminado. Otra vez. Pero esta vez Lavender decía que era definitivo. Nunca había hecho eso antes, y Ron todavía se sentía algo miserable. Probablemente no querría ir a la boda solo, rodeado de parejas felices. "Pobrecito."

El sonido de la silla de Draco alejándose despertó a Hermione de sus simpatías. "No te sientas mal por él. Estoy seguro de que regresaran muy pronto," dijo.

Cuando Hermione habló con Ron por última vez, no sonaba muy esperanzado con una posible reunión. "Tal vez. Tal vez no. Creo que Lavender está muy molesta con él."

"¿Debería?" preguntó Draco, tomando un poco de vino.

"No sé. Ron es Ron. Estoy segura de en algún momento querrá sentar cabeza, pero tal vez no sea lo suficientemente pronto para Lavender."

"Sabes, creo que decidirá que está mejor contigo."

"Lo dudo. Creo que ambos sabemos que ese barco zarpó hace mucho tiempo. Él ya lo superó."

"¿Y tú?"

_Sí, Draco. Al parecer tengo sentimientos por el chico que está sentado frente a mí, que eres tú, así como el tarado más fastidioso del mundo._

"Ya hemos tenido esta discusión. Por supuesto que sí. Y hace ya mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué piensas lo contrario?"

"Desde que terminaron él ha salido con Lavender, y tú…" Draco no terminó la oración, pero ella sabía lo que estaba pensando.

"Si, lo sé, soy patética y no he salido con nadie más. Gracias por señalarlo."

"No lo dije de esa manera. No eres patética. Eres una mujer exitosa, inteligente y hermosa, que hace el hecho de no salir con nadie un acto sospechoso."

Como sea. "Bueno, al menos podemos ser patéticos juntos," dijo, sarcástica. Y porque de verdad quería saber, preguntó, "¿Y por que tú no has salido con nadie más? ¿A quién no has superado? ¿Millicent? ¿Astoria?"

"Nunca me enamoré de nadie."

"¡Yo tampoco!"

"Me alegro que hayamos aclarado eso," dijo Draco, sonriéndole sobre su copa de vino. Y justo así, había vuelto a la normalidad y Hermione estaba muy confundida. Y molesta. Debería haber sabido que él estaba tratando de molestarla. Parecía ser uno de sus hobbies favoritos, y usualmente ella le seguía la corriente. Tal vez era el vino que la estaba poniendo tan desagradable y de mal humor.

Hermione tuvo unos minutos de paz, en los cuales terminó su comida. Y no se ahogó en el proceso. Que logro.

Cuando el mesero les preguntó si querían postre, Hermione estaba muy llena para comer algo más. Draco, sin embargo, ordenó una torta de chocolate y almendras. Era hermosa, con toda su maravilla achocolatada y almendrada, Hermione la observó con envidia.

"¿Quieres?" preguntó Draco, sacándose el tenedor de la boca. Su lengua recorrió sus labios, y Hermione esperaba no estarse babeando. El postre nunca se había visto mejor.

"Está bien. Pero solo un pedazo. Ya he comido mucho."

Tratando de agarrar el tenedor, ella se dio cuenta de que él no planeaba dárselo. En vez de eso, Draco le estaba llevando la torta a la boca.

¿De verdad pensaba que ella lo iba a dejar alimentarla? Estaba algo mareada, no borracha. "Gracias, pero puedo hacerlo por mí misma."

"Sí, pero no muy bien. Casi te mueres al ahogarte con el camarón. No estoy dispuesto a correr más riesgos, especialmente desde que eres la única que puede protegerme de las intenciones de Weasley."

"Hey, eso no es verghh"

El idiota había introducido la comida en su abierta y protestante boca. Hermione estaba tentada a escupir, pero eso no era propio de una dama. Y el postre estaba delicioso. Se castigaría a sí misma al no tragarlo.

"Mmmm." Estaba muy rico.

"¿Rico, verdad?"

Hermione solo se encogió de hombros. "He probado mejores."

"Por supuesto." Y luego él comió más, claramente disfrutando el torturarla. Solo quedaba un pedazo, y él le empujó el plato. "Supongo que puedes terminar esto."

Hermione no lo tocó. No mientras él estuviera mirando. Pero en el momento en que se volteó para pedirle al mesero la cuenta, lo que quedaba del postre desapareció mágicamente. El mejor truco de magia que ella había realizado.

El sol se ponía sobre el agua cuando salieron del restaurante. Hermione estaba contenta al observar desde la arena, pero Draco tenía otra idea.

Tomando su mano, transfiguró una concha y la convirtió en una pequeña canoa y algunas ramas en dos remos. Si él conociera a Cenicienta, ella habría bromeado sobre cómo se parecía al Hada Madrina, pero el humor sería inútil con él. Los Mortífagos y las películas de Disney no eran probablemente una buena mezcla, ya que él se había perdido esa experiencia infantil.

Le ofreció una mano para subir al bote, pero Hermione se quedó donde estaba. "No estoy segura. Pareciera que se va a hundir a penas esté en el océano."

"¿Es algo bueno que puedas nadar, no?"

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Es una sorpresa. Ahora entra."

"Bien, pero si se hunde, te echaré toda la culpa."

"Tu amenaza ha perdido todo su poder, ahora que soy insensible a tu insistencia."

Hermione lo palmeó juguetonamente en el brazo mientras él agarraba los remos y se alejaba de la playa. "Retira lo dicho."

"Bien. Nunca me acostumbraré a tu insistencia. ¿Mejor?"

"Mucho."

Se alejó unos veinte metros de la orilla, en dirección noreste, dirigiéndose a un conjunto de rocas curiosas.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Hermione, asustada y emocionada. No había leído de nada como esto en las guías de viaje que había sacado de la biblioteca.

"Ya verás."

Sintiendo que no podría sacarle más respuestas, Hermione se echó para atrás en la canoa, viendo como el sol se escondía por detrás de la cabeza de Draco. Era magnífico, y decidió que su hipotética luna de miel ya no sería en Atenas, si no en la isla de Capri.

Alcanzaron el conjunto de rocas antes que el sol fuera tragado por el mar, pero Draco no se detuvo. Hermione estuvo a punto de gritar que tuviera cuidado cuando pasaron directamente por las rocas.

"Hechizo desilusionador," explicó Draco, aunque Hermione no estuviera escuchándolo del todo. Estaba muy ocupada admirando las gloriosas aguas. Ahora que había pasado la barrera, podía ver las diversas aberturas en las rocas. Los últimos restos del día y el resplandor de la luna llena se filtraban entre ellos, iluminando la caverna en las sombras más hermosas que había visto, color esmeralda y zafiro.

"Todo el mundo habla de la Gruta Azul, pero solo porque no han visitado esta," dijo Draco, sonriendo con aire de suficiencia.

Y no bromeaba. El lugar parecía algo sacado de una película. Con toneladas de romance y un apuesto hombre guiándola.

"Es hermoso, pero es una pena que solo los magos sepan que está aquí."

Draco meneó la cabeza.

"¿No saben de este lugar? Entonces como…" Ah. Las Sirenas. Claro. Pero… "¿Cómo supiste de ella?"

"Las sirenas."

¿Por qué tenía que preguntar? Ellas parecían ser la respuesta a todas las preguntas. ¿Por qué el cielo es azul? Por las sirenas. ¿Por qué los objetos caen? No, no es la gravedad, son las sirenas.

"¿Y estás seguro que podemos quedarnos? Tal vez se molesten si saben que estamos aquí." O más bien, que Hermione estaba ahí. Lo más probable es que hicieran una fiesta al encontrarlo en su pequeña Roca del Romance.

"No me lo hubieran dicho si no esperaran que pasara a revisar."

Tonta Hermione. Probablemente aparecerían en cualquier momento, y ella no quería estar ahí cuando lo hicieran. Y eso aplicaba a Draco también. "Creo que deberíamos irnos," dijo.

"No hasta que hayamos visto mejor el lugar."

Draco remó hacia la gruta, el único sonido siendo los remos al chocar con el agua.

Hermione se irguió en el bote, ya no tan segura.

"Relájate, Hermione." Y como para demostrar lo que sería, Draco dejó ir los remos y metió los dedos en el agua. "Está cálida. ¿Quieres nadar?"

"Ya te dije que no traje bañador."

Viendo la sonrisa de Draco, Hermione inmediatamente negó con la cabeza. "No. Nada de bañarnos desnudos."

"¿Es que siempre estás pensando guarradas? Simplemente estaba pensando en transfigurar tu vestido en un apetecible bikini."

"Si sigues pensando en eso por otro segundo más, me iré."

"¿Y adonde irás?"

"Me apareceré en Inglaterra si es necesario."

"¿Desde Italia?"

"Se puede hacer, y si tratas de ponerme en un bikini, te garantizo que tendré la determinación suficiente como para irme a casa sin escindirme."

"Está bien. Nada de bikinis. ¿Pero qué opinas de un modesto bañador entero?"

Hermione estaba a punto de contestar enfáticamente a la pregunta, cuando un pequeño chapoteo desvió su atención.

"Draco," susurró, con los ojos abiertos. "Sabía que no debíamos estar aquí."

"Está bien. Mira, es solo una sirena." Haciendo un gesto con la mano, Hermione se dio la vuelta en el barco para ver que señalaba.

A mitad de la gruta había una plataforma de roca elevada a unos metros de ellos. Los rayos de luna se filtraban a través de una abertura en la parte superior de la gruta, destacando prácticamente a una de sus criaturas mágicas favoritas. Su cola era blanca, cortando la luz plateada en un espectro de color. El azul del agua se reflejaba en su piel aún reluciente, y su largo cabello negro estaba decorado con conchas y estrellas de mar, y caía en ondas sobre su pecho.

"Hola, Draco," ronroneó la criatura. Hermione quería vomitar ante la pobre imitación de un gato de la sirena. En serio, ¿Quién hablaba así? Ninguna chica normal, eso era seguro.

El silencio se extendió mientras Hermione esperaba a ser saludada, pero eso nunca pasó.

"Buenas noches, Urania," dijo Draco.

Levantando uno de sus delgados brazos, Urania dirigió un peine de coral hacia su cabello. Mantuvo esta pretensión unos pocos segundos, antes de mover de un tirón su cabello detrás de los hombros, dejando al descubierto uno de los bustos más grandes que Hermione había visto en su vida.

Cada vez que Hermione se imaginaba a estas mujeres submarinas, siempre tenían conchas y un largo cabello para cubrir esas partes. Como en esa película de Disney. Por supuesto, la reunión previa con las sirenas había sido un shock. Todo el día, había tratado de bloquear esa horrible memoria de estar rodeada de sirenas topless.

Que inútiles habían sido esos esfuerzos.

El tener un pecho amplio parecía ser una característica genética de estas sirenas, junto con un increíble exhibicionismo. Al ser tímida y modesta con su propio cuerpo (mirarse a sí misma en el espejo era algo tan evitado como un concurso de miradas con Medusa), Hermione no podía entender como estas criaturas estaban tan dispuestas a alardear de su desnudez.

Sonrojándose violentamente, Hermione observó el agua. Estuvo a punto de extender las manos para taparle los ojos a Draco, pero logró resistirse, apretándolas firmemente en su regazo a su vez.

"¿Te apetece un baño?" arrulló Urania desde su posición, estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza, cosa que Hermione vio reflejada en la superficie del mar. "El agua está cálida, pero si tienes frío, me puedo encargar de eso."

¡Descarada sinvergüenza!

No era que Hermione sintiera envidia del inmenso busto de Urania. Como nunca había estado fascinada con el busto, Hermione estaba perfectamente contenta al ser tan plana como una tabla. Pero Draco no era mujer, por lo que probablemente no estaba acostumbrado a…las armas femeninas de Urania. Por el rabillo del ojo, Hermione trató de ver si la estaba observando.

Si lo estaba. Solo que no a la sirena. Estaba de hecho, riéndose de Hermione, como lo había hecho temprano en la reunión. Bueno, al menos alguien encontraba toda esa situación hilarante, porque ella de seguro no lo estaba.

"Lo siento, pero Hermione y yo estábamos a punto de dejar la gruta. Nos disculpamos por interrumpir tu baño de luna."

Urania volteó a ver a Hermione, quien la saludó con la mano con toda la amabilidad con la que se podía saludar a una cualquiera con el torso desnudo. Ya era tiempo de que la sirena se diera cuenta que estaba allí, aunque fuera sólo para mirarla con desprecio. Como si Hermione fuera una algún tipo de lapa pegada a Draco.

"Como quieras," dijo Urania, para luego bajarse de la roca. Con un movimiento de su cola, arrojó agua sobre Hermione antes de desaparecer en las profundidades.

La risa de Draco había sido tranquila, pero ahora estallaba en fuertes carcajadas de regocijo, la cual hacía eco en las paredes de la gruta. Hermione no pudo hacer más nada que balbucear, mirándolo a través de su cortina de cabello mojado.

"No puedo creer el nervio de esa, de esa…"

"¿Descarada fulana?"

"¡SÍ! Eso es lo que es, haciendo alarde su gran, eh…" Hermione se detuvo, sin querer decir lo que estaba punto de decir.

"¿Ego?"

Hermione lo miró, sorprendida. Y luego se echó a reír. "¡Si, su enorme y escandaloso ego! En serio, ¿de qué se trató todo eso?"

"Solo estaba celosa de ti."

"¿De mi?" bufó Hermione. "Lo dudo. Mi, eh, ego no es tan grande como el de ella."

Draco meneó la cabeza, sonriendo. "Se estaba pavoneando porque quería atención. Es eso exactamente lo que hacen las chicas de Hogwarts cuando se sienten ignoradas."

Hermione cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. "¿Y cuántas chicas de Hogwarts te han deslumbrado?"

"¿Quisieras saber?"

Hermione se inclinó sobre el otro borde del braco y bañó de agua a Draco. "¡Draco! Dime por favor que estás bromeando." Trataba de sonar como si estuviera bromeando, pero estaba muy alarmada. La idea de Draco viendo a una de sus compañeras de colegio sin camisa no era muy apetecible. No eran celos, se dijo a sí misma. Solo era decencia.

Draco rodó los ojos. "Ninguna. Solo quise decir que las chicas en Hogwarts, las chicas en todas partes de hecho, participan en conductas para atraer la atención cuando se sienten amenazadas por otras mujeres."

"Sí, bueno…" Hermione sacó su varita, realizando un hechizo para poder secarse. Sabía que su cabello era un desastre, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que amarrarlo. Agarrando la banda azul de alrededor de su cintura, apartó los desenfrenados rizos de su cara. "La mayoría de las chicas son idiotas."

"¿Pero tú no?"

"Nunca yo."

Se sonrieron el uno al otro, pero podía pasar un rato para que las cosas se pusieran incómodas y alguien (léase: Hermione) apartara la mirada.

"Tal vez deberíamos volver a la playa," sugirió Draco.

"Me parece una buena idea. Odiaría encontrarme con otra sirena. Tal vez traten de ahogarme. O ahogarte a ti con sus egos."

"A mí me parecieron encantadoras," dijo Draco. Ella sabía que estaba tratando de provocarla, así que le siguió la corriente.

"Rema o juro por todo lo mágico que tomaré ese remo y te pegaré en la cabeza."

Sin decir nada más, Draco remó a tierra, su risa rebotando en la superficie del agua. Se tomo su tiempo, y mientras se acercaban tranquilamente a la orilla, Hermione miró la noche, arrastrando sus dedos en el agua.

Todo parecía ir bien, pero cuando ya estaban a una distancia en la que podían nadar a la playa, el bote comenzó a balancearse violentamente de atrás para adelante. Hermione podría haber jurado que vio un destello de cola blanca mientras el bote se volcaba.

¡Urania!

Afortunadamente, Hermione sabía cómo nadar, pero la sirena no sabía eso.

Draco se acercó a ella a través del agua. "¿Estás bien?"

"¡Sí! Pero no puedo creer que esa estúpi-"

Él le colocó un dedo en los labios y se acercó a ella. "Todavía puede estar por ahí," le susurró al oído, su cálido aliento cosquilleando su piel mojada. Solo pudo asentir.

Nadaron hasta la orilla, y ambos emergieron del agua mojados de los pies a la cabeza. La camisa de Draco se le adhería como otra capa de piel…donde se podía ver todo, y ella sabía que su vestido no estaba en mejor estado. Buscando su varita, Hermione se dio cuenta que no la tenía. Y estaba usando un sujetador, blanco también. Probablemente el material era muy grueso como para dejar ver algo, pero no se quería arriesgar. Se volteó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

¡Estúpidas, _estúpidas_ sirenas!

"Se me cayó la varita en el agua. ¿Te importaría secar mi ropa?"

"¿Y por qué haría eso?"

"Porque como tú mismo lo dijiste, eres un perfecto caballero. Y no me gusta la idea de estar aquí completamente mojada y con ropas reveladoras."

"Creo que me escuchaste mal. Dije que _había sido_ un perfecto caballero. Nótese el verbo en pasado."

Hermione se dio la vuelta, enojada y agitando los brazos. "¡No necesito una lección de gramática! ¡Lo que necesito es una varita!"

"No traje la mía. Deberías haberme escuchado antes cuando quería transformar tu vestido en un bikini."

Sus ojos volaron hacia su pecho, y luego rápidamente a sus ojos. Pasó tan rápido que Hermione casi no lo nota, pero lo hizo, e inmediatamente cruzó los brazos otra vez. "¡No puedo creerlo!" gritó, ahogada por la indignación.

"No vi nada. Solo el contorno de tu sujetador, así que no te preocupes."

"¿Pero y si hubieras visto algo?" gimió Hermione, todavía humillada aunque en el fondo sabía que no era nada.

"No lo hice, así que no importa."

Por alguna razón eso no la tranquilizaba. Después de sus múltiples encuentros con esas sirenas desnudas y con pechos grandes, a ella no le gustaba la idea de que Draco viera nada relacionado con esa parte de su anatomía. Merlín, ¿y si estaba tratando de compararla con una de las sirenas? Completamente mortificada, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el hotel.

"Hermione…Hermione, espera."

Él la alcanzó después de unos cuantos metros y la hizo voltearse. "No vi nada, lo juro."

"No me importa. No deberías haber visto en primer lugar."

"No es como si lo hiciera con una intención vil. Si hubiera querido hacer eso, no te habría dejado verme. No soy un pervertido."

Tenía razón. Fue algo tonto lo que había hecho, ya que a lo largo de toda su relación, aparte de las insinuaciones ocasionales, no había sido nada más que un caballero. Y como había dicho, no había visto nada. Aún así, ella no estaba muy feliz.

"Prometo nunca mirar debajo de tu cuello otra vez," dijo.

Colocó un dedo bajo su barbilla, levantándola para que así lo mirara. "De ahora en adelante, solo te miraré a los ojos, Ni siquiera miraré tu barbilla. O tu frente."

Hermione se echó a reír antes de poder evitarlo.

"¿Así que estoy perdonado?" preguntó.

"No debería, pero sí, te perdono."

"Ahora quiero que digas 'Draco no es un pervertido'"

"Está bien. Solo regresemos al hotel, así puedes conseguir tu varita y recuperar la mía."

"No hasta que digas las palabras mágicas."

"Bien. Draco no es un pervertido."

"Buena chica. Y para ser justo…" Ella vio el brillo en sus ojos que predecía a una travesura antes de desparecer detrás de la tela de su camisa. Se quito la camisa mojada, revelando la brillante extensión de su pecho y estomago. Por un segundo el pedazo de ropa se le atascó en la cabeza, y los ojos de Hermione bajaron. Dándose cuenta de lo que hacía, ella los trajo de vuelta a su ahora descubierto rostro.

"Te vi mirando. Ahora estamos a mano."

No era lo mismo, pero la mente de Hermione estaba muy confundida como para notar la diferencia.

Todavía sorprendida por el regreso del Draco sin camisa, no pudo apartar los ojos mientras él exprimía el agua de su camisa. Los músculos de sus brazos y pecho se contraían por la acción, y Hermione estaba sin palabras.

¡Estúpido, _estúpido_ Draco! ¿Por qué no se podía quedar con la ropa puesta?

Estaba a punto de mirar para otro lado cuando algo llamó su atención.

A la mitad del pecho de Draco hasta su ombligo había una delgada línea blanca.

Sin pensarlo, Hermione se acercó para examinarla. No estaba muy levantada, casi imperceptible ante su ligero toque. Olvidándose de todo, ella la recorrió completamente, y solo se detuvo cuando Draco se estremeció. Hermione retiró la mano.

"Un recuerdo de sexto año de Potter," dijo Draco, con palabras cortadas.

"Harry me lo contó, pero se me había olvidado. ¿Todavía duele?"

"No. Solo se ve feo."

"Apenas se nota." Era verdad. La cicatriz era tan delgada y ligera, que una persona necesitaría estar así de cerca para verla. Y si lo estuvieran, Hermione dudaría que se fijaran en la cicatriz. No cuando había tantas cosas hermosas a su alrededor, como sus abdominales, sus pectorales, o sus brazos. Hermione dejó de catalogar sus perfecciones corporales, recordándose a sí misma que Draco era su amigo, no un delicioso pedazo de carne.

Él levantó los dedos hacia la cicatriz, y como ella lo había hecho, miró mientras la recorría. "Aún así, desearía que no estuviera ahí."

Nunca habían hablado de ese periodo de su vida, y repentinamente sentía curiosidad. "¿Cómo fue ese año?"

"¿Estás segura que quieres saber?"

"Creo que sería bueno que lo hablaras."

"En ese caso…fue un infierno. Mi padre estaba detenido. Mi madre era un desastre. Y yo no estaba muy bien tampoco. Y cuando me presentaron ante Voldemort, me dijeron básicamente que si no mataba a Dumbledore, toda mi familia moriría. Y junto con eso, estaba ser desgarrado por Potter, desahogarme ante Myrtle la Llorona, convertirme en un Mortífago, no poder ser capaz de matar a Dumbledore, que Snape lo hiciera por mi…" Draco meneó la cabeza. "Fue el peor año de mi vida."

Hermione tomó la mano que todavía recorría la cicatriz, envolviendo sus dedos con los suyos. "Desearía que hubiéramos sido amigos en ese momento. Te habría ayudado."

Él sonrió débilmente. "No habría importado. Era muy estúpido para aceptarlo."

Hermione suspiró, triste por lo que había sucedido, pero aliviada de que todo estaba en el pasado y que las cosas eran muy diferentes ahora. Había cambiado tanto, que casi no lo reconocía de aquel orgulloso y arrogante tonto que había tratado de convertir sus años en Hogwarts en una miseria porque él mismo era miserable. Él era ahora su mejor amigo, una de las mejores personas que conocía, pero aún así todavía estaba dolido. Quería darle ese consuelo, y esperaba que estuviera listo para recibirlo de ella.

Hermione se inclinó y le dio un ligero beso en el pecho. "Lo siento," murmuró contra la cicatriz. _Siento el no haber sido amigos, que tuvieras que pasar por eso solo, y que todavía estés embrujado por tu pasado. _Su piel se puso cálida bajo su boca, y luego se retiró, con los ojos húmedos.

"¿Y eso?" su voz era ronca, como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento.

Tomando un paso hacia atrás, ella casi se tropieza. "No lo sé, fue, fue," tragó, tratando de recuperar la compostura. No quiso hacer ningún daño, solo quería ayudarlo. "Es algo que los muggles hacen…para hacer que el dolor desaparezca. No quería molestarte."

Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de sus brazos, y ella cerró los ojos, esperando ser lanzada al agua. Anticipándolo, contuvo el aliento y espero lo próximo. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

Su boca se estampó en la de ella, robando el aliento que había estado conteniendo. Esperaba ahogarse, pero no fue así. Era tan diferente. Como tragar fuego.

Hubo un pequeño momento en el que alzó las manos para alejarlo, segura de que todo era un error. El vino, la luna, las emociones, estaban jugando con ellos. Tal vez él podría soportarlo, pero ella sabía que no podría recuperarse si no se detenían; porque eventualmente iba a querer más y luego iba a terminar lastimada porque él no le podía dar eso, porque no sentía lo mismo.

Pero ese momento pasó rápidamente. Sus manos cayeron a los lados, y dejó que el fuego la envolviera, memorizando esta locura antes que él decidiera terminarla. Sus dedos se extendieron a su espalda, sujetando firmemente su cuerpo contra el de él. Ella suspiró en su insistente boca, sintió una de sus manos inclinando su cabeza.

Él removió sus labios de los de ella, y su corazón pareció dejar de latir. Había terminado, pero ella no quería que terminara. Podía sentir su boca abierta, la petición de que siguiera formándose en su lengua, pero se perdió en su garganta. No importaba. El pedido no era necesario, porque Draco aún no había terminado.

Sus labios viajaron por la piel de su rostro, besando su frente, sus mejillas, sus cejas, incluso su nariz.

Se sentía tan flácida como una muñeca de trapo, y si él no la estuviera sosteniendo, se habría caído. Su boca se movió a su cuello, haciendo una ligera presión contra su pulso. Ahora él sabría lo que le hacía a su corazón, pero no le importaba.

Esto era como se suponía que debía ser. Ese apretón en el estómago, que no era causado por la ansiedad el dolor o el enojo, si no porque estaba en los brazos de alguien que de verdad le gustaba. Lo había llamado locura, pero estaba equivocada. Era perfección, era algo bueno y un cien por ciento normal.

_Pero este es Draco, _una voz logró chillar en su cabeza, aunque las malas hierbas trataban de ahogarla. Le gritaba una y otra vez, y su corazón pareció tomar el estribillo, golpeando sus palabras.

Este. Es. Draco.

¡DRACO!

Sí, Draco. Tal vez, tal vez esto pueda funcionar con Draco. La atracción estaba ahí, y lo quería y lo respetaba. No había ni una persona con la que ella prefería pasar el tiempo. De hecho, no se podía imaginar queriendo a alguien que no fuera Draco.

Tenía que ser Draco.

Hermione se levantó, pasando los dedos por su cabello, regresando su boca a la suya.

La besó por otros segundos, pero luego se detuvo de repente, echándose hacia atrás con un gemido.

"Hermione," murmuró contra su boca, su voz sin aliento. Inhaló profundamente, descansando su frente con la de ella. "Creo que deberíamos detenernos."

Se sentía como si el mundo se viniera abajo en su cabeza, y con el su cerebro. Lo único en que podía pensar es en que él no quería esto. No como ella.

Hermione asintió, desenredándose a sí misma de Draco, muy horrorizada como para decir algo.

Él trato de alcanzarla, pero ella sacudió su mano. No quería su lástima. Lo quería a él.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó.

¿Cómo podía preguntar eso? Él era el que se había apartado. Se sentía destrozada, pero no podía mostrarlo. Entonces él sabría cómo se sentía, y que quería que esto fuera algo más que un error. Esto no era un enamoramiento estúpido de colegiala causado por su belleza. Era algo más profundo. Había quedado prendada de su jefe y mejor amigo.

¡Estúpida, _estúpida_ Hermione!

Podía sentir las lágrimas ardiendo en sus ojos, y agradecía que fuera de noche. Él no podría verlas. Una por una, empezó a apagar sus emociones, explicándose a sí misma porque las esperanzas y sueños que lo envolvían eran estúpidos y no tenían sentido.

Cuando pensó que sería capaz de hablar sin romperse a llorar, se echó a reír, esperando que no notara lo forzada que era. "Te dije que no deberíamos haber tomado vino…Me disculpo por atascarnos en esta situación."

Pensó que había respondido bien. Había hablado con calma, tratado de inyectar humor a la situación, y había usado el vino como una excusa para su comportamiento, pero él se veía furioso. Sus manos se encogieron en puños, y había entrecerrado los ojos.

"¿Por qué te disculpas?"

"Ya te dije. Me dejé llevar. No debería haberte besado. Fue un error, no volverá pasar."

"¿Crees que esto pasó por el vino? Hermione, sólo tomaste una copa."

Muy buen intento. ¿Por qué estaba tan determinado a hacerla sentir como un trapo? Él se había apartado. Podría al menos tener la cortesía de dejarla pretender que estaba actuando bajo la influencia del alcohol.

"Bien, no fue el vino. Simplemente estaba sensible por todo lo que me habías contado. No debería haber dejado que llegara tan lejos."

"¿Estás hablando en serio?"

"Por supuesto que estoy hablando en serio. Sabes que no nos gustamos de esa manera. Que solo somos amigos. Siempre lo tuvimos muy en claro."

"Merlín, si te escucharas. Estabas sobre mí hace segundos, y ahora solo somos _amigos_."

Le estaba gritando, y todo lo que podía hacer era temblar como una hoja. "No sé qué quieres de mi."

"¡Quiero que dejes de mentir!"

"¡No estoy mintiendo! Solo _somos_ amigos."

"No soy estúpido, Hermione. Sé que me quieres. Que me has querido por mucho tiempo, pero has estado muy asustada como para hacer algo al respecto. Y he esperado todo este tiempo para que te des cuenta, y ahora que lo has hecho, no dejaré que huyas."

Hermione meneó la cabeza, esperando que mientras más lo hiciera, más convincente pareciera. "¿De qué estás hablando?" dijo, derramando todo el sarcasmo posible en sus palabras. Cualquier cosa para que él no creyera la verdad.

"Estás enamorada de mi."

Hermione se echó a reír. Gracias a Merlín no estaba tan perdida.

"No estoy bromeando," dijo Draco, su voz y rostro carentes de humor.

¿Hablaba en serio?

"¿Enamorada de ti?" Y como eso no sonaba muy convincente, mintió. "Ni siquiera me gustas. No podría amarte."

Por un minuto pareció dolido, pero luego el gesto se fue, envuelto por la furia. "No voy a dejarte ir hasta que lo admitas."

Y luego la agarró y la besó. Su boca era dura e implacable, y si no fuera porque había estado muy asustada de que él estuviera jugando con sus emociones para demostrar que tenía razón, habría disfrutado el placer que la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza.

Salvaje por el miedo, Hermione se revolvió en sus brazos. "¡Déjame ir!" Pero no lo hizo, y ella sabía que si la besaba otra vez, no habría nada que evitara decirle todo. No podía dejar que eso pasara. Así que levantó la mano y le dio una cachetada.

La mandíbula de Draco se abrió por la sorpresa. Hermione pensó que lo había golpeado más fuerte de lo que había querido, porque sus ojos grises brillaban como si estuvieran al borde de las lágrimas. "Bien," escupió. "Corre. Cobarde."

Y lo hizo. Y ni siquiera fue al hotel. Sabía que quería ir casa, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba de vuelta en su apartamento. Ya enferma del estomago, la aparición solo empeoró la situación. Cayó al suelo, tratando de no vomitar.

Le gustaba Draco, sí, pero ahora él pensaba que estaba enamorada. Bueno, al menos ahí podía defenderse.

¿Pero qué clase de defensa sería esa? ¿_No estoy enamorada de ti, pero me gustas tanto que no puedo soportar tu rechazo?_

Todo se había arruinado. Y después de lo que había pasado, ¿Cómo esperaba conservar su trabajo? ¿O su amistad con Draco?

Y no quería perder ninguna de las dos. Amaba su trabajo. Amaba…

Levantándose del suelo, respiró profundamente, sabiendo que le tenía que decir a alguien o su cerebro explotaría.

Hermione apareció en la primera puerta que pudo pensar, golpeándola como si hubiera perros rabiosos pisándole los talones.

"Ya voy, espere un segundo," escuchó una voz apagada salir del interior unos segundos después.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a Harry en pijamas.

"Son las diez de la noche un Viernes. ¿Qué haces durmiendo?" preguntó Hermione.

"Tuve una semana difícil. Y me estoy poniendo viejo." Harry levantó las gafas, frotando el sueño de sus ojos cansados. "¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No deberías estar en Italia con Malfoy? ¿Y por qué estás mojada?" preguntó, su cerebro regresando lentamente.

Hermione respiró profundamente, y luego soltó, "¿Recuerdas ese momento en que te dije que si me convertía en una persona diferente, perdía la cabeza y comenzaba a sentir algo por Malfoy, tenías el permiso para lanzarme un Avada Kedavra?"

Harry chocó contra el marco de la puerta, todavía medio dormido. "Vas a tener que hablar más despacio si quieres que entienda algo que lo que acabas de decir."

"Creo que siento algo por Draco Malfoy."

"¿Y?"

"¿Y? ¡Harry, esto es algo importante! ¿Por qué te quedas así? Deberías estar azotando tu varita y envolviéndome en la verde luz de la muerte."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Ustedes están prácticamente casados, pasan mucho tiempo juntos. En serio, Hermione, fuiste con él sola a Capri."

"¡Por negocios!"

"Sí, estoy seguro que eso era lo que Malfoy tenía en mente. De todos modos, tenía que pasar tarde o temprano."

"¡Pero piensa que estoy enamorada de él!"

"Lo estás."

Hermione abrió la boca para protestar, pero Harry meneó la cabeza, rodando los ojos. "Y ya es tiempo que te des cuenta de una maldita vez. Ahora, voy a volver a la cama. Buenas noches." Y luego le cerró la puerta en la cara, murmurando algo acerca de mudarse a una casa indetectable."

"¿QUÉ?"

Hermione comenzó a golpear con los puños la puerta de Harry. "¡No, no lo estoy! ¡Vuelve aquí y retira lo dicho!" demandó.

Después de hacer tanto ruido como el que fue posible, una ventana se abrió por encima de ella.

Hermione levantó la vista, "Ahora escucha…Oh, tú no eres Harry." Y luego se dio cuenta que la ventana pertenecía a la casa de al lado.

"No, no lo soy. Sin embargo, estoy tratando de dormir. Como Harry. Por favor, haga silencio."

"Oh, sí. Disculpe-"

El hombre cerró la ventana antes de que pudiera terminar su disculpa.

"Dije que lo sentía," resopló Hermione, sentándose en la escalera delante de la puerta de Harry. En serio, ¿Qué le pasaba a la gente yéndose a acostar tan temprano? Incluso ella se acostaba tarde un Viernes por la noche. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa gente?

Pero enojarse con Harry y su vecino solo podía distraerla por un momento. Eventualmente sus pensamientos volvían a Draco y al desastre en Capri.

Enterrando la cabeza en las manos, trató de pensar de algo que pudiera salvar su amistad sin admitirle a Draco que estaba loca por él.

Enfurecida que incluso con la mente más brillante de su generación no pudiera pensar en una solución, pateó una piedra que estaba junto a su pie. La piedra se deslizó por la calle, golpeando la llanta de un carro.

Hermione dejó caer su adolorida en cabeza en sus manos, masajeando las sienes.

¿Por qué todo el mundo pensaba que estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy, de todos modos?

Por supuesto, Draco era guapísimo, y amable, e inteligente. La retaba, pero sabía confortarla cuando necesitaba eso. La respetaba, pero se burlaba de ella cuando se tomaba las cosas muy en serio. Podía ser serio cuando necesitaba discutir cosas importantes, y luego hacer que sus costados dolieran de risa minutos después. A él le gustaba su familia, y mientras ella y Lucius todavía no se llevaban muy bien, adoraba a Narcissa y a Andrómeda. Era bueno con Teddy, y a pesar de que no lo admitiera, se llevaba bien con sus amigos (y probablemente solo por su salud mental). Y siempre era tan considerado y generoso. Además hacía que su corazón se sintiera extraño cuando estaba cerca y luego triste cuando no estaba.

Pero eso no significaba nada, ¿verdad?

Hermione gimió, levantando la cabeza de las manos. Tenía la verdad en la cara, y no podía seguir huyendo de ella.

"Soy una maldita idiota…y estoy enamorada de Draco Malfoy."

Inmediatamente se echó a llorar.

* * *

_N/T: ¡Lo prometido es deuda! Lola P. Malfoy es la beta, un beso para ella. ¡Y para ustedes!_


	17. El Penúltimo Peligro, Primera Parte

Una serie de eventos desafortunados

Por Geeky-DMHG-Fan

Evento desafortunado número doce

**El Penúltimo Peligro, Primera Parte**

* * *

Hermione observó el techo, sus ojos sin ver nada en realidad. Su mente corría, preocupada por los horrores de la noche anterior. Se había quedado en la escalerilla de Harry, llorando, pero silenciosamente para así no despertar a su odioso vecino. No quería ir a casa, a pesar de que el piso era duro y su vestido todavía estaba completamente mojado. La idea de Draco esperando por ella en su apartamento era tan insoportable como el hecho de que no estuviera ahí.

Cuando apenas podía mantenerse despierta, se apareció de nuevo en su apartamento, desconectó su chimenea de la red flu, removió el permiso de Draco para aparecerse en el apartamento, y finalmente se metió en la cama sumergiéndose en un sueño inquieto.

Crookshanks estaba ahora a sus pies, Widdershins en su cara, lamiéndola de vuelta al mundo de los vivos. Con un gemido, Hermione volteo a ver su alarma. Eran las diez de la mañana. Se suponía que estaría en Venecia con Draco, no siendo ahogada por sus gatos. El recuerdo le trajo una nueva ola de lágrimas.

Un golpeteo en la puerta la sacó de su momento de autocompasión. Asustada, Hermione se levantó de la cama, arrepintiéndose instantáneamente. La cabeza le dolía mucho, y ahora que lo pensaba, también su garganta. Genial. Encima de todas las cosas maravillosas que estaban pasando en su vida, ahora iba a tener un resfriado.

Esperando que su visitante se fuera, se acostó otra vez en la cama. Hermione no estaba preparada para enfrentarse al mundo. De hecho, todavía esperaba que la noche pasada no fuera más que una pesadilla extraordinariamente horrible. Echándose la almohada sobre la cabeza, Hermione se obligó a dormir otra vez y a despertar en el mundo real, donde ella y Draco todavía eran amigos y no había arruinado su vida. Pero el golpeteo en la puerta se intensificó. Y luego vinieron los gritos. "Hermione, soy Ginny. ¡Voy a entrar!"

Sin esperar una respuesta, su amiga se apareció en el cuarto con un sonoro 'pop'. Hermione no se esforzó en saludarla, solo levantó la almohada para ver si el intruso era de verdad Ginny, satisfecha al ver que no se trataba de un impostor, la cabeza de Hermione volvió a su lugar en la cama.

"Vine tan pronto como Harry me dijo," dijo Ginny, desde el otro lado del cuarto.

Entonces, no había sido una pesadilla. La única respuesta de Hermione fue encogerse en posición fetal, sintiéndose como un bebé, pero sin importarle realmente. Lo que la molestaba, sin embargo, era que Ginny no pillaba la indirecta de que quería estar sola.

Su amiga caminó hacia la cama, sosteniendo algo para que Hermione loviera. De alguna manera, sacó energía para alzarse. "Esto estaba en la puerta," dijo Ginny.

Era su bolso de viaje. Y su varita.

"De seguro Malfoy las trajo mientras dormías," dijo Ginny, colocando las cosas en el suelo antes de unírsele en la cama.

Hermione pensó en enterrar la cabeza de nuevo en la almohada, pero estaba muy irritada para hacer otra cosa que fulminar con la miradaa su amiga.

"Oh…te ves horrible," dijo Ginny, quitándole el cabello a Hermione de la cara. "Y tienes fiebre también."

No era exactamente lo que Hermione quería oír, pero sabía que estaba horrible. Eran las palabras de Ginny, llenas de simpatía lo que hizo que su estómago se hundiera. Si Ginny le tenía lástima era porque las cosas estaban mal. Hermione recostó la cabeza sobre la almohada, tratando de quitar las lágrimas que silenciosamente le corrían por el rostro. Trató de detenerse, pero entonces Ginny comenzó a frotarle la espalda, y fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no sollozar.

"¿Quieres hablar?" preguntó Ginny.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Quedé como una idiota."

"Estoy segura que no fue tan malo."

"Tienes razón. Fue catastrófico."

"¿Por qué no comienzas desde el principio?"

Así que Hermione lo hizo. Le dijo todo a Ginny. Acerca de las sirenas semidesnudas, el arte con bloqueador, la cena, la gruta, Urania, el vestido no tan transparente, la cicatriz, los besos, y finalmente la cachetada.

Cuando Hermione terminó, levantó la mirada de la almohada y gimió, "Ginny, ¿por qué soy tan estúpida?"

Pero en vez de sermonearla por su estupidez, Ginny solo sonrió. "No eres idiota. Solo eres una chica muy confundida que tiende a pensar demasiadolas cosas hasta quedarse petrificada. No es tan malo como piensas."

"¿No tan malo? ¡Ginny, estoy enamorada de Draco Malfoy! ¡Y él lo sabe!"

"De hecho, no lo sabe. Nunca se lo dijiste. Pero no importa; estoy segura que todo va a salir bien."

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ni siquiera sé cómo empezar a mejorar esto."

"Es algo simple, la verdad. Le dices que tiene razón y que estás enamorada de él."

"¿Estás loca? De ninguna manera lo voy a admitir. Incluso si fuera a hacerlo, sería algo imposible, ya que no lo veré nunca más."

Ginny meneó la cabeza, todavía sonriendo en una manera que crispaba los ya alterados nervios de Hermione. "¿Por qué te ríes? Estoy hablando en serio. ¿De verdad piensas que puedo enfrentar a Draco después de todo lo que pasó?"

"Vas a tener que hablar con él algún día, como en el trabajo…o en tu cita a la boda de Pansy."

Hermione se había olvidado de eso. Había acumulado su tiempo de vacaciones, así que podía dejar de preocuparse por el hecho de volver al trabajo por unas semanas. La boda de Pansy era algo más complicado, pero de seguro una semana antes de la boda no era muy tarde para cancelar. Solo le daría un doble regalo a Pansy.

"No voy a ir," dijo Hermione.

Ginny cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, alzando las cejas. "¿Así que planeas esconderte por el resto de tu vida?"

"Tal vez."

Hermione no lo había dicho en serio al momento de responder, pero ahora que lo pensaba, no era tan mala idea después de todo. Podía invocar la comida hasta ahí. Tal vez entrenar a Crookshanks y Widdershins para que recogieran el periódico e hicieran las diligencias por ella. Las finanzas serían un problema, pero estaba segura de que sus padres la ayudarían si lo pedía. Y sus amigos podían-

"¡Claro que no!" dijo Ginny, meneándola. "¡Me rehúso a ser amiga de una reclusa, así que puedes irte olvidando de esas descabelladas ideas que estás formulando!"

"¡No son locas! Podrían funcionar si-"

"Muy bien, ya fue suficiente de estarse autocompadeciendo. Está convirtiendo tu cerebro en puré." Ginny sacó a Hermione de la cama. "Ya es hora de que tomes una Poción Pimienta y una sopa de pollo con fideos." Arrastrándola a la cocina, Ginny comenzó a revisar los gabinetes mientras Hermione se hundía en una silla, descansando su cálida mejilla contra la fría mesa.

Después de que Ginny abriera una lata de sopa condensada y la pusiera a hervir, se dejó caer en la silla al lado de Hermione, sosteniendo la Poción Pimienta. "Bebe esto," le ordenó.

"No. Planeo llamar y reportarme enferma por el resto de la semana. Si bebo eso no podré hacerlo." Hermione empujó la poción a un lado. "Además, merezco estar enferma por ser tan estúpida."

"Hermione, si no bebes esto, te amarraré a la mesa y te obligaré a tragártelo."

Y las personas pensaban que Draco era un matón. Era un gatito comparado con Ginny. "Si que sabes de consuelo." Tomando la poción, de dio un sorbo enojado. "Eres tan insensible como Harry."

"Es un chico. Ellos no son tan listos cuando se trata de este tipo de cosas. Y creo que ninguno de nosotros pensó que esto sería shock para ti. Todos los hemos considerado a ti y a Malfoy como pareja por un buen tiempo ya."

Hermione siendo amiga de Draco era una cosa, pero ¿salir con su enemigo de la infancia? Nunca había pensado seriamente en ser la novia de Draco, pero de haberlo hecho, había pensado en encontrar algo de oposición por parte de sus amigos. Aparentemente, estaba equivocada. "¿De verdad? ¿Ron y Harry están de acuerdo con eso?" preguntó Hermione.

"Bueno, sí. Han estado jugando Quidditch con él casi un año. Se han…unido por eso."

Hermione no le creía, y de seguro se notaba en su cara.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Ginny. "La gente se une jugando Quidditch. Y además, aunque no hubiera Quidditch, Malfoy ha cambiado y te hace feliz. Esa sería razón suficiente para que Harry y Ron trataran de ser sus amigos."

Huh. Eso era vergonzoso. ¿Cómo era posible que Harry y Ron, dos chicos que difícilmente habrían pasado las clases sin ella, se hubieran dado cuenta de lo importante que era Draco para su felicidad? ¿De verdad su cerebro se había vuelto puré?

"¿Así que soy la única que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Draco?" preguntó Hermione.

"Más o menos."

"¿Y por qué no me dijiste?"

"Traté de hacerlo, pero no me escuchabas."

"Bueno, ¡tendrías que haber tratado más! ¡Pudiste ahorrarme todo esto!"

"¿Cómo? ¿Te habrías obligado a ti misma a no enamorarte de Draco?"

"¡Sí!"

Ahora era Ginny la que se reía. "Eres una mentirosa. ¿De verdad esperas que crea que tu hubieras terminado tu amistad con él? ¿O que lo habrías mandado en citas con otras brujas, para que así estuviera ocupado para ti? Dime, ¿lo habrías empujado hacia Sharon?"

Hermione se puso de pie, enfurecida. "¡Claro que no! ¡Ella es una idiota! Y ya es muy tarde ahora. Ya estoy enamorada de él. ¡Y la sola idea de que Draco esté con alguien más me da nauseas! ¡Y el ser su amiga nunca será una opción!"

"¡Finalmente! Esta es la Hermione que busco. Enojada, determinada, y dispuesta a pelear por su hombre. Y el humo saliendo de tus oídos solo se suma a la imagen," dijo Ginny, aplaudiendo como modo de aprobación. "¡Ahora ve por él, leona Gryffindor!"

Pero Hermione no era una leona. Después de anoche, solo podía ser burlada y ridiculizada por ser una cobarde de vientre amarillo que huía del chico que le dio el beso más impresionante de su vida. En su defensa, la mayoría pensaba que debía haber caído en Ravenclaw. Eran águilas; nadie acusaba a las águilas de ser valientes. Por supuesto, intervino su cerebro, las águilas eran conocidas por ir tras su presa, atacando implacablemente hasta tomar lo que era suyo. Pero Draco no era suyo. Tal vez debía haber caído en Hufflepuff. Pero incluso su mascota peleaba lealmente por lo que era suyo. De repente, toda la pasión y la energía de Hermione se esfumaron, y volvió a caer en la silla.

"No soy siquiera un tejón," dijo, desesperadamente.

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Ginny.

"No lo sé, pero no puedo decirle a Draco lo que siento por él."

"¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tan difícil sería? Solo di, 'Draco, cometí un error.' Y luego lo besas, y comienzan sus felices para siempre. Fin."

Pobre e ignorante Ginny. ¿De verdad pensaba que así funcionaban las relaciones? Tal vez si los sentimientos eran correspondidos, que en el caso de Ginny siempre era así. "No es tan simple."

"¡Sí lo es!"

"No, no lo es. En este punto tengo que comenzar a trabajar en control de daños, lo que quiere decir, superarlo."

"¿Y por qué harías eso? Draco esta tan enamorado de ti como tú de él."

Molesta por la falta de cooperación de Ginny, Hermione meneó un dedo acusador sobre su rostro. "¿Cómo se supone que voy a dejar de sentirme así cuando dices ese tipo de cosas? Necesito matar cualquier esperanza de estar con él, y cuando me dices mentiras, lo haces más difícil."

"¡Bien! ¡Y seguiré haciéndotelo más difícil hasta que te entre en ese cráneo duro que él te ama!"

"Pero Draco nunca dijo eso. Y se alejó de mi."

"Y tu dijiste que no te gustaba y lo cacheteaste. Cuando las emociones están a flor de piel, las personas hacen cosas estúpidas."

"¿Cómo cuando Draco me besó?"

"¡Aahhhhh!" gritó Ginny, agitando las manos frustrada. "Bien, ya que mis sentidas aseveraciones no están teniendo ningún efecto en ti, vamos a mirar lo hechos. Primero: Malfoy te besó primero-"

"Y también se alejó de mi primero-"

"Probablemente lo hizo para no perder el control. O tal vez quería discutir las cosas contigo primero, para asegurarse que eso era lo que de verdad querías antes de que se les saliera la situación de las manos. Ningún chico inicia un beso como el que tuviste con él para luego alejarse y decir, 'La verdad es que no me gustas', o 'Este fue el peor error de mi vida.' Dos: Malfoy te habló del peor momento de su vida. La mayoría de las personas nisiquiera creen que tiene un corazón, pero sin embargo, ahí estaba, mostrándotelo a ti."

"Es porque soy su amiga más cercana."

"Lo que nos trae al hecho número tres: tu 'amistad' se parece bastante a mi relación con Harry. Siempre te está dando halagos, siempre está _mirándote, _siempre _tocándote_. Te llevó a Capri-"

Hermione arruinó la esperanza que surgió de las palabras de Ginny, recordándole a ella y a sí misma que, "Solo fue por negocios."

"¿Cuántas cenas tuviste con Scholes cuando trabajabas en el Ministerio? ¿Y Scholes alguna vez te pidió que le colocaras bloqueador? ¿O te dijo que quería verte en bikini? ¿O planear un viaje para Venecia un Sábado?...Bueno, estoy esperando una respuesta."

¡Gracias a Merlín, no! Tan solo la idea de su jefe queriendo hacer esas cosas con Hermione le envió un estremecimiento. Especialmente con la parte del bloqueador solar. Ese hombre corpulento, pálidoy regordeteen un traje de baño era cosa de pesadillas. Peor que miles de Goyles sin camisa. Cuando se recuperó de su disgusto, señaló, "No es una justa comparación. Scholes me odiaba. Nunca me habría pedido pasar más tiempo con él que el estrictamente necesario."

"Bueno, al menos hemos establecido que Malfoy no te desprecia."

"¡Yo ya sabía eso! Somos…éramos mejores amigos." Hermione colocó la cabeza en sus manos, recordando todo lo que había perdido. "Probablemente me odia ahora."

"Heriste sus sentimientos. Estará molesto, pero estoy segura de que lo superará en el momento que le digas que tenía razón. Y luego estará muy, muy feliz. Así que podrás considerar casarte, pero no hasta el próximo año. Digamos como por Abril. No querrás apresurar las cosas."

¿Qué? ¿Un matrimonio en Abril? Hermione ni siquiera sabía si Draco todavía quería ser su amigo, y aquí estaba Ginny planeando su matrimonio. ¿Por qué haría eso? Al menos…

"¡Me dijiste que habías cancelado esa apuesta!" dijo Hermione.

Ginny se encogió de hombros, sin ningún rastro de culpa. Con mucha razón, Hermione podría haberla perseguido por la sala y estrangularla, pero ¿cuál era el punto? Al menos, cuando no hubiera boda, Ginny perdería todo el dinero que había apostado.

"Sabes, no importa, porque no le voy a decir. Tal vez las cosas se calmen y todo pueda volver a la normalidad," dijo Hermione, esperanzada. Claro, Draco estaba molesto. Pero si ella se disculpaba por su actitud, lo dejaba solo, que las cosas siguieran su curso y controlaba su corazón, ¿por qué el daño no podía ser reparado?

"Odio decirte esto Hermione, pero las cosas _nunca_ volverán a la normalidad. No después de esto."

Hermione pudo sentir el aire saliendo de sus pulmones. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"¡Tú y Malfoy se besaron! No puedes volver atrás. Solo para adelante." Ginny debió ver lo horrible que le parecía esa idea, porque añadió, "No te preocupes. Hacia adelante es bueno. Espectacular, incluso."

"Creo que quieres decir horrible."

"No lo sabrás al menos que le digas. Y si no lo haces, yo lo haré, porque de ninguna manera voy a dejar que arruines esto."

"¡Tú no puedes decidir eso, Ginny! Es mi vida, no una tonta apuesta."

"¡Ya lo sé! ¿Qué tipo de amiga crees que soy? Pero Malfoy no va a esperar para siempre. Tienes que decírselo."

Tenía razón, pero eso no ayudaba a Hermione a superar su mayor obstáculo. "Ginny, tengo miedo."

Su amiga se inclinó sobre la mesa, agarrando su mano. "Eres una Gryffindor. Ya lo superarás."

"Porqué todo el mundo cree que por ser Gryffindor soy valiente."

"Porqué lo eres. Eres Hermione Granger, por Dios, y debes comenzar a actuar como una."

"Pero, ¿quién _es _Hermione Granger?" Ya había concluido que no era un león, ni un águila, ni un tejón. Y no era una serpiente. ¿Qué le quedaba? ¿Un Soplido Pigmeo?

Ginny levantó las manos en el aire. "Debes _estar_ bromeando. _¿Quién es Hermione Granger?_ ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"

"¿Tengo una crisis existencial y tú lo único que puedes hacer es burlarte?"

"No, lo que estás haciendo es crear excusas. En el fondo, sabes que tengo razón. Y lo más importante, sabes que Draco merece saber la verdad. Como amiga, le debes eso."

Ese era el argumento que Hermione no quería escuchar, porque era el único que tenía algún poder sobre ella. Claro que Draco merecía saber. Y por más que Hermione quisiera vivir el resto de su vida en su apartamento, siendo atendida por sus gatos, sabía que si lo hacía, viviría perseguida por Draco. La manera en que la había mirado cuando le dio la cachetada, sus ojos llenos de dolor y lágrimas, le había roto el corazón, y no podía seguir adelante sin tratar de arreglar las cosas. Incluso si eso significaba su humillación, ella le explicaría que el verdadero problema no era que él hubiera cometido un error. El problema era que ella lo amaba demasiado y no podía soportar la idea de que él no sintiera lo mismo. Pero admitir eso no le hacía las cosas más fáciles, y ciertamente no hacía parecer su próxima humillación como algo agradable.

"¿Y si se ríe de mi? ¿Y no me…ama?" preguntó Hermione.

"Malfoy nunca se reiría de ti por algo así, y si lo hace, tendré un hechizo Moco Murciélago preparado especialmente para él. Y si no te ama, bueno supongo que tu vida ya no tendrá ningún significado y tendrás que suicidarte."

Hermione miró a Ginny, con la boca abierta. "Bromeas, ¿no?"

"¡Dulce Merlín! Hermione, sabes tan bien como yo que ninguna persona sería tan perfecta para ti como él. Y si dice 'no, gracias', simplemente tendrás que superarlo como todo el mundo que ha tenido un corazón roto. Pero creo que tenemos el enfoque equivocado. Deberíamos concentrarnos en las cosas buenas que pasarán si resulta que tengo razón y él está locamente enamorado de ti."

"Deberías ser feliz con tan solo mi contemplación de decirle. Y me rehúso a pensar algo más allá. Me da esperanzas innecesarias, y necesito mantener bajas mis expectativas."

"Entonces lo pensaré por ti. Mmm…Primero, te tomará en sus brazos y revelará que ha estado enamorado de ti por años. Como tú eres tú, no le creerás y le dirás que no es cierto. Primero colocará un dedo sobre tus labios, pero como no te callas, asfixiará tus palabras con su boca. Ya que están en su oficina, te preocupas de lo poco profesional que es eso, pero él se ríe y te dice que él es el jefe y puede hacer lo que quiera, y coloca un hechizo silenciador. Y luego tumba todo del escritorio, y te coloca encima, y-"

"¡Ginny!"

"¿Ah?" La pelirroja, que había estado mirando a la distancia, observó de nuevo a Hermione. "Lo siento. Me dejé llevar un poco ¿no?"

"¿Un poco?"

"Oh por favor. Tú eres la que está enamorada de él. No me digas que no te has imaginado a ti misma…besándolo en la oficina."

Hermione se sonrojó. "Bien. No lo diré."

Ginny sonrió perversamente. "¡Lo sabía! ¿Qué más?"

"No creo que-"

"Escupe. ¡Ahora!"

No haría ningún daño el decirle a Ginny, ¿no? Además, Hermione se había saltado todas esas tonterías de chicas cuando estaba en el colegio. Tal vez necesitaba sacarlo de su sistema.

"Bueno…las últimas veces que he estado con él, me imagino besándolo. Los lugares cambian. Algunas veces es en su oficina o la mía. O en el ascensor. O en mi apartamento o la Mansión. O en la playa, o en la lluvia, incluso montada en su escoba y ya sabes el miedo que me dan las alturas."

Cuando Ginny no se echó a reír, Hermione continuó revelando todas las cosas que se había reservado, temiendo que sus amigos la rechazaran. O la mataran. "Y tal vez me he imaginado lo que sería estar casada con él…Y, ahm, tal vez haya planeado nuestra luna de miel. E incluso me he imaginado como serían nuestros hijos…y sus nombres. Pero solo me imagino esto de vez en cuando. La mayoría de las veces solo es el besuqueo." Escondiendo su vergüenza de manera terrible, murmuró, "Estoy loca, ¿verdad?"

"No más que las otras chicas."

"¿De verdad?"

"Hermione, yo también he tenido esas fantasías. Y no solo con Harry, si no con cada chico que me ha gustado. De hecho, creo que es raro que no pensaras en esto antes."

"Oh, he pensado esas cosas antes, cuando me gustaba Ron, pero no eran tan detallados con ahora."

"Y gracias a Morgana por eso. Nadie debería pensar en Ron de esa manera."

"Solo dices eso porque eres su hermana. Estoy segura que Lavender-"

"¡No!" Ginny levantó las manos, como si estuviera alejando un Dementor. "No quiero saber lo que piensa Lavender de su pequeño Won-Won. De todos modos, me tengo que ir. Tengo un partido dentro de dos horas, y el entrenador no va estar muy contento si no me presento para el calentamiento."

Hermione envolvió a Ginny en un abrazo, el cual fue cálidamente devuelto. "Gracias por venir. Me siento mucho mejor."

"De nada. Pero antes de irme, quiero que me prometas que le dirás todo a Draco. No solo la parte de las fantasías. Eso puede esperar."

Hermione empujó a una sonriente Ginny de sus brazos. "Bien, te prometo que le dejaré saber cómo me siento." _En diez años, _añadió silenciosamente. _Tal vez veinte._

"¿Cuándo?" preguntó Ginny.

¡Maldición!

"El Lunes. Cuando vaya al trabajo," dijo Hermione, a regañadientes.

"¡Buena chica!" dijo Ginny, palmeando la cabeza de Hermione como si fuera un cachorrito.

"Y si no sale bien, te voy a echar toda la culpa," le advirtió Hermione.

"¿Y si sale bien?"

"Entonces tomaré el crédito por eso."

"Siempre y cuando no te cases antes de Abril del próximo año."

"¿No deberías irte?"

"Supongo." Ginny se alejó, pero se volvió al último segundo. "No te olvides de esa sopa que te hice." Y luego desapareció con un sonoro pop.

Como era sábado, Hermione no tenía nada que hacer. Eso le daba bastante tiempo para pensar como le confesaría su eterno amor a Draco.

Sentándose, convocó pergamino y pluma para escribir las palabras exactas que le diría. O tal vez pudiera componer una carta. Una que le enviaría desde la seguridad de su oficina. Sí, eso haría. Pero cuando colocó la pluma sobre el papel, no se le ocurrió nada. Su mente estaba en blanco.

A punto de entrar en pánico, temiendo que su inteligencia la hubiera dejado definitivamente, Hermione recordó que no comía desde el día anterior. Por supuesto que no podía pensar correctamente.

Levantándose, pasó al lado de la sopa de pollo todavía burbujeando sobre su estufa y dirigiéndose la alacena. Abriendo uno, revisó hasta que sus dedos dieron con la ansiada comida. Sacándola, la abrió y colocó sus labios sobre la boca de la botella.

"¡Salud!"

Tomando de nuevo de la botella de Ogden que guardaba para emergencias como esta, el alcohol se fue directo por su garganta, instalándose cálidamente en su estómago. Ahhh. Así estaba mejor.

¿De verdad había pensado que Draco se burlaría de ella? Que tonta. ¿Qué no sentiría lo mismo? Eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

Apagando su estufa, caminó hacia la mesa con su valentía líquida. Sentándose, Hermione estaba determinada a escribir la mejor carta de amor. Una que hiciera llorar Draco de deseo. O que al menos la perdonara. Claro, sus nervios obstaculizaban el objetivo, pero cada vez que estos alzaban sus feas cabezas, ella tomaba otro trago de su maravillosa bebida. Uno por uno, todos sus miedos parecieron desaparecer, ahogados por un placentero océano de Whiskey de Fuego.

Después que solo quedara media botella, las palabras finalmente llegaron, solo que se le dificultaba agarrar la pluma y ver las palabras que estaba escribiendo.

"Creo que estoy borracha," dijo, riendo en voz alta.

Y luego se desmayó sobre la mesa.

Cuando se levantó unas horas después, fue en un charco de su propia baba y con otro fuerte dolor de cabeza. Tropezó hasta llegar al baño, para buscar la poción de resaca que nunca antes había tenido que usar y se la tragó. Sintiéndose mucho mejor, regresó a la mesa de la cocina para ver lo que su cerebro lleno de Whiskey de Fuego había ideado.

"Draco, de verdad, de verdad te amo. ¿Me amarías por siempre también?"

Ugh. Muy tonto y estúpido.

"Creo que tendríamos bebés hermosos. Por favor dime que me amas."

Patético.

"Ginny y Harry y todo el mundo piensan que me amas. Así que deberías hacerlo."

Autoritario y nada romántico.

"Draco Malfoy + Hermione Granger= Amor verdadero."

Tal vez si estuvieran en el preescolar.

Afortunadamente, cada línea había sido tachada, probando que incluso borracha sabía lo horrible que esas declaraciones eran. Rasgando los patéticos intentos, Hermione se dio cuenta que tendría que haberlo hecho sobria.

Y asustada.

Ya para la mañana del Lunes había preparado lo que esperaba que fuera una confesión honesta de su amor por su mejor amigo y jefe. Había practicado todo el Domingo, porque sabía que eso no era algo que podía ser enviado por lechuza, sin importar lo mucho que quisiera que así fuera. Reuniendo todo su coraje, entró en el ascensor de las Industrias Malfoy. Mientras un trol que no podía ser visto movía el cabrestante, acercándola más a Draco, se decía así misma, _¡Eres Hermione Granger, eres una Gryffindor, puedes hacer esto! _Ocasionalmente, su subconsciente le pedía al trol que la secuestrara, interrumpiendo su mantra, pero cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió, ella valientemente salió y se dirigió a la oficina de Draco.

Fue recibida por Sharon. Sonriendo tan amablemente como pudo, dijo, "¿Sabe a qué hora llegará el Señor Malfoy hoy?"

Sharon alzó una perfecta ceja. "¿Draco no te dijo?"

No, _Draco_, no le había dicho. ¿Y por qué Sharon llamaba a su jefe Draco? El asistente de Hermione solo la llama por su apellido. "No me llegó el memo."

Sharon se miró las manos, examinando sus uñas con manicura francesa. "Oh, no hubo ningún memo. Solo asumí que él te _diría_ que no iba a estar aquí hasta la boda de Pansy."

Tal vez si se hablaran él lo habría hecho. "¿Dijo adonde iría?"

"Sí, pero tengo estrictas órdenes de no decírselo a nadie. Dijo que si alguien quería saber, que hablara con su padre."

Bueno esa era una manera de asegurarse de que Hermione no lo encontrara.

"Bien," dijo Hermione, volteándose para irse.

Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, cuando Sharon le dijo, "Señorita Granger, él también me pidió que le diera esto."

Hermione volvió al escritorio de Sharon y tomó la carta con un brusco _gracias_. Una vez que estuviera fuera de vista, Hermione corrió a su oficina, cerró la puerta y colocó un hechizo silenciador. Asegurándose de que nadie entrara a su oficina, dejó la carta en la mesa, mirándola intensamente. Ese modesto sobre color crema sellado con el escudo Malfoy sería la respuesta a todos sus problemas. ¿Sería un duro golpe? ¿O la mejor noticia de su vida?

Fuera lo que fuera, ella no estaba preparada. Tomando la carta, la escondió debajo de un montón de papeles y trató de trabajar un poco. No tuvo mucho éxito. Una voz seductora le susurraba, "Ábreme, Hermione. Léeme. Sé que quieres." En vez de discutir con la carta, Hermione fue a la sala de descanso para tomar algo de café. Pero cuando regresó, la carta seguía llamándola. Ya era tiempo para un paseo por la Serpentine, decidió. Al volver, fue capaz de trabajar en algunos proyectos, pero justo antes del almuerzo se dio por vencida.

Sacando su varita, levitó la carta sobre su escritorio, arrojando todo tipo de conjuros para ver si Draco la había hechizado para hacerla pensar que se estaba volviendo loca.

Aparentemente, lo estaba, porque no había ningún rastro de magia en la carta. La voz de la carta estaba en su cabeza. Tomando la carta en sus manos, Hermione decidió que no podría trabajar hasta que leyera la carta. Rompiendo el sello con cuidado, removió el papel que contenía. Inhalando profundamente, desdobló la carta y abrió los ojos para leer las palabras de Draco- las palabras que cambiarían su vida.

_Hablaremos de lo de Capri después de la boda._

Hermione leyó las palabras varias veces antes de voltear el papel, buscando el resto del mensaje. Pero no había más nada.

"¿Esto es todo?"

Hermione arrojó la carta por la oficina, pero se decepcionó de eso también. En vez de navegar su oficina, el sarnoso papel ni siquiera salió de su escritorio. Descansaba dulcemente a un poco más de un metro, burlándose. Agarrando su varita, mandó la patética misiva a la pared.

"¿Eso es todo lo que puede decir después de que casi muero de suspenso? ¡Podría no haber escrito nada! ¡No puedo creer que me pasara todo el fin de semana llorando por ese arrogante…gilipollas!" Corriendo hacia la carta, le clavó el tacón, imaginando que era el pie de Draco. Luego le saltó encima, por si acaso. Dándole una patada a la carta, la deslizó por el suelo.

Finalmente algo calmada, se hundió en la confortable silla de su oficina, mirando la carta al otro lado de la habitación. Respirando, consideró que tal vez había exagerado. Oh, ¿a quién trataba de engañar? Casi se podía imaginar a Draco burlándose de ella por exagerar, antes y después de abrir la carta. Y no estuviera tan preocupada por su futuro con él, probablemente se habría reído de sí misma también.

Pero de verdad no era justo. Ella era la que estaba en desventaja, porque era la que estaba enamorada. A menos que Ginny tuviera razón sobre Draco y que este estuviera enamorado de ella también. Pero si lo estaba, ¿cómo podía estar tan calmado ante toda la situación, mientras ella se caía a pedazos? Bueno, no sabía si estaba calmado, porque no estaba ahí, lo que era algo muy raro. Tal vez llegara tarde al trabajo, pero siempre venía. Tal vez estaba muy asustado para verla, tal vez sentía lo mismo…

No. No podía jugar con sus posibilidades. Ginny tenía razón. Ella era Hermione Granger. Ya era tiempo de que dejara de actuar de esa manera. Con toda la dignidad que pudo, Hermione agarró la maltratada carta del suelo y la colocó en su sobre. Tal vez podía esperar hasta la boda para hablar con Draco.

O tal vez ya era tiempo de hacerle una visita a Lucius Malfoy.

Ay.

* * *

_Sé que ya deben estar cansadas de mis disculpas por la tardanza de los capis, así que no las aburriré más. Lola P. Malfoy es la fabulosa y espectacular beta del capi, besos para ella. Gracias a **Martuxx, MoOnsSter** y a **Jane Black** por comentar el capi aún sin tener cuenta, un besaso._


	18. El Penúltimo Peligro, Segunda Parte

Una serie de eventos desafortunados

Por Geeky-DMHG-Fan

Evento desafortunado número doce:

**El Penúltimo Peligro, Segunda Parte**

* * *

Hermione observó el pergamino que tenía en frente. Veía las palabras borrosas, y parpadeó; tratando de aclarar su visión. Sus ojos, junto con el resto de su cuerpo, estaban exhaustos. No había dormido bien desde lo de Capri, y ahora era miércoles.

Frotándose los ojos, observó su carta dirigida al jefe del Grupo de Licántropos y escribió las últimas oraciones de su proyecto. Con eso listo, recostó la cabeza en su silla, tratando de sacar de sus pensamientos a cierto hechicero rubio.

No estaba funcionando.

Estaba pasando por el proceso de retracción de Draco, y solo tenía cinco días sin verlo. Y faltaban tres días para la boda de Pansy. Hermione no estaba segura si podía esperar tanto. Cada vez que la puerta se abría, levantaba la mirada, esperando ver a Draco y se decepcionaba cuando no era él. Era algo irracional, lo sabía. No había razón para creer que aparecería, pero eso no le detenía la esperanza. Tal vez él la extrañaba tanto que no podía pasar otro día sin ir a verla. Merlín sabía lo mucho que ella lo extrañaba. Hablar con Lucius ya no parecía una opción aterradora. Ahora era una creciente necesidad.

Pero se había aguantado el mayor tiempo posible. En parte por miedo (más que todo por eso, de hecho), pero su terco orgullo era un factor contribuyente. Y también lo era su falta de sueño. Incluso si quería ganarle en ingenio a Lucius, no creía tener la energía necesaria para hacerlo. El problema no era dormirse. Era quedarse dormida. Nunca había sido el objeto de pesadillas, ni siquiera en la peor parte de la guerra, pero ahora venían cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Draco la visitaba, como en los sueños que solía tener antes de todo ese desastre. Pero cuando ella le revelaba sus sentimientos, él la rechazaba. Algunas veces era gentil; otras veces venía con risas, desprecios e insultos. Pero el resultado era siempre el mismo: él no la amaba. Ella se levantaba cada vez, decepcionada y sin ganas de cumplirle la promesa a Ginny. Desafortunadamente, Hermione presentía que las pesadillas no pararían hasta que lo hiciera.

Hubo un fuerte golpe en la puerta, distrayéndola de sus pensamientos. "¿Señorita Granger?" una voz sorda se escuchó al otro lado.

"Entra, Sheldon."

Gimiendo, Hermione levantó la cabeza del respaldo de la silla, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de su asistente. Sheldon Hightower era un recién graduado de Hogwarts. Hermione no se acordaba mucho de él, a pesar de que solo era tres años más joven. Era un Hufflepuff y había venido con una recomendación de parte de la Profesora Sprout y su asistente, y su pronto reemplazo, Neville Longbottom. Draco lo había elegido para que fuera su asistente, y ella estaba contenta con su elección. Sheldon trabajaba duro y era amable. Un trabajador ejemplar, a pesar de ser tímido.

"¿Sí, Sheldon?"

"Lamento despertarla, Señorita Granger, pero tengo unos papeles que necesitan ser firmados."

Hermione tomó los papeles y comenzó a firmar en las líneas punteadas. "No importa. No estaba durmiendo de todos modos."

"Odio entrometerme, pero ¿Se siente bien? Se ha visto algo…cansada estos últimos días."

Hermione se frotó los ojos, tratando de ver bien a Sheldon. "Supongo que se puede decir eso."

Ella notaba que Sheldon quería saber más, pero ellos poco hablaban de sus vidas personales. A pesar de que a veces encontraba a Draco hablando con él al salir de la oficina. Hermione miró a Sheldon con recelo. ¿Le estaría reportando su conducta a Draco? No, Sheldon nunca haría eso. Su mente hiperactiva la estaba volviendo paranoica, eso es todo.

"Bueno, Señorita Granger, ha sido un día algo lento. Estoy seguro de que nadie se daría cuenta si se va temprano. Y si no le importa que lo diga, debería solucionar lo que la está molestando, antes de que empeore."

Él probablemente tenía razón, por más que odiara admitirlo. "Creo que esa sería una buena idea. Y tú también puedes irte temprano si quieres."

"¡Gracias! Solo mandaré estos papeles y me voy. Adiós, Señorita Granger. ¡Y duerma un poco!"

"Adiós, Sheldon."

Ya con él fuera, Hermione comenzó a guardar sus cosas. Pero no iba a su casa a tomar una siesta. Si se iba a la cama, de seguro tendría otro de sus sueños, y ya estaba cansada de ellos. Solo había una manera de deshacerse de ellos. Había estado posponiéndolo por mucho tiempo. Ya era tiempo de alejar sus miedos, de una manera u otra.

Apareciéndose a la Mansión Malfoy, ella caminó a través de las rejas hasta la entrada principal, preguntándose si se había vuelto loca. Había personas a sus alrededores, alzando arcos de luz con sus varitas. El paisaje era aún más interesante gracias a las flores levitando, los pájaros y las esculturas. Tardíamente, Hermione recordó que la recepción de Pansy sería allí. Solo estaba presenciando las elaboradas preparaciones de Narcissa.

Mirando la puerta, Hermione levantó la mano para tocar, pero antes de hacerlo, la puerta se abrió, revelando a su elfina doméstica favorita, Lulu. Justamente a la que Hermione quería ver. Tal vez no tendría que encontrarse con Lucius después de todo.

"¡Señorita Hermione! ¿Desea ver al amo Draco?" dijo Lulu.

"Sí. ¿No sabrás donde está?" preguntó Hermione.

Lulu se cubrió la boca con las manos, y sus ya grandes ojos se abrieron. Las esperanzas de Hermione por un indulto se hundieron. Lucius le había llegado a la elfina primero. Y de paso, también estaba justo detrás de Lulu.

"Hola, Señorita Granger. ¿Qué la trae por aquí?" dijo.

Hermione tenía que darle crédito. El hombre estaba tan impresionante como cuando lo había visto por primera vez en Flourish and Botts antes de su segundo año. Casi dos años de arresto domiciliario no habían afectado su porte regio. Si sus papeles fueran al contrario, Hermione sabía que no lo podría haber hecho tan bien. Después de todo, hacía menos de una semana había contemplado la opción de convertirse en una reclusa de gatos. Pero este hombre no era ningún ermitaño en ruinas cubierto por pelaje de kneazle. No, Lucius Malfoy era el patriarca de su familia, exudando poder y autoridad mientras le prohibía a Hermione entrar a ver a Draco. Como algún tipo de trol rubio irrazonable.

Bueno, ya había tratado con troles y Mortífagos antes, y como Lucius no era ninguno de esos, se imaginaba que podía darse un paseo por el parque. Hermione levantó la barbilla y declaró su búsqueda, "He venido a hablar con usted."

"Ya veo," dijo.

Hermione esperó a que la dejaran entrar, pero Lucius solo se quedó parado. Así que Lucius estaba usando tácticas de estancamiento, ¿no? De nuevo, algo que podía manejar. Ya era tiempo de tener una pequeña conversación. Plantando sus pies firmemente, Hermione señaló con la cabeza la conmoción que ocurría en el césped. "¿Cómo van los preparativos de Narcissa para la recepción de Pansy?"

Lucius se limpió una mancha inexistente de su túnica, sin impresionarse por su pregunta o por lo demás en general. "Tan bien como pueden ir, dadas las circunstancias. El compromiso de la Señorita Parkinson fue bastante breve. Casi escandalosamente breve."

"Sí, un mes es un tiempo bastante corto. Un mes no parece ser el tiempo suficiente como para preparar una boda adecuada."

En el segundo en que ella vio el brillo de sus ojos, supo que era la respuesta equivocada. Los ojos de Crookshanks tomaban el mismo brillo cuando tenía un ratón acorralado. Casi esperaba que a Lucius le salieran garras de los dedos.

"Parece, Señorita Granger, que ha estado pensando en eso. ¿Alguna razón en particular?"

La mantequilla no se derretiría en su boca. Y si lo hacía, Lucius sería el último en enterarse. "Ninguna en particular. Solo hacía una observación."

Hermione se comenzó a preguntar como Lucius podía seguir con su farsa al momento de voltearse a hablar con la olvidada elfina. "Prepáranos té, Lulu. Luego puedes retirarte. La señorita Granger y yo tenemos cosas que discutir."

"Sí, Señor Malfoy," dijo Lulu, antes de desaparecer con un sonoro crack.

Hermione siguió silenciosamente a Lucius hacia uno de los tantos salones de la Mansión. Todos los utensilios y el té ya habían sido preparados por Lulu. Hermione esperó a que Lucius dijera algo, pero él solo que quedó ahí, con las cejas alzadas. Después de unos segundos, dijo, "Es costumbre que el hombre esté de pie hasta que la dama tome asiento."

Hermione se sentó rápidamente en la silla más cercana.

"Debe probar el bollo de frambuesa, es el favorito de Narcissa," dijo Lucius, sentándose.

"No tengo mucha hambre, gracias de todos modos."

Lucius la miró por encima de su taza de té, revisando su rostro. "¿Se siente mal, Señorita Granger? Nunca la había visto rechazar comida."

¿Acaso insinuaba que era una cerda? Mmm. No importa. A ella no la iban a engañar para que hiciera algo estúpido. Colocando una sonrisa en su rostro, dijo, "Que amable al preocuparse por mi salud, Señor Malfoy. Estoy muy bien, pero gracias por preguntar."

"Es un alivio. Odiaría que a uno de los mejores empleados de las Industrias Malfoy le diera un resfriado, especialmente con la boda de la Señorita Parkinson tan cerca. Escuché que asistirá a la boda con mi hijo. ¿Es esto verdad?"

Ese hombre era tan escurridizo como una serpiente, y ella podía ver que mordía a matar. Hermione levantó su tasa, pero la bajó al darse cuenta como temblaba. "Ese es el plan."

"¿Y está segura de que eso es algo prudente?" preguntó.

Ya era demasiado para la sutil manipulación y la confrontación velada. Sin embargo, ella hizo lo que pudo con los ataques. La salvaría del problema de tratar de adivinar lo que él pensaba.

"Draco y yo pasamos el tiempo juntos después del trabajo de manera regular. ¿Por qué esto sería diferente?"

"De seguro alguien de su inteligencia puede ver el peligro de confraternizar con el jefe."

"Yo no _fraternizo_ con Draco. Somos amigos." Y era verdad, en parte. Faltaba algo de información, como el hecho de que ella estaba enamorada de su hijo, pero esos eran detallitos, en serio.

"¿Solo amigos? Debe perdonar mi sorpresa. Eso no es lo que se proclama todos los días en los periódicos, y mi hijo nunca ha refutado esas alegaciones."

Porqué Draco había hecho eso, ella no tenía la menor idea. Sin embargo, no podía esperar que Draco discutiera su vida personal con sus padres. Ella ciertamente no lo hacía, ni lo haría, sin importar cuánto su madre lo rogara y pidiera.

Dada la oportunidad de refutar las alegaciones del el diario El Profeta acerca de su relación con Draco, Hermione se dio cuenta de que no podía. Debía, pero no se quería escuchar a sí misma decir cuánto de su 'relación' con Draco era algo inventado. Así que evadió la pregunta.

"Y si usted sospechaba que Draco y yo estábamos en una relación, ¿por qué aprobó el que yo trabajara en las Industrias Malfoy en primer lugar?"

"Mi contacto con sus interacciones con mi hijo han sido limitas, por decir algo. Y ambos sabemos que el periódico imprime más la ficción que la realidad. Aparte de los informes del diario El Profeta, no tengo ninguna otra razón para creer que algo ocurría entre usted y Draco. Eso cambió cuando comenzó a trabajar para mi compañía."

"¿Cómo podría cambiar? Usted ha estado bajo arresto domiciliario durante todo este tiempo."

Ella esperaba que se molestara ante el recuerdo, pero él se limitó a sonreír. De manera arrogante, por supuesto. "El hecho de que no pueda dejar la mansión no quiere decir que haya cortado el contacto con el mundo exterior. Mis empleados son muy leales y están más que dispuestos a informarme sobre lo que está pasando en el lugar de trabajo."

Tres conjeturas en cuanto a quien era el espía de Lucius, y los dos primeros no contaban. Si alguna vez Hermione conseguía estar con Draco, encontraría una manera de enviar Sharon a una de las fábricas en la India o algún otro lugar lejano donde nunca tuviera que pensar en esa vaca entrometida otra vez. Hermione logró aflojar la mandíbula y hablar. "¿Y qué ha aprendido de sus espías?"

"Que usted está enamorada de mi hijo...por decirlo así. Algunos incluso sospechan que hay una relación entre ustedes dos."

"Vamos a suponer por un segundo que eso es verdad. Si le preocupa tanto, ¿Por qué lo menciona a estas alturas?"

"Lo he mencionado, solo que no con usted."

Hermione se sintió palidecer. "¿Usted ha hablado de esto con Draco?"

Los labios de Lucius se curvaron en la sonrisa que Hermione había visto innumerables veces en el rostro de su hijo. Esta no era tan encantadora. "Vamos a suponer por un segundo que eso es verdad", dijo, lanzándole sus palabras de nuevo en el rostro. "Pero me parece inútil discutir las cuentas de segunda mano de El Profeta y sus compañeros de trabajo cuando la tengo aquí. Dígame, señorita Granger, ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones con mi hijo?"

"¿Mis intenciones?" Hermione parpadeó, acomodándose en su silla. "Como ya le dije, Draco y yo solo hemos tenido una relación estrictamente profesional." A excepción de los besos y las bofetadas y los insultos y ella enamorándose, pero Hermione era una profesional consumada.

"Esa es una afirmación dudosa en el mejor de los casos, y no responde mi pregunta."

"Lo siento, señor Malfoy, pero el hablar de mi vida personal no es algo que se incluya en la descripción de mi trabajo." Tal vez olvidaba que habían estado hablando de ello sin parar desde que habían entrado a la habitación. Pero una chica podía tener esperanzas, ¿no?

Lucius sonrió por encima de su taza de té. "Parece que he dado en el clavo. Tal vez debería explicar la razón de mi interés, para que mi intervención no le parezca tan ofensiva."

Hermione sabía que Lucius Malfoy no era el tipo de personas que le daban explicaciones a nadie, y menos a alguien que cuya sangre probablemente él consideraba cuestionable. Pero entonces su vida había sido reducida a un loco evento tras otro. ¿Por qué esto debía ser diferente? Hermione asintió con la cabeza. "Está bien."

"Yo no le pregunto sus intenciones porque tengo alguna objeción a que esté con mi hijo. De hecho, ni siquiera me importa si él la pretende mientras ambos trabajan en las industrias Malfoy. Estoy, sin embargo, preocupado de que a usted le falte la fortaleza necesaria para encargarse tanto de sus responsabilidades profesionales como personales de manera adecuada"

¿Lucius la aceptaría? ¿Y a su inexistente relación sentimental con Draco? Pero, ¿por qué cuestionaba su capacidad para realizar su trabajo? En medio de toda su agitación emocional ese último par de meses, su rendimiento en el trabajo era lo único que había sentido bien.

"En la remota posibilidad de que tal relación entre Draco y yo siquiera exista, ¿qué le hace pensar que soy incapaz de equilibrar eso con mi trabajo? ¿Le he dado ninguna razón para que dude de mi profesionalismo?"

"No es una cuestión de su profesionalismo. Mi preocupación radica en la otra mitad. ¿Sería usted capaz de realizar todas las tareas que se espera de un Malfoy?"

"¿Qué?" Hermione casi dejó caer su taza de té. Casi parecía que Lucius le estaba diciendo que esperaba que se casara con Draco. Pero eso era absurdo.

"No voy a mentir. Nunca imaginé una esposa descendiente de muggles para mi hijo. Pero tampoco me imaginé un mundo en el que se me pediría a sacrificar todo lo preciado para mí por un hombre que terminó siendo un psicópata. Un mundo en el que mis errores casi arruinan a mi familia". Lucius volvió la cabeza, mirando por la ventana mientras jugaba con el borde de sus vestiduras. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era ronca. "Le debo mi vida, mi libertad y mi felicidad-todo lo bueno que he conocido- al amor de mi familia, especialmente al de mi esposa. Si no fuera por Narcissa...Si usted es capaz de hacer feliz a mi hijo, incluso la décima parte de lo que Narcissa me ha hecho feliz a mí, no me interpondré en su camino. "

Hermione se quedó atónita, aunque se suponía que no debía haberse sorprendido. Draco y Narcissa se dedicaron por completo a Lucius, y por un breve segundo, ella pudo ver porqué. Pero así como así, cualquier debilidad de su persona se evaporó. Se transformó de nuevo en el Lucius de su juventud, con su desprecio altanero y el mentón obstinado.

Con su acento familiar, dijo, "Pero me estoy adelantando. Después de todo, ni siquiera admite tener sentimientos de mi hijo, ¿cómo podría esperar que usted diga que está en una relación con él, mucho menos unirse a él hasta la muerte? Esto no parece ser el comportamiento adecuado para una mujer que está, a todas luces, enamorada. ¿Tiene alguna explicación para estas contradicciones?"

Um. Tal vez era porque tenía miedo. O tal vez, sólo tal vez, ¡porque no se habla de este tipo cosas con el padre de tu interés amoroso antes de que dicho interés amoroso te diga que te ama también!

Afortunadamente, no parecía interesado en obtener una respuesta.

"Permítame exponer mis propias teorías. Estamos viviendo en los nuevos tiempos. Draco ha hecho mucho para rehabilitar la imagen de nuestra familia, pero no hay galeones suficientes en el mundo para hacerlo digno de ti frente a los demás. Naturalmente, como un Malfoy, no me importa lo que otros piensen, pero no estoy seguro de que lo mismo se pueda decir de usted. Puede que le guste mi hijo, pero no más que la buena opinión de los demás".

Hermione abrió la boca para hablar, pero Lucius no había terminado.

"Por supuesto, puede que tampoco le importe lo que piense el público, lo que me lleva a mi segunda teoría. Eres una chica asustada que le teme el fracaso. Si bien esto es menos molesto que mi primera teoría, tener a una cobarde como nuera no es algo que me cause emoción."

A Hermione le hubiese gustado defenderse, pero si decía algo confirmaría sus sentimientos por Draco. Además, Lucius no se lo permitió. ¡Todavía estaba hablando!

"O tal vez es sólo que le no importa mi hijo. Esto parece extraño, dado que pasa mucho tiempo con él. Pero yo soy un hombre viejo. Tal vez las interacciones entre hombres y mujeres han cambiado desde que me casé con Narcissa. ¿Es ahora habitual para las mujeres jugar con el afecto de sus jóvenes amigos, arrastrándolos sólo para su propio placer? Si usted me pregunta, es una extraña manera de demostrar amistad. Después de todo, si una mujer no está interesada en un hombre, ¿no se lo haría esta saber?"

Hermione murmuró una respuesta.

"Perdón. No la escuché", dijo Lucius.

"Supongo que depende de la mujer", dijo Hermione, su rostro encendido de ira y vergüenza.

"Bueno, la mujer que termine con mi hijo es mejor esté preparada para luchar con él en la cara de cualquier oposición, la desaprobación pública, o el miedo personal. Si ella es capaz de hacer esto, yo no tendría ninguna objeción a su admisión en la familia Malfoy. Sin embargo, si se avergüenza de mi hijo o no sabe cómo tratarlo con el respeto que se merece, voy a hacer cualquier cosa y todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ver que no forme parte de nuestra familia. ¿Está claro?"

Hermione podría haber tratado de darle alguna respuesta audaz y atrevida. Después de todo, Lucius le estaba dando una conferencia en algo que no sabía, ¡y ni siquiera estaba en una relación con Draco! Pero sus pequeños actos de coraje y rebeldía fueron cada vez más difíciles. Una cosa era cuando ella estaba fingiendo para hacerle frente a la encarnación del mal. Pero Lucius no caía en esa categoría. Por lo menos ya no. Él era el padre amado de su querido amigo. No la odiaba, y si se hablaba del tema, el hombre sólo estaba tratando de ser un buen padre, aunque la forma en que abordaba el tema fuera algo sospechosa. Hermione dijo que lo único que debía decir.

"Sí, señor."

Lucius sonrió y le dio un pequeño sorbo a su té. "Me alegro de que hayamos llegado a un acuerdo. Ahora, ¿cómo puedo ayudarle?"

Pero Hermione tenía que saber algo más antes de hablar sobre el paradero de Draco. Y por mucho que odiara a preguntar, nunca tendría esta oportunidad de nuevo. "Draco... ¿Ha dicho algo acerca de mí?"

"¿Qué clase de padre sería si revelo el contenido de las conversaciones privadas que sostengo con mi hijo?"

¡Ese Slytherin bastardo y baboso! Y qué si eso era cierto. Ella dudaba de que él le diera la misma consideración a su conversación. ¡Y ahí estaba ella, sintiendo amabilidad por él!

A Hermione se le estaba agotando la paciencia. "Entonces, ¿cuál es el punto de todo esto? Si él no me quiere, ¿por qué la conferencia?"

"Considérelo por una prueba."

"¿Una prueba?"

"No entiendo por qué está tan enojada. Draco me dijo que usted era un ávida estudiante, que le encanta demostrarle a los demás sus conocimiento en todas las materias."

¡En otras palabras, Lucius estaba llamando una empollona sabe-lo-todo!

"Vamos, señorita Granger. No hay necesidad de ofenderse. No es como si hubiera reprobado."

"No sé como eso es importante."

"¿No? Le estoy dando el permiso para que pretenda a mi hijo. ¿Cree que eso es algo que doy a la ligera?"

Hermione no pudo evitarlo. Se echó a reír. "¿Draco necesita su permiso para…pretender a alguien?"

"Yo no dije que le estaba dando el permiso a Draco."

Eso es correcto. Se lo había dado a Hermione. "Pero yo no necesito su permiso para hacer cualquier cosa. Usted no es mi padre. O mi madre."

"Pero yo soy su jefe".

Eso la calló. Aun cuando Lucius no pudiera salir de la casa, sólo le quedaba un año de su castigo, y todavía tenía influencia en el consejo de administración. Y quién sabe cuánto poder tendría sobre Draco.

"No esté tan triste, señorita Granger. Esta es una buena noticia. Bienvenida a la familia, siempre y cuando Draco la acepte."

¡Morgana misericordiosa! Sí, en cierto modo se trataba de una muy buena noticia, ¡pero Lucius Malfoy era un lunático! Si ésta era su idea de una bienvenida, le hubiera gustado ver qué habría pasado si hubiera fallado la prueba.

"Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos?" preguntó, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sus cambios de humor le daban latigazos, pero Hermione logró cerrar la boca abierta. "Oh, sí, me preguntaba, er, es decir...no sabrá dónde está Draco, ¿verdad? Es sólo que no ha estado en la oficina en estos últimos días, y me dijo su secretaria que usted sabía dónde estaba. "

"Ah, sí, la señorita Vernus. Una joven encantadora. Y de lo más servicial."

Hermione se echó a reír en voz baja. Sharon Vernus era tan útil como un apéndice, y tan difícil de eliminar.

"¿Qué fue eso, señorita Granger?"

"Nada. La señorita Vernus hace su trabajo...de manera adecuada. Ahora, si usted me pudiera decir dónde está Draco, le estaría muy agradecida."

"Me sorprende que no le dijera dónde está. No importa, él-"

"¡Hermione!" Narcissa irrumpió en la habitación, un par de elfos domésticos detrás de ella. Lucius inmediatamente se levantó de su silla, viendo como su esposa abrazaba a Hermione. Cuando Narcissa se sentó por fin, Lucius se le unió. "¿No te dije que vendría, Lucius? Y gracias a Merlín que lo hizo. Draco no ha estado muy bien."

La admisión le llenó el estómago de mariposas a Hermione.

Lucius se aclaró la garganta. "Narcissa, ¿te gustaría un bollo de frambuesa?"

"Sí, gracias, querido." Hermione vio como Lucius le preparó a Narcissa su té y le trajo tanto la bebida como el bollo. Una vez dado, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Espero que Lucius no te haya asustado."

Hermione atrapó a Lucius mirándola, y ella no pudo dejar de sonreír arrogantemente. Ex Mortífago o no, Lucius Malfoy estaba bien amarrado. Es cierto que por sí mismo era intimidante, pero con Narcissa, era tan espantoso como su gatito Widdershins. "No. Solo tuvimos conversación agradable."

"Que bueno", dijo Narcissa, tomando un pequeño sorbo de su té. "Por más que me gustaría quedarme hablando contigo Hermione, tengo una recepción para preparar. Y un reportero del Profeta vendrá mas tarde para una entrevista. Además, Draco se molestaría si supiera que te acaparamos".

"¿Él está aquí?" Preguntó Hermione, mirando a Lucius, quién le devolvió su sonrisa arrogante de antes con una propia.

"Por desgracia, sí. Ha sido una absoluta bestia desde que regresó de Capri. ¿Pasó algo?"

Hermione bajó la mirada, incapaz de mentirle a la madre de Draco o quitarle la sonrisa del rostro. Así que tal vez no era la única que sufría por la separación.

"Bueno, estoy segura que las cosas saldrán bien, Hermione. Ya sabes, Lucius y yo solíamos discutir todo el tiempo. Pero permíteme asegurarte, los hombres Malfoy son muy enseñables. Sólo tienes que encontrar la motivación adecuada. ¿Verdad que sí Lucius? "

"Lo que tú digas, cariño," replicó su marido.

"Draco debería estar arriba en su habitación. ¿Necesitas que Lulu que te muestre el camino?" Narcissa le preguntó.

"No. Lo puedo encontrar." Hermione se sonrojó por la mirada que compartieron los padres de Draco, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. Había pasado la prueba de Lucius y ahora era Draco. Fuera del caldero, en el fuego.

"Adiós, Narcissa." Hermione se volvió y le sonrió a padre de Draco. "Y gracias por la agradable conversación...Lucius."

Él levantó una de sus claras cejas rubias, sorprendido, pero sin embargo, inclinó la cabeza mientras ella salía de la habitación.

Hermione rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación de Draco, su energía nerviosa haciendo un trabajo ligero el subir todos los tramos de la escalera. La puerta estaba ligeramente abierta, y ella golpeó la madera. No hubo respuesta.

"¿Draco?"

Todavía no había respuesta. Empujando la puerta, entró. Como de costumbre, todo parecía inmaculado. Sin ser el tipo de persona que rompía los estereotipos, Draco había decorado su habitación en varios tonos de verde oscuro. Esperó unos minutos junto a la puerta, pero pronto se cansó de estar parada y comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

Hermione nunca había estado ahí sin Draco, y como era curiosa por naturaleza, comenzó a explorar. Haciendo su camino hacia el escritorio, sus dedos recorrieron las diferentes chucherías en este antes de detenerse en una imagen de ellos dos que nunca había visto antes. Tomando el marco en sus manos, se dio cuenta de que había sido tomada después de uno de sus partidos de Quidditch. Las mágicas imágenes la ignoraban completamente. Foto Draco estaba demasiado ocupado sonriendo y despeinando el pelo de Foto Hermione mientras ella pretendía estar enojada, golpeando sus manos. Por supuesto, esto se detuvo cuando Foto Draco le dio un gran abrazo a Foto Hermione. Foto Hermione hundió el rostro en su pecho, sin duda, escondiendo su sonrisa y protestando por lo sudado que estaba.

Hermione suspiró. Bueno, al menos Draco no había eliminado todo rastro de ella de su vida. Fue suficiente para que su corazón se sintiera raro otra vez.

"Cuando le dije a Sharon que tendrías que hablar con mi padre para averiguar dónde estaba, no pensé que tendrías el coraje de mostrar tu cara aquí".

"¡Draco!" Hermione dejó caer la foto en el escritorio y se encogió mientras esta se estrellaba de manera ruidosa en el suelo. Recogiendo la foto rápidamente, ella pudo observar como Foto Draco y Foto Hermione se le quedaban viendo.

Después de acomodar la foto, dio un paso hacia el Draco de la vida real, y el corazón que había estado aleteando segundos antes se hundió como una piedra cuando él dio un paso atrás. "Creo que lo mejor es que llevamos a cabo esta conversación fuera del alcance de tu mano. Tienes esa mala costumbre de golpearme", dijo.

Hermione estaba muy feliz de verlo para sentirse realmente ofendida. "Para ser justos, lo mereciste la primera vez." Su pequeña broma para aligerar el estado de ánimo no fue muy buena. De hecho, falló. Espectacularmente.

"¿Y la segunda vez?" preguntó Draco.

Levantó una ceja cuando ella no dijo nada. "Así que, ¿a qué debo el honor?"

Fue entonces cuando Hermione notó que llevaba la camiseta de Quidditch. Su pelo estaba despeinado por el viento, sus mejillas rosadas por el esfuerzo, y sus dedos estaban bien envueltos alrededor de su escoba. Se veía perfecto, y ella se quedó ahí, dejando que sus retinas se hundieran en esa vista. Sin pensarlo, ella exclamó: "Te extrañé."

¿Qué pasó con el filtro que existía entre su cerebro y su boca? Draco parecía tan sorprendido como ella por la declaración, pero se apartó de ella, quitándose la camiseta de Quidditch y arrojándola en un cesto. "Sólo han pasado cinco días, Granger."

Hermione sentía la sangre dejar su rostro, dejándola fría. "¿Granger?" dijo con voz ahogada.

Draco la miró por encima del hombro, pero sólo por un segundo. Siguió colocándose una camisa limpia. "Está bien, Hermione. ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Pero él ya había dicho Granger, y no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Hundiéndose en la silla de su escritorio, se sentó allí mirando tristemente hacia el espacio.

"¿Te importaría ir al grano? Tengo una cita muy importante esta tarde, y tengo que estar listo".

"¿Cita?" Las palabras salieron en un susurro horrorizado, y su visión de Draco se volvió algo borrosa. Parpadeando sus lágrimas, Hermione se levantó de la silla. "En realidad, puedo esperar a que regreses a la oficina."

Caminó hacia la puerta, pero él estaba más cerca de la entrada y le bloqueó el escape. "Obviamente pensaste que era lo suficientemente importante como para venir a hablar con mi padre."

"Y, obviamente, no quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decir, o no serías tan grosero conmigo." Una vez más, ¿dónde estaba su filtro? Parecía estar permanentemente pegado en la posición de apagado.

"¿Grosero?" Draco se echó a reír, aunque sonaba doloroso para sus oídos. "La última vez que te vi, me pegaste, y ahora que estás aquí, te encuentro revisando y rompiendo mis cosas. Y cuando trato de hablar con contigo, tratas de huir. Una vez más. Si yo soy un grosero, entonces tu eres un monstruo".

Estaba claro que no quería oír nada de lo que tenía que decir. Y lo que era peor, estaba siendo intencionalmente cruel.

Levantando la barbilla, ella se secó las lágrimas. "Vine aquí porque quería hablar de lo ocurrido en Capri."

"¿No recibiste mi carta? En caso de que no sea así, déjame recapitular. No tengo ningún deseo de discutir Capri hasta después de la boda de Pansy."

"¡Bien por mí!" Ella lo empujó en el pecho, tratando de desalojarlo de la entrada, pero él la agarró por la muñeca y se mantuvo firme. "Sabes qué, no creo que debamos hablar de ello en lo absoluto. Nunca. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer", dijo, enfurecida.

"Diviértete huyendo," dijo.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro, sin moverse. Hermione no sabía que estaba esperando, o lo que Draco estaba esperando en ese caso, y ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad de averiguarlo. En ese momento, Narcissa entró por la puerta.

"Ah, veo que ya se han reconciliado," susurró ella.

Ahora, Hermione respetaba a Narcissa, y no sólo por ser la madre de Draco. Narcissa era inteligente y poderosa por derecho propio. Después de todo, no había muchas brujas capaces de engañar a Voldemort y domesticar a Lucius Malfoy. Entonces, ¿cómo era posible que no pudiera sentir la tensión en el cuarto?

Narcissa siguió conversando, ajena a los puñales que se mandaban Hermione y Draco. "El reportero del Profeta está aquí," les informó, sonriéndole a Draco. "Espero que no te importe, pero le dije que a ustedes dos les encantaría hablar con él." Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera objetar, Narcissa se despidió y salió del cuarto, diciendo por encima del hombro: "No tenemos mucho tiempo. No hay que hacerle esperar."

Hermione miró a Draco, sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer. Se estaba convirtiendo en una tendencia.

Él le soltó la muñeca, y dijo quedamente: "Mi madre vive bajo la ilusión de que estamos juntos y felices."

"Sí, ya veo."

"Ella esta aficionada con la idea, y no veo ningún daño al no corregirla."

"Entiendo".

"Agradecería que le sigas el juego a lo largo de la entrevista. No hay necesidad de romper el corazón de mi madre. Le diré después de que todo es una mentira."

"Draco..."

"Ya la escuchaste, no hay que hacerlos esperar." Hermione siguió a Draco, caminando por las escaleras después de él. Su mente iba a mil por hora, tan confundida por todos los mensajes contradictorios que recibía.

Draco se detuvo justo afuera de la sala en la que Hermione había estado antes. Sin mediar palabra, le tendió la mano a ella y Hermione lo tomó. Empujando la puerta abierta, Draco la llevó dentro. Narcissa, Lucius, y el periodista ya estaban esperando por ellos. Hermione y Draco saludaron al reportero, Dirk Cavanaugh, luego se sentaron en un sofá, frente a Dirk. Narcissa y Lucius, estaban a un lado, fuera de vista, pero no del todo fuera de mente. Hermione podía sentir sus ojos clavados en ella.

"Muchas gracias por concederme su primera entrevista. Como estoy seguro que ya saben, ustedes dos son la comidilla de la Inglaterra mágica. Yo sé lo valioso que es su tiempo, así que vamos a empezar. La primera pregunta, ¿confirman de una vez por todas que están saliendo?"

Draco le apretó la mano. Lamentablemente, era sólo porque esperaba que ella respondiera. "Sí," dijo Hermione.

"Bien entonces, ¿cuál es?" el reportero preguntó entre risas.

"Sí, estamos juntos," dijo, con la voz un poco más firme y algo molesta.

"¿Y por cuánto tiempo han estado saliendo?" Dirk preguntó.

Hermione apretó la mano de Draco, con la esperanza de que captara el mensaje.

"Creo que ninguno de los dos está seguro de la fecha," dijo Draco. "Simplemente ocurrió, sin nosotros darnos cuenta."

"Así que ¿no desde septiembre, cuando fueron vistos juntos por primera vez?"

"No oficialmente, no. Yo estaba interesado en ella desde ese entonces en ese primer partido de Quidditch, pero sabía que ella no me soportaba. No creerás cuántas veces tuve que pedirle que saliéramos a cenar antes de que ella dijera que sí. Me inventé un montón excusas sólo para verla de nuevo. Para encontrármela en el Ministerio, en mi trabajo, y en Hogwarts. Finalmente, cedió y aceptó pasar algún tiempo conmigo. Y todo partió de ahí. Y poco a poco, porque a Hermione le gusta hacerse la dura."

Dirk y los padres de Draco parecían encontrar esa mentira como algo bastante divertido, porque todos se estaban riendo.

"¡Claro que no!" dijo Hermione, indignada. Se volvió hacia el periodista, y dijo: "Yo no tenía ni idea de que él gustaba de mí."

Draco sonrió, colocándole un brazo sobre los hombros y tomándole la mano de nuevo en la que tenía libre. "La bruja más brillante de nuestra época, ¿no cree?", dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El periodista siguió riendo como Hermione trataba de decidir qué emoción predominaba: si la ira o la felicidad.

"¿Estaban sorprendidos de alguna manera por su relación? Creo que puedo decir con honestidad que nadie pensó que ustedes dos terminarían juntos. Sus orígenes son tan diferentes."

Por la presión en su mano, Hermione sabía que era su turno. "Al principio, sí, fue muy sorprendente. Yo pensaba que él me odiaba. Pensaba que no quería nada conmigo, como en el colegio."

"No en ese momento," dijo Draco, con cierta tristeza.

"¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?" preguntó el reportero.

"Ella no lo sabe, pero la primera vez que la vi después de Hogwarts, en casa de mi tía, me sentí atraído por ella. Y me gustó mucho más desde entonces." Draco se volvió hacia Hermione, mirándola los ojos. "Ella es hermosa, inteligente, amable, interesante...valiente". Draco dijo, pasándole el pulgar sobre la palma de su mano mientras hablaba. Era un cumplido ambiguo, ya que sabía Draco pensaba que era una cobarde, pero era demasiado fácil pretender que era real. Y Hermione no fue la única en creer lo mismo. Cuando ella miró hacia otro lado, enrojeciendo por la intensidad de la mirada de Draco, Hermione vio como Narcissa le daba a Lucius un codazo en las costillas, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

El periodista asintió, comprobando por un momento para asegurarse que su pluma estuviera escribiendo y embelleciendo todo. Aparentemente satisfecho con lo que estaba escribiendo, Dirk dijo: "La mayoría de los chicos tienen miedo de acercarse a un héroe de guerra."

"Yo no soy diferente", dijo Draco, "pero me enseñaron desde temprana edad que tenía que luchar por lo que quiero, sin importar qué fuera. Y yo la quería a ella."

"¿Es por eso que la contrató para trabajar en las industrias de Malfoy?" dijo Dirk.

"No, Hermione era la mejor persona para el trabajo, y se lo merecía. No puedo pensar en ninguna otra persona que pudiera hacer la mitad de lo que ella hace. Fue pura coincidencia enamorarme de esta candidata en particular y el robármela de su trabajo me quitaba la preocupación de que la invitaran a salir o que enamorara a uno de sus compañeros."

"¿Y cómo son las cosas allí, señorita Granger? ¿Es un buen jefe?"

Por último, una respuesta en la que no tenía que mentir. "Draco es el mejor. Él respeta y valora mis opiniones y confía en mi criterio, e incluso me enseñó algunas cosas sobre la comercialización de mis ideas. Yo no podría pedir un mejor jefe."

"¿O novio?" Dirk preguntó.

"O novio", dijo Hermione.

"¿Y qué pasa cuando pelean? Trabajar juntos deben complicar las cosas", dijo Dirk.

Todas estas preguntas habían incomodado a Hermione, pero esta era especialmente mala. Era demasiado precisa. Pero ella respondió de todos modos, mirando directamente a Draco, esperando que se diera cuenta lo mucho que sentía el haberle hecho daño. "Me preocupo profundamente por Draco, y creo que él sabe que nunca haría algo de manera intencionada que pudiera herirlo. De hecho, me siento tan triste cuando está molesto conmigo, que no puedo pensar con claridad. No es necesario decirlo, pero nuestras peleas no duran mucho. Siempre estamos dispuestos a resolver las cosas. ¿Verdad que sí, Draco? "

Hermione contuvo el aliento, esperando su respuesta.

"Cueste lo que cueste," dijo, antes de guiñarle el ojo al periodista." Honestamente, creo que solo discute conmigo para luego reconciliarnos."

"Otra pregunta para la señorita Granger. ¿Cómo han reaccionado sus amigos ante relación?"

"Me hacen bromas sobre él, pero aparte de eso, aceptan la relación."

"¿Incluso su ex-novio, Ronald Weasley?" preguntó Dirk.

Hermione sintió el agarre de su mano algo más apretado, pero ella ya sabía que tenía que responder a la pregunta. "Ron y yo solo tuvimos unas pocas citas después de la guerra, pero no era nada serio."

"Hablando de amigos, la señorita Parkinson se va a casar dentro de tres días. ¿Hay algún plan así para el futuro?"

Draco se echó a reír. "Sólo tendrá que esperar y ver qué pasa. Ahora bien, si nos disculpan, tengo una reunión muy importante para la cual debo prepararme."

Su cita. Hermione casi había olvidado que estaban jugando a pretender. El recuerdo era como una bofetada en la cara. Qué apropiado.

Draco se levantó, soltándole la mano. "Puedes volver a casa desde la red flu de mi habitación"

"¿Un beso para la cámara antes de partir?" dijo Dirk. Estaba claro que era una broma, pero Narcissa declaró que era una idea maravillosa.

Hermione se detuvo en seco, mirando a sus pies, incómoda. Si Draco estaba a punto de ir a una cita, besarla era probablemente la última cosa que quería hacer.

"Hermione no es la mayor fan de las demostraciones públicas de afecto," dijo Draco, lo que confirmaba sus sospechas.

Narcissa rió. "Vamos, Hermione, un beso no te hará daño."

"Madre, yo de verdad -"

"Está bien, Draco," dijo Hermione.

Dirk se mostró sorprendido por la concesión, pero rápidamente se puso a trabajar, diciéndoles cómo posar y pararse. Terminaron uno al frente del otro, con uno de los brazos de Draco alrededor de su cintura. Ahora estaban a la espera del visto bueno de Dirk.

"Dame un segundo para preparar la cámara...Está bien, lo tengo", dijo Dirk. "Cuando estén listos."

Hermione se inclinó, preparada para besar a Draco en la mejilla, pero él se volvió al último segundo. Sus labios rozaron los de ella, y cuando no se retiraron al instante, Hermione dejó que se le cerraran los ojos. Si este era su último beso con Draco, iba a saborearlo.

Todo terminó cuando Draco se alejó unos segundos más tarde. Hermione trató de convencerse de que era algo bueno. Había estado a punto de agarrarle la cara y besarlo profundamente. No era una buena idea ya que sus padres y un reportero se encontraban allí. Sin embargo, se sentía tan frustrada. Y confundida. Si Draco estaba tan molesto con ella, ¿por qué estaba haciendo este tipo de cosas? Cosas como acunarle la cara entre las manos mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de ella. "Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. No es frecuente que tu madre te de permiso para besar a tu novia."

"No creo que le importe," el reportero se echó a reír, mientras Narcissa iba a ver las fotos. Lucius se quedó en el sofá, mirando a Hermione, que estaba en desesperada necesidad de un poco de aire.

Tomando de la mano a Hermione, Draco dijo, "Fue algo bueno hablar con usted, señor Cavanaugh, pero la verdad es que me tengo que ir."

"Gracias por su tiempo. La historia debería ser publicada el día de la boda de la señorita de Parkinson."

Asintiendo con la cabeza a su madre y a su padre, Draco llevó a Hermione a su habitación. Tan pronto como cruzaron el umbral, le soltó la mano y dijo: "Ahórrame tus charlas. Ya sé que no debí hacer eso."

Hermione miraba mientras él caminaba hacia su armario, sacando un conjunto diferente. Luego se fue detrás de un biombo de cambiado. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta. No podía salir, y él no podía ver su rostro. Ya era hora. Tenía que decirlo antes de que él se fuera para su cita y se enamorara de alguien más.

Excepto que ella no había contado con que Draco pudiera cambiarse tan rápido. Él volvió a salir, luciendo absolutamente impresionante. Ella nunca lo había visto tan bien vestido antes. Un odio poderoso e irracional por la chica con que se iba a ver la llenó, pero ella lo empujó a un lado. Si no se lo decía, solo se iba a odiar a sí misma.

Draco se sentó en su cama. "Está bien, soy todo oídos, Hermione. ¿Qué te gustaría decirme?"

Reuniendo todo su coraje, levantó su cara hacia él, sólo para encontrarlo ocupado con el proceso de amarrarse los cordones de los zapatos. "¿Qué era tan importante que no podía esperar hasta el sábado?" dijo.

Hermione puso una mano temblorosa en su muñeca. "No puedo hacer esto si vas a estar así."

"¿Cómo? ¿Enojado?" dijo, alzando la vista de sus zapatos por un breve instante. Su voz pudo haber sido tranquila, pero la emoción en sus ojos lo decía todo. Era más que enojo. Era dolor más que todo. "Lo siento si mis sentimientos no son los que crees que deberían ser", dijo, metiendo los pies en sus zapatos.

Tenía razón, pero no en la forma en que él pensaba. "Draco...lo que te voy a decir...tengo que saber que pase lo que pase, seguiremos siendo amigos," dijo.

"Esa no es una promesa que puedo hacer," dijo.

"¡Bueno, será mejor que lo hagas! Tu amistad significa para mucho para mí y me niego a perderla...no puedo perderla."

Draco siguió amarrándose los cordones, ignorando su sufrimiento. "Sí, bueno...tu eres muy autosuficiente. Estoy seguro de que vas a poder manejarlo."

¿Por qué estaba siendo tan cabeza dura? ¡Porqué no la miraba!

"No es una cuestión de manejar las cosas, Draco. Sé que me las arreglaría. Pero yo no quiero. Te extrañaría mucho."

"Estás siendo dramática."

Oh, ¡al demonio con todo!

"Draco, estoy enamorada de ti."

Ya se había terminado de poner en los zapatos, pero aún no la miraba, pero eso estaba bien. Se le hacía más fácil el seguir confesando, y una vez comenzada, no podía parar.

Caminando por el piso, meneando los brazos salvajemente, lo dejó salir todo. "Tienes razón. Soy una mentirosa y una cobarde. Es por eso que te golpeé. Es por eso que escapé. Es por eso que no pude decirte lo que quería la noche en que cuidamos a Teddy. Es la razón por la cual he estado actuando como una loca cuando estoy contigo estos últimos meses. Desde aquella noche de la fiesta de tu madre, no he sido capaz de verte que de la misma manera. Siempre serás mi amigo, pero quiero mucho más que eso. He tratado de luchar contra esto y racionalizarlo, pero sigo llegando a la misma conclusión: Te amo, quiero estés conmigo y con nadie más. "

¡Ahí estaba! Lo había dicho, y Merlín, se sintió bien. Incluso si él no sentía los mismo, ella había hecho algo que consideraba imposible: fue vulnerable y pidió algo que de verdad quería, simplemente porque lo quería y no porque se sentía con derecho a eso.

Pero a medida que pasaban los segundos y Draco todavía no decía nada, la adrenalina comenzó a disminuir. Y lo mismo pasó con toda la comodidad que había sentido al ser valiente otra vez. Aún así, Hermione no tenía planes de volver de nuevo a ser una cobarde.

"Di algo," dijo.

Él abrió la boca para hablar, pero la voz de una mujer salió en su lugar.

"Draco, ¿vienes?" dijo Sharon, su cara apareciendo en las verdes llamas de su chimenea.

¡Por todos los diablos! ¿Su cita era con Sharon Vernus? Ni siquiera tenía sentido. Sharon era estúpida, mala y no tenía cerebro. Lo único que tenía a su favor era su apariencia, pero ¿qué era eso comparado a lo que Hermione podía ofrecerle a Draco? Una mujer como Sharon era demasiado egoísta para amar, y no había manera de que pudiera querer Draco como Hermione ya lo hacía.

Hermione cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, mirando a Draco. Él se quedó allí, mirando entre Sharon y Hermione, la indecisión claramente escrita en su cara. Bueno, esto era todo, se suponía. Tiempo para que él tomara una decisión. Si elegía una cita con Sharon sobre ella, entonces era un idiota sin cerebro, y ¿por qué Hermione querría estar con alguien así?

"Oh, hola, Hermione. No te había visto ahí," dijo Sharon, mirando a Hermione. "Veo que sigues enferma."

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" preguntó Hermione.

"Sheldon me dijo, y te ves bastante miserable. De hecho, te has visto algo mal toda esta semana. Deberías estar en tu casa tomando un descanso."

"Lo tomaré como un consejo, Sanadora Vernus," le espetó Hermione.

Los ojos verdes de Sharon se abrieron como platos, llenos de fingida inocencia. "La enfermedad podría explicar tu mal humor... ¿a menos que esté interrumpiendo algo?"

"Gracias, Sharon. Pronto estaré allí," dijo Draco, despidiéndose de la bruja.

"Está bien, Draco. Pero para que sepas, solo quedan dos minutos para la reservación," dijo Sharon, sonriéndole a Hermione antes de desaparecer.

Así que eso era. Draco había escogido una vida de mediocridad con Sharon Vernus. Qué cliché. Y desgarrador.

"Realmente desearía que hubieras esperado hasta después de la boda de Pansy," dijo Draco, mirando tristemente a su chimenea.

"_¡Lo siento!_¡La próxima vez que le confiese mi amor a alguien, me aseguraré de ajustarlo a su horario!" gritó Hermione, demasiado molesta como parar tratar de controlar sus emociones o su sarcasmo.

"Hermione, no es lo que-" Draco hizo una pausa, mirando su reloj. "¡Maldita sea! Me tengo que ir."

Hermione ya le había dado la espalda, decidida a no llorar hasta llegar a su apartamento. "Está bien, vete. Nos vemos en el trabajo el lunes."

"No el lunes. El sábado. En la boda de Pansy."

"Me niego a ir a la boda contigo." Ella podía estar enamorada de él, pero no estaba tan desesperada como para compartirlo con Sharon Vernus. Draco debía estar loco al pensar que ella lo consideraría.

Esperó a que Draco gritara su destino, pero no hubo nada. La habitación estaba en completo silencio. El deseo de mirar por encima de su hombro era grande, pero ella se resistió, sabiendo que si lo veía partir con Sharon, se desmoronaría.

Lo último que esperaba era ser volteada y atacada por Draco. Sus manos se apoderaron de sus brazos y tiró de ella, con lo que su cara estaba tan cerca que ella tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para verlo. "¡Dios, como eres! Y si no te amara, te juro que te mataría", dijo.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de procesar su confesión, porque tan pronto lo dijo, Draco ya la estaba besando. Y esta vez no había cámaras o padres para salvarlo. ¿Y no había otra cosa que estaba olvidando? Oh, sí. ¡DRACO MALFOY LA AMABA!

Hermione echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo mientras lo besaba. Cuando terminara, él estaría diciendo: "¿Qué Sharon?" Y no había nada que Sharon pudiera hacer al respecto. Ella no podía dejar de pasarle los dedos por el pelo, o acariciarle la cara, o su espalda. O conseguir nuevas maneras de hacer temblar a Draco.

Muy pronto, sin embargo, se olvidó por completo de la aparición de la secretaria de Draco, y todo lo demás. Todo lo que podía entender eran los labios y manos de Draco, y ambos parecían estar comunicando lo mismo: que él la amaba. Ella esperaba que sus acciones estuvieran haciendo lo mismo, redobló sus esfuerzos para dejarle saber lo mucho que lo adoraba.

Al parecer, era demasiado. Draco se separó de ella, sin aire. "Me tengo que ir." Enderezando su ropa y dándole besos en la cara y en el cuello, tropezó hacia la chimenea, arrastrándola con él.

El cerebro de Hermione seguía confundido. Luchando a través de la niebla, dijo, "¿Ah?"

"Me tengo que ir."

"¿Qué? ¿Te vas? Pero yo pen-"

"Prométeme que vendrás a la boda de Pansy", interrumpió Draco.

"Pero-"

Draco se echó hacia atrás, acariciándole la cara con la mano. "Prométeme que vas a estar ahí".

Hermione se derrumbó. "Está bien. Pero-"

Dándole un último beso, Draco dijo que el nombre de algún restaurante del cual nunca había escuchado hablar y desapareció.

Con los labios y el corazón todavía zumbando, Hermione se acercó a la mesa de Draco, donde sus homólogos de la foto aplaudían amablemente. Luego Foto Draco agarraba a Foto Hermione en sus brazos, y la Hermione de la vida real vio una repetición de lo que había ocurrido segundos antes. Sólo que Foto Draco no iba a dejar el marco por Foto Sharon.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Hermione se negó a pensar en ello. Draco dijo que la amaba, y ella sabía que él no usaría esas palabras a la ligera. Y no lo dijo de manera platónica, porque los amigos no se comunicaban con la lengua o se comportan de la manera en que Foto Draco y Foto Hermione se estaban comportando en estos momentos.

Y sin embargo...

Había muchas razones para ser feliz, pero su mente traidora seguía trayendo las imágenes de Draco y Sharon compartiendo una cena romántica en un restaurante a luz de las velas. Tenía que haber alguna razón por la cual él la dejaría así, sin ninguna explicación, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna. No debería encontrar ninguna de todos modos. De hecho, debía estar disfrutando del glorioso conocimiento de que Draco Malfoy la amaba. ¡Y si no fuera por la estúpida Sharon, Hermione podría haberlo hecho!

Hermione se paseó por la habitación, tratando de averiguar qué hacer a continuación. Estuvo a punto de seguir a Draco al restaurante, pero algo le dijo que no. Tenía que confiar en él. Pero también necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre esto.

Todas sus opciones habituales no estaban disponibles. Ginny estaba en Bulgaria, compitiendo en un partido de la Liga de Campeones de Quidditch. Harry y Ron eran chicos. Mientras que a ella le caían bien, cuestionó el juicio de Luna, Lavender y Parvarti. Fleur y la Señora Weasley no estaban muy al tanto, y pensaba que aún la querían con Ron, por lo que estarían parcializadas en contra de Draco. Con Andrómeda y Narcissa el problema era al revés. Estaban demasiado parcializadas a favor de Draco como para poder confiar en su juicio sobre el comportamiento de él. Eso solo le dejaba una sola persona, y a pesar de todas sus protestas, esta persona era justo lo que necesitaba en estos momentos.

Su madre.

* * *

_N/T: ¡Hoola! Sorry por tardarme tanto, pero aquí está el capi finalmente. No está beteado porque hace poco lo terminé, pero luego cambio los capítulos. Chicas, Una serie de eventos desafortunados está como fic nominado en los Dramione Awards en español 2011! ¿No es genial? :D La autora lo sabe y está muy contenta. Busquen en Google "Dramione Awards 2011" para que encontrar el sitio y votar, ya que no sé como funciona eso de los links aquí, la que quiera hacerlo, claro :) ¡Gracias a Sabaana por ayudarme! Y a ustedes por leer. Me vooy, me tengo que ir a clases, un beso._


	19. El Final, Primera Parte

Una serie de eventos desafortunados

Por Geeky-DMHG-Fan

Evento desafortunado número trece:

**El Final, Primera Parte**

* * *

Hermione llamó a su madre luego de llegar a su casa, pero nadie contestó. Dejó un mensaje algo vago en el contestador automático (su padre podía escucharlo, después de todo), Hermione colgó el teléfono y comenzó a caminar por el suelo. Estaba tan llena de información y no tenía a nadie con quien compartirla. Sin embargo, algo como esto no se podía mantener en su interior.

"¡Draco Malfoy me ama!" le gritó a su apartamento, ganándose una mirada desdeñosa de Crookshanks mientras Widdershins se escondía detrás del sillón para esconderse de la señora loca.

"No me mires así, Crookshanks," lo regañó Hermione, recogiendo la bola de pelo color naranja en sus brazos y presionando su cara aplastada contra su mejilla. "Deberías estar feliz por mí. Y vamos a tener que trabajar en tu comportamiento hacia Draco. No más arañazos en sus túnicas, y nada de dejar bolas de pelos en sus zapatos ¿me entiendes?"

Crookshanks se escurrió de sus manos y la miró con desdén desde el suelo, acicalándose. Oh, bueno, al menos Widdershins quería a Draco. Sería suficiente, por ahora.

Sin embargo, mientras Hermione se conformaba que uno de sus gatos se llevara bien con Draco, ella aún no había asimilado la idea de que él fuera a esa cita con Sharon. Recordando el nombre del restaurante, llamó a Información Mágica para averiguar sobre el establecimiento de comida. ¿Cómo era? ¿El menú consistía en papas fritas y hamburguesas? ¿Era el tipo de lugar en el que una persona llevaría a cabo reuniones de negocios? Todo lo que tenían para sus problemas eran risas y la respuesta: "Lo siento, señorita, pero lo más cercano a una reunión de negocios que se produce en ese lugar son los de un cliente y su prostituta favorita." Eso era tan solo un poco tranquilizante. Sharon no era una prostituta (que ella supiera), pero estaba claro que el restaurante tenía un ambiente mucho más romántico que McDonalds.

Hermione sabía que estaba actuando como una tonta al dejar que todo el asunto de Sharon la afectara. Si Draco amaba a Hermione, no podía sentir nada por Sharon. Eran dos tipos muy diferentes de mujer, y era Hermione a la que él le había dicho 'Te amo'. Eso era algo, ¿verdad? Hermione solo se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua, ¿no?

Widdershins maulló para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo. Bueno, ¡eso lo arreglaba! Draco se merecía el beneficio de la duda, y ella se lo iba a dar. Así que a pesar de una posible cita-reunión con alguien que podía ser o no una prostituta, Hermione durmió como un bebé esa noche. Ni una vez se despertó, algo bueno ya que fue visitada por el mejor sueño que había tenido en mucho tiempo, en el que le decía a Malfoy que lo amaba y él se lo decía también para luego proceder a besarse con ella. Sobre el escritorio de Sharon.

Tan pronto como se hizo de día, Hermione se levantó de la cama, completamente renovada. Después de desayunar, tomó especial cuidado en prepararse. Uno nunca sabía si Draco espontáneamente podía aparecer en el trabajo, y ella quería lucir lo mejor posible.

Al bajar del ascensor con un rebote en su paso y una canción en sus labios, lo primero que notó fue que Sharon no estaba en su escritorio. En su lugar había una mujer rubia algo mayor transcribiendo algo en un pergamino. ¡Qué sorpresa mañanera tan maravillosa! Si resultaba que Sharon ya no estaba al servicio de las Industrias Malfoy, Hermione tenía que encontrar alguna manera de expresarle su gratitud a su jefe. Tal vez sobre el escritorio de Sharon.

"Hola. ¿Dónde está la señorita Vernus?" preguntó Hermione, fingiendo desinterés.

Sin levantar la vista, la señora respondió: "Lo siento, pero está fuera de la oficina hasta el lunes."

Hermione jugaba con una pluma en el borde de la mesa, tratando de que sus dedos no se apretaran a su alrededor. "¿Y el señor Malfoy?"

"Lo mismo."

Eso no era una maravillosa sorpresa mañanera.

"Usted no sabrá…uhm, si están juntos, ¿verdad?" preguntó Hermione con tan dignidad como pudo, luego de romper la pluma por la mitad.

La mujer finalmente miró hacia arriba, observando por encima de sus lentes a Hermione y a las piezas de su antiguo utensilio de oficina. Hermione podía ver la curiosidad y la molestia nadando en los ojos de la dama, pero ella optó por ignorarla. "Lo siento, señorita…"

"Gran-" A último momento, Hermione se dio cuenta de que no quería que Sharon o Draco se enterarán de esto. Tiempo de pensar algo rápido. "Grangrena."

¿Grangrena? Hermione trató de no gemir. ¿Toda esa masa cerebral, y todo lo que pudo inventar fue un apellido que sonaba como una enfermedad que afectaba la piel? Pero ya era demasiado tarde para decir otra cosa. Y al parecer ni siquiera la secretaría le creía. Hermione trató de sonreír a pesar de la vergüenza.

"Bueno, señorita…Grangrena, lo siento, pero no puedo responder su pregunta, porque no lo sé exactamente. Me contrataron de una empresa de trabajos temporales y sólo estaré aquí hasta el viernes. Pero voy a dejar un nota para el señor Malfoy, haciéndole saber que pasó por aquí."

"No, no se preocupe," dijo Hermione. Cuando la secretaria siguió escribiendo, Hermione colocó una mano sobre la de ella. "En serio. No será necesario. Hablaré con él cuando regrese. Y le traeré otra pluma mas tarde." La señora dejó de escribir la nota, algo bueno, dado que Hermione no estaba segura de si era legal lanzarle Obvliate.

Satisfecha de que Draco nunca se enterase de la visita de cierta señorita Grangrena, Hermione camino por el pasillo hasta su propia oficina, tratando de no dejar que la ausencia de Draco y Sharon le bajara el ánimo.

Mientras se acercaba, Sheldon levantó la vista, su sonrisa desapareciendo al momento de ver su cara. "¿Está bien?" le preguntó.

"Creo que sí. Estoy mucho mejor que ayer, de todos modos," dijo mientras caminaba junto a él hacia la puerta.

"Bueno, ánimo. Estoy seguro de que su día va a mejorar."

"Ya veremos," dijo ella, abriendo la puerta de su oficina. Inmediatamente sintió un olor inundar sus fosas nasales.

Rápidamente cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta al ver las flores que cubrían su oficina. Así de repente, su estado de ánimo melancólico se evaporó, viéndose reemplazado por la certeza y la euforia que había sentido la primera vez que Draco Malfoy había confesado su amor por ella. Flotando sobre su escritorio, tomó asiento, y se dio cuenta de que había una tarjeta en el ramo de flores delante de ella. Su estómago aleteo gratamente, así que la alcanzó y la abrió. En su interior estaba la familiar letra de Draco.

_Querida señorita Granger,_

_Esta es una carta de negocios, no de amor. De esta manera, no esperes que haga algo tan degradante como el decirte que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti o que me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo. De hecho, en vez de estar contento contigo, estoy realmente enojado. Has tomado posesión de mis pensamientos y me has robado la concentración. Aún más terrible es la constatación de que has hecho casi imposible para mí el estar en otro lugar que no sea tu oficina. Sabiendo lo mucho que me gusta trabajar, te puedes imaginar mi ira._

Hermione se hundió en la silla y no pudo contener la risita que se le escapó de los labios. ¡Draco la extrañaba y quería estar con ella! Con ganas, siguió leyendo.

_A pesar de tus intentos de hechizarme, todavía me encuentro en la posesión de mi ingenio y mi masculinidad. A diferencia de los Potter y los Weasley del mundo, no me voy a convertir en un babuino baboso por ninguna mujer. Y antes de que traigas las flores como prueba de mi afecto, todo esto tiene una explicación lógica. Es mera coincidencia que son tus favoritas. Mi madre compró demasiadas para la recepción, y me pareció un desperdicio tirarlas a la basura. Me lo puedes agradecer después.  
_  
Mera coincidencia, ¡ja! Esas flores no estaban en la mansión ayer.

_Y como ya expliqué eso, lamento informarte que estaré incomunicado hasta la boda de Pansy. Tomando en cuenta el interesante giro que tomaron los eventos de ayer, no quiero que haya un malentendido acerca de mi ausencia. Me doy cuenta de que hay todavía muchas preguntas que necesitan ser contestadas, pero como soy una persona importante y codiciada, mi horario esta lamentablemente (y repugnantemente) lleno. De hecho, apenas tuve tiempo para escribir esta carta. Solo pido tu paciencia y comprensión, algo que merezco, tomando en cuenta todo lo que he tenido que soportar gracias a ti, cosa que espero no cambie. _

_Atentamente,_

_Draco B. Malfoy._

_P. S. Te amo._

Hermione sonrió, leyendo sus palabras un par de veces más antes de meter su primera carta de amor en un cajón de su escritorio. A pesar de que ella sabía que él estaba ocupado, rápidamente escribió una respuesta, aunque la suya era mucho más corta.

D-

Yo también te amo.

-H

Con eso ya listo, Hermione obedientemente se puso a trabajar. O al menos lo intentó. Fue difícil al principio, con su carta de amor tentándola desde el cajón de su escritorio. Leyéndola hasta aprendérsela de memoria, finalmente se puso a trabajar, y antes de que se diera cuenta, el día había terminado, y estaba de vuelta en su apartamento, con la carta de Draco en mano. Estaba a punto de volver a leerla, cuando se dio cuenta de la luz parpadeante en su contestadora. Hermione corrió, sintiendo que era de su madre.

"Lo siento, Hermione, pero estoy muy ocupada con los pacientes. Pero me gustaría salir y conversar. Estoy libre para el almuerzo este domingo. Y si invitas a Draco, me comprometo a lograr que tu padre se comporte ¡Te quiero! ¡Adiós!"

Hermione eliminó el mensaje, decepcionada al saber que su madre no estaba disponible. Trató de consolarse imaginándose a sí misma con Draco en un almuerzo el domingo con sus padres, pero la imagen era borrosa. Después de todo, ¿que eran ella y Draco? Obviamente, más que amigos, pero eso no era mucha información. Y fuera lo que fueran, ¿eran una cosa lo suficientemente seria como para almorzar los domingos con sus padres? ¿O todavía era demasiado pronto? ¿Draco creería que estaba tratando de atraparlo en un compromiso para el cual todavía no estaba listo? ¿Y qué pensarían sus padres? Sí, su madre había marcado a Draco como su futuro yerno, pero el padre de Hermione era otro cuento. Desde que Hermione le había presentado a Draco, su padre salía de la habitación cada vez que su esposa mencionaba a su rubio amigo. Y eso era cuando Draco sólo había sido su amigo y no su, bueno, lo que fuera.

Hermione gimió, frotándose la frente. Tal vez las cosas no estaban tan resueltas como ella pensaba. Otra razón para mantener todo en secreto. Aún quedaban cientos de preguntas que necesitaban ser contestadas, y por eso sacó un pergamino y comenzó a enumerarlas. Dicha actividad ocupó la gran parte de su fin de semana y ya para el día de la boda, su pergamino era de más de tres pies de largo.

El día de la boda, Hermione se despertó con el estómago lleno de mariposas. Comenzó a dar vueltas de aquí para allá, con la esperanza de que si se movía más rápido, ella lo vería mucho más pronto. Por desgracia, lo único que consiguió fue el estar lista dos horas antes de la boda.

Decidió leer para pasar el tiempo de la única manera que sabía, y cuando finalmente consiguió meterse en el libro, escuchó un sonido en su chimenea. Con el corazón en la garganta, corrió desde su dormitorio hasta la sala de estar, para detenerse al ver a Ron Weasley emergiendo de esta.

"Oh, eres tú", dijo.

"¿De esa manera saludas a un viejo amigo?"

"Lo siento, Ron, pensé que eras otra persona."

"¿Quién? ¿Papá Noel?" Ron se echó e reír mientras se quitaba el polvo flú de su cuerpo. "¿Tienes algo que comer?"

"Sírvete lo que puedas encontrar," dijo Hermione, preguntándose por qué estaba allí y vestido como un vagabundo, cuando la boda era en una hora.

Hermione lo siguió hasta la cocina y lo observó mientras revisaba su refrigerador y su armario. "Caray, Hermione, ¿no tiendes nada de alcohol por aquí?"

"Por supuesto que no."

"Hermione...", dijo Ron, levantando las cejas.

"Está bien, tengo algo, pero no te lo voy a dar a ti. Falta poco para la boda de Pansy, y no voy a dejar que vayas como un borracho."

"No voy a ir borracho."

Hermione lo miró fijamente, sin impresionarse. Ron y el auto-control no eran precisamente buenos amigos. "Perdóname si no te creo."

"Oh, sí me voy a emborrachar, pero no es necesario que te preocupes por eso," le informó, todavía buscando en su cocina.

"¿Y por qué no?"

"Porque no voy a ir."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?"

"¡Ajá! ¡Lo encontré!" gritó Ron, golpeándose la cabeza con el interior del armario de la emoción. Vertiendo el whisky de fuego en un vaso, tomó una copa, mientras se frotaba la cabeza con la otra mano. "¿Sabes que Lavender va a ir a la boda?" dijo, sentándose a la mesa de la cocina.

"No. No sabía que conociera a Lance o a Pansy."

"No los conoce, pero ese idiota de Seamus Finningan si."

Hermione se sentó junto a él, arrebatándole la copa de la mano, pero él bebió de la botella, limpiándose la boca descuidadamente con la manga.

"¡Ron! ¡Tal vez quiera beber algo de eso más tarde!" dijo ella, agarrando la botella.

Pero Ron no escuchaba. Tenía los ojos vidriosos; la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la distancia. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado dura con él.

Agitando la mano delante de su cara vacía, dijo en voz baja: "¿Es por eso que no vas? ¿Porque no quieres verla con Seamus?"

Ron asintió tristemente. "Ni siquiera han pasado dos semanas, y ella ya está saliendo con ese idiota."

"Tal vez sólo van como amigos."

Ron se echó a reír, el sonido era amargo y cínico, para nada parecido a Ron. "De verdad, Hermione. ¿Me estás tratando de decir que si Draco sale con alguna facilita por ahí, de verdad vas a asumir que no pasa nada?"

Merlín, eso esperaba. Pero eso no fue lo que dijo. "Draco no tiene nada que ver con esto."

Ron soltó un bufido. "De acuerdo. Me olvidé de que ustedes dos no están saliendo. Mi error."

"De todos modos, Seamus es su amigo."

"Ya no," interrumpió Ron.

"Y Lavender nunca te haría daño a propósito."

"No conoces a Lavender. Ella da miedo cuando está enfadada, y nunca la había visto tan molesta. Ni siquiera me deja hablar con ella."

"¿Te dijo por qué?"

"En realidad no. Solo que ya habíamos terminado, y que necesitaba seguir adelante."

El rostro de Hermione se suavizó, aunque trató de no mostrarlo. Las cosas no sonaban muy bien para Ron. "¿Y es eso lo que quieres?"

"¡Por supuesto que no! Y te aseguro que tampoco la quiero con Seamus." Al mencionar al irlandés, Ron pareció perder la cordura, se puso de pie y comenzó a gritar, mientras agitaba las manos en el aire como un loco. "_¡Finnigan!_ De todos los... Ella me dejó porque decía que yo no estaba dispuesto a comprometerme, pero luego se da la vuelta y empieza a salir con ese, ese…canalla."

Tratando de que Ron no tocara fondo, Hermione mantuvo su voz tranquila y en calma. "Seamus no es un canalla."

"No sólo es un canalla, es el canalla mas canallesco de todos."

"¿Canallesco? Eso no es ni siquiera una palabra*," Hermione le recordó.

"No importa. Él no ha tenido ni una relación exitosa en toda su vida. Sólo una chica tras otra. Y ahora está con Lavender." Ron colocó la cabeza en sus manos. "¿Qué voy a hacer?"

"¿Estás listo para comprometerte con ella?"

"_Estoy_comprometido con ella, pero ella quiere casarse," Ron se acomodó el cuello de la camisa, como si la habitación se hubiera convertido en algo asfixiante. "Sólo tengo veinte años."

"¿Y?"

Ron la miró, con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Quieres decir que si un tipo te propone matrimonio, te casarías con él?"

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "Depende del tipo. Pero si estuviera enamora de él, y confiara en él y lo respetara, ¿por qué no?" Después de todo, ¿no había estado fantaseando con Draco y sus hermosos bebés durante estos últimos meses?

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos. ¡Merlín! Estaba dispuesta a comprometerse el resto de su vida con un chico que del cual acababa de darse cuenta que estaba enamorada. Un tipo a quien había odiado hasta el año pasado. Y sorprendentemente, no tenía ningún problema con eso. Pero eso era lo preocupante, porque incluso si Draco había dicho que la amaba, él no podía quererla como ella lo quería a él.

La irregularidad de los sentimientos de ambos era algo terrible. Nunca había estado enamorada antes, y no era algo común en ella el hacer algo sin saber todas las posibilidades y consecuencias de sus acciones. Pero Draco no era un libro el cual ella podía estudiar, y a lo que en seres humanos se refería, él era uno de los individuos más complejos que había encontrado. Nunca había conocido a nadie tan capaz de ocultar sus sentimientos. Él era impredecible, y por lo tanto muy diferente de la persona con la cual había crecido y la cual esperaba que se convirtiera. Adoraba esas cosas sobre él, pero, al mismo tiempo, le inspiraban temor. ¿Cómo podía proteger su corazón de lo desconocido?

"Porque...porque es…" balbuceó Ron, agitando las manos en el aire otra vez y recordándole a Hermione que todavía estaba en la habitación. "No puedo casarme. Todavía no, por lo menos."

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, tratando de inyectarle algo de lógica a la conversación y de convencer a Ron de que está bien el querer casarse, y de convencerse a sí misma de no preocuparse por sus sentimientos hacia Draco. "Tenemos veinte años, Ron, no doce. Tienes una fuente constante de ingresos, y ella también, por lo que no necesitan preocuparse por las finanzas. Ya has estado con ella durante casi dos años, y cada vez que terminan, ninguno de los dos ha salido con nadie más. "

"Her-mi-o-neeeeee", se quejó, "¿cómo puedes esperar que yo piense bien si no me dejas beber?"

"Honestamente, Ron, parece como que los dos quieren cosas muy diferentes. Tal vez lo mejor es que no estén juntos."

"Pero ¿y si ella termina casándose con Seamus? ¿O con algún otro tipo?"

"Si tú no quieres estar con ella, no se puedes esperar que ella no salga con nadie más."

"Pero ella dijo que me amaba. Se podría pensar que por lo menos debería estar algo triste. Llorando en su casa, o algo así."

"¿O llegando a casa de su amiga para emborracharse?" Preguntó Hermione, esperando que se diera cuenta de que tal vez quería a Lavender tanto como ella lo quería a él.

"¡Exactamente!"

"Bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo quieres que te espere? ¿Un año?"

"No sé, ¡pero mucho más de dos semanas! En serio, Hermione, si no te conociera, pensaría que estas de su parte."

Hermione suspiró, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus próximas palabras. "No estoy del lado de nadie. Pero tienes que admitir que Lavender parece estar mucho más interesada en la relación que tú. No hace falta ser un genio para ver que te adora. Y esta es la primera vez que termina contigo. Las otras veces, tú la has empujado lejos, y ella te ha esperado pacientemente. No vayas a tomar esto mal, pero si no la amas como ella te ama a ti, ¿por qué estás tan enojado? "

Los ojos azules de Ron se redujeron, y sabía que él no estaba dispuesto a escuchar lo que ella acababa de decir. "Yo la quiero. La amo más que cualquier otra cosa."

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?"

"¡Es el matrimonio! Eso es para siempre."

"Claro que no."

"Este no es el mundo muggle. No me podría divorciar. Tendría que quedarme con ella hasta la muerte."

Hermione no discutió eso. Ella sabía que las tasas de divorcio en el mundo mágico eran casi inexistentes. Y tal vez para un purasangre como Ron, el estigma podía ser mayor. Además, si alguien ya estaba pensando en el divorcio, ya desde el principio, entonces tal vez no debían casarse. Así que ella intentó otra táctica. "Pero si la quieres, ¿por qué no quieres estar con ella para siempre?"

Ron empujó su silla de la mesa y se levantó. "No puedo pensar más en esto. Pero tienes razón, debo ir a la boda. Y contigo."

Hermione trató de no arrugar la nariz ante la idea. No era que a ella no le gustara Ron, solo quería que nadie pensara lo que no era, especialmente Draco. "No estoy segura de que sea una gran idea."

"¿Y por qué no? No es como si estuvieras saliendo con alguien, ¿verdad?"

"Gracias por el recordatorio."

"Oh, vamos, Hermione. Eso no fue lo que quise decir. Es sólo que, si no vas con nadie, ¿por qué no podemos ir juntos?"

"Porque esto es entre tú y Lavender. No quiero involucrarme."

"Ella terminó conmigo hace dos semanas. ¡Dos! Y ya encontró una cita. No puedo aparecerme solo. Me voy a ver patético."

"¿Y cómo el salir conmigo te va a hacer ver mejor?"

"Lavender ha estado celosa de ti desde sexto año. De hecho, ella piensa que la razón por la que no me comprometo con ella es porque todavía no te he superado."

"¡Eso es estúpido! Ella no tiene motivos para estar celosa de mí."

"Eso es lo que le dije, pero ella no quiso escuchar."

"Yo no voy a ser utilizada para que otra persona sienta celos. Es erróneo e inmaduro, y está destinado a fracasar."

"¡Por favor, Hermione! Vamos como amigos. Te prometo que no voy a tratar de darle ninguna idea."

Bueno, al menos si Ron iba, podía hablar con Lavender, y tal vez podían arreglar las cosas. Su otra alternativa era pasar el día solo con su botella de Ogden. Estando segura de que lo lamentaría, Hermione estuvo de acuerdo. "Está bien. Pero sólo si nos quedamos al lado de Harry y Ginny en todo momento."

Ron se abalanzó sobre ella y le dio un gran abrazo, levantándola del suelo. "Gracias, Hermione. Eres la mejor."

Una vez con los pies en el suelo, Hermione se alisó el vestido y miró a su cita para la boda. "Bueno, ¿no vas a ir a cambiarte?"

Ron miró sus pantalones deportivos y su usada camisa de Quidditch. "¡Muy bien! Vengo a recogerte en unos diez minutos."

"Que sean quince. Necesitas cepillarte los dientes. Tu aliento huele a alcohol."

Ron rodó los ojos. "Sí, madre. Volveré pronto." Luego se fue por la chimenea.

Hermione se sentó con un suspiro. Hoy iba a ser un día largo, pero al menos vería a Draco. Tan solo la idea la animaba más que diez galones de Whiskey de Fuego.

* * *

_*En inglés, Ron dice: "the scalliest scallywag", scallywag es "canalla", scalliest, en cambio no es una palabra, sin embargo al colocar canalla como adjetivo, se necesita colocar el "canallesco" como parte de la frase, al parecer en algunos diccionarios, "canallesco" es una palabra, yo personalmente no es estoy familiarizada con ella, así que la información de Hermione, en este caso, al decir que canallesco no es una palabra, tal vez no sea del todo cierta. En el caso de esta traducción, por supuesto. _

_N/T: El capitulo no está 100% editado. Es decir, todavía no ha sido corregido por la beta; pero mi hermosa amiga Sabaana lo revisó en busca de incoherencias, así que muchos besos para ella, ¡love u Saba!_

_Y para aquellos que están un poco molests por la tardanza del capítulo…solo puedo decir que lo lamento, que no es mi intención el dejarlos esperando tanto tiempo, pero que es algo que no puede ser evitado. Soy una estudiante universitaria, que necesita pasar todas sus materias, que necesita sacar buena nota, que tiene 17 años y la que disfruta salir con sus amigos y por lo tanto, mi tiempo libre es algo limitado. Yo tomo parte de ese tiempo libre para traducir, porque me gusta y porque creo que las personas de este fandom, y especialmente las que aman el Dramione tanto como yo, se merecen la oportunidad de leer una buena historia; a pesar de que esta esté en otro idioma. A mí nadie me paga por esto, es más, ni crédito puedo tomar porque la historia no es mía, la autora es Geeky-DMHG-Fan. Soy feliz tan solo al saber que están disfrutando la historia, y a pesar de que el número de "favoritos" es mayor al número de reviews (algo bastante molesto) no me quejo. Así que solo les pido paciencia. _


	20. El Final, Segunda Parte

Una serie de eventos desafortunados

Por Geeky-DMHG-Fan

Evento desafortunado número trece:

**El Final, Segunda Parte**

* * *

"Y ahora los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia."

Hermione contuvo el aliento mientras el novio se inclinaba. El beso fue perfecto, justo como en los cuentos de hadas que su madre solía leerle de pequeña. Cuando el novio finalmente se apartó, el funcionario se volteó hacia la multitud y declaro: "Y ahora les presento al Señor Draco Malfoy y a la Señora Hermione Malfoy-Granger."

Ya va. Eso no sonaba bien. Hermione volvió a intentarlo. "Y ahora les presento al Señor Draco Malfoy y la Señora Hermione Malfoy."

Mucho mejor. No era que a ella no le gustara su apellido. Pero Hermione Malfoy sonaba muy bien. De hecho, sonaba perfecto.

Merlín, si que era patética. Pero en su defensa, ella se estaba muriendo por ver a Draco, y su ausencia había dañado, muy probablemente, la parte de su cerebro que se ocupaba del funcionamiento racional. Y el deterioro no iba a dejarla quieta por otra hora más. Porque Draco formaba parte de la fiesta nupcial, y su reunión con él tenía que ser dilatada hasta la recepción. Pero Hermione había escogido un asiento cerca del altar para que así cuando Draco caminara por ahí, la viera.

Con una sacudida de cabeza, Hermione salió de otra de sus fantasías, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta de la tonta sonrisa que tenía en la cara. Tan calladamente como le fue posible, ella se movió en su asiento, viendo de reojo a Ron y a Ginny, que la flanqueaban. Por lo que ella sabía, ninguno de los que estaba cerca sabía Legilimancia. De hecho, todos los Legilmentes conocidos estaban muertos. Sin embargo, si ese pensamiento alguna vez fuera a ser descubierto, ella se moriría de la vergüenza.

"Hermione," susurró Ginny a través de la comisura de su boca. "Estas retorciéndote como si alguien hubiera puesto Flobberworm en tu vestido."

Con esfuerzo renovado, Hermione logró quedarse quieta por el resto de la ceremonia de Lance y Pansy. Toda una hazaña teniendo en cuenta que Ginny la seguía pellizcando por un costado, preguntándole si ya le había dicho todo a Draco. Hermione solo sonrió y colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, sabiendo que eso molestaría a su amiga. Después de todo, era algo grosero hablar durante una boda.

Después de que Lance y Pansy se besaran, la música de recesión sonó por todo el edificio y la fiesta nupcial comenzó a caminar por el altar. Vestido de negro y rosa, Draco caminaba con la frente en alto, su rostro una máscara de fría indiferencia. Algo necesario, probablemente, dado que a Draco no le gustaba el rosa, a pesar de que solo la corbata, el pañuelo y el ojal eran los accesorios teñidos de rosa. Aún así, Hermione pensó que se veía guapísimo. Y más aún, cuando al pasar por su lado su rostro se iluminó con una brillante sonrisa.

"¿Le dijiste, verdad?" preguntó Ginny, sonriendo como si hubiera encontrado una snitch.

"No sé de que hablas," replicó Hermione, alisando la tela de su vestido.

"Claro que no. Y acuérdate quien te obligó a hacerlo."

"¿Bajarías la voz?" Hermione echó un vistazo hacia atrás. No reconocía a nadie, pero lamentablemente todo el mundo la reconocía a ella. Después de todo, era Hermione Malfoy, Ehm, Granger.

"Si mal no recuerdo," dijo Ginny, sin bajar la voz, "tu dijiste que si las cosas salían bien-"

Hermione le colocó una mano en la boca a su amiga. "¡Ayúdame Ginevra, si no bajas la voz, le diré a Harry como es que caminas desnuda bajo su capa de invisibilidad!"

La boca de Ginny se abrió con un grito ahogado. "¿Quién te dijo?"

"Tú me lo acabas de decir."

Los marrones ojos de Ginny brillaban por la maldad, pero ella asintió, resignada.

"¿Alguien mencionó mi nombre?" preguntó Harry, mirando por encima de las chicas.

"¡No!" respondió Ginny, levantándose y tomando a Hermione por el codo. "Discúlpennos chicos. Hermione y yo vamos a ir a conversar. A solas." Ginny se abrió paso a punta de codazos entre los invitados que salían de la iglesia. Hermione tropezó hasta llegar al baño de damas más cercano, siendo arrastrada por Ginny. Empujando la puerta con más fuerza de la que era necesaria, Ginny la cerró, volviéndose luego hacia Hermione, meneando su dedo justo por debajo de la nariz de esta.

"Nunca vuelvas a usar eso en mi contra. ¿Entendido? ¡Nunca!"

Hermione sonrió, saliendo rápidamente del alcance de su mano. "¿Es el caminar desnuda lo que te avergüenza o que la capa se ensuciara con tu desnudes?" Un pensamiento repulsivo vino a ella, arrugando la piel entre las cejas y la nariz. "Tu si lavas la capa después de hacer eso, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto," susurró Ginny. El rubor de sus mejillas subió por su rostro, mezclándose con su cabello rojo. Oh, esto si era divertido. Más divertido de lo habitual debido a la frecuencia con la que Hermione podía perturbar a la normalmente imperturbable Ginny. Lo mejor sería disfrutar de esto.

"Dime, Ginny, ¿tu sales en público de esa manera? ¿O es solo en tu casa?"

"Hemos venido aquí para hablar de Malfoy-"

"Porque yo no veo el punto de usar una capa de invisibilidad solo para caminar alrededor de tu apartamento desnuda. ¿Quién te vería de todos modos? Pero eso te planteo esta pregunta, ¿qué lugares has visitado desnuda?"

"Apuesto a que el primer lugar al que irías es al dormitorio de Draco" Ginny gruñó.

"¡Eso no es cierto!" objetó Hermione, ahora con un sonrojo tan brillante como el de Ginny. Con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, se enderezó frente a su amiga. "Visitaría Flourish y Blotts. Y luego iría al dormitorio de Draco."

"¡Lo sabía!"

El sonido de un inodoro interrumpió la discusión. Las dos chicas se miraron la una a la otra, con los ojos y la boca bien abierta. Después de un segundo de silencio aturdidor, todo el infierno se desató en silencio.

"Esto-es-venganza," le articuló Ginny a Hermione, mientras esta última articulaba a su vez "¡No-me- dejes! ¡No-me- dejes! ¡No-me- dejes!". Ginny se metió en el cubículo más cercano, siendo este también el _único_ quedaba libre.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera correr hacia la salida, la puerta del otro cubículo comenzó a abrirse. La sangre en instantes desapareció de su rostro mientras esperaba a que la bruja saliera. ¿Qué habían dicho antes de darse cuenta de que no estaban solas? Draco. Apartamento. Desnuda.

Oh Merlín.

El borde del lavamanos se le clavo en la piel mientras se sostenía sobre este para salvar su vida, tratando de no perder el conocimiento. Sin duda, la persona que estaba en el cubículo número dos no era nadie de importancia. Sólo una anciana que no podía aguantarse más. Y probablemente no tenía idea de quién era Draco. Draco era un nombre común entre los magos, como John o Michael en el mundo muggle, ¿verdad?

¡Joder!

Hermione agachó la cabeza, tratando de ocultar su famoso rostro detrás de su cabello. Con los años, había aprendido a domar los rizos rebeldes con una serie de pociones alisadoras y sueros. Pero ahora daría cualquier cosa por tener su horrible cortina de pelo espeso y marrón devuelta, porque entonces podría cubrir su vergüenza y humillación. Incluso el pelo lacio, largo que lucía ahora le era inútil. Para tratar de verse bien para Draco, ella se lo había amarrado. ¡Condenada boda! ¡De todos los días para jugar a los disfraces! Se quitó el broche para el cabello y deshizo los diversos hechizos que mantenían el pelo en su lugar, rápidamente pasando los dedos por los mechones. No eran sus desordenados rizos habituales. Estos eran peores. Cortesía del broche, su pelo lucía una torcedura horrible. No importa. Lo arreglaría todo después de que esta persona se fuera. ¡Si tan sólo saliera del cubículo!

El peso de la fatalidad pesaba sobre ella, haciendo presión sobre su cabeza. El blanco de la porcelana del lavamanos brilló hacia ella, y ella lo estudió, con la esperanza de mostrar un efecto similar. _Inhala, Hermione_, se dijo a sí misma. _Sólo mira el lavamanos. Vas a estar bien. Sí, vas a estar bien_. La mirona del baño no podía ver su reflejo en el espejo, con la cabeza de Hermione colgando hacia abajo. Además, había otra ventaja adicional: si salía, ella no tendría que correr a cualquier lugar. Encogiendo los hombros hasta las orejas, ella se inclinó sobre el lavamanos, asegurándose de que su cabello cubriera el lado de la cara más cercana al lavamanos que la entrometida a su vez, usaría para lavarse.

La puerta finalmente se abrió, y Hermione tenso los hombros. Cada clic de los tacones de la persona contra el suelo de baldosas era como una estaca a sus nervios. Con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, lo primero que Hermione noto fueron los zapatos. Tacones negros de aguja increíblemente altos y una gran muestra de dedo. Zapatos que harían caer a Hermione y que la hubiesen dejado cojeando durante días. Sin embargo, esta persona no tenía tales problemas. Ella podría haber estado usando pantuflas. La idea consoló a Hermione un poco. Tal vez la entrometida del baño se movía con tanta gracia, porque había estado usando esos instrumentos de tortura durante años. Sí, sólo una mujer de 80 años de edad podría haber dominado el arte de caminar en tacones alto. Además, una mujer de 80 años de edad, probablemente tendría la audición de, bueno, una mujer de 80 años de edad. ¡Y tal vez su vista fuera mala también! ¿Era algo malo el desearle sordera y ceguera en una completa extraña?

"Hola, Hermione." Una voz muy joven y burlona hizo eco en las paredes del ahora muy pequeño baño.

¡Esto no le podía estar pasando! Había luchado contra Voldemort, nunca había hecho trampa en sus tareas, y no tenia piercings rebeldes en su cuerpo. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba siendo castigada?

"Hola, Sharon," dijo, algo atragantada. Un vistazo rápido reveló que la bruja se veía perfectamente perfecta en un vestido verde esmeralda intenso. También reveló cuán perfectamente horrible era el nuevo estilo de pelo de Hermione. Y su actual postura la hacía ver mucho más pesada. Brillante.

"Preciosa boda, ¿no es así?" le preguntó Sharon, mientras retocaba su maquillaje en el espejo. No tenía la nariz brillante. No tenía la mascara corrida. No tenía lápiz labial en los dientes. Aagshj.

"Sí."

"¿Has visto a Lavender Brown con Seamus Finnegan? Hacen una pareja muy bonita."

Que raro. Ella y Sharon nunca habían hablado de trivialidades antes. Pero parecía bastante inofensivo.

"Yo no estaba consciente de que los conocías."

"No los conozco. Escuché a alguien hablando sobre ellos. Son increíbles las cosas que puedes aprender sólo por tener los oídos y los ojos abiertos. Dime, ¿está consciente Narcissa de que deseas visitar a su hijo desnuda?"

Así que eso era lo que quería. Bien. "Estoy segura de que eso querría," le espetó Hermione.  
Sharon se encogió de hombros elegantemente, obviamente imperturbable.

"Probablemente estás en lo cierto. Lucius, por otro lado, estaría menos inclinado a considerar acoplamientos ilícitos entre su hijo y sus subordinados. Es algo malo para los negocios. Y para la reputación."

Touché. Lucius le había dado permiso para que Hermione fuera cortejada por Draco, no para aparecer desnuda en una capa de invisibilidad. No importaba que Hermione estuviese bromeando con Ginny o que no tuviera absolutamente ninguna intención de visitar al heredero de los Malfoy en algo que no fuera ropa recatada. No sería el fin del mundo, pero ella no disfrutaba de la idea de estar de pie delante de Lucius mientras este le daba una charla sobre propiedad y decoro.

Al parecer, se había tomado demasiado tiempo para responder. "Nos vemos en la mansión, Hermione, "dijo Sharon dulcemente, antes de salir volando del cuarto de baño en una nube de perfume.

"¡Maldita sea!" dijo Hermione, cuando Ginny salió riéndose de la caseta de baño.

"Esto es lo que pasa cuando me amenazan. Considera esto tu lección. "

Hermione gimió, realmente inspeccionando su nuevo peinado por primera vez. "Esto no puede estar pasando." Sacando su varita, lo reconstruyó a la antigua usanza, pero, naturalmente, no se veía tan bonito como antes.

"Es tiempo para algunas respuestas, Hermione. ¿Le confesaste por fin tu amor eterno al hurón?"

"Sí."

"Yo tenía razón, ¿verdad? Él siente lo mismo."

¿Lo mismo? Probablemente no. Pero, "Él dijo que él estaba enamorado de mí."

"Entonces, ¿Por qué no pusiste a esta tonta en su lugar?"

"¡Draco y yo hablamos de nuestros sentimientos. No de cómo yo tendría que aparecer desnuda en su casa!" Hermione negó con la cabeza, mientras un mechón de pelo se le escapaba del peinado.

"Tal vez ella no dirá nada," sugirió Ginny. Qué amable de su parte. Lo malo era que eso no se lo creía ni la propia Ginny. ¿Sharon la caza fortunas desperdiciando una oportunidad de dejar mal a Hermione ante Draco? Claro que no.

"¡Y ni siquiera lo dije en serio!"

"Eso es lo que hace que sea aún más divertido." Ginny le pasó el brazo por los hombros a Hermione, llevándola a su lado. "Oh, querida mojigata. Malfoy nunca te dejará olvidar esto." Y en un susurro, añadió: "Yo te puedo prestar la capa de invisibilidad llegado el momento."

"Estoy esperando al matrimonio," balbuceó ella. Un rubor pasó por su cara y cuello mientras trataba de sacar ese tipo de pensamientos de su mente.

"Por supuesto que sí," dijo Ginny con un guiño. "Lo bueno es que sólo tienes que esperar hasta abril."

Hermione suspiró, con el ceño fruncido a su reflejo.

"Vamos, Hermione. Te ves muy bien. Draco está esperando."

Echando un último vistazo a su lamentable reflejo, Hermione dejó que Ginny la arrastrara desde el baño.

Un muy furioso Ron y un levemente irritado Harry las estaban esperando. "¡Por fin! ¿Acaso se las tragó el inodoro?" gritó Ron mientras se acercaban. Unas pocas brujas y magos que estaban alrededor miraron a Hermione. Afortunadamente, Sharon no estaba entre ellos. O por desgracia. Tal vez ya estaba hablando con Lucius.

"Ron," susurró Ginny. Pero probablemente no la oyó. Estaba de espaldas a ellos mientras salía del edificio.

Harry les dio una mirada de disculpa. "Lavender se fue con Seamus a la recepción hace unos minutos," explicó.

Bueno, al menos ella no estaba teniendo tantos problemas como Ron. Incluso si la familia Malfoy pensaba que ella era una ramera, Draco todavía la amaba. Ella trató de encontrar consuelo en eso mientras seguía a Ron.

Cuando los tres alcanzaron a Ron este se puso en el punto de Aparición, dando golpecitos con el pie. ''Ya era hora de que vinieran. ¿Ahora ya nos podemos ir?"

"Ron, ¿estás seguro que no quieres calmarte antes de irnos?" le preguntó Hermione en un tono conciliador mientras lo miraba con preocupación. Sus orejas estaban sumamente rojas y casi esperaba que saliera vapor de ellas, como una tetera.

"¡Yo estoy tranquilo!" gruñó.

"Amigo," le dijo Harry, poniendo una mano firme en el hombro de Ron. "Si la quieres de vuelta, tiene que demostrarle que no te importa. A ellas les gusta que los chicos las ignoren y se hagan los duros."

Hermione rodó los ojos. Lo que sea.

"¿Ya nos podemos ir?" dijo Ron, no haciendo ni una pizca de caso a los "consejos" de Harry.

Con un chasquido fuerte los cuatro se aparecieron frente la Mansión Malfoy. Lulu ya los estaba esperando en la puerta. También ella estaba vestida con los colores de la boda de Pansy. "El Amo Draco le dijo Lulu que le debía decir a la señorita Hermione que estará con usted a penas terminen las fotos de la boda."

Hermione miró a Ron, quien estaba impaciente por entrar. "¿Te importaría llevarnos, Lulu?"

"A Lulu le encantaría hacer eso," dijo la elfina con una pequeña reverencia. Al pasar por las puertas, la alegre comitiva caminaba moviendo esculturas de hielo, así como los demás adornos habituales que decoraban el césped Malfoy: pavos reales albinos, ninfas y luces de colores. La vista todavía le quitaba el aliento.

En la puerta, Ron fue a la sala de baile.

"Me pregunto a donde fue," dijo Ginny. "¿Lo seguimos para evitar que se avergüence a sí mismo?"

Antes de que pudiera responder, una voz suave resonó su nombre por el pasillo. Unos segundos más tarde, una visión azul apareció a la vista. Narcissa Malfoy saludó a todos, antes de inclinarse a compartir algunos besos al aire con Hermione.

"Por favor, discúlpennos," dijo Harry. Él y Ginny se despidieron para ir tras su salvaje ganso pelirrojo.

Cuando ella se apartó, Narcissa sonrió a Hermione. Unos ojos tan helados como la tela de su vestido recorrieron a Hermione. Por reflejo, encorvó los hombros hacia delante y sus dedos volaron directamente a su pelo mientras se lamentaba por sus precipitadas acciones en el baño por enésima vez. Entonces se le ocurrió que podría tener algo mucho más grave por lo que preocuparse que su feo cabello. "¿Dónde está el señor Malfoy?" dejó escapar.

"¿Lucius? No sé. La última vez que vi lo deje con Sharon Vernus. Tú la conoces, ¿no?"

"¡NO!"

El labio inferior de Narcissa sobresalió un poco. "Qué raro. Ella es la secretaria de Draco. Yo pensé que la conocías."

"Oh, esa Sharon Vernus. Quiero decir, sí, la conozco."

Narcissa levantó la mano hacia los dedos de Hermione, y ella se retrajo, nerviosa de que su pelo se viera lo bastante malo como para que Narcissa quisiera arreglarlo.

"Querida," sonrió Narcissa, "¿estás bien?"

"Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?"

"Te ves un poco acalorada. Ahora quédate quieta." Dedos fríos se apretaron contra su frente, y Hermione suspiro de alivio. Su pelo no estaba tan horrible como pensaba.

"Estás ardiendo. ¿Será que acaso te vas a enfermar?"

Sólo de vergüenza por algunas palabras tontas que se hablaron en la presencia de una bicha caza fortunas. Pero aparte de eso, "No."

"Bien. No me gustaría que hoy, de todos los días te enfermaras," dijo Narcissa, acariciándole suavemente en la mejilla. Tomándola del brazo, Narcissa la llevó a la sala de baile.

"¿Por qué hoy es tan especial? " Preguntó Hermione, arrastrando sus tacones. No cabía duda que Lucius y Sharon estaban esperando detrás de la puerta, listos para apedrearla e insultarla.

"Porque es la boda de Pansy y Lancelot," dijo Narcissa, con una sonrisa socarrona mientras abría la puerta. "¿Qué piensas de la recepción?"

Hermione miró a su alrededor, realmente viendo el lugar por primera vez. Todo era de color rosa y negro. Luces, manteles, alimentos y bebidas, incluso las flores. Ah, y, ninguna de las flores se parecían a las que Draco le había enviado el otro día. Demasiadas flores, por cierto.

"Todo se ve precioso," dijo Hermione alegremente, recordando todas las flores en su oficina.

"Me alegro de que pienses así," dijo Narcissa. "Cuando te cases, debes considerar la posibilidad hacer la boda y la recepción aquí."

Hermione se sonrojó de nuevo, agradeciendo que las luces de color rosa pudieran ocultarlo. "Oh…"

"Perdona mi impertinencia, pero tú y Draco se verían encantadores entre las flores y el lago en la parte posterior. Ya puedo imaginarlo. Narcissa suavemente acarició su espalda. 'Vas a ser una hermosa novia e hija. "

"Erm, gracias."

Hermione se estiró para agarrar una copa de champán de un elfo doméstico que pasaba. Bebiendo el contenido de la copa, ella se sintió relajada cuando sintió las burbujas en su garganta. Escuchando la charla de Narcissa sobre sus nupcias imaginarias con Draco, ella comenzó a relajarse.

Por supuesto que fue ese momento el que Ron escogió para empujar a Seamus Finnegan. Los ojos de Narcissa se agrandaron con horror cuando el cuerpo de Seamus salió volando por la habitación y se estrelló contra una pequeña mesa de tartas de frambuesa y zarzamora a tres metros de ellas.

"Oh, no," gimió Narcissa y se aferró a la mano de Hermione.

"¿Era esto verdaderamente necesario?" dijo Seamus , con la voz ahogada por sus manos. "Creo que me rompiste la nariz."

"Y tienes suerte de que solo te rompa la nariz," gruñó Ron, mientras caminaba hacia el irlandés que todavía se encontraba en el suelo.

"Para," chilló Lavender, alejando a Ron de Seamus, este ultimo sonriéndole al primero descaradamente bajo capas de pastel, crema y sangre.

Narcissa apretó los dedos de Hermione con tanta fuerza que estos comenzaron a doler. Sin poder sacar su varita, y sin poder alejarse de la preocupada Narcissa, Hermione solo esperaba que su amigo no hiciera el ridículo frente a cientos de personas. El salón de baile quedó en silencio mientras las personas observaban el espectáculo. Justo por encima del hombro de Ron, Hermione pudo ver a Ginny y a Harry riendo.

A pesar de tener el rostro ensangrentado y magullado, Seamus parecía disfrutar de todo lo que pasaba. Se limpió la nariz con la manga para luego escupir, ganándose un sonido disgustado de Narcissa.

"Te tomó bastante tiempo," dijo Seamus, riendo.

Ron se detuvo por un momento, viendo a Lavender. "¿Qué quiere decir?"

"¿Qué tú crees que significa?" siseó Lavender.

La frente de Ron se arrugó, como si contemplara el siguiente movimiento de la partida de ajedrez más importante de su vida. "Tú estabas tratando," él se aclaró la garganta, "¿tú estabas tratando de darme celos?" preguntó Ron, vacilante.

Lavender se encogió de hombros. "Tu trajiste a Hermione."

Hermione se estremeció, y luego se estremeció un poco más al ver como Narcissa fruncía el ceño.

"Pero Hermione y yo solo somos amigos," balbuceó Ron.

Lavender se arrodilló junto a Seamus, para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo. "Lo mismo pasa con Seamus y yo."

"¡Pues eso no es lo que parece!" gritó Ron. Pero cuando Lavender comenzó a alejarse con Seamus, la rabia en el rostro de Ron se transformó rápidamente en desesperación. Corriendo hacia ella, se dejó caer de rodillas. Si Narcissa no le hubiese estado agarrando la mano, Hermione se habría tapado los ojos. Era algo casi doloroso de ver.

"Lavender," le rogó. "Por favor, vamos a regresar."

Los ojos de la rubia se movían de un lado al otro, observando a todos los testigos del espectáculo. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, levántate," le insistió con los dientes apretados. "Todo el mundo nos está mirando."

"¡Pues déjalos! Quiero que todos sepan lo mucho que te amo."

"Tienes una manera curiosa de mostrarlo," dijo Lavender, riendo incómoda. "¿Por eso trajiste a Hermione como tu cita?"

De repente todos los ojos en el salón de baile estaban sobre ella. Otra vez. Narcissa se movió incomoda a su lado. ¡Si tan solo Hermione pudiera huir! Dios unos pasitos hacia atrás, tratando de soltarse del apretón de Narcissa, pero los persistentes dedos de la mujer no la dejaban ir. "Yo-" balbuceó, tratando de encontrar alguna explicación.

"Yo solo traje a Hermione porque tu trajiste a Finnegan primero," Ron le contestó.

"Lavender no me habría traído aquí si no fueras tan imbécil," Seamus le informó.

"¡Nadie te pidió tu opinión!" gritó Ron, ganándose una mirada molesta de Lavender.

"Levántate," le exigió Lavender.

"No hasta que me respondas."

"Me rehúso a hablar contigo. Y menos aquí." Y sin esperar respuesta, Lavender se dio la vuelta y comenzó a marcharse.

"Lavender Brown, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?" gritó Ron. Un gritó ahogado resonó en la habitación y Lavender se detuvo en seco. Incluso Narcissa estaba tan sorprendida que soltó la mano de Hermione.

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó Lavender, su voz casi una octava más alta que su chillido habitual. En algún lugar del salón, otro chillido resonó. Parvati, probablemente.

Ron se aclaró la garganta, hablando con más fuerza. "Dije, Lavender Brown, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"

Antes de que Lavender pudiera responder, el grito de una banshee resonó en el salón. Hermione se volteó, esperando ver a Parvati. En vez de eso, una figura fantasmal se abalanzó hacia Ron, y esto cayó al suelo con un alarido. Mientras la aparición le lanzaba insultos y golpes a Ron, este se acurrucó en posición fetal, cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos para evitar la embestida de su atacante.

¿Ah? Draco nunca le había comentado que la Mansión Malfoy estuviera embrujada. Y por el tiempo pasado en Hogwarts, Hermione sabía que los fantasmas no podían lastimar físicamente a los humanos, pero sin embargo ahí estaba Ron, pidiéndole al fantasma que se "alejara".

"¡Tú, zoquete!" gritó el fantasma. "¡Como te atreves! ¡Esta es mi boda! ¡Mi día! ¡Y tú la has arruinado!"

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. El fantasma era… ¿Pansy? Frotándose los ojos, Hermione miró de nuevo. Efectivamente, Pansy Kiely estaba golpeando al todavía acurrucado Ron. Ella y el resto de los miembros de la fiesta nupcial de seguro acababan de regresar de la toma de fotos. Y eso era algo bueno, dado que Pansy ya no se veía como una feliz y ruborizada novia. El tafetán y el encaje blanco volaban a su alrededor, una manifestación de magia accidental que lograba que su vestido pareciera una extensión de su furia. Pétalos rosados y negros cayeron sobre los espectadores, volando en todas direcciones mientras la novia golpeaba a Ron repetidamente con el bouquet.

"¡Te odio!" gritó Pansy mientras Lavender lloraba y le pedía que dejara de golpear a Ron. Pero Pansy no le hacía caso a Lavender.

Pansy ya había levantado sus pesadas faldas, lista para patear a Ron cuando Lancelot se acercó con cautela. "Vamos querida," le susurró, "baja el bouquet, o no podrás lanzarlo más tarde."

La novia abandonó su ataque, arrojándose a los brazos del novio. "Todo esto es tu culpa. ¡Yo no quería invitarlo!"

"Lo sé, amor, lo siento."

"¿No lo puedes hechizar? No tengo mi varita conmigo."

"Querida, creo que le causaste bastante daño."

Pansy sollozó, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Lancelot.

Al ver la distracción de Pansy, Lavender se arrodilló junto a Ron, colocando la cabeza de este en su regazo. "Oh, Won Won, ¿estás bien?"

Sin abrir sus ojos, Ron gimió. "No. Y no voy a estar bien hasta que aceptes casarte conmigo."

"Por supuesto que me casaré contigo," exclamó. Y luego, olvidando las heridas de Ron, Lavender se lanzó sobre él, para luego celebrar su compromiso en el suelo.

"Que romántico," dijo Narcissa, sarcásticamente. "Draco que me dijo que Ronald Weasley fue tu primer novio. ¿Es eso verdad?"

Antes de que Hermione pudiera responder, un ruido agudo la interrumpió. Girando en dirección del sonido, ella pudo ver a Lancelot envolviendo a una agitada Pansy en sus brazos. "¡Haz que se detengan!" ella ordenó.

Lancelot asintió para luego pinchar a la pareja en el suelo con la punta de su zapato. Cuando por fin pudo conseguir la atención de Ron, el novio dijo, "Felicidades Weasley. Ahora vayan a celebrar afuera."

"Está bien, lo siento, compañero," Ron se levantó de un salto, ayudó a Lavender a pararse para luego salir por la puerta. La pareja desapareció con algunas risitas y "Won Wons" por parte de Lavender, el aplauso de la audiencia, y algunas órdenes de Narcissa hacia los elfos domésticos para que limpiaran el desastre.

Por su parte, Hermione no podía moverse. ¿De verdad Ron le había propuesto matrimonio a Lavender? Ron, el chico que exigía una correa larga. El chico que hacía menos de dos horas había llegado a su apartamento borracho, sin afeitar y odiando la idea del matrimonio. Y sin importar lo ridículo del método empleado por Ron, el compromiso se había, de hecho, realizado. Y fue hermoso. No su proposición como tal. Esa parte tuvo poca preparación. Pero uno de sus primeros amigos de la infancia, uno de sus mejores amigos, se iba a casar. ¿Quién lo iba a creer? Todos estaban creciendo. Primero Ron, luego Ginny y Harry probablemente, y luego…Oh, al diablo con las razones y las precauciones. ¿Por qué no esperar que ella y Draco se casaran también? Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, y ella cuidadosamente se las quitó antes de que pudieran arruinar su maquillaje.

Ella miró alrededor para ver si alguien más había encontrado ese momento transcendental. Nope, no había ni una mirada llorosa en la habitación, a menos que estuvieran llorando de la risa. Incluso escuchó susurros de algunos magos que decía que George la había pagado a Ron y a Lavender para que arruinaran la boda de Pansy- la máxima broma. Aún abrumada por sus sentimientos, Hermione se volvió a secar los ojos. Cuando ella levantó la mirada, se encontró con el único par de ojos que no se veían como si se estuvieran divirtiendo. Un par de ojos grises que había estado esperando por ver desde hacía días. Antes de que pudiera levantar la mano para decir 'hola, te he extrañado muchísimo y te amo terriblemente,' Draco giró y Hermione vio con impotencia como se marchaba.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué la había mirado de esa manera? ¿Es que acaso ella había hecho algo malo? Atónita, Hermione se tambaleó tras él, pero no había logrado dar ni un paso cuando alguien la abordó de un lado.

"Oh, Hermione, ¿verdad que fue adorable? ¡No puedo dejar de llorar, fue todo tan hermoso!" Parvati Patil chilló en su oído. De todas las veces en las que podía ser acosada por una antigua compañera de clase. Y pensar que había querido encontrar a alguien que compartiera sus sentimientos.

Hermione meneó la cabeza de un lado al otro, tratando de localizar a Draco, pero estaba tan desorientada por el ataque de Parvati que no lo podía encontrar. "Parvati, por favor, déjame ir," le suplicó Hermione, desesperada por ir a perseguir a Draco y preguntarle por que no había ido hacia ella en el instante en que la vio. Y por qué se veía tan molesto. Ella luchó para liberarse del agarre de su amiga, pero parecía que Parvati se había transformado en una diosa hindú con un número infinito de brazos, cada uno empeñado en alejar a Hermione de Draco.

"Oh, Hermione," se lamentó Parvati en voz alta, atrayendo la atención de las otras personas que las rodeaban. "Pobrecita. No me había dado cuenta de que todavía te gustaba Ron."

"¿Qué?" Confundida, Hermione dejó de luchar, lamentando el hecho al instante dado que Parvati tomo la cabeza de Hermione, colocándola sobre su hombro, ahogándola. Su amiga le dio unas palmaditas en su ya alborotado cabello, y la consoló en voz alta, "Ya, ya, Hermione. Todo estará bien. Hay muchos peces Ramora en el mar." ¿De qué estaba hablando Parvati? A Hermione no le gustaba Ron. ¿Por qué ella pensaría eso? A menos que…

¡Por Merlín, no! ¡No, no, no! Las lágrimas de Hermione eran las lágrimas de una persona feliz no las de una persona con el corazón roto. ¿Es eso lo que los demás pensarían? ¿Fue eso lo que pensó Draco?

De alguna manera Hermione consiguió rescatar su cabeza del hombro de Parvati, pero la cegó inmediatamente un destello a su alrededor. Su estomago se hundió en horror, al darse cuenta que ella y Parvati no solo habían llamado la atención de las personas que estaban a su alrededor, lo que ya de por sí era malo, si no que también habían llamado la atención de Dirk Cavanaugh, del diario El Profeta.

"Así que, señorita Granger, ¿es verdad que está usted destruida por el compromiso de su primer amor con Lavender Brown? ¿Qué opina Draco al respecto?"

Con la adrenalina corriendo por su sangre, Hermione empujó los muchos brazos de Parvati, huyendo de la habitación, y haciendo caso omiso a los frenéticos gritos de Parvati y a las preguntas groseras e invasivas de Cavanaugh.

Empujando a los invitados, Hermione entró en la sala, sin saber que camino había tomado Draco. Girando hacia la derecha, ella corrió por el primer pasillo que encontró. Y mientras pasaba puerta tras puerta, gritando su nombre tan alto como se atrevía, la piscina de terror en su estomago creció en proporciones épicas. ¿Y ya no había pasado esa puerta acaso? ¿Tres veces? Hermione se detuvo en seco, apoyándose en una pared para así no colapsar en el suelo. Debía estar absorbiendo el brillo de Draco, pero en vez de eso estaba irremediablemente perdida, ampollas se le estaban formando en la parte posterior de los talones y el hombre que amaba pensaba que estaba enamorada de otro.

Mordiendo su labio para así evitar que temblara, Hermione respiró profundo por la nariz. ¡Piensa, Granger! ¡Piensa!

Bien. Primero lo primero, deshacerse de esos instrumentos de tortura disfrazados de calzado. Quitándose los zapatos, ella los agarro con una mano mientras que con la otra tomaba su varita. Un hechizo de curación se encargó de sus ampollas, y un hechizo de transformación más tarde y sus tacones se convirtieron en las pantuflas de kneazle mas bonitas y cómodas que había visto. Sabiendo que nunca podría andar por la Mansión sin perderse, ella decidió irse al único lugar que podía encontrar- el cuarto de Draco. Draco podía esconderse donde quisiera, pero tendría que regresar a su cuarto en algún momento y cuando lo hiciera ella estaría lista para él. Y por el último problema- Draco pensando que ella todavía quería a Ron- eso podría explicarse fácilmente.

Algo más tranquila, Hermione regresó por el pasillo, usando los sonidos de la recepción como guía. Ella dio la vuelta en una esquina pasando por una puerta abierta, solo para encontrar a Draco dentro de la habitación. Su espalda estaba hacia ella, con las manos extendidas sobre un escritorio de caoba, y la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, pero su cabello rubio platino era inconfundible. Ella abrió la boca, lista para decir su nombre, pero el sonido murió en algún lugar de su garganta mientras otra persona aparecía- Sharon Vernus.

Deslizándose hacia Draco en sus muy altos tacones, Sharon colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Draco. "Lo siento mucho, Draco," ronroneó, pasando sus dedos por la espalda de él.

¿De qué hablaba Sharon? ¿Y por qué estaba tocando a Draco? ¿Y por que este no le decía que se apartara, en términos lo suficientemente claros? Para el disgusto de Hermione, él se quedo ahí, tan inmóvil como una estatua muggle.

¡Muévete! A Hermione no le importaba que Sharon y Draco obedecieran su silenciosa orden, siempre y cuando ¡existiera espacio entre ellos!

"Estas cosas pasan por algo, Draco. Tal vez…bueno, tal vez esto sea lo mejor. Hay cosas que no están destinadas a ser.

Draco no le contestó, pero Sharon continuó con sus seducciones. Claro, sus palabras eran inocentes, pero su tono era todo insinuaciones.

"La pasé maravilloso contigo esta semana," dijo Sharon.

¡Así que si habían estado juntos! Los puños de Hermione se estremecieron, sus uñas clavándose en su piel.

Draco finalmente miró a Sharon. "¿Dijiste algo?"

"Solo que me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo fuera del trabajo. Especialmente ahora, que voy a trabajar con Blaise y no podré verte todos los días."

"Por supuesto," dijo Draco, clavándole la daga en el corazón aún más a Hermione. Él se alejó de Sharon, observando lo que fuera que estuviera frente a él en el escritorio. "Sharon, ¿podrías decirle a mi madre donde estoy y que no quiero ser molestado?"

Sharon movió la mano que tenía en su espalda, y le agarró la mano que tenía más cerca. "Draco, no tienes que sufrir solo. Me puedes decir que te pasa."

¡Dulce Merlín! Hermione buscó por el bolsillo de su vestido, con ganas de sacar su varita y hechizar a Sharon. Y vaya que sí tenía el hechizo perfecto para esa bruja. La palabra "CHIVATA" estampada en la cara de Marietta Edgecombe a través de espinillas palidecería en comparación. Hermione tenía una lista de palabras, pero su mano se apartó de la varita en medio de "FACIL" y "VAGABUNDA". No importaba lo que tatuara en la cara de Sharon, eso nunca la haría feliz. La traición de Sharon no era lo que la molestaba.

¿Por qué Draco no hacía nada? Él ni siquiera tenía que maldecir a Sharon. Con solo apartarse de ella, Hermione habría estado feliz. Eufórica, incluso. Después de todo, ¿Draco casi no le había quitado la cabeza cuando ella se había metido en sus asuntos personales ese día detrás de la Mansión, cuando su madre había lanzado esa fiesta para las criaturas mágicas? Y ahora, Sharon estaba haciendo lo mismo pero su única respuesta fue una sonrisa y decirle amablemente, "Gracias por la oferta, Sharon, pero pienso mejor cuando estoy solo."

Hermione se quedó allí, con el corazón en la boca, tratando de no explotar, a pesar de que podía sentir el pulso latiendo en sus sienes. Sin poder hacer nada, ella miró como Sharon se ponía de puntillas y se inclinaba hacia Draco, colocando algo sobre el escritorio. Hermione no pudo distinguir el objeto, pero fuera lo que fuera, era verde. "Muy bien Draco, pero si hay algo que yo pueda hacer, y puede ser cualquier cosa, solo dilo."

La mano de Draco se dirigió inmediatamente al objeto, tocando lo que Sharon había colocado sobre la mesa. Cuando el no contestó, Sharon se volteó para salir de la habitación. Hermione se fue hacia la esquina, indispuesta a tener otro encuentro con su némesis. Después de que el sonido de los tacones de Sharon se desvaneciera, ella esperó otro minuto, con los nervios de punta. Nada había pasado, técnicamente, pero eso no hacía nada para calmar la rabia y los celos que sentía.

Doblando la esquina, ella observó la puerta, ahora cerrada. Agarrando el picaporte, Hermione le dio un tirón, pero este no se movió. Con un puño, Hermione golpeó la puerta con fuerza, sabiendo eso le dejaría un moretón.

Y todavía no había respuesta.

Plan B. Agarrando su varita, ella apuntó la puerta y lanzó un hechizo destinado a volar la puerta de las bisagras. La madera tembló bajo su magia, pero, para su frustración, se mantuvo intacta. Probablemente algún hechizo que le habían colocado los Malfoy a las habitaciones de la Mansión.

Sin desanimarse, Hermione alzó la varita de nuevo y estaba a punto de pronunciar un hechizo más fuerte cuando la puerta se abrió "¿Qué demonios-?"

Empujando a Draco, ella entró a la habitación. "¿Qué está pasando entre tú y Sharon?" ella le preguntó, rehusándose a bajar la varita.

Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, Draco levantó la barbilla con desafío. "¿Qué está pasando entre tú y Weasley?"

"Absolutamente nada."

"Y aún así te apareces en la boda con una pareja, que no soy yo y que se parece mucho a ese feo pelirrojo ex-novio tuyo."

Ella sabía que aceptar la descabellada idea de Ron traería problemas. Pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder. "¿Y qué tal tu? ¡Vengo acá para buscar al chico que supuestamente sería mi pareja y lo encuentro siendo manoseado por alguien que se parece mucho a esa vagabunda secretaría tuya!"

Draco se sacudió una pelusa imaginaria del antebrazo. "Ella prefiere el termino de asistente personal."

El ojo derecho de Hermione se contrajo. "¡Eso es gracioso! Tuve que observar como una y otra vez ella se te lanzaba encima y tu no hacías nada para desalentarla."

"¿Por qué debería desalentarla? Especialmente luego de verte llorar por la Comadreja. Y no hiciste nada para decirle a ese reportero que no te gusta ese idiota amigo tuyo."

"Estaba muy ocupada persiguiéndote," protestó Hermione.

Draco miró hacia adelante, obstinadamente, evitando hacer contacto visual con ella. "Pues al parecer estamos en un callejón sin salida."

Hubo un tiempo en el cual Hermione lo habría hechizado y se habría alejado. O al menos se lo habría quedado viendo de manera desafiante. Pero le idea de perderlo le dolía mucho más que el tragarse su orgullo. Aún así, no sabía qué hacer.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Hermione vio algo verde sobre el escritorio. Ah, el regalo de Sharon. Estando tan cerca, ella se dio cuenta que lo verde era simplemente un pañuelo cubriendo un objeto misterioso.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué ella te dio esto?"

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron, alarmados, pero inmediatamente el deslizó esa mascara apática que ella tanto despreciaba. "No lo sé," el dijo, encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente.

Él la estaba engañando, ella estaba segura. Bueno, dos podían jugar el mismo juego. "¿En serio? Bien, veamos lo que tenemos aquí."

"Como quieras."

Quitando el pedazo de tela, ella miró con incredulidad lo que encontró. ¿Un paquete de Meigas Fritas? Una ola de celos invadió a Hermione. ¡Solo ella debía saber que ese dulce era el favorito de Draco, y solo porque Narcissa se lo había dicho! Draco nunca comía el dulce frente a otras personas, porque no quería que lo molestaran al pedirle un pedazo. Y todavía no había compartido un pedazo con ella. Hermione levantó la mano, tocando el plástico con incredulidad.

"¡Hermione, no!" Draco se abalanzó hacia ella. Ya era demasiado tarde. Ella se dobló, sintiendo como si le hubieran dado un patada en el estomago. El tirón familiar del Traslador le retorció las entrañas, y ella cayó sobre un montón de grama y ramas. Respirando profundamente, ella esperó hasta que el mundo dejara de girar a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta que estaba oscuro, y sus ojos tardaron un momento en adaptarse. Considerando que eran como las seis en Wiltshire y que ahí el sol estaba todavía brillando, ella pudo asumir que ya no estaba en Inglaterra.

Quitándose el cabello de los ojos, ella miró hacia arriba. Había una gran casa frente a ella, con las ventas oscuras. La fría grama la hizo temblar, y ella colocó las rodillas frente a su pecho, rodeándolas con sus brazos.

¿Dónde estaba?

* * *

_N/T: Soy lo peor, lo sé. Aún así, no los voy a molestar con mis excusas, solo les quiero decir que este capítulo ya tenía varios días listo, solo que quería publicar teniendo parte del otro capítulo listo también. Este capi no esta beteado, así que me disculpo por cualquier error ortográfico o incoherencia observada en el. El próximo capítulo es _largo_ así que les pido un poco más paciencia, aunque suene increíble.__ Milymu me ayudó a traducir parte del capi, ¡muchos besos para ti, guapa!__ Y para los que esperaron, muchísimas gracias, son de verdad lo mejor. _


	21. El Final, Tercera Parte

Una serie de eventos desafortunados

Por Geeky-DMHG-Fan

Evento desafortunado número trece:

**El Final, Tercera Parte**

* * *

Segundos más tarde apareció Draco, aterrizando sin problemas sobre sus pies. Se dio la vuelta, con ojos salvajes hasta que vio a Hermione. "Eso fue algo muy estúpido. Podrías haber acabado gravemente herida," le dijo lentamente, como si cada palabra requiriera una gran restricción.

Como si le importara. Hermione ignoró la mano que él le ofreció, quitándose la grama del vestido mientras se levantaba. "¿Dónde estamos?" demandó.

Draco miró la casa, con el ceño fruncido en confusión. "No lo sé."

"¿Crees que soy estúpida? ¡Claro que sabes! Esa bolsa de Meigas Fritas era un Traslador y esos se tienen que registrar en el Ministerio de Magia. Ahora dime donde estamos."

Draco cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y a regañadientes admitió, "Estamos en Francia, en una de las propiedades de mi familia."

"Francia solo está una hora adelantada. No debería estar tan oscuro." La línea de pensamiento de Hermione se vio interrumpida por un asunto más importante. "¿Por qué Sharon tenía un traslador hasta este lugar?" Su mente corría salvajemente, pensando en cada una de las posibilidades, una más escandalosa que la otra. "¿Es aquí donde has estado? ¿Paseando por todo el mundo mientras yo estaba casi muriéndome por ti?" La garganta de Hermione se cerró de repente.

"¡Claro que no!" siseó Draco, con las mejillas rojas por la ira.

"Hace menos de un minuto me mentiste al decir que no sabías donde estábamos. ¿Por qué debería creerte?" Sin esperar por una respuesta, ella le dio la espalda y trató de evaluar la situación. La Aparición Internacional estaba descartada. Que ella hubiese podido regresar a casa desde Capri había sido un milagro, y no podía apostar a otro. Lo último que necesitaba era dejar una parte de su cuerpo con Draco. Después de todo, ella recientemente le había dado su corazón, y miren lo poco que lo había cuidado.

A pesar de que no podía aparecerse, si se podía alejar de él. Habiendo resuelto eso, no había dado ni un paso cuando una fuerte mano le apretó el codo. Ella se dio la vuelta, arrancando su brazo del agarre de Draco.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" él le preguntó.

"Lejos de ti," gruñó Hermione, alzando su mano derecha para cachetearlo. Una de sus pálidas cejas se alzó en burla, como diciendo, '¿En serio?'. Curvando su mano en un puño, ella la colocó al lado de su muslo, clavándose los nudillos en la piel.

"¿Qué pasa Hermione? ¿Ya te cansaste de pegarme? ¿O es solo este lado de mi cara?" Él volteó su otra mejilla hacia ella, tocándose la mandíbula con el dedo índice. Burlándose de ella.

"Debería pegarte, pero en estos momentos no soporto ni el mirarte, mucho menos el tocarte."

Draco parpadeó, pero la muestra de vulnerabilidad desapareció rápidamente. Se enderezó completamente, burlándose de ella imperiosamente. "Como quieras, huye. Una vez más."

Hermione se levantó la falda, lista para cumplir su deseo cuando un sonido seco resonó en el aire.

"Amo Draco," un muy emocionado elfo doméstico chilló, y luego saltó, sorprendido al verla. "¡Señora Hermione!" jadeó. El elfo doméstico, uno que ella nunca había visto se inclinó ante ella. "Snotface está muy complacido al conocerla. Él está muy contento porque usted y el amo Draco-"

"Ni una palabra más, Snotface," gritó Draco. Más calmadamente, añadió, "Y párate del suelo. Te ves ridículo."

La pobre criatura se levantó del césped, haciendo reverencias mientras tiraba de sus largas orejas y cubrías sus ojos con estas. Su labio inferior tembló bajo su delgada nariz. "Snotface lo siente, amo Draco," dijo, su voz llena de agonía al decepcionar a su amo. "Snotface no quería molestar al amo Draco. Snotface preparó todo, justo como el amo Draco quería."

Hermione miró fijamente a Draco, con su estómago hundiéndose. Casi que no se atrevía a preguntar a que se refería el elfo, dado que obviamente eso no la incluía. Como de costumbre, el masoquismo ganó. "¿Qué estabas preparando?"

Draco soltó una retahíla de maldiciones que ella no había escuchado pasar por sus labios desde Hogwarts. Después de pasar casi un año con Draco, ella creía que él ya ni pensaba, y mucho menos decía cosas tan viles. Al menos no cuando ella estaba cerca.

El elfo doméstico gimió, pero Draco no había terminado. "Merlín que me ayude, pero si no te vas ahora mismo te daré una razón para llorar." Él acompañó su amenaza avanzando un paso hacia la temblorosa criatura.

Hermione corrió delante de Draco. "¡Basta!" le ordenó.

Con un gemido lastimero lo suficientemente algo como para cubrir el sonido de desaparición, Snotface desapareció.

Y solo quedaron ellos dos, Hermione y Draco se miraron el uno al otro, ambos respirando como si hubieran sido perseguidos por un Nundu. Los ojos de Draco se posaron sobre la boca de Hermione, y su cuerpo se balanceó hacia ella. Por un momento ella pensó que la iba a besar, pero su boca se torció en una mueca horrible. "No creerás que de verdad le iba a hacer daño."

"Pero si le hiciste daño. Dijiste algo muy cruel. Él solo trataba de complacerte, aunque no sé porqué. No te lo mereces."

"No lo iba a golpear, pero si lo hiciera, ¿quién eres tú para decir algo? Después de todo, ¿no estabas a punto de cachetearme?"

Hermione levantó la barbilla obstinadamente, pero no pudo decir nada.

Draco respiró hondo. Con los dientes apretados, dijo, "Estaba molesto. Perdóname. Algunas veces cuando las personas están molestas, hacen cosas que de verdad no sienten."

"Obviamente," dijo ella, recuperando su sentido de la indignación. "Pero tu ira era desproporcionada en comparación a lo que él hizo. Solo estaba siguiendo tus órdenes. No tenías que insultarlo."

Draco meneó la cabeza. "No voy a seguir peleando contigo por Snotface, especialmente porque el elfo no es la verdadera razón por la cual estás enojada."

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Obviamente estas molesta por lo de Sharon, y estas usando a Snotface como excusa para discutir conmigo."

"Como sea, Draco. Ya no me importa. ¿Cuándo nos podemos ir?"

Draco sacó una cadena de su chaqueta y consultó su reloj de bolsillo. "Todavía quedan tres horas para que el Traslador se active."

¡Tres horas! Bueno, ella encontraría algo que hacer. "¿Y dónde está el traslador?" preguntó.

"Te lo mostraré cuando yo quiera," resopló Draco.

Hermione le dio diez segundos para que dejara de comportarse como un niño. Cuando el tiempo se acabó, anunció, "Bien, diviértete esperando."

Sin tener un brújula, Hermione siguió la dirección de 'A cualquier lugar, menos el estar con Draco.'

El sonido de pasos crujiendo sobre la hierba la siguieron. Compañía, y la menos deseada. Agarrándose la falda con las manos, ella se quitó las pantuflas de kneazle y apuro el paso. Pero Draco se movía tan rápido como una sombra, casi respirándole sobre el cuello.

"¿Qué haces?" él le preguntó.

"Como ya lo dije, alejándome de ti."

"¿Por qué?"

¿Y tenía que preguntar? Para ella era tan claro como el día.

Hermione se detuvo de repente, con Draco casi chocando con ella. Una brisa cálida revoloteó a su alrededor, pero ella sentía frío. Envolviendo su cuerpo con sus brazos, mirando a la distancia y sin poder mirarlo a la cara, ella dijo, "Esto no está funcionando." Su voz apenas se registró en un susurro, pero ella sabía que Draco lo había escuchado todo.

"No estoy de acuerdo," dijo, pero ya todo el fuego lo había abandonado. "Tenemos que hablar."

Él le colocó una mano gentil sobre el hombro, pero ella la apartó. "No quiero hablar."

"Hermione, no puedes…" Cualquier debilidad que ella había escuchado en su voz se transformó en acero, y fríamente le informó, "Estás exagerando. Y este tema no está para debate."

"¡Por Dios, Draco, porque siempre tienes que comportarte como un idiota! Estoy cansada de esto. ¡Mírame!" Ella extendió sus manos, las cuales temblaban visiblemente. "No he dormido en días, he perdido el apetito, y ni siquiera me puedo concentrar en las tareas más sencillas, ¡porque todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti! Y hoy, cuando finalmente puedo verte otra vez te encuentro con Sharon encima de ti. Y ni siquiera puedes entender porque estoy molesta contigo. Si quieres estar con ella solo dilo."

Cruzando la distancia entre ellos, Draco la atrajo a sus brazos, acercando su boca a la de ella. En el último momento, Hermione se volteó, y la boca de él cayó sobre su mejilla. ¿De verdad pensaba que podía silenciar sus dudas con un beso? Una lágrima rodó de su ojo. Y luego otra. Pronto, una colección de tristeza caía por sus mejillas.

"No lo hagas," le dijo, con la voz quebrada.

Murmurando una maldición, él se retiró. Sus dedos le acariciaron la mejilla, para luego hundirse en su pelo. "Hermione…Amor, no llores."

Ella sollozó, de verdad tratando de contener las lágrimas, pero no por el bien de él. Indispuesta a reconocer la tristeza en los ojos de Draco, ella apartó la cara de su mirada intrigante. "Estaba tan feliz de verte, y al encontrarte con ella-" Hermione ahogó un pequeño sollozo.

"Hermione, escúchame. No me gusta Sharon. Nunca me ha gustado Sharon. No he venido a este lugar con otra persona, a excepción del personal del Ministerio y eso solamente con el propósito de asegurar el Traslador." Ella todavía luchaba contra su agarre, queriendo escapar. Él le colocó las manos sobre el rostro, gentilmente obligándola a mirarlo. "La única razón por la que tengo este traslador es porque tenía algo preparado para nosotros." Él le quitó una lágrima del rostro. "Solo te amo a ti."

Ella parpadeó, todavía insegura al creerle.

"¿De verdad piensas que yo sería capaz de amar a otra persona que no fueras tu? Prácticamente todo el tiempo libre lo paso contigo. No hay lugar en mi vida para otra persona."

"Pero, ¿Y lo que pasó la semana pasada? Sharon estaba ahí, en tu conexión Flu. Y ahora en este estudio."

"¡Ya basta de Sharon! Ella es solo una tonta cuyo significado para mí reside en su capacidad para buscar el café y para darte celos," dijo Draco, casi gritando.

Hermione lo miró con traición. Draco trató de arreglar la situación, "Te lo juro, solo he pasado tiempo con Sharon de manera profesional. La habría despedido hace años, pero mi padre la contrató como un favor para su familia, que son viejos amigos nuestros. Y desde Capri no he tratado de usarla para darte celos. Estaba en mi conexión Flu y en mi estudio porque la tenía trabajando en un proyecto para mí."

"¿Proyecto? Tu nunca me hablaste de un nuevo proyecto."

"Ya no importa. Ya todo ha sido saboteado. Lo que sí es importante, sin embargo, es que creas que te amo." Draco la miró fijamente con ojos implorantes. "Nunca haría nada con Sharon, y nunca te haría daño de manera intencional. Si me crees, ¿verdad?"

La dureza de su mandíbula cedió, y ella bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. "Si," admitió, apoyándose en él, incapaz de sostenerse a si misa. Hundiendo la cabeza en su hombro, ella exclamó con voz ahogada. "Soy un desastre. ¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo?"

"Fue un simple malentendido," él le afirmó con calma.

"Esa no es excusa, debí confiar en ti. Es solo que ella es…ella es tan hermosa, y, y yo se que te tiene en la mira y yo me he estado comportando como una maniática. No siempre, si no desde que me empezaste a gustar, es como si me hubiese vuelto loca. Y no sé cómo-"

Draco le tapo la boca. Ella trato de seguir hablando, de explicarle su incomprensible estupidez, pero al final se dio por vencida. El funcionamiento de su mente era demasiado complicado, de todos modos.

"No sé que trato de decir." Avergonzada, ella trató de enjugar sus lágrimas, pero él le agarró las manos.

"Entiendo."

"¿De verdad?"

"Si. Porque a pesar de que estoy consciente de que tu nunca te enamorarías de un perdedor tan patético como la Comadreja, lo quería matar cuando te vi llorando por su compromiso con esa chica."

"Lavender."

"Como sea."

"Así que fue por eso," Hermione sollozó, "¿Qué saliste corriendo de la habitación sin dirigirme la palabra?"

"Más o menos."

Como ella lo había adivinado, solo que el ver a Sharon con Malfoy la había puesto a cuestionar todo. Hermione sollozó de nuevo. ¡Miserable nariz! "¿Me puedes dar uno de mis pañuelos, por favor?"

Draco se metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón para buscar uno. Para la gran confusión de Hermione, él volvió a meter el objeto en su bolsillo y a su vez agarró el cuadrado de tela rosa que tenía en su traje de padrino. "Mis disculpas," se explicó, "pero tuve que usar el pañuelo para limpiar algo que Blaise me derramó encima."

Dado que ya tenía el pañuelo rosado en su posesión, ella no pensó necesario el mencionar que podía limpiar el pañuelo sucio con magia. Además, ya le había dado suficientes problemas de por vida.

"Está bien," Hermione volteó el pañuelo rosado en su mano; no tenía las letras H & G, pero cumplió su propósito valientemente. Hermione se secó los ojos, dejando escapar una risita que de verdad no sentía. "No sé que tienes, pero solo lloro cuando estoy contigo." Por el ceño fruncido de su rostro, Hermione supuso que a él le parecía ese dato tan gracioso como a ella.

"¿Sigues molesto conmigo?" preguntó Hermione.

"Nunca estuve molesto contigo."

"¿Entonces estas molesto porque arruiné tu adorable pañuelo color rosa?" Ella le tendió el trozo de tela empapado, que ahora se veía algo decaído. "Te puedo comprar uno nuevo."

"Eso no será necesario." Él miró con enojo hacia el suelo, a pesar de que no le había hecho nada malo.

"Draco, ¿Qué tienes? Me puedo dar cuenta de que estas molesto."

Él se debió dar cuenta de lo serio que estaba, porque un momento después su sombría expresión desapareció, siendo remplazada por una sonrisa, aunque algo tensa.

"Cuando salí del salón, mi intención no era que pensaras que estaba molesto contigo. De verdad, no estoy molesto, y me disculpo por darte esa impresión."

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "Como dijiste antes, fue solo un malentendido. Aunque por el bien de ambos deberíamos tener una regla. No invitar a nadie a nuestras citas."

"Yo no traje a Sharon. Y por favor no hagas de esto una broma," dijo él, suavemente.

Es como si él no hubiese escuchado su disculpa. Él le tomó la mano para colocarla en su codo, y luego la llevó por un camino que atravesaba el patio de la casa.

"Tal vez quieras dejar esas ahí," dijo Draco, señalando las pantuflas. Pensadas para su uso en la Mansión Malfoy; los cómodos zapatos no tenían nada que hacer en el camino pedregoso. "Bien," dijo ella, quitándoselas y dejándolas atrás.

Draco se mantuvo a un lado del camino, por lo que Hermione pudo caminar sobre la grama. No había caminado mucho cuando se acercaron a un jardín de rosas. La adorable fragancia se hizo camino por sus sentidos, pero la romántica escena no estaba presente en Hermione, la cual todavía tenía que apaciguar cierta duda que crecía más y más con cada segundo que pasaba. Finalmente, no pudo aguantarlo más y dijo, "Draco, ¿de verdad que crees que esta es la mejor idea?"

"¿Qué?"

"Esto," dijo, señalándolos a ambos. "Nosotros."

"Solo hace unos días me dijiste que me amabas. ¿Ya no?"

"Si, quiero decir, no," tartamudeó Hermione. Respirando profundamente, ella le aclaró, "Quiero decir, si. Todavía te quiero."

"¿Y aún deseas estar conmigo?"

"Si, es solo que…" Hermione se tomó unos segundos para poder arreglar sus pensamientos. Incluso con ese tiempo extra, no se le hizo nada fácil decirlo. "Somos muy buenos amigos. De hecho, nunca había sentido esta cercanía que tengo contigo con alguien más. Ni con Harry, ni con Ron, ni con Ginny. Y tan solo el pensar en perder tu amistad, o perderte a ti, duele."

"Bueno, entonces no me pierdas, y estaremos bien." La sonrisa que él le dio no la distrajo de la tristeza de sus ojos.

"Sabes que no es tan simple. Desde Capri todo lo que hacemos es pelear y confundirnos el uno al otro. En este momento," Hermione respiró profundamente, "tal vez lo mejor será que no estemos juntos. Tal vez podamos quedar como amigos."

Draco apretó los labios, su piel pasando del rosa al blanco antes de hablar otra vez. "¿Es eso lo que quieres?"

Hermione meneó la cabeza. No quería eso para nada. "Pero tiene sentido."

Ella hizo una mueca, esperando a que explotara, pero él solo la miró calladamente bajo la luz de la luna, sus ojos abiertos y en consideración. "Tienes razón," dijo, después de unos momentos. "Pero esto," él le tomó la mano entre las suyas y la acercó a su pecho. "Esto tiene aún mucho más sentido."

"Solo lo dices porque sabes qué es eso lo que quiero escuchar," ella murmuró con tristeza.

"¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Hermione, nunca me he sentido tan bien como cuando estoy contigo. Me has obligado a convertirme en una mejor persona, y me lo has hecho fácil, porque el quererte es lo correcto. Y sé que he hecho lo mismo por ti. Admítelo."

No lo podía negar. ¿No había llegado a esa misma conclusión esa noche en el porche de Harry? Durante el transcurso de su relación ella había aprendido a relajarse. Aprendió a tener una vida fuera de la oficina, a reír hasta más no poder. Él le proporcionó ese entorno en el cual prosperar, y el apoyo y el aliento necesarios para que ella bajara la guardia. Por supuesto, cuando ella se había dado cuenta de lo importante que él era casi había destruido la amistad que tenían por sus propias inseguridades. Pero eso era su culpa, no de él.

"Sé que lo has hecho."

Draco unió los dedos de ambos, descansando la frente sobre la de ella. "Dios, Hermione, estoy tan enamorado de ti."

"Y yo de ti," ella susurró.

"Entonces ¿por qué lo peleas tanto?"

Hermione retrocedió un paso, queriendo verlo, para poder razonar con su mejor amigo. "Tengo miedo, Draco. La mitad del tiempo estoy feliz al saber que me amas, y la otra mitad siento que mi corazón se despedaza al pensar que ya no me quieres. ¿Y si esto no funciona? Si terminamos esto ahora me puedo resignar a solo ser tu amiga, pero-"

"Yo no," la interrumpió Draco duramente. "Hablas de ideas que te causan dolor físicamente; ni siquiera puedo pensar en la idea de compartirte con alguien más. Me rehúso, y si terminas esto, haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para convencerte de que estas equivocada. Haré que cambies de opinión."

La dureza de su voz, y la altivez de su pronunciamiento le revolvieron las entrañas, pero ella lo ignoró y continuó con lo que iba a decir. "Y si terminamos esto ahora, me podría recuperar. Pero si me enamoro más de ti, cosa que se que pasará, y esto termina, no podría manejarlo." Su voz se debilitó mientras ella concluía. "Me dolería demasiado."

"¿Y yo? ¿Has pensado en como yo me recuperaría si terminas esto?"

Eso nunca le había pasado por la cabeza. Parecía obvio que él solo recogería los pedazos y seguiría adelante. "No."

"Eso es porque estas muy ocupada tratando de arreglar tus inseguridades. ¿Sabes que he estado enamorado de ti incluso antes de navidad? Cuando me defendiste en la tienda de esa mujer Bagshot. Y me gustabas incluso antes. He esperado casi un año para que tú te dieras cuenta de lo que sientes por mí. ¿Y ahora quieres que pretenda que esto nunca pasó? ¿Cómo esperas a que las cosas sean como antes? No lo haré."

"Draco, esto solo refuerza lo que quiero decir. Imagínate lo difícil que sería si meses después terminamos."

Draco la miró como si ella hubiese sugerido que los Aquavirius Maggots serían buenas mascotas. "¿Y por qué asumes que vamos a terminar?" él le preguntó, impaciente.

"Tenemos que ser realistas. No todas las relaciones duran para siempre. Ve a Ron y a Lavender…antes de que se comprometieran," terminó, sin convicción.

La ruidosa carcajada de Draco asustó a un pájaro que estaba en un árbol cercano. "Estás loca si crees que en algún momento voy a comparar nuestra relación con la de ellos. De hecho, encuentro insultante que puedas crear alguna comparación entre ese incompetente idiota y yo."

"Ron y yo solíamos ser mejores amigos también," dijo Hermione en voz baja. "Y creo que la única razón por la cual todavía somos buenos amigos es porque terminamos las cosas antes de que se pusieran demasiado serias."

Draco meneó la cabeza, incapaz de aceptar su lógica. "Tú no lo amabas. Y yo nunca te dejaría ir."

"¿Cómo puedes saber eso?"

Draco abrió la boca, dispuesto a responder, pero la cerró abruptamente. Cuando volvió a hablar, dijo, "Solo lo sé."

Hermione esperó a que él elaborara, observándolo pacientemente mientras el deliberaba sobre su respuesta. Un musculo en su mandíbula se tensó, y Hermione contuvo el aliento por su decisión, pero cuando volvió hablar solo dijo, "Sigamos caminando."

Hermione suspiró exasperada, pero si él no estaba dispuesto a hablar de eso ahora, ¿Qué más podía hacer? "Bien, pero esta discusión no ha terminado."

"Claro que no," murmuró Draco por lo bajo.

Colocando su mano en el brazo que él le ofrecía, ellos siguieron el camino en silencio, llegando a la parte posterior de la propiedad. Mientras giraban en una esquina, un estanque apareció a la vista, muy parecido a la de Mansión Malfoy. Su superficie cristalina reflejaba la luz de la luna, y haditas se posaban en hojas de lirios dispersas en el agua, causando que las plantas brillaran como estrellas. Un grupo de cisnes y sus crías pedaleaban en el agua, nadando con gracia en lo que parecía el cielo en la tierra.

Hermione jadeó, caminando unos pasos delante de él para poder tener una mejor vista.

Draco señaló algo al otro lado del estanque. "¿Ves eso?"

Hermione apartó la vista del estanque y miró en la dirección que él señalaba, pero solo podía ver un montón de lucecitas en la distancia. "¿Qué es eso?"

"La cena. Snotface preparó nuestra comida. Vamos a comer en el gazebo."

"¿Era esto lo que tenías planeado?"

"Si. Cenar."

Solo era su opinión, pero no creía que una cena arruinada justificara su mal humor.

Mientras seguían el camino hacia su cena, más intricadas decoraciones aparecieron a la vista. Hadas se sentaban en las estructuras del gazebo, haciéndolo brillar en dorado y plateado. Flores blancas también se encontraban en la estructura de este, el inconfundible olor a jazmín confirmaba su identidad. Colibríes que brillaban en todos los colores del arcoíris revoloteaban a sus alrededores, tomando néctar de las flores en forma de estrella. Si las cosas no hubieran estado tan tensas entre ella y Draco, Hermione habría reído de puro deleite. Draco, por el otro lado, caminó por las escaleras recto, ignorando por completo la hermosa atmósfera que él había ayudado a crear.

No había ni sillas ni mesas, si no una elaborada alfombra que cubría el piso en el cual Draco se sentó. Con un suspiró, él alcanzó la botella de vino que tenía al lado en un cubo de hielo. "Por lo menos una cosa no se arruinó esta noche," murmuró. Luego un poco más alto dijo, "¿Quieres un poco de Ca' del Bosco?"

"Draco, ¿Qué fue eso que se arruinó? Sigues hablando de eso, y sé que no se trata de la cena. De lo contrario no estarías tan molesto."

Él le entregó una copa de vino para luego tomar él directamente de la botella en una muestra inusual de mala educación. Cuando terminó, dijo, "No voy a discutirlo, así que déjalo ir. Solo disfruta la comida." Y luego tomó otro trago de la botella.

Por supuesto, la cena fue muy tensa. El humor de Draco empeoró y Hermione estaba preocupada sobre qué pasaría con ellos. Ella mordisqueó la comida, muy preocupada como para disfrutar el festín que Snotface les había preparado. Después de comer pero no disfrutar su postre, decidió que ya había tenido suficiente y escapó del confinado espacio para dirigirse al estanque. Un banco de piedra residía cerca de la orilla del estanque y ella se sentó en la fría losa a ver los cines deslizarse y a sentir lástima por sí misma.

La grama contactó contra la planta de sus pies mientras ella hundía los dedos en el húmedo suelo, empapando el dobladillo de su vestido. Qué diferencia hacía medio día. Se había preparada a sí misma con tanto cuidado, prestando extra atención a su cabello y vestido, queriendo verse hermosa para Draco. El cabello que había hechizado tan meticulosamente estaba ahora esponjado y ordinario, y su maquillaje de seguro ahora estaba arruinado. Y el nuevo vestido que ella había comprado, ese que se le veía tan bonito que no podía pasar por un espejo sin admirar su reflejo, estaba ahora arrugado y manchado por el agua. Pero eso no era nada comparado con el daño interno. Se suponía que todo iba a ser perfecto. Se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, su pareja ideal en todos los sentidos, y sin embargo todo había salido mal. Ella levantó las rodillas y puso sus brazos alrededor de estas, descansando su barbilla en ese lugar y tratando de no llorar.

"¿Puedo sentarme?"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

Él se dejo caer con gracia a su lado, tan cerca que ella podía sentir su calidez, aunque lo suficientemente lejos como para no tocarla. Se sentó inmóvil, con los codos sobre sus rodillas mientras miraba por encima del estanque. Bajo la luz de luna, su pálida piel brillaba como alabastro. Solo el movimiento de su manzana de Adán sobre su cuello comprobaba que era humano y no una estatua.

"Tenía la intención de comenzar nuestra relación de manera diferente. Creo que si lo hubiera hecho, no estarías tan preocupada," dijo Draco.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó ella, su voz tan cruda como sus nervios.

"Bueno, primero, no habría pasado nada en Capri. Se suponía que iríamos por negocios. Pero entonces besaste esa cicatriz en mi pecho. Estabas ahí parada bajo la luz de la luna completamente empapada y hermosa, como la primera vez que te vi en la casa de Andrómeda. No podía dejar de besarte. Había estado esperando por tanto tiempo."

"Y luego te di una cachetada," dijo Hermione, horrorizada. "Lo siento tanto, Draco. Nunca quise hacerte daño."

"Me la merecía," dijo Draco, con la frente arrugada por la frustración. "Eso nunca habría pasado si yo hubiera dicho 'Te amo' primero, como debí hacerlo, como quería hacerlo. Entonces no habrías tenido tanto miedo por mi respuesta, porque ya sabías lo que yo sentía. Cuando dijeras esas palabras, yo quería que lo disfrutaras, no que estuvieras paralizada por la ansiedad al no saber si te correspondía o no."

Hermione retorció las manos sobre su regazo, con ganas de poder tocarlo. Pero se obligó a si misma a contenerse. "No puedo creer que pensaras en eso," dijo, con la voz cargada de emoción.

Draco se encogió de hombros, como si el hecho de que él la conocía y conocía a su vez sus necesidades no fuera algo importante. "Por supuesto que tenía que arruinar todo. Sabía que el besarte así te asustaría, pero lo hice de todos modos, y luego fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para estar ofendido cuando actuaste como ya sabía que actuarías."

"No te insultes tanto. Ese es mi trabajo." Hermione se echó a reír miserablemente. Era mucho peor ahora, al saber que lo había cacheteado cuando todo este tiempo él había sido tan cauteloso con ella y con sus sentimientos. Draco, quien nunca le había parecido como la persona más paciente del mundo, había sido tan cuidadoso todo este tiempo, acomodándose a su nerviosismo. El ardor constante de Draco hacía parecer sus propias vacilaciones de lo que sentía por él o no algo más atroces.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada. "Como ya dije, me lo merecía. Y esa noche no fue tan horrible. Después de todo, tú me besaste. Y me enseñaste ese ritual muggle." Él la miro por el rabillo del ojo y se frotó el pecho. "Me vendría bien ahora mismo."

El corazón de Hermione latía más rápido, y sin saberlo se acercó más a él.

"Desde el momento que te vi en la casa de Andrómeda, me sentí atraído por ti. Sabía que no sentías lo mismo, o si lo hacías, la idea te disgustaría tanto que tratarías de borrarla sin considerar realmente lo bien que la pasaríamos juntos. Así que me hice tu amigo y te envié señales confusas. No quería que me trataras como Potter o…como a esos otros amigos tuyos, pero sabía que si iba demasiado lejos te asustarías. Así que coqueteaba contigo, y luego pretendía que eso era algo normal en una relación de amistad cuando no lo era. Y también hice algunas cosas para darte celos, como hablar con esas chicas en el centro comercial. O dejarte pensar que me gustaba Sharon."

"¿Así que todo ese tiempo tú te sentías atraído por mi?" ella preguntó, dubitativa.

"Todo este tiempo. ¿De verdad es tan difícil de creer?"

"¿Qué tú crees?" Hermione rodó los ojos y le dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro, pero él la atrajo hacia sí, para que ahora sus rostros estuvieran a centímetros de distancia.

Él frunció el ceño, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de anhelo. Se veía tan joven y vulnerable, como el hombre de 21 años que en verdad era, en vez del Draco de su mente, que tenía el aplomo de un señor de cuarenta años.

"Yo pienso…Hermione, pienso que eres maravillosa, y que deberías reconsiderar."

Ella abrió la boca, pero no le salió ninguna palabra.

"No eres la única asustada. Solo que mis miedos son diferentes a los tuyos."

"¿A que le tienes miedo?"

"Estoy enamorado de la chica perfecta, y como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente intimidante, pasé años atormentándola y degradándola. Y sigo haciendo cosas que le hacen daño."

"Nadie es perfecto. Ciertamente yo no."

"Pero estas bastante cerca de serlo."

"Pero tu siempre te ves tan…controlado," tartamudeó Hermione. "Mientras yo…" ella señaló su cuerpo, a partir de la parte superior de su cabello arruinado, por todo el largo de su vestido hasta sus pies descalzos. Todo producto de su ridiculez. "Tengo tanta perspicacia para las relaciones como un trol de montaña. No sé cómo dejar de pensar tanto las cosas."

"De hecho, estoy seguro que nadie ha acusado a un trol de montaña por pensar demasiado las cosas."

Hermione gruñó en exasperación. "¡Ya sabes a lo que me refiero! Ni siquiera hemos comenzado a salir y ya tengo miedo de que podamos terminar."

"Eso no pasará."

Hermione suspiró, odiando que, como siempre, ella tuviera que ser la fastidiosa. "Sigues diciendo eso, pero ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Estás dispuesto a perder tomo lo que tenemos por una relación que tal vez no funcione?"

"Hermione, tú también eres mi mejor amiga, probablemente la única amiga que he tenido de verdad. Tu amistad es más importante para mí que cualquier otra cosa. Nunca la arriesgaría, ni te pediría que la arriesgaras si no estuviera seguro de que todo va a funcionar al final. En vez de preocuparte por lo mal que podrían salir las cosas, trata de imaginarte lo felices que seríamos juntos."

"Ya somos felices," ella señaló a medias, ya no sabía si creerse sus propios argumentos. "O al menos lo éramos."

"Y tenemos la oportunidad que ser incluso más felices."

Él le tomó la mano, trazando las líneas de su palma. "Imagínatelo. Tú podrías enseñarme a manejar, a amar a los kneazles, y a tratar a mis empleados con respeto, incluyendo a aquellos que son tan horribles que no sabes identificar si pertenecen al género masculino o al femenino. Y a cambio yo podría enseñarte a volar en escoba, a apreciar el Quidditch y a deslizarte por un tobogán sin tener un ataque de pánico."

Hermione cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrase en su respuesta y no en la manera en que su piel se estremecía por el contacto de Draco. "No necesitamos ser pareja para hacer esas cosas."

Draco levantó la mano de Hermione, acercando los labios a las venas de su muñeca. "Pero, ¿y si quiero agarrarte la mano? ¿O pasar mis dedos por tu cabello? ¿O besarte en la boca? ¿Pueden los amigos hacer eso?"

"Draco…" suplicó Hermione, sintiendo que su pequeña resistencia comenzaba a desmoronarse.

"¿Y no estás cansada de tener que decir adiós? Si estuviéramos juntos nunca tendrías que irte porque ya estaríamos en casa. Podríamos leer o ver películas. Cenar con mis padres o con los tuyos. Y eventualmente con nuestros propios hijos, que lucirían justo como Teddy, pero más adorables porque serían nuestros."

El corazón de Hermione dolía tanto por las cosas que él acababa de decir que casi le costaba respirar. Y luego se dio cuenta, que de igual manera dolería. Si su relación terminaba, como ella temía, estaría devastada. Pero si nunca lo intentaba, ¿Cómo se iría ese vacío que amenazaba con consumirla? ¿Podría vivir sabiendo que tenía la felicidad al alcance de su mano, pero que a su vez se había conformado con vivir a medias? Una vida disminuida, eso seguramente sería una vida sin Draco. ¿Podía soportar el ver a Draco superarla? ¿Verlo compartir su perfecta vida con alguien más? Ese pensamiento absorbió toda la calidez de Hermione, como si la hubiera atrapado un Dementor.

"Si," susurró, apretando su mano contra la de él, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer.

Draco respiró hondo. Sus pupilas se dilataron y su respiración se aceleró, agitando los cabellos alrededor de su cara. "¿Si qué?"

"Si, si quiero eso. Lo quiero, pero sobre todo, te quiero a ti." Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, incapaz de verlo a los ojos. "Pero no te merezco. No después de todo eso."

"Eres la única que piensa eso. Después de todo, ¿quién podría pensar que Hermione Granger, la bruja más brillante de su tiempo y campeona de los oprimidos podría amar al Mortífago malcriado que la degradó durante muchos años y que no hizo nada al ver que su tía la torturaba? Hermione, ¿te das cuenta de lo idiota que era? Pensé que me las sabía todas, simplemente porque podía vomitar toda la ignorancia y todo el veneno que escuchaba a mi alrededor." Draco se pasó una mano agitada por el cabello. "Tanto tiempo perdido. En vez de insultarte, debería haber besado tus pies."

Draco se deslizó del banco, arrodillándose. El movimiento sorprendió tanto a Hermione, que casi se cae del banco. ¿Draco arrodillándose? No podía ni imaginarlo. Además, sin alguien tenía que besar los pies de otra persona, era ella la que tendría que estar besándole los pies a él.

Colocando los brazos debajo de los de él, ella trató de levantarlo. "Por favor, Draco," le insistió. "Ya eso está en el pasado. Ya dije que te perdonaba. Además, mis pies están increíblemente sucios por caminar sin zapatos."

Draco se echó a reír, pero se rehusó a levantarse del suelo. "Me encanta como puedes ser brillante e inconsciente de lo que pasa a partes iguales."

"Bueno, a mi no me encanta como puedes ser terco y exasperante al mismo tiempo. Es algo bastante molesto," dijo ella, sin estar para nada molesta.

Draco se echó a reír otra vez. "Vas a lamentar el haberme insultado."

"No, no lo haré."

"Muy bien," dijo él, levantando las cejas en desafío. Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su camisa, sacó una caja negra pequeña y la abrió. Adentro había una cosita brillante que se parecía mucho a un anillo de compromiso.

"¡Oh, Merlin! ¡Oh, Merlin!" Hermione se cubrió la boca antes de decirlo por tercera vez.

"Hermione Jean Granger, eres superior a mí en todos los sentidos, y ni siquiera tengo el derecho de pedirte esto, pero dado que soy un idiota terco y exasperante, al igual que uno egoísta y posesivo, quiero casarme contigo, monopolizar tus sentimientos, y quedarme contigo para siempre. ¿Puedo?"

La habilidad de Hermione para comunicarse se había apagado, cegada temporalmente por la felicidad abrumadora que pulsaba por todo su cuerpo.

"Este es el momento en el que dices 'Sí'," le urgió Draco.

"¿Estás hablando en serio?"

Draco negó la cabeza, frotándose la sien. "Es eso o esta es la broma más elaborada que he realizado."

Hermione se llevó las manos a su vientre, tratando de controlar su temblor. "Si digo que si no podrás cambiar de opinión," dijo ella, sin aliento.

"Esa es la idea. De lo contrario se llamarían sugerencias matrimoniales en vez de votos."

"¡Draco, no estoy bromando!"

"Tontita. Después de superar tantos problemas para estar contigo, ¿de verdad piensan que voy a cambiar de opinión?"

Hermione extendió su temblorosa mano izquierda y Draco deslizó el plateado anillo por su dedo. Moviendo la mano, ella lo examino desde todos los ángulos, deleitándose por la manera en que brillaba como la luz de la luna atrapada en su piel. Lo que amaba más, sin embargo, era la manera en que Draco la observaba. Su boca se curvó en una tierna sonrisa y sus ojos se veían increíblemente brillantes, todo porque ella había dicho 'Si'. Si eso era lo que sentía cada vez que la hacía feliz, no era de extrañar que lo siguiera haciendo. Se sentía como si hubiera sacado puras 'E' en sus EXTASIS, como si hubiera liberado a todos los Elfos Domésticos del mundo y como si hubiera encontrado un manuscrito original del Profesor Garino de Hogwarts, una historia.

Draco se sentó en el banco a su lado. Arrastrándola a su lado, escondió la cara en su pelo. "¿Puedes creerlo?" susurró Hermione con asombro. "Nos vamos a casar."

Su nariz se movió contra la mejilla de Hermione, mientras asentía. Hermione volteó la cara para encontrar su boca, rozando lentamente sus labios contra los de él. Primero el de abajo, luego el de arriba, y por supuesto que no se podía olvidar de las apetecibles esquinas de sus labios, las cuales él ascendía cuando encontraba algo divertido o alguien excesivamente estúpido. Ella lo besó como había querido besarlo desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos al lado del estanque en la Mansión Malfoy, arrastrando sus labios sin preocupación sobre la adorable boca de su prometido. Tenía tiempo ahora, ¿verdad? Ahora que él le pertenecía, y dado que siempre lo haría, no había apuro, y ella quería aprender tanto de él como le fuera posible.

Al parecer Draco tenía pensado lo mismo. Colocándola en su regazo, él la observó, su cabeza descansando sobre el banco, mientras que el cabello de Hermione caía alrededor de ellos como una cortina algo desordenada. Él se lo colocó detrás de las orejas, "Nada de esconderse ahora."

"Ok," suspiró Hermione, tratando de mantener sus ojos abiertos mientras las manos de Draco recorrían sus hombros, luego sus costados, antes de detenerse en la parte posterior de sus rodillas. Sus dedos recorrieron el material de su vestido, arriba y abajo por todo el largo de sus piernas. Cuando lo hizo otra vez, las puntas de sus dedos se enredaron en la seda, y Hermione se estremeció mientras sentía la palma de Draco deslizarse por su piel desnuda. "Lindo vestido," él le informó con voz ronca, mientras ella se apoyaba en sus hombros y él besaba los de ella.

En cada lugar que él la tocaba con sus manos o con sus labios sentía fuego, y a pesar de que ella estaba casi que incómodamente cálida, necesitaba estar aún más cerca de él. Y tan importante como eso, si no más, era la necesidad de hacerlo sentir tan bien como él la hacía sentir a ella. Sin saber realmente que hacer, ella actuó por instinto, dándole pequeños besos sobre su rostro y cuello. "Te amo," dijo sin pensar, murmurando el pensamiento más profundo de su mente. Draco suspiró sobe su garganta, y ella sintió como la piel de sus brazos y piernas se ponían de gallina, mientras él los acostaba en el banco.

Ella repetía las palabras de las cuales no se cansaba. Cada vez que las decía, los dedos de Draco se hundían en su piel, acercándola tanto a él, que ella no podía discernir donde ella comenzaba y donde él terminaba. El rompecabezas de miembros era muy complicado como resolverlo con su mente tan llena de Draco. Sus manos agarrando las de ella mientras sus corazones latían uno al lado del otro. El olor de su colonia mientras ella le acariciaba el cuello con su rostro. Su respiración acelerada y los pequeños sonidos que él hacía mientras ella bebía el vino de sus labios.

Un sonido fuerte la asustó, y ella se separó de él, mirándolo en confusión. "Yo no fui," dijo Draco. Él apuntó hacia el lago, y después de unos segundos ella pudo observar lo que señalaba. Algunas luces brillantes flotaban en el aire en medio de un grupo de cisnes, aterrizando y despegando de sus cuerpos. Pero si las hadas querían molestar a los cines, que así fuera. Ese no era su problema esta noche.

Hermione dejó caer su cabeza contra el cuello de Draco, succionando ligeramente su clavícula. Con un gruñido, él le acomodó el vestido, el cual se le había subido casi indecorosamente, y movió sus rebeldes manos hacia un lugar más apropiado sobre sus hombros. Él comenzó a sentarse, separándolos a ambos poco a poco.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Hermione, mientras él envolvía sus brazos firmemente contra ella.

"Nada. Pero tienes esa mala costumbre de desaparecer. Cuando diga lo que voy a decir, no quiero que te pongas tonta y Desaparezcas sin mí."

"Pasó una sola vez. No es una costumbre, ni mala ni nada. Y pienso que deberías saberlo, no pienso dejarte nunca más."

"Me alegra escuchar eso, pero deberíamos detenernos, o yo no seré capaz de hacerlo. ¿Entiendes?"

Hermione jugó con los bordes de su camisa abierta, pasando los dedos por cada botón antes de introducirlos por dentro de esta. Los músculos en su abdomen se movieron de manera fascinante mientras ella los recorría.

Draco cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza contra el banco. "No podemos," gimió.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Hermione, mira a tu alrededor. Estamos completamente expuestos. En un banco."

"¿Y?"

"Solo lo dices porque estas arriba. Esta banco es tan cómodo como Crookshanks es amable."

Hermione abrió la boca, lista para cambiar de posición o para sugerir que entraran en la casa, pero antes de que pudiera vociferar su oferta, él le cubrió los labios con las manos. "Estoy seguro de que tienes muchas soluciones, pero quiero hacer esto de manera correcta. Aunque sea una vez."

La promesa de cosas mejores la hizo temblar otra vez. Él ya había planeado como sería la primera vez de ambos ¿no? No era como si a ella le importara las conexiones que había entre las casas, pero existían ciertas ventajas para los planes de los Slytherins. Y también se podía decir algo sobre la espontaneidad de su propia casa.

"Podríamos casarnos esta noche," dijo ella, tocando el cuello de Draco con sus labios.

Por un segundo, ella de verdad pensó que él estaba considerando la idea, pero luego meneó la cabeza con vehemencia.

"No. Mis padres nos matarían. Y sin mencionar los tuyos. Lo último que necesito es enojar más a tu padre."

"¿Qué pasó con mi padre?"

"Digamos que no le gustó que yo me apareciera como si hubiese besado a su hija. Afortunadamente, ya le agrado a tu madre, pero por un momento fue algo incómodo."

"¿Tú te reuniste con mis padres? ¿Cuándo?"

"Esa noche cuando viste a Sharon en mi red Flu, después que me dijiste que me amabas. Ella me estaba recordando esa cena que tenía con tus padres."

"¿Y por qué ibas a cenar con mis padres?"

"Inicialmente para pedirles permiso para cortejarte, pero después de lo que hiciste, fue para pedir tu mano."

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron, y luego se echó a reír. "¿Pero que tiene tu familia que necesita permiso para cortejo?"

"Tal vez no sabes esto, al crecer como Muggle, pero es normal que un caballero pida el consentimiento de los padres de la señorita. Y aún más si le va a proponer matrimonio."

"Eso lo sé. ¿Pero es normal que el padre del joven le dé permiso a la señorita para cortejarlo?"

Draco se echó a reír. "No. Ese era mi papá comportándose como un idiota."

"Ron nunca le pidió permiso a mis padres para salir conmigo," señaló Hermione.

"Como ya dije, es normal para un _caballero_."

"¿Por qué siempre te metes con Ron? No me ha gustado desde hace años."

Draco alzó los brazos en el aire. "Después de esta noche, ¿de verdad tienes que preguntar? Él es la razón por la cual me molesté, salí corriendo y me encontré con Sharon, lo cual te puso nerviosa, y casi te hace pensar que no deberíamos estar juntos. Debería matarlo nada más por eso. Y también arruinó mi propuesta."

"Pero te has estado metiendo con él desde antes," dijo Hermione, acariciándolo detrás de las orejas como hacía con Crookshanks cuando este estaba de mal humor. "Estas celoso, ¿verdad?"

"¡Claro que no!" dijo Draco, disgustado.

"Es comprensible. Después de todo, él fue mi primer amigo. Mi primer novio. Incluso tuvo la brillante idea de casarnos antes que tú. Te gano en todo, y ni siquiera es tan inteligente como tú."

Draco apretó las manos en torno a su cintura, pero no dijo nada.

"Si le ganaste en algo, sin embargo," dijo Hermione generosamente. "Fuiste el primero en partirle la nariz a Seamus."

Draco rodó los ojos.

"Además," Hermione se aclaró la garganta delicadamente. "Hay otras cosas en las cuales serás el primero."

Draco alzó las cejas inocentemente, en perfecto contraste a curva sensual de sus labios. "¿Cómo cuáles?"

Hermione se sonrojó. "Tú sabes. Y deja de mirarme así. Tú también eres virgen, ¿recuerdas? Incluso actuando como algún dios del sexo Slytherin."

"¿Cómo me llamaste?" Casi gritó Draco. "¿Un dios del sexo Slytherin?"

Un horrible pensamiento le llegó. Su confesión en el ascensor había ocurrido meses antes de que se enamorara de ella. Qué tal si… "¿Tú…todavía eres, ehm, tú sabes?"

"Si, pero si seguimos hablando de eso, ninguno de nosotros lo será al final de la noche."

"Si mal no recuerdo, tú eras que el tenía un problema con eso."

"Y sigo con las mismas razones."

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

"Bueno, eso depende. ¿A quién quieres joder más? Porque si esperamos hasta el próximo año, Zabini pierde la apuesta. Si esperamos hasta Mayo, Ginny pierde también."

"¿Sabías lo de la apuesta?"

"Zabini me dijo."

Hermione pasó un dedo por su pecho, recorriendo su cicatriz. "Zabini me ofreció un porcentaje de sus ganancias."

Draco soltó la respiración en un siseo, concentrándose toda su atención alguna estrella en el cielo. "Tal vez le haya dicho que si contrataba a Sharon me aseguraría de su ganancia," dijo, sin aliento. "Creo que planea mandarla a la India para revisar una nueva adquisición de su madre. ¿Algunos criaderos para la Shrake o los Grindylows, o algo igual de baboso y feo?"

"¿Los Ramora?" preguntó Hermione.

Draco se encogió de hombros. "No me importa." Que gracioso, a ella tampoco le importaba.

"Ginny nunca tuvo una oportunidad de ganar." Oh, bien. Ella tampoco se había preocupado cuando lo quitó a Hermione el único baño libre y la había dejado sola para enfrentar a Sharon.

"Vivirá," dijo Draco, sin ceremonia. "Soy _yo_ el que podría morir si me sigues tocando así."

"¿Morir? ¿Tú crees?" Hermione siguió pasando los dedos por su abdomen, para luego recorrer el intrincado diseño del broche de su correa. "Ves, aún sigues aquí."

Draco se sentó derecho, para luego saltar sobre sus pies, trayéndola consigo. "¿Es un mes suficiente para las preparaciones?" dijo, sonando como si estuviera hablando Sirenio. Ella casi no podía entender los chillidos.

Hermione trató de deshacer su preocupación con un movimiento de mano. "He estado pensando en ese día desde que era una niña. Ya tengo el vestido de mi abuela. Tu mamá ya nos ofreció la Mansión, aunque creo que preferiría casarme aquí. Y nuestros padres ya saben de esto así que no creo que vayamos a tener ninguna sorpresa," dedujo Hermione.

"Si, a pesar de que le di la impresión a tu padre de que no nos casaríamos si no dentro de cinco años."

"¿Y por qué haríamos eso?"

"Fue más su idea que la mía. Solo le seguí la corriente para que dijera que sí."

"No creo que necesitemos un mes. Podemos hacerlo en dos semanas."

"Dos semanas," dijo Draco, tomando la decisión, con los puños a los lados. "Estaba dispuesto a esperar hasta Mayo. Puedo esperar."

Hermione tomó un segundo para mirar otra cosa que no fuera a Draco. Curioso, la luna no se había movido desde que ellos habían llegado ahí. "Hablando de esperar, ¿Qué hora es? ¿Ya podemos regresar a Inglaterra?"

"Podemos regresar en cualquier momento, así que no importa."

"Pero tu dijiste-"

"Creo que pude haberte mentido sobre lo del Traslador para mantenerte aquí."

Hermione le dio un empujón a Draco. "Eres terrible."

"¿Hubieses preferido que te dejara ir?"

"No."

"Eso es lo que pensé," dijo Draco, revisando de manera distraída sus bolsillos por el Traslador de regreso.

"Y otra cosa, como es que si estamos en Francia, ¿ya está tan oscuro?"

"Por lo de la oscuridad, yo hechicé el lugar. De la otra manera no habría sido posible que vieras las hadas. ¡Ajá! Aquí esta." Él sacó otra bolsa de dulce y la meneó frente a Hermione triunfal.

"¿Meigas Fritas? ¿Otra vez?"

"Siempre me molestas por no compartirlas contigo. Ahora, dado que eres mi prometida, creo que eso te da el derecho de poseer todo lo que tengo, y eso incluyen mis Meigas Fritas."

Ella trató de agarrar la bolsa, pero él la detuvo. "Uh, uh, uh. Esta es una ocasión memorable. Eres la primera persona con la que comparto mis Meigas Fritas. Así que, se necesitan instrucciones. Primero debes recordar, Hermione, que las Meigas Fritas son un manjar y que deben ser apreciados de la manera correc-¡oh!" Draco se dobló por el codazo que ella le metió en las costillas, tomando la bolsa de dulce en sus garras.

En el momento en que ella tocó uno de los dulces, sus entrañas se contrajeron, y segundos más tarde ella apareció en el cuarto de Draco, con él siguiéndola. Riendo, ellos cayeron en la cama, esta sonando por el peso combinado de ambos.

"Debes dejar de hacer eso. ¡Ahora ven aquí pequeña traviesa!" Con un gruñido, Draco se tumbó sobre ella y comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello, causando que ella chillara. Pero los pequeños mordiscos rápidamente cambiaron a besos, y pronto ya Hermione estaba viendo el techo del cuarto, suspirando felizmente. "Si no supiera, diría que todo esto es un sueño."

"¿Cómo sabes que no es un sueño? ¿Tienes la costumbre de soñar conmigo, Hermione?"

"Eso depende. ¿Tu sueñas conmigo?"

Draco se inclinó, sus labios flotando sobre su mandíbula. "Todas las noches. Sueños escandalosos que te harían sonrojar desde la punta de tu rizado cabello y que harían que tu padre te encerrara en una torre," susurró, con la voz ronca por la insinuación y la picardía.

Afortunadamente la oscuridad del cuarto pudo esconder la calidez que recorría su rostro. "¿De verdad?"

"Si, aunque en mis sueños, te llamas Hermione Grangrena, rompes las plumas de mi secretaria, y me visitas desnuda bajo una capa de invisibilidad."

Él levantó la cabeza de su cuello y se echó a reír por la mirada de horror que tenía Hermione en el rostro mientras lo empujaba.

"¡Ella te dijo!" No tenía que especificar que "ella", dado que el rencor en su voz la delataba.

"De hecho, ella le dijo a mi padre quien después me dijo a mí."

"¡Tu padre lo sabe!" lloró Hermione, tapándose la cara con las manos. "Ni siquiera lo decía en serio."

"Yo tampoco. La idea de verte desnuda en cualquier cosa que pertenezca a Potter me enferma."

"Y a mí me enferma la idea de verte hablando con Sharon," le espetó Hermione.

"Pronto vamos a tener nuestras soluciones. Ya para el lunes Sharon será problema de Blaise, y yo habré recibido la capa de invisibilidad que ordené en Borgin y Burkes."

Hermione se echó a reír. "Se serio aunque sea una vez."

"Lo digo en serio. He orquestado la completa ruina de los planes de Weasley de tener mis bebés rubios y slytherins, algo justo, dado que él arruinó mi propuesta."

"¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?"

El calor de su boca hizo presión otra vez contra su cuello, haciendo que su piel ardiera. "Creo que podemos planear algo nosotros, siendo individuos tan brillantes. Pero para empezar, puede ser algo que te involucré a ti y a la capa de invisibilidad," él murmuró en voz baja. "Seguido por montones y montones de práctica."

"Tal vez," Hermione se encogió de hombros sin comprometerse, a pesar de que su estómago le estaba saltando hasta los pies. "Pero solo si eres bueno."

"Oh, voy a ser muy bueno. Te lo prometo."

Alguien se aclaró la garganta, alguien que era ni Draco ni ella. Hermione dejó de moverse; sin embargo, por la manera en que Draco la seguía manoseando, de seguro no había escuchado el sonido.

Volteando la cabeza, ella vio a las dos personas que menos esperaba encontrar frente la puerta de Draco.

"¡Mamá! ¿Papá? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" gritó Hermione, tratando de pararse y arreglar su vestido. Las manos de Draco no interfirieron en el proceso. Ante la mención de su padre, estas habían caído tan lejos de ella como si de su piel hubieran surgido de repente llagas de bobotuberculo. La culpable pareja se levantó rápidamente de la cama.

"Narcissa nos invitó," replicó Allison, sonriendo ante la imagen de Draco y Hermione, y luego ante el anillo de Hermione. "Al parecer debemos dar algunas felicitaciones. No les puedo ni decir cuando tiempo hemos estado esperando para que Hermione y tú empezaran a salir. ¡Y para luego verlos comprometidos tan de repente! ¡Estoy tan feliz!"

Richard simplemente se quedó ahí parado, su ojo izquierdo contrayéndose.

"Me disculpo por no decirles antes," la voz de Narcissa como una campanita flotó a través de la habitación, "pero tenía tantas ganas de conocer a tus padres, y como esperábamos que tu y Draco regresaran pronto, les pedimos que vinieran a celebrar el compromiso junto con algunos de sus amigos más cercanos. Y ese reportero tan simpático de El Profeta."

Los ojos de Hermione se dirigieron a la puerta, temerosa de que Pansy entrara y los destruyera a todos.

Viendo su preocupación, Narcissa dijo, "La recepción terminó hace media hora. Todos los que fueron invitados a nuestra reunión los están esperando abajo."

Saliendo detrás de ella, Draco caminó hacia sus padres, con las manos extendidas. "Señor y señora Granger, gracias por venir." Los ojos de Richard se abrieron mientras él se dirigía hacia ellos. Detrás de su esposo, Allison señaló con discreción el pecho de Draco. Maldiciendo, se dio cuenta de que su camisa estaba desabrochada. "Lo siento mucho," dijo, volteándose y tratando de abotonar su camisa, "Hermione y yo, eh, yo, quiero decir-"

"Si, ya vi," gruñó Richard. "Más de lo que necesitaba."

"Eso se resuelve fácilmente," dijo una voz burlona desde el otro lado de la habitación antes de que una luz rosada pasara por el cuarto, y uniera los lados de la camisa de Draco. Pero en vez de abotonar cada botón, sin embargo, una cinta rosada apareció, uniendo la camisa Draco por todo lo largo, terminando arriba en un moño.

"Gracias, padre," dijo Draco secamente.

"Ni lo menciones. Ahora vengan. No debemos mantener a todos esperando."

Con un movimiento de túnicas negras y cabello rubio pálido, Lucius salió de la habitación con Narcissa sobre sus talones. Después de un empujón por parte de Allison, Richard salió del cuarto, lanzándole una mirada acusadora sobre su hombro a Draco.

"Bueno, eso fue interesante," dijo Hermione, acomodándole el moño en su camisa. "¿Ahora si deseas que me hubieses escuchado? Ya podríamos estar casados y haciendo cosas más emocionantes que hablar con nuestros amigos."

"Ya me has metido en suficientes problemas. No seré capaz de volver a ver a tu padre a la cara, lo que hará que la boda sea algo incómoda."

"Estoy segura de que mi padre te aceptará. Eventualmente." Hermione caminó hacia el closet sacando otra camisa. "Toma, tal vez quieras cambiarte."

"Si conozco a mi padre, no seré capaz de deshacer este moño por lo menos dentro de una hora," se quejó Draco. "Y si conozco a tu padre, él subirá por las escaleras si no bajamos dentro de un minuto."

Hermione no pensó que valiera la pena mencionar que su madre no le permitiría a su padre hacer semejante cosa. Además, era mejor si se quedaba callada. Si Draco supiera, ellos nunca bajarían, ella sentía mucha curiosidad por saber lo que implicaba una verdadera noche de bodas con Draco.

Draco se paró frente a ella, atrapando su cuerpo con el de él que era mucho más grande, distrayéndola de sus imaginaciones. Ella le sonrió mientras él juagaba con su cabello. "Te das cuenta de que seremos despreciados por hacer sentir a los demás como basura porque no son tan felices como nosotros."

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "Si bien eso es lamentable, no es nuestra culpa que las relaciones de ellos sean, a lo sumo, una pobre imitación de la de nosotros."

Draco se echó a reír y le tendió la mano. "Así que, futura señora Malfoy, ¿está lista?"

Ella puso la mano sobre la de él, sin dudar.

"Si."

"Entonces, vamos."

**Fin.**

_A menos que la autora escriba un epílogo. De hecho, ella mencionó que lo está haciendo. En caso de que alguna vez sea publicado cuenten con que yo estaré ahí para traducirlo. Bien, ya hemos llegado al tan esperado final. De verdad que nunca pensé que me tardaría tanto en terminar la traducción, pero en fin, me alegra el saber que ya todos ustedes puedes disfrutar de este capítulo. No está beteado, por cierto. Así que me disculparan por cualquier error ortográfico o de redacción. _

_Agradeciéndole principalmente a la autora **Geeky-DMHG-Fan** por permitirme traducir este fic. La verdad es que es uno de mis fics favoritos, uno de los primeros que leí en el fandom en inglés, para mi uno de los más graciosos…en fin, me encantó cada momento de esta traducción. A mi beta por unos capítulos Lola P. Malfoy: you are awesome. A Sabaana también, que en algún momento también revisó un capi, asegurándose de que yo no colocara ninguna incoherencia. Y a todos aquellos que esperaron hasta el final, GRACIAS! I LOVE YOU! A todos los que dejan reviews que no tienen cuenta, please dejen aunque sea su correo para así poder responderles. En cuanto a mí, estaré trabajando con mi amiga Connie (aka Bubbles of Colours) en la traducción de Commentarius, un fic Lily/James espectacular. Tengo otros dramiones bajo la manga, pero esos solo serán publicados cuando todos los capis estén listos ;) ya aprendí la lección. Mientras tanto, hace poco publiqué la traducción de un dramione corto y hermoso llamado Last Chance, pueden leerlo haciendo click en mi perfil. ¿Qué más? Más nada, creo. I LOVE YOU, REALLY. Por esperar y por ser tan pacientes. Si tienen un mensaje para la autora déjenlo, que yo se lo haré llegar. Con cariño,_

_Trish. _


End file.
